Sunshine Kiss Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic
by Spiziri
Summary: This is a fanfic of Ouran High School Host Club. It's better than it sounds. There's a new girl at Ouran High School! She gets thrown into debt with the Host Club and is stuck with them like Haruhi. Yuki is my OC! No stealy!
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock blared, until Yuki slammed the snooze button. She groaned, but refused to get up. Nine minutes later, it went off again. She hit it again, and slept longer. This occurred many times until finally, Yuki got tired of hitting the snooze so many times. She turned off the alarm clock without looking at the time. She looked at it. She screamed and sat up.

"I'm so lateee!" She screamed, jumping out of bed. She ran and changed her clothes. "On my first day!" She added. She ran out the door with toast in her mouth. She hopped on her bike and tore up the sidewalk for biking so fast. "Kyaa!" She parked her bike and jumped into the school building. She rushed up to the front desk and tried to look presentable by running her fingers through her hair to get the snarls out.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"My name is Ikeda Shirayuki. I'm the new transfer student." She said cheerfully.

"Oh! You're here! Here's your schedule and school uniform." She handed me the slips of paper, then a boys' uniform.

"A boys' uniform! This must be a mistake!" Yuki protested. The woman behind the desk looked over her glasses and noticed the boys' uniform.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. But we've ran out of the female's uniform. I thought you would be more comfortable in a boys' uniform than… _that_." She said, eyeing Yuki's old t-shirt and jeans.

"Why would you think that! I'm a girl!" Yuki protested.

"Well, you can wear that or wear regular clothes. But I thought you wouldn't like your grades to get any lower than they already are." She said coolly.

"Gahh!" Yuki said freaking out. She ran out with her stuff and looked for a place to change into her uniform. She saw a sign above a door saying, "Powder Room." Yuki sighed. _Rich kids._ She thought as she entered the room. It was deserted. But to feel more private, Yuki hid behind a corner. She quickly changed and stepped out from behind the corner. "Hey! This might not be so bad!" Yuki said cheerfully, as she modeled in the mirror. Then she noticed the rip on the sleeve. "Oh darn… I guess I'll fix it when I get home." Yuki checked herself again in the mirror and realized how much she looks like a guy.

She hair was short just like a guy's. It was a black that shined midnight blue in the sunlight. Her eyes were big and a deep reddish purple. She sighed and smoothed out her hair. Then, she walked out the powder room and looked at her schedule. She was in class 1-A. She hoped to get into a higher class, but with her grades, she wouldn't be surprised that she got in a lower class. But she promised to try harder this year at Ouran because her brothers were paying for the entire thing when they were saving up for college.

"Where do I start in this huge school!" She cried, looking around. After running around in many different hallways, she was back in the beginning. She shuffled through her papers after taking them out of her bag. She flipped through them and then stopped. It was the school map. Yuki anime fell. "There it is!" She pointed to it on the map. It was in the other building. She anime fell again.

Yuki finally made it to her room and she walked right in before she could realize what she was doing. All eyes were on her. She gulped and forced herself forward.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm Ikeda Yuki." She said nervously to who looked like the class president.

"Oh! You're the new transfer student!" The class president greeted. "My name is Kazukiyo Soga. Please to meet you! You can take a seat behind Hikaru and Karou." He said pointing to the seat in behind redheaded twins. Yuki sighed and walked over there.

"Is that the new student?"

"He's a boy, right?"

"So cute!"

"He seems nervous!"

"I wish I can sit next to him!" These whispers floated through the air, but Yuki was too tired to hear them. She sat down quietly in the back, and quickly dozed off. The Hitachiin brothers smirked.

"A new student… You thinking what I'm thinking, Karou?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course, Hikaru. Looks like another commoner." Karou said.

"What are you guys up to?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, nothing!" These said in unison. Haruhi glared at them, then focused back on the lesson. The brothers smirked again.

"Hey, Yuki. Wake up. Wake up, Yuki." Soga's voice said. Yuki's eyes fluttered open startled. "You fell asleep during class! Don't make it a habit." He said. The classroom was empty. School must be over.

"Oh, sorry." Yuki said sheepishly. She collected her things and rushed outside. She grabbed her bike and hopped on it. But her bike was so hard to handle, that she crashed and burned. She tried to do it once more, but then her bike completely fell apart. She checked the tires and started to let the air out of them, when mayonnaise oozed out. She looked around, then spotted Hikaru and Karou laughing really hard. They were on the ground, clutching each other. A glare swept across Yuki's face.

"HIKARU! KAROU!" She screamed and then darted after them. They stopped laughing and ran away. She chased them throughout the school, with a scary look on her face. They had a terrified look on theirs. Yuki was almost on their heels. "You're gonna pay!" She said in a scary tone. Hikaru and Karou took cover in the Third Music Room. Yuki didn't slow down. She opened the door. Rose petals flew past her. She ran inside. "You're dead meat!" She threatened. She spotted them hiding behind five handsome boys, one of them her classmate.

Yuki charged towards them, and they took off. Yuki dived and tackled one of them and they wrestled. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, but then the other twin began to peel her off. She tackled that twin and they wrestled around the room, destroying it.

"Mayo in the tires…" Kyoya began, writing in his clipboard, "I know this won't get through your heads, but I'll ask you once again that if you're going to prank someone, leave the Host Club out of it. We can't have any damage done to the room. Our funds would go down the drain."

"You greedy little…" Hikaru began.

"How did you know what we were doing with the mayo?" cried Kaoru.

"Welcome to the Host Club. I am the King, Tamaki Suoh. What is a young fellow doing here?" He asked, getting up in Yuki's place. Yuki ignored him, stepped around him, and stormed over to Hikaru and Karou.

"You owe me a new bike!" She snapped.

"What did you do this time?" Haruhi asked.

"It was only a joke." They said in unison.

"What did you guys do?" Tamaki demanded.

"Milord, we pulled a small prank by loosening the bolts and putting Mayo in Yuki's bike." They said in unison.

"You're bleeding!" Hunny said, pointing to Yuki's cheek. "And you've got pictures on your face! Here! I'll get that!" Hunny reached up with a napkin, but was sadly too short and couldn't reach her face. Yuki was no taller than Haruhi. A tall, dark man came from behind Hunny and took his napkin. Mori then crouched and wiped Yuki's face properly, the marker coming write off and the blood disappeared.

"You hurt the new student! Haruhi demanded.

"It was only a joke." Hikaru protested.

"You owe me a new bike!" Yuki repeated angrily.

"Or what?" Karou asked. Yuki put on her scary face.

"I'll be your worst nightmare." She said coldly.

"No way." They both said bluntly. She anime fell.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sure there's a way to work this out. My hansom looks will solve all of your problems!" Tamaki said, going off to fantasy land.

"Get lost. I'm not interested in talking to you." Yuki said coldly. Tamaki gasped, fell into despair, then went into his emo-corner. She turned back to the twins. "I'll make your family bankrupt!" She threated.

"Nuh-uh. You can't make us go bankrupt. You're just a commoner." They said in unison.

"Now, now. It's okay that a commoner is here in this school. Just take Haruhi for instance. Don't let these twins bring your spirits down." Tamaki said, putting his arm around Yuki. Yuki inched far away from him.

"Don't bring me into this!" Haruhi said.

"Ikeda Yuki. Yuki has a poor mother who works two jobs. His brothers are famous paramedic and lawyer. Her father is unknown." Kyoya read.

Yuki smirked while the twins jaws dropped.

"But…but…" They protested. "Fine." They pulled out their wallets and handed Yuki more money than she had planned for, which caught her off guard.

"That much! I just needed a new bike!"

"What? You're acting like that's the most money you can make in a week." Hikaru said.

"For a girl from such rich brothers, you seem like that that money is worth a lot more." Karou said, suspicious. Yuki jumped back, freaking out. She couldn't let them know…

"Well—" Yuki was cut off.

"Ah-ha!" Hikaru and Karou said, jumping up in her face. "You lied!" They hissed.

"N-no I didn't! It's just that, this is a lot of money for a bike. I didn't need this much." Yuki said, trying to get by. Hikaru and Karou noticed something behind Yuki, and smirked.

"Your expression gave something away, Yuki," Hikaru began, stepping forward. Yuki stepped back.

"You acted like that money was like a million bucks!" Karou said. Hikaru and Karou crept closer to Yuki, who continued to step back.

"Guys, what are you doing to him?" Haruhi asked.

"We're just curious. So, Yuki, why did you react the way you reacted? It's not natural for a RICH person from a RICH family." They both said simultaneously, getting into Yuki's face. Yuki jumped back, and a vase (that somehow was placed there, right behind Yuki) was knocked over. Yuki gasped, and reaches to grab it. She slips on a banana peel (that was randomly placed there). Her whole body sharply rounds the stand that the vase was on. She grabs the vase with her raised arms. Yuki slides across the floor with the vase above her head. She hits the wall, and saves the vase. But her body didn't stop moving, so her arms flung into the wall, and it broke into many pieces.

"Ahh! We were going to feature that vase in a silent auction this weekend!" Hikaru said.

"But you broke it! Now you've done it!" Karou said. Yuki stood there, frozen in place with her jaw wide open. "The bidding on that vase was to start at 16 million yen!"

"It-it was an accident! I'm sorry! Wait, 16 MILLION YEN!" Yuki cried. Tamaki high-fived Hunny and Kyoya behind Yuki's back. "Why so high! That's outrageous!" Haruhi placed her fist on the palm of her hand in realization.

"Whoa, déjà vu!" Haruhi said aloud.

"For a commoner…" Hikaru said. "Now you'll have to pay _us _back." Yuki anime fell.

"You're kidding, right! I can't pay that!" Yuki said.

"Just ask your bros for the money, unless you're poor…" Hikaru said. Yuki sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pay off the vase…" Yuki said sheepishly. Hikaru and Karou high-fived in victory. "My brothers spent all their money for me to stay here at Ouran. My mom only spends her money on beer, poker, cigarettes, and Michio's college." Yuki explained. "My father is dead. He died when I was two." Tamaki and Hunny were crying on each other from the story.

"Oh, my dearest Yuki!" Tamaki cried. "I'm so sorry to hear that! Forget the broken vase! You just go right home and rest!" He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Hey! When I broke the vase, you made me join this stupid club!" Haruhi protested.

"Well he still has to pay for the damages to our room." Kyoya pointed out. "I think enslavement is our best option."

"You owe us, Yuki. If you can't pay us, then you'll be our little slave." Hikaru and Karou said coldly. "But, if you can win a game, then we'll cut your debt in half." They smirked.

"Oh, God…not this game…" The club members said. Hikaru and Karou threw on brown caps, covering how they part their hair.

"Let's play, Which One is Hikaru!" They said cheerfully. They linked arms and spun around.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Yuki sighed. They stopped and waited for Yuki to choose. Yuki thought for a moment and examined them closely. "Hikaru is on the left, Karou is on the right." Yuki said.

"Your reason?" They asked.

"Well, for one, Karou is slightly shorter. And Karou's voice sounds different from Hikaru. Plus, it's just easy to tell you apart, like I have a twin too." Yuki said. Their expressions fell.

"Now your debt is down to 8 million yen." Kyoya said.

"8 million yen!" Yuki cried.

"Déjà vu again!" Haruhi said. "I got to pay 8 million yen too, but I'm paying off by working as a host here." Haruhi said to Yuki.

"From this day forward, you will now be our dog-boy since Haruhi has failed to do so!" Tamaki said. Yuki giggled. Then she just started randomly laughing because she just realized that they think she's a guy. "Hey, what's so funny?" Tamaki asked, poking her.

"Did you break Yuki-chan?" Hunny asked, poking Yuki. She couldn't stop laughing. Mori joined in poking Yuki because Hunny started to.

"Tamaki, you broke him! Now you owe us!" Hikaru said, poking Yuki. Karou joined in. Yuki finally calmed herself.

"Sure! This could be fun." She said.

"Now, our first order of business! Run to the store and get us some instant coffee!" Tamaki said. "Customers will be arriving soon!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki came back with the instant coffee two hours later.

"What took you so long!" Tamaki said, "I thought poor Yuki was hit by a car on the way there!" Tamaki was clutching Yuki as he fantasized Yuki getting hit by a car with his instant coffee. Yuki thought back on what she was actually doing. She went next door to the arcade and was playing her favorite video games.

"There was a long line…. Anyway, you got your coffee, so drink it." Yuki said, handing him the bag. Yuki sat down on a golden sofa (she couldn't believe it!). She sighed and relaxed as women came in and the host club members entertained them.

"Looks like you've been requested quite a few times." Kyoya said, appearing from behind Yuki. She gasped and jumped back.

"Me? Requested? I'm not even a host. Your ways of torture won't affect me, four-eyes!" She snapped. A look of amusement spread across Kyoya's face. "What's so funny, huh?" He didn't respond. "Why aren't you entertaining anyone?" Yuki asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'm in charge of the financial issues and planning for the club. I don't entertain the customers." Kyoya said. "You've been requested by some of your classmates apparently. Even though you've been here one day, you've become quite popular."

"Really!" Yuki said, astonished.

"Indeed." Yuki scowled, thinking of Michio.

"But I've never done this before!" Yuki said, freaking out.

"Don't worry. Just think of it like this…" He began. "Everyone else is _scum_!" He said cheerfully.

"Everyone else is scum! Kyoya! Your heart is cold and black!" Yuki said.

"I do try." He replied, smirking. Yuki banged her head on the wall. "You're first customers is over there, at that table." Kyoya pointed to three girls who were sitting at a table with a tea set on it.

"Gahh!" Yuki cried. She swallowed her fear and marched over to the girls. This felt so awkward for her. "Um, hello ladies." She began.

"Yuki! You're here!"

"I'm so glad you accepted our request!" _Damn that four-eyes…_ Yuki thought. Yuki was being herself, and that was just what the girls enjoyed hearing. They chatted and Yuki really got to know them. When their time was up, they were sad to leave.

"Um, Yuki? Would you mind if we request you again tomorrow?"

"Not at all. I'd love to get to know you guys a little more. See you tomorrow!" Yuki said cheerfully, waving them off. Kyoya was studying them carefully, as he scribbled down notes in his clipboard. Tamaki comes up next to him, with a shocked look on his face.

"What is our dog-boy doing with the customers!" He cried, freaking out Tamaki style.

"He's been very popular. Some girls began requesting him, thinking he was a host. Yuki accepted and the girls seem to like him a lot." Kyoya said.

"He's our dog-boy! He shouldn't be entertaining the customers!"

"With him around, we have more hosts so we can entertain more customers. Our profit has already gone up by 30 percent. If he keeps it up, the club will earn more money." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"Then I must train our newest prodigy!" Tamaki said, "Of course it must be the King to do so, and the one with the most handsome looks!"

"I'm not joining this stupid club. I'm just killing time. I'm going home." She said, leaving.

"Wait! You must join our fabulous club! With your good looks, we'll make more profits!" Tamaki said.

"So you want to use my face to make money! Use your own damn face!" She snapped.

"Please join! I'll buy you a new bike!" Tamaki begged.

"Hikaru and Karou owe me a new one." Yuki said bluntly.

"I'll buy you a new car!" He suggested.

"I can't drive yet, idiot." She said.

"A puppy!" He was running out of ideas. Yuki perked up.

"I'll get you a dog bed and food and make sure it's got all of its shots! Now will you join the club? No club, no puppy." He simply stated. Yuki struggled not to strangle him.

"What kind of puppy?" She asked.

"YAY!" He cheered like a six-year-old getting free ice cream. "Here's a list of them. Pick any one you want." He handed her the list. Yuki had a hard time choosing.

"Thanks, sempai." Yuki said. "The husky puppy. The white one." Yuki pointed to the picture.

"She's not even a year old. Are you sure?" Tamaki asked. Yuki nodded.

"The younger the better. That way, we can kind of grow up together." Yuki explained.

"Yuki, the phone's for you." Kyoya called. Yuki was shocked that someone would call her. Yuki went over to Kyoya and took the phone.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"Your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki answered the phone.

"I've called to tell you that I'm not going to your last softball game tomorrow. I wasn't even going to come anyway, but Michio won another award." She said. "I'm at the hospital right now because of Akina getting dehydrated again, so I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning. You know how to cook and take care of yourself, so I'm sure it wouldn't bother you at all." Yuki swallowed down her sadness and fury.

"Of course, mom. They'll be other games, anyway. This is just the Championship, so I'll be fine. Don't rush home at all. Send Akina hugs for me." Yuki said truthfully.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't need to hug Akina for _you_." She spat back. Yuki looked down.

"You're right mom. Stupid me. I'll hug her when she gets home. I'm sorry." Yuki apologized. She hung up the phone before saying goodbye. Yuki sighed and returned to the others. Yuki began entertaining some girls, and then she noticed Kyoya go into another room.

"As I was saying, princess, I ran to the finish line, after catching the ball all the way down field. Some guys came at me, asking me for the ball, but I had to get the ball into that goal." Tamaki said dramatically.

"Wahh! What happened after that, Tamaki!?" A girl cried.

"I scored the goal right through the net! Slam dunk!" He replied. Yuki sighed.

"What sport are you talking about? You don't even know how to play football and you don't know the rules. You get the ball past the goal. Not through a net like soccer. And you don't say 'Slam Dunk' in football like in basketball, you 'Touch Down.' It's not nice to trick poor girls in something that they don't know very well.'" Yuki scolded like an older sister. Tamaki was suddenly in the familiar corner of woe. Yuki sighed.

"Wow, Yuki! You're so smart!" Yuki looked down at her feet.

At the end of the day, the club had a meeting.

"Are the preparations for the ball ready, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Why must I be here?" Yuki and Haruhi muttered to themselves. "I know I'll regret asking this, but what ball?" Yuki asked.

"It's our annual ball. We host it every year. It's tomorrow night. I assume you'll be here, or else your debt will be doubled." Kyoya answered, typing on his laptop.

"TOMORROW NIGHT!? DOES IT HAVE TO BE TOMORROW NIGHT!?" Yuki cried, jumping up from her seat.

"All the invitations have gone out, Yuki. Looks like your calendar has been cleared for us!" The twins said.

"I can't go tomorrow night! I'm sorry, but I can't!" Yuki protested.

"Why can't you?" Haruhi asked.

"I-I have a softball game tomorrow night. It's the last one of the season. It's the championship! I can't go to the ball! I don't even have a dress!" Yuki cried, "I-I mean tux! I don't have a tux! Sorry, I've been thinking about my little sister, Akina. It's her birthday next Saturday, and I need to get her a new dress." She lied.

"Hmmm, sounds suspicious. We better go to Yuki's sister's birthday party to investigate!" The twins exclaimed, leaning in on Yuki.

"Will there be cake there, Yuki-chan!?" Hunny asked, squeezing in between the twins. "I wanna come too!"

"Well I'd love to have you, but," Yuki trailed off.

"But what!?" Tamaki said, pushing away the others, getting in Yuki's face.

"We don't allow strangers come to a little girl's party. It's called being a creep." She finished bluntly. Tamaki turned completely white and his body anime shattered. Then he was in the corner of woe. "I'm outta here. I got to go to the hospital." Yuki walked out of the room. She has no bike to get there, so she'll just have to go home instead. The hospital is on the other side of the town, and there was no way she could drive there because her mother has the car. "It's for Akina. I'll walk." She muttered to herself.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" A voice asked. Yuki turned around, facing Tamaki and the others.

"No, I'll walk. I got strong legs." Yuki turned down the offer, looking away. The twins jogged up and each one grabbed one of her arms. "Hey what are you-!"

"Come on, Yuki. We've got to get you to the hospital." They spoke in unison. They carried her off and into a limo. Everyone was packed inside. Yuki sighed, and rested her head on the window.

"Tired?" Kyoya asked. He was sitting next to her.

"No, I'm fine." Yuki huffed. They arrived at the hospital moments later. Yuki let herself out of the limo quickly, and the others followed. She pushed them back into the limo. "Go home!" She snapped. Yuki rapidly walked into the hospital and found the room Akina was in. She was in a bed, wearing a hospital dress. She looked very pale, and there was an IV in her arm. Yuki's mom was in the corner, drinking a beer while reading the sports section of the newspaper. She didn't look up when Yuki entered. Akina did, though.

"Hey, Akina! How are you doing?" Yuki asked cheerfully, coming over to her sister.

"Fine. I just got a little dehydrated." She replied. It pained Yuki that her five-year-old sister knows what dehydration means.

"A little!? Akina! You're not okay! You're in the hospital!" Yuki cried. Her sister giggled at Yuki's overreaction.

"I'm fine. But I won't be home until the morning. They want to keep me overnight for observations." Akina said. Yuki smiled, at her little sister, but there was such pain in her eyes to see her here. Yuki went over to her mother.

"Do you want me to work a double to pay off the hospital fee?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, no. It's going to take a lot more than a double shift. You got to pay me back for all fifteen years of your life. Those years were hell." She said, putting down her paper, looking at Yuki.

"What are you talking about? You didn't parent me like you should have! Why should I pay you back!?" Yuki cried.

"Hey! You had a roof over your head and food on the table! I have to work two jobs to fill your bottomless pit!"

"The only reason there was food on the table because Michio won another award! He shared the food with me!" Yuki snapped.

"So this is Yuki's mother." The twins' voices said. The sound of their voice sent chills down Yuki's back.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki's mother asked.

"Shallow rich stuck-up snobs who entertain and trick poor girls to gain money." Yuki growled.

"Oh! So these must be your friends!" She said cheerfully. Yuki anime fell.

"Nice to meet you Ikeda-sama!" The twins and Tamaki said.

"Hi! My name is Hunny! You're Yuki's sister!?" Hunny said to Akina.

"I'm Akina, Yuki's little sister!" She replied back cheerfully.

"I'm sorry your in the hospital. Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" He asked. He handed her the pink bunny.

"Oh! He's so soft!" She hugged him tightly. Yuki and Mori smiled at the innocence. Yuki gasped, remembering that she forgot her Mokona doll! Yuki remembers when she was ten and Akina was being born, she needed to get her something. She got her a black Mokona doll. She carries it around everywhere. Yuki was a little jealous that she had a black Mokona doll, when she wanted the black one (that was all they had at the store she got it from).

It was a selfish thought, and Yuki hated thinking like that. She just couldn't help it.

Yuki left shortly after that, needing to start her homework (when she got home, she ended up playing video games the whole night). Yuki walked home. On the way out, she shoved the Host Club back into the limo and she told the driver to drive away as fast as he could, away from her.

"I only take orders from Master Kyoya." He told her.

"It's Kyoya's request." Yuki replied with a smug look on her face. Yuki started running away from the limo quickly, only to be stopped by the limo. The limo was suddenly in front of her as she crossed the street. She didn't stop in time and she hit it dead on.

"Wait, Yuki! You tried to run away!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny cried.

"Hmmm… I wonder why…" Yuki heard Kyoya mutter. Yuki giggled lightly at the comment.

"I'm going home." Yuki said, stepping around the limo and hurrying down the sidewalk.

"Yuki's trying to get away from us!" The limo followed Yuki.

"This is called stalking. And go home!" Yuki snapped.

"Why can't we see your house?" Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins asked teary eyed.

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a very good reason." Hikaru and Karou bluntly said in unison. Yuki rolled her eyes. "Let us come to your house!"

"Why won't you let us?" Tamaki asked. It all came at her like bullets. She didn't understand why they wanted to where she lived! The questions continued to go at her to the point where she would go crazy.

"Because I don't want you to see where I live!" She snapped, tears brimming her eyes. She ran, jumped over the trunk of the limo, and then ran home between houses.

When she got to her home that was falling apart, she slams the door shut and leans against it. One tear was shed. Michio and Daichi were at work. Yuki was home alone, and hopefully they didn't follow her. She climbs up the short, old staircase and goes to her room. She had the smallest room, but she was lucky to have her own. There was enough room for a bed, dresser, and two nightstands. She had a closet, a big one. It was only what Yuki needed.

There was enough room for her to walk around, and it was enough when she was little to play on the floor with her dolls she made herself. She had her stuffed animals and pillows. After changing her clothes, she climbs into bed and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up late again, but she sprinted to school. She made the bell, but literally passed out when she sat down from exhaustion. She had a nice nap through class, and she failed a test. What fun! Her mother didn't care. No one cared about her.

Hikaru and Karou woke her by poking her with a pen.

"Ehh!? What time is it!?" Yuki cried, sitting upright.

"Time for you to get a watch." They both said in unison. Yuki rolls her eyes and looks at the clock on the wall. She notices the time and screams.

"I'm late!" She screams and runs out the door.

"You're late for the ball! Come on, Yuki!" The twins catch up and grab both of her arms. They tugged her back, and she struggled. Her efforts were useless, so she begged to leave.

"I'm serious, guys! I have to go! Please! I need to!" She cried. She stomps on their toes and breaks free.

"Hey! Get back here!" They called. Yuki jumps out an open window and grabs on an ivy vine. She swings around the corner and into another room. Yuki manages to escape and dashes down the hall. When she rounds the corner, she smacks right into Kyoya.

"You seem to have a habit of running into things." He smirked. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a hurry." She groans.

"To the ball, I suppose." He puts out there.

"You can't control me. I'm not going to your stupid ball. I got a game to go to." Yuki says, trying to step around him. He moves and blocks her path. "Dude! Move it!"

"Remember, you're in a debt." He reminded. Yuki gritted her teeth. "Now, I suggest you go to the ball instead of a game."

"Look, Ootori!" Yuki yells, pushing Kyoya up against a wall. "Instead of giving orders, you're going to listen to me now! Quit blackmailing everyone in your life, you sick creep! It just shows that your not a nice person and no one would want to be around you! You're mean and I just can't stand that! I'll pay off the damn debt if you just get off my damn back!" Yuki screams. She drops him and runs off to her ballgame.

Yuki arrives in the bathroom near the softball field. The concession stands smelled of hot dogs and ballgame foods. She quickly changed out of her dreaded Ouran uniform and into her softball uniform. She sighed, and grabbed her lucky bat, Lucky (such a creative name, isn't it?). She puts her matching cap on her head, and lowers it so it was hard to see her face.

"Yuki! You're here!" Coach said gladly. He brings me into a group talk. He told us that we've had a great year and we've made it this far. "But now, we've got to give it our all, tonight! What are we?"

"Dragons!"

"What do Dragons do?" He asked.

"Fight to the finish and give it their all!"

"Good. Let's go team. Put your hands in the middle and chant dragons on three." He ordered, putting his hand in the middle for the girls' softball team. Yuki wore the shorter shorts because she was actually a girl. Yuki was the last to place her hand on the pile of hands.

"1…2…3…! We are Dragons! We are Dragons! We are Dragons!" They chanted. The group dispersed and got into places. Dragons were on the outfield. Yuki went way outfield for those who hit far.

The Dragons were playing against the Wildcats. The first batter took a couple of practice swings, and then the pitcher threw the ball. First strike. The pitcher tosses the ball again, and the bat slams hard against the ball. The ball is pushed back far outfield. It flies towards Yuki and she catches it in a whim. The player is out before they could reach second base.

Yuki chucks the ball back at the pitcher. The pitcher catches with ease. The next Wildcat batter is up. Yuki takes a deep breath and catches a few figures. She couldn't make them out because night had fallen, so the only lights were the blinding lights that lit up the field. She ignores the figures and lowers her cap.

The ball is thrown. The second batter hits the ball the first time. It flies across the field and lands next to Yuki, who dove after it. She hurries and grabs the ball. She throws the ball to second base, but the batter is already running home. Second base throws the ball directly to the catcher. There is a cloud of dust. When it clears, the ball is on the batter, who slid. His foot didn't touch Home Base. The Dragon side of the crowd goes wild. Yuki notices more and more figures drawing near the crowd. She wonders what they are doing and grows nervous. She feared that they were kidnappers, out to get her!

Batter number three hits the ball and gets to second. The game flies by. The Wildcats have 10 points, and the Dragons have 0. But now, it's three strikes for the Wildcats. The two teams switches sides. The coach calls Moka up to bat. Moka gets to third base easily. Yuki's team members whiz through the game, and she doesn't get up to bat.

It's the bottom of the seventh inning. The bases are loaded. The game is tied, 30-30. In the entire game, Yuki isn't called to bat _once._ There are two outs for the Dragons, and all but Yuki and Daiki are run-down. Daiki was always the best player on their team.

"Yuki! You're up!" The coash calls. Yuki's time to shine. She gets up from the bench and grabs Lucky. She does a few practice swings, then steps up to the plate. The first ball is thrown.

"Yeah! Go Yuki, Go! Let's go, Yuki!" Yuki turned to see the Host Club on the bleachers, cheering. The ball misses Yuki by inches. They were wearing tuxedos and apparently. Yuki growled under her breath.

"Time out!" Yuki shouted. She stormed over to the fence and gripped it tightly. "What the hell are you guys doing here!?" She demanded.

"We came to your softball game!" Tamaki says.

"You refused to come to our ball, so we brought it to you." Kyoya said. Yuki. An anime vein pops on her head.

"I told you to get off my damn back. Now go back to your stupid ball!" She snapped, rattling the fence. She storms off, back to the base. "On time." She tells the Umpire.

"Play ball!" He bellows. The second ball is thrown, and Yuki misses. She knew that if she misses the last one, then it's over. Yuki takes a deep breath. The pitcher throws the ball at her. Lucky slams the ball, and it goes flying. The outfielders are racing to catch it. Yuki drops Lucky and starts sprinting to the bases. She dashes past first…second… The outfielders can't catch up to the ball. Third… The ball went out of the park! And she's home! Yuki passes home base, and tries to slow. She ends up hitting the fence. She's gasping for breath, as sweat dripped on her brows. She looks up at the scoreboard. The score is 34-30! Behind Yuki were the four team members that were on the bases. They cheered for her! Her entire team was cheering for her.

Yuki felt proud of herself. She turns, and notices the Host Club still there. They, along with the crowd, cheered madly for her. She lowers her cap and looks away. Her coach comes up to her.

"That's my girl!" He said, patting Yuki on the back. She lowers her head and tears begin to drop from her eyes. No one has ever said that. She doesn't have a dad or mom to say "my girl."

"Huh? Yuki-san, why are you crying?" One of my teammates asked. Yuki looks up and plasters a smile on her face.

"I'm just so happy that we won!" She lies.

"Hmm." Kyoya mumbles under his breath.

"Hm? What is it, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked the Dark Lord.

"Yuki is not a bad liar." He admits. Haruhi was surprised.

"What do you mean? Isn't she crying tears of joy?" Haruhi thought Yuki was crying tears of joy. It wouldn't make any sense if she was crying tears of sadness. Kyoya chuckles.

"Sure, sure." Kyoya replied. Haruhi looks around and doesn't see Ikeda-sama anywhere. Then it hit Haruhi. Was Yuki-kun sad that her mother didn't show up? Haruhi thought.

The coach gave the team each a championship trophy to take home. Yuki clutched hers tightly.

Yuki leaves, running home. She wanted to avoid conflict with the Host Club.

"I don't believe them! They have some nerve following me! God, I hope they die in a bloody hole!" She grumbles. (Author: I decided as a joke to make Yuki British when she's angry. She gets an accent and talks like she's actually British. She's mostly Japanese, but her father is British. No offense intended to those who are British!) "Wankers… Bloody prats…" She storms home, still crying at what her coach said. She couldn't believe how emotionally vulnerable she is now!

Daichi is at work. Yuki's mom and Akina are with Michio, who is getting his award. Yuki was used being home alone, but because of this, she has been scarred for life when she was little.

As Yuki made herself Ramen noodles, her cell phone buzzed. She looks at the caller ID and doesn't recognize it. She flips it open and answers.

"Hello?"

"Shouldn't you be at a ball right now?" Kyoya's voice asked. Yuki screamed and dropped her phone for the 50th time. She picks it back.

"Damn you, Kyoya! Where the hell did you get my number!?" Yuki demanded.

"I have my ways." Yuki grabs a pillow from the living room and screams in it.

"I'm not going to your damn ball!" She snaps.

"If you don't come, I'll have to send my men to come and get you. _At your house._" He threatens. Yuki doesn't want anyone to come to her house. She's way too embarrassed.

"Fine! I'll right over. But don't expect me there soon because those bloody twins broke my bloody bike!" She yells in British. She hangs up her phone, and eats her Ramen noodles as she runs out the door. Yuki has developed this talent of eating and running because she keeps oversleeping.

Yuki arrives late. The Host Club members were wearing expensive tuxedos and were entertaining the ladies.

"Did you think you could get away from us so easily?" The twins asked. "And what is up with that British accent?" Hikaru asked. "You sound like a girl when you do so." Karou added. Yuki rolled her eyes as she is being dragged into another room.

"Yuki! This is a ball! Not another ball game! Why are you still wearing your uniform!?" Tamaki cried, grabbed Yuki's shirt.

"I told you I don't have anything nice to wear. I don't even want to be here in the first place. Can I go home now?" Yuki asked.

"But Yuki-chan! You can't go home now! The party just started!" Hunny-sempai cried out to her, tugging her arm.

"Hey! Would everyone quit touching me!?" Yuki exclaims. Tamaki snaps his fingers.

"Hikaru! Karou!" He calls.

"Got it!" The twins grab Yuki's wrists.

"Hey, what are you—" They carry her off into another room.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist!" Tamaki points to him. Kyoya smirks, as he dials.

"You just noticed how bad his hair was cut?" He asked. Tamaki ignored him.

"Mori-sempai, go out and get him a tuxedo!" Mori-sempai nodded, and then ran off.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Hunny-sempai asks, all cute.

"Hunny! Go eat some cake!" Tamaki answers. Hunny is sitting at a table alone with Usa-chan and cake.

"It's just you and me again, Usa-chan." He pouts. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Karou show Yuki a brand new black tuxedo.

"Here! Change into this tuxedo!" The twins told her in unison.

"What!? But why!? That might not even fit!" Yuki protested.

"Don't ask questions!" They replied, pouncing on her.

"What!? Okay, fine! I'll change! Get out you pervs!" She shouts, shoving them out on the ground. After a moment, it fitted her almost perfectly. It was a little big, but she ignored it. "Um, guys? Are you out there?" She asked.

"Are you done yet?" Tamaki asked. Yuki pushes aside the curtain to reveal herself. The ball (officially) began. And all of hell in Yuki's world broke loose. She was dancing all night long with all the girls after the Host Club gave their introduction. Yuki had learned how to dance when she was little because of her neighbors. Yuki didn't mind dancing with the girls, but she wished that she was home, watching movies and maybe inviting her real friends who don't care about where she lives.

After dancing with her twentieth girl, Yuki sighs and collapses in a chair.

"I'm beat." She tells herself.

"Well, why don't you get something to eat? We've got quiet a spread." Kyoya suggested, coming up out of nowhere. That perked up Yuki.

"Do you have ribs? Fried chicken? Bacon? Ham? Steak? Pork?" Yuki asked hungrily.

"We only have food that accommodates with the ball. Would you like some fancy tuna?" He asks.

"I hate fish. Fish are friends not food. Anyway, if you don't have any meat, I'm outta here. This has nothing to do with my quota anyway." Yuki said, leaving. "I'll return the suit tomorrow."

"If you leave, you're debt will be doubled." Damn these rich people… Yuki thought as she turned around.

"I already danced with twenty girls already! I'm tired." Yuki protested. "How much longer do I have to stay?"

"We've got twenty minutes before the party's climax. That's when Tamaki will give his kiss to the lucky girl. Hmm… a little accident could make the party quite thrilling." Kyoya answered.

"You sick person!" Yuki cried. And so the party went on. Yuki continued to dance with at least fifteen more girls, and she was sure her feet would fall off. Not to mention she has to walk home.

Finally, the girls requested for the Host Club members to dance with each other because they wanted to see yaoi. Yuki laughed at the thought, but went along with it.

"Haruhi, do you want to dance for the heck of it?" Yuki asked Haruhi. Tamaki was frozen behind her with his hand extended outward, trying to get her.

"Sure. Unless you have a problem with it, Sempai." Haruhi says, glaring at Tamaki.

"Well, you know the crowd wants what the crowd wants." Tamaki replied, calming down and straightening up. So Yuki danced with Haruhi, Hikaru with Karou, Mori with Hunny, and Mommy with Daddy. The crowd went entirely fan girl, increasing profits for the club (making Kyoya a happy man).

And so, the dance was over and Yuki gasps.

"Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Yuki drops her hands.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Yuki asked, in almost a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi's arms fell to her sides and her eyes grow wide.

"You're a girl, aren't you? Haruhi?" Yuki repeated. Haruhi nodded. "But that's—" Suddenly, Yuki has carried away very quickly. "Hey! What's going on!?" Yuki cried. Haruhi stood there, dumbfounded. Yuki closed her eyes shut, afraid of what is going to happen to her.

"Good job, Takashi!" Hunny said cheerfully. Yuki peeled her eyes open and saw she was over Mori-sempai's shoulder. He seemed to be carrying her with ease.

"Mori-sempai! Please put me down!" She shouted, struggling against him. The rest of the host club was in the back room too.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Looks like you found out Haruhi's secret." Kyoya said.

"You all knew!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Yuki cried. "Put me down!" Yuki sprung free and scrambled out the door. Mori-sempai picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. Yuki sighed and knew fighting against Mori would be useless.

"Now, how can we prevent from this getting out? How about, if you tell anyone of Haruhi's secret, your debt will be tripled and I could have you deported. And you're quota is now to get 1,000 requests for you." Kyoya said with a wicked smile.

"Can you do anything but threaten, four eyes?" Yuki retorted. "Quota!? I have a quota!?"

"How else are you going to pay off your debt?" He asked.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Who am I gonna tell? My normal friends don't even go to Ouran Academy. So they won't tell anyone, but I won't tell them anyway." Yuki changed the subject.

"But how can we be so sure that you won't tell anyone?" Hikaru asked.

"What!? You don't trust me!?" Yuki yelled, enraged. "If you don't put me down, I will destroy your ear drums." Yuki said to Mori-sempai. He just stood there with a blank expression. Yuki sighed, knowing her efforts were futile. Yuki was really tired and irritated, so she made one last attempt to break free. Her hands grabbed her head and she screamed at the top of her lungs. It caught Mori-sempai so off guard, that he dropped her. It was so ear-piercing that everyone covered their ears.

Yuki jumps after the door and sprinting in the shadows of the ball. Yuki looks back and no one is following her. Yuki then finds herself on the floor, and everything is black. She must have hit a wall or something.

"You were supposed to catch him, not knock him out!" Hikaru and Karou said in unison to Mori. They stared at her unconscious body. "Let's draw on his face!" They both pulled out markers and drew all over her face.

"Real mature, guys." Haruhi said bluntly. They ignored her comment. Mori picked up her unconscious body and carried her on his back. He took her to the back room and set her down propped up against a wall.

"Mori-sempai! What did you do to him!?" Tamaki cried.

"He tried to run. We couldn't let our toy get away." The twins say in unison. Yuki opens one eye, then shuts it before anyone can notice.

"The balls almost over. We better wake him up before the ladies get impatient." Kyoya stated, scribbling in his notebook.

"And you guys better apologize to him!" Tamaki said. The twins rolled their eyes and turned around to face Yuki. At least, where Yuki was.

"Yuki's gone!" Yuki sprinted home, and was lucky enough to have her uniform right next to where she was placed down.

"I can't believe they wouldn't tell me that Haruhi was a girl. I might as well quit the host club and get deported. It's not worth it anymore." Yuki grumbled as she walked onto her porch. She suddenly heard a spill-chilling scream down the block. Yuki sighed. "Another stabbing…." Yuki walked right into her house and locks the door. She looks at the clock and notices its midnight. Oh goody.

She sneaks upstairs, but is stopped when a light is turned on. Yuki was stunned, but winced. She slowly turned around and noticed her mother sitting in the living room recliner. She was reading a newspaper, and didn't look up.

"Where have you been?" She asked sternly. Yuki bit her lip.

"I was…out." Yuki replied simply.

"It's past midnight! And you were out!? Out where!?" She demanded, slamming her paper out.

"The game ran late. And we celebrated afterwards. We won the championship!" Yuki answers cheerfully.

"Oh whoop di-do! Did you named top student of your entire college!? And I didn't give you permission to stay and celebrate! You don't need to celebrate from something as stupid as that!" She snapped.

"But mom, it really is an important thing—" Yuki's mother slapped her across the face.

"Don't back talk me! Now go to your room and stay there until Monday!" She declared. Yuki nodded her head and quickly went to her room, her prison. She opened up her easel, placed canvas on it, and painted her fury onto it. She wishes her mother cared about her more. Was it really too much to ask for? Yuki wondered.

"Maybe it really is all my fault…" Yuki whispered.

On Monday, the Host Club is now open for business. Yuki refused to show up to show how angry she is that they didn't tell her that Haruhi is a girl. It was her version of going on strike and protesting. Unfortunately, she ended up being dragged there.

"Hey, Milord. If Haruhi is 'Daddy's Little Girl' then what is Yuki?" The twins asked, getting distracted. Yuki opened the door to the clubroom with one of her friends from her old school, Maria. Maria is an exchange student from Mexico.

"Well, I never thought about it…." Tamaki thought for a moment. "I got it! From now on, Yuki is now 'Momma's boy!'" He said pointed to Yuki and Kyoya.

"Wh-what!?" Yuki glared at Kyoya and Tamaki. "He will never be my mom." She said coldly. "Come on, Maria. We can work at one of the back tables." Yuki said.

"Aren't you going to going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"You don't want to meet them. They're nothing but creeps." Yuki said harshly.

"Yeah, they probably are…" Yuki and Maria laughed and moved to the back of the room. "Hey, Yuki. Why are you wearing the boys uniform?" She asked me.

"Because of my brothers, I ended up getting the boys' uniform and now at Ouran Academy, I'm a boy. I really don't care because personality is more important than appearance. I really hate those narcissist people who think nothing but appearance." Yuki explained. They sat down on a fancy gold couch with a mahogany coffee table.

As Yuki and Maria chatted, the Host Clubs is spying on Yuki and Maria.

"I don't believe my eyes!" Hunny cried in a low whisper.

"What is that!?" Tamaki asked in a whisper.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru yelled.

"Let's look it up!" Tamaki said, grabbing a giant dictionary. They flipped through the pages rapidly while Kyoya writes in his notebook. They stopped dead on a page, and Tamaki's finger on some words. They all gasped.

"It's a Mexican!" They all exclaimed. They all fought each other to be her host, Tamaki saying he should because he's the "king" and the twins saying that she's the same age as them. In the end, they are on the ground, piled up on each other. They looked up at Maria, and saw Kyoya sweet-talking her.

"Damn that four-eyes all the way to hell…" Yuki grumbled, trying to keep her cool. She looked up at Kyoya who winked. That made Yuki just want to throw him out the window. Yuki's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, startling her. She pulled out her cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Onee-san! Can you come home and help me with my homework? I'm having trouble again. Everyone's gone and mom said you need to get home now or else she'll skin you alive." Akina's sweet voice explained. Yuki gulped. She couldn't help Akina with her homework because Akina is dyslexic….

"Um, Akina? Do you want me to pick you up and bring you here?" Yuki asked.

"I wanna see your school!" She squealed. Yuki hung up and quickly left, saying she would be right back. She ran home, which wasn't very far from the school. But a walk from there to the school is 20 minutes. When she ran, she got there just short of ten minutes.

"Onee-san! Let's go to school!" Akina said cheerfully. She was wearing her pink flowered backpack that used to belong to Yuki. Yuki picked her up and carried her back to the school. She took off Akina's backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Now remember Akina, here at Ouran, I'm your big brother, not your big sister, okay?" Yuki reminded.

"Sure!" She replied. Yuki set down her little sister and opened up the door to the Third Music Room.

"Now remember, don't talk to anyone you don't know. That includes the people who work here." Yuki reminded.

"Okay, onii-san*." She said, winking at me. (*=I think its older brother in Japanese.)

"What ever happened to your tutor?" Yuki asked as she led Akina to the back of the room.

"Oh, he moved away and he couldn't be my tutor anymore…" Yuki got an idea. She had Akina go sit with Maria. As they chatted, Yuki bolted right over to Kyoya, who was typing on his laptop.

"Kyoya! You have to be Akina's tutor." Yuki cried. He looked up.

"Hm? I have to be Akina's tutor?" He asked.

"Come on, Kyoya. My sister Akina's tutor moved away and she needs another one. I can't pay you much, but you have to. Akina's dyslexic and I can't help her. Michio is far away at work, and Daichi is working." Yuki explained.

"Alright. But it will add to your debt." He replied. Yuki groaned loudly.

"Just forget it!" She stormed off. She didn't want to get Haruhi when she was busy, so she waited for her. Yuki was trying very hard not to lose her patience. It was slipping, but Haruhi was finally finished. Yuki hurried up to her fellow female host.

"Haruhi, your smart right?" Yuki asked.

"Well yeah. This is how I got into Ouran." Haruhi replied.

"Great! I need you to tutor my sister Akina. She's dyslexic and Kyoya's being a bitch and won't help her. I wish I can help her, but I can't and I'm desperate. Will you please do it for me?" Yuki explained desperately.

"I can try." Yuki lead Haruhi over to where Akina is, only to find Kyoya there helping her with her homework. Just before Yuki can chew his ass out, a car honked.

"That's my ride. We'll work on Spanish tomorrow, okay?" Maria said, grabbing her bag.

"I'll walk you out. I need to get out of this mad house." She and Maria left the room.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was helping Akina with her homework.

"This is your homework? It's too advanced for you." Kyoya said, holding the paper.

"The teachers want to show us what it's like to do high school homework." Akina lied. Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"I suppose that's the reason, but let's get to work." Haruhi approached the two, checking on Akina.

"So your helping Akina?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course. I needed a break from finances anyway." Kyoya replied. Haruhi glanced at the homework, but then her eyes became glued to the paper.

"Akina, why do you have our homework? This is what was assigned for us today in class." Haruhi explained. The twins came over.

"Yep. That's what we are doing in class." Hikaru said.

"What is Akina doing with it?" Kaoru asked. They both leaned on the couch and watched from behind.

"Is Akina-chan really in high school, but she goes to Lobelia and she's here to spy on us!?" Hunny cried, clutching Usa-chan. Mori nodded in agreement.

"What's Lobelia?" She asked, dumbfounded and cocked her head to the side. Tamaki ran up and squeezed himself between the twins.

"We have a spy!? The Zuka Club is after us!" Tamaki cried.

"No, you guys don't understand." Akina began.

"Guys, I think there's a reason why Akina has the same homework we do. That's crazy that she's from Lobelia." Haruhi said, trying to calm the chaos.

"That's right!" Akina agreed.

"Akina, why do you have high school homework?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I'm Yuki's tutor. Yuki's dyslexic too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Because I'm Yuki's tutor. Yuki's dyslexic too." Akina explained.

The Host Club all gasped. It was all of them. Even Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi. They were so stunned and shocked. They couldn't believe it.

"You see, Yuki has a very severe case of dyslexia, and since I have dyslexia too, we can relate. So, I get taught how to do hos homework so I can teach him it and my big brother doesn't fall behind." Akina went on. Yuki walked back into the room. All of the host club's eyes turned onto her.

"Yuki, your dyslexic?" Kyoya asked.

"Yuki?" Tamaki called. Yuki's heart stopped and her eyes darted around the silent room nervously.

"Stop staring at me." Yuki said. She took a deep breath, and tried hard not to cry. So, she ran out the room and slammed the door shut.

"Yuki! Wait up!" The twins ran after her, followed by everyone else. Yuki fled to the staircase, thinking she lost them, and rested on them. She sat there, crying, but trying hard not to. She was failing. She was hugging herself, trying to calm down.

"Yuki, what is going on?" Tamaki-sempai asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you had dyslexia?" Hikaru asked.

"I was too embarrassed…" She replied tearfully.

"Yuki, we are your friends. These guys are always embarrassing, so it's okay." Haruhi explained, coming down and sitting next to her.

"Yuki, this isn't something you need to be embarrassed about." Kaoru said, sitting beside her. Everyone sat around her, comforting her.

"How do you know!? I see letters…. and it looks like alphabet soup! I wake up everyday terrified that I might have to read something out loud." She snapped. She sniffled and cried some more.

"I never knew that." Tamaki-sempai admitted.

"I didn't want you to know. My life is already screwed up as it is. I didn't want anyone to know but Akina…" Yuki answered.

"Why does it even matter, Yuki? It's always about someone's personality, not their 'cans' and 'can'ts.'" Haruhi asked.

"Because people can be mean! Especially if they find out I'm messed up in the head and have some weird disorder. It won't end for me. I hate being dyslexic!" Yuki replied.

"It's not a weird disorder! Millions of people have it!" Tamaki-sempai cried.

"Yeah, but it sometimes effects what I like to do. I can't go out to the karaoke bars with my friends. I can't sing or dance. I can't play music or do art. Left or right…it just gets jumbled up in my head and I can't do anything about it!" She took a deep breath. "And then I think, who am I kidding? I'm never going to be as good as anyone else…"

Haruhi pulled her into a hug. Yuki cried. "Yuki, stop." Haruhi pulled away and made Yuki look at her. "You know what that dyslexia says about you? That you're twice as tough as I thought you were. "

"Yeah?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Everyone always has some sort of baggage that they have to carry around their whole life." Haruhi explained.

"What's yours?" Yuki asked. Haruhi paused for a moment, hesitating on telling her. The rest of the host club left, watching from behind a corner.

"Brontophobia." Haruhi replied. Yuki looked puzzled.

"Whatever that is, it's not so bad…" Yuki trailed off.

"I have a fear of thunder and lightning. I can't be left alone anywhere when it rains." Haruhi said quietly.

"But, at least you have a lot of friends to make sure that doesn't happen." Yuki pointed out. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Yuki, you can tell me anything you know. The Host Club is like a family. You feel the love and annoyance. And we keep secrets. The Host Club has kept mine of being a girl. And I can keep yours of dyslexia." Yuki sighed.

"Thanks, Haruhi." Yuki hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday morning, and Tamaki was very bored. He threw tantrums at his maids and tried calling Kyoya. Of course, Kyoya made him cry, hung up, and went back to bed. After being pulled out of the corner of woe, Tamaki got a brilliant idea.

"I'm going to visit Haruhi and keep her out of poverty!" He declared, eyes gleaming. After getting ready, he got into his car and his driver drove off to Haruhi's place. Of course, the twins, Hunny and Mori, and even Kyoya beat him there. They were bugging Haruhi and she wasn't any happier when Tamaki showed up.

"Go away, sempai. I have chores to do." Haruhi grumbled. "You don't have to spend every second with me. Why don't you go visit Yuki? I'm sure he's not doing anything." Haruhi suggested.

"What a great idea Haruhi! I'm so proud of my little girl!" Tamaki gleefully said, hugging her.

"Let go of me, sempai! Do you even know where she lives?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki stopped his happy parade and thought for a moment.

"Well, let's get going men! We gotta find Yuki and make sure he isn't living a life in poverty!" Tamaki declared.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Tama-chan!" Hunny agreed cheerfully.

"It does sound like fun." Hikaru thought aloud.

"We can finally go to Yuki's house." Kaoru added.

"Then it's settled! I'm sure we can find Yuki in town somewhere and then we'll just follow her home!" Tamaki concluded. And so the Host Club dragged Haruhi all around town in search of their beloved Yuki. They finally spotted her come out of the grocery store carrying grocery bags wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Yuki carried her grocery bags home, not knowing about the Host Club stalking her. She ignored the car chase in her neighborhood and walked in her house. Her mom and her brothers were at work, and Akina at her friends. As Yuki began putting the groceries away in the cabinets, she found a rat in here.

"Gross..." She said as she picked it up by the tail as it scurried around. She carried it outside and threw it into the bushes where the Host Club was hiding in.

"Eeek! A rat!" Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins cried. Haruhi was the one who saved them and got rid of the rat. Yuki tried calling a bunch of her friends, but none of them would answer.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen Sakura or them since I transferred to Ouran… I should probably visit them after ignoring them this whole time…" After Yuki finished putting on new duck tape to hold the cabinets together, she left her run-down house. The Host Club pitied her and followed her through her dangerous neighborhood. Yuki saw many people sitting on couches on their lawns, smoking and hanging out. She once noticed a woman with a knife in her hand chasing a man, threating to kill him.

"Wow! I didn't know Yuki-chan had so many friends from her old school!" Hunny exclaimed. Yuki walked up to her old friend's front door and rung the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sakura's voice called. There were a lot of footsteps and then the door swung open. "Oh, it's just you." Sakura said, disappointed.

"Hi, Sakura!" Yuki greeted cheerfully, ignoring the sound of disappointment in Sakura's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I thought we could hang out. No one from our old school is picking up their phones. Maybe we could get the band back together or something." Yuki suggested.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Yuki asked, confused.

"You're not one of us anymore. You're going to that fancy, preppy, rich-kid school when both of us know you can't go there. Everyone there is a bunch of stuck up snobs, and now you're going there. That means soon you'll be a stuck up snob. You know we don't tolerate those kind of people." She explained coldly.

"But I'm not a stuck up snob! I'm only going there because my brothers think I need a better education. Truth is…I hate it there! I miss my old friends and I want to go to the same high school as them…" Yuki replied.

"I hate Ouran… just a bunch of stupid rich-kids who get everything they want if they just ask their 'mommy' or 'daddy.' They don't realize that we have to work for everything. Sometimes we work and don't get anything at all…" Haruhi giggled to all this in the bush, while holding everyone back from pounding the fudge out of Saukra and Yuki.

"I promise I'm not like them." Yuki explained. There was a long pause.

"Prove it next Sunday night." Saukra tossed her a pistol. Yuki caught it in her hands. The entire Host Club gasped. "You know where to find us. We'll do it at eleven. Don't fail us."

"Have I ever failed you before?" Yuki winked. "This might come in handy in case some stupid Host Club annoys me too much…" Yuki chuckled to herself. Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins were sobbing. Mori was trying to comfort Hunny, but it was useless. When they looked back at Yuki, she was already leaving and walking back to her house. It was already getting dark out. Yuki knew that she shouldn't be out that long because it wasn't safe for young girls to be out of their house after dark.

Hikaru and Kaoru yawned. "Hey, Milord it's getting late." Hikaru began.

"Can we crash now?" Kaoru finished.

"Not yet! We have to get poor Yuki out of that terrible gang!" Tamaki replied.

"If the customers discover that one of our members is in a gang, then our profits will surely decrease. And if the school finds out, Yuki will surely be expelled." Kyoya explained.

"Awww, Kyo-chan does care!" Hunny said.

"Not exactly, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Which means he won't be able to pay off our debt." Kyoya pointed out.

"Plus, with Haruhi _and _Yuki, things are so fun. Especially when Yuki gets angry and gets the British accent." The twins smirked. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

When Yuki got home, she took a cold shower and replaced the duck tape holding the tiles together. You see, her mom didn't pay the water bill again. But it was only recently, and the water company knows there's four "kids" in the house, so they only turn off the hot water. Then if she doesn't pay that off in a certain amount of time, they turn off the water completely. Yuki didn't mind that because sometimes she would end up with the last shower when her brothers were home. And there wouldn't be any hot water left. She also thought that the cold water was very relaxing and it actually made her hair shinier.

"Ah crap." Yuki said, noticing that she forgot her clean clothes. She sighed and put on her dirty clothes and walked back into her bedroom. Akina was fast asleep in her bed.

"Hey, she's going back into her room!" Hunny pointed out cheerfully. The Host Club watched intensely. They peered into her window on ladders. Yuki took off her shirt and cami and threw it in her laundry basket, leaving her in only her bra as she dug threw her dresser.

"GAHHH!" The Host Club cried, their ladders falling back. They held on for dear life as they fell into the bushes, anime nose bleeding. All except for Haruhi, who was the only one still sane. She wasn't surprised at all, but even Kyoya and Mori were shocked by it that they fell off their ladder. Haruhi climbed down from her ladder.

"YUKI'S A GIRL!?" Hikaru cried.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME SHE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US!?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki wacked Hikaru and Kaoru on the head with a stick.

"Shhh! Have you lost your mind!? Do you want her to hear us!?" He whispered loudly. Yuki threw on a big t-shirt and looked up at the sound.

"Hm?" She poked her head out her window and looked around. Tamaki panicked and covered both the twins' mouths. He pushed their heads down in the bushes. "Well, this is my neighborhood. People talking outside at this hour shouldn't surprise me anymore." Yuki sighed and pulled her head back in. She turned off her light and fell asleep on her small twin bed.

"What's the difference that Yuki's a girl? She's been the same person ever since day one." Haruhi asked.

"But she's a _girl._" The twins cried.

"I'm a girl." Haruhi said bluntly. "And I act like a guy in the Host Club. She acts like a guy in the Host Club. What's the difference?"

"Well, we didn't expect it, to be honest." Kaoru said.

"We only thought of her as our toy." Hikaru finished.

"Well men! Let's get to work! We must not intimidate her any longer and make her feminism welcome! We must be calm and cool. " Tamaki ranted on and on about what to do next.

"Um, sempai?" Haruhi piped up.

"Yes, daughter dearest?" He said over dramatically.

"They all left." Haruhi replied bluntly. Tamaki anime fell.

The next day, the Host Club wasn't open for business just yet. Yuki walked through the halls, towards the doors that lead into the Third Music Room. She sighed and opened the door to yet another crazy afternoon with the Host Club. But when she did open the doors and stepped inside…

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE A GIRL!?"


	8. Chapter 8

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE A GIRL!?" They cried, getting into her face.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not a girl." Yuki lied.

"Yes you are! We saw you!" Tamaki cried. Yuki froze.

"You what!? Were you spying on me!?" Yuki exclaimed. She was more afraid of them seeing where she lived than them seeing her naked.

"That's not the important part. The important part is that you lied to us. Twice." Kyoya said, smirking. "That's going to count on your debt."

"You guys are sick perverts! I can't believe you guys spied on me!" She punched them all in the arm, except for Haruhi.

"I can't believe you lied to us." The twins shot back.

"Don't turn this on me! You guys violated my privacy! Especially when I said not to come to my house! But you spied on me when I was _changing my clothes!_" Yuki snapped. "_You stalked me_."

"Nu-uh." Tamaki shot back.

"That's against the law! Michio's a lawyer, I'll sue you all." Yuki threatened, balling her hands into fists. She was sweating from the heat. Her fury was getting the better of her. But she just wanted so badly to make them learn what it's like to actually _live_. To understand and have compassion to those who live a much worse life. No, she wasn't talking about herself. She doesn't want their pity. She'll kill them if she gets _their _pity.

"You're broke. We'll _sue you_." The twins grinned. Yuki ignored them.

"This isn't right!" She shook her head. "You guys are just a bunch of stuck-up snot-rags who have no life! You're heartless creatures, doing what you please like you're freaking kings of the mountains! _I _pity _you_! Because life isn't about you or your money, so stick that in your juice box and suck it!" She had exploded. She was shaking from her pure anger, and she just wanted to kick over the table and beat the sense into them. But she knew it wouldn't make anything better. Instead, she turned and ran. She pushed herself through the huge doors, tripping at the force she used. She's been through worse, so this was nothing. She just plowed right through. But her fury washed over her, driving her away. She dashed away at the fastest she could. She was a sprinter. And that's what she did. She sprinted towards the stairs, but she couldn't stop herself. And what happens when you don't stop? You crash and burn.

Kyoya noticed something just before she ran. Yes, she looked liked she was about to cry, but from the sweat, he noticed the faintest spot of black and blue on the side of her forehead, almost touching the corner of her eye. It was very faint, but he caught it and learned a very important thing about Yuki.

_Yes, I've heard this before…_

_Why didn't we listen to it in the first place?_

_Mystery girl, we've found you…. _

The twins were almost having a telepathy conversation. They both know they have the same thoughts. They think the same things because they _are _the same. They know what each other think and would do. Yuki has always been an intriguing mystery toy to them, but now, the puzzle started piecing each other together.

It was another prank another day. It became an entertaining routine to them, each time they hungered for more. Each reaction amused them both. Especially when they stood up to them. _Ha! _They think they can make _them_ feel bad. Make _them _change their ways. But that would just be too boring…too painful. They think they know them. They think they're in love with them. _Ha!_

But this particular afternoon struck them. Yes, another poor schmuck was waiting for them just behind the school like as planned. She looked anxious. It was a shame though. She was a pretty little thing. Tall and blonde, but had the most innocent face she could've gotten away with anything.

"You put this in _my _desk, not Kaoru's." Hikaru said to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Yes, innocent indeed. Her face red, she couldn't look at him in the eye. "But would you give that to Kaoru for me…?"

"Oh sure, but I should tell you something first." He lowered his voice for a more dramatic effect. "Kaoru is already seeing some other tall blonde. He's getting kind of bored with them though." His voice was cool. She looked up and gasped, not bothering to hide her anguish.

"Oh, is that true?"

Hikaru ignored her comment, "But you know, I actually think blondes are cute. Why don't you take me to the movies?"

"Well…" She bit her lip, obviously nervous.

"Come on. We look the same. You won't even know the difference." He smirked.

"Well, okay. Sure, I'd love to go to the movies with you, Hikaru." She smiled brightly. Hikaru looked over his shoulder towards the bushes.

"Hey, Hikaru! She said she wanted to go with you over me!" He called. The girl gasped and her eyes watered. The twin emerged from behind the bushes and joined his brother.

"But I thought you wanted _me._" Kaoru said. "You left _me _the note."

"This is just cruel!" She cried. The twins laughed, never getting bored of that line. Hikaru pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to Kaoru. But suddenly when his hand was still holding the letter before handing it off to his twin, a hand gripped tightly around Hikaru's wrist. She twisted it back and took the note, but she never let go of his wrist, nearly breaking it.

The twins gasped and spun their heads to see a young girl, no older than them, looking furiously at them. Fire burned in her eyes, and her uniform was different and unrecognizable.

"You selfish weasels! Leave this poor girl alone. All she does it have a crush on you, but you sick twisted bastards have nothing better to do than take advantage of that! You freaking rich snot-rags act like you run the place! I got news for you! You're not kings of the world, so go get a life in the real world! Then you'll know what feelings really are. Poor little rich boys, stick that in your juice box and suck on that for a while. Yeah, you can do it on your own, you wimps!" She actually punched Hikaru, and Kaoru was too frozen to do anything. But the punch nearly broke her hand, but she bit her tongue. Then, she stepped towards the frightened girl.

"Here, take this and give it to someone who's actually _worth _your heart. Don't let the go, you hear? Make sure they love you more than you love them. That's how you know you got a keeper. But stand up for yourself. You'll be surprised how powerful the roar of a lion, the howl of the wolf, or the cry of the horse is. It'll travel far." All she could do was nod as she took the note. She ran off, and the girl who punched Hikaru turned, and walked away in the sunlight, swishing back a long dark piece of hair from intruding her face.

After looking back on this, the twins learn that they _have _met Yuki before. Only, she actually looked like a girl. They wanted to believe that she was a girl when they saw her change, but they just couldn't. It almost didn't seem right because they were so used her tomboyish personality. Now that they imagine her as a girl and in girl clothing, it made more sense. But why didn't they see this before like with Haruhi? They knew right off the bat that Haruhi is a girl, but for Yuki, this was just a shock. How tough she acted made her seem like one of the male population here at Ouran. Not the girls because all of the girls are all proper and polite. And just about _every _girl visits the Host Club. Guys don't come because it's the most elite club for girls only where the handsomest gentlemen who have too much time on their hands entertain the _ladies_. But surely, if Yuki is a girl who goes to Ouran, then she'd have to come see the Host Club just like all the others.

And she _challenged_ them. She fought back from their authority. They knew she'd fight for her rights. She's a fighter. She's been fighting poverty since she was born, she's been fighting her family since she was born, she's been fighting dyslexia since she was born, and she has been fighting for a future since she was born. By luck, she got into this school. She's still fighting because she wants a better future than her past. Her grades are low, but she's trying her best. This is the most elite school, and with her background of course she wants to escape. She's using this opportunity to fight for a better future away from her past. She has _no choice_ but to fight. She can't run because it'll follow her. She's smarter than she gets credit for. Every little detail of her is important and valuable. She was a prize.

And that's why Hikaru and Kaoru are so relieved that they know Yuki's a girl. They'd really hate it if they were gay…


	9. Chapter 9

They couldn't waste anymore time. They just have to know that she's the mystery girl. Hikaru and Kaoru sprinted out the room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called after them. "Come back to daddy! Oh, Haruhi dearest!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi.

"What do you want, sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have lost their minds!" Haruhi ignored Tamaki and returned to what she was doing. Hikaru and Kaoru spotted Yuki running towards the stairs.

"Yuki!" Hikaru called.

"Stop!" Kaoru cried. Yuki turned herself around and faced them.

"What do you want now?" She snarled. They caught up to her.

"Yuki…we…"

"YUKI!" Two voices called. Two young men strolled up the stairs and each one grabbed one of her arms. The taller one looked younger. He had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a professional suit. The other one looked older, with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a baseball cap. They were both very muscular.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" She screamed, struggling n their grasp.

"We'll save you, Yuki!" The twins pounced on the two men, and they began to get into an extreme fight. Yuki began to crawl away from this brawl, but her head collided with someone's legs. She looked up to see Kyoya.

"So this is Daichi and Michio…" Kyoya said, strolling over to them. Yuki grabbed his legs and Kyoya fell over.

"No! I don't know them! You mustn't meet them!" Yuki cried, and she began to drag Kyoya away, looking for a nice closet that locks on the outside.

"Let go of me!" He snapped, kicking her away.

"We got them all tied up for you, Yuki!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, saluting her. Behind them was her brothers, Daichi and Michio, struggling in their ties. They freed themselves, unnoticed, and then pounced on Hikaru and Kaoru. They tied the twins up.

"Yuki, why are you in the boys uniform?" Michio asked, straightening his suit.

"The lady gave me it." Yuki replied.

"What are you doing with boys!? My sister is not to be fooling around with them! I won't have it!" Daichi yelled.

"Who are you, my father?" Yuki snapped.

"Because you don't have one, I am." He shot back. Tamaki stepped in, joined by Hunny and Mori.

"No one's going to touch my little girl!" Tamaki said with a punch to Daichi's chest. Daichi didn't even budge. He looked at Tamaki, who cowered in his corner of woe. Kyoya, on the other hand, stood up. He put his glasses back on and brushed the dirt off his uniform.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Daichi and Michio," His tone was icy, "But your sister has damaged our property. She is unable to make the payments and will be working in our Host Club to repay her debt."

"Host Club?! You're in a Host Club!?" Daichi cried.

"That's what he said, idiot." Michio bluntly stated. Daichi ignored his brother.

"You promised you'd stay out of trouble!" Daichi snapped. To the shock of the Host Club, Yuki looked scared and upset. She seemed to coward down from him.

"I know but—" She squeaked. "I-I will stay out of trouble, Daichi…It was an accident…" She began. He shook his head.

"An accident? _An accident!? _We can't afford accidents know, Shirayuki! We sent you to this school to improve your grades and keep you out of trouble! You are so ungrateful!" Yuki flinched when he used her full name. He opened his mouth to yell at her again, but a strong hand gripped Yuki's shoulder and was pulled into the clubroom. Kyoya locked the doors shut.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked him. He kept his head low and said nothing. Yuki knew something was wrong, but said nothing. Kyoya sat at his laptop and began to type on it. She did her best to not let Daichi's powerful words get to her, but they stung. The door rattled; someone was trying to get in. Kyoya quickly rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Open up!" Tamaki's voice called.

"Kyo-chan!" Hunny cried. Kyoya stared at the door.

"Yuki, I don't think you should go home." He spoke. She froze. "Your brothers are waiting, I'm sure. You can't go there if they treat you like that."

"Daichi's really overprotective and he's just stressed from work—"

"Just don't go back!" He snapped. Yuki began to grow angry, telling her what to do.

"What are you, my father?" She spat back. She flung the doors open and shoved herself through the members of the Host Club. She stormed back home, taking the long way, and taking her anger out at any obstacle in her path. When she finally got home, she did not see her brothers, but worse.

Her mom.


	10. Chapter 10

"How…how…dare yeh!" She cried, slurring her words. She was angry and drunk. "Yeh think yeh can talk tah yer broders like dat!" Yuki said nothing. "Answah meh!"

"Yes. Yes I can." She replied bravely.

"Yeh ungradeful brat!" She spat. Yuki did not care what she said. She was drunk and has been calling Yuki this since she was born. "Yukehh… Bring meh mah cigarettes…" Yuki went to the kitchen and opened the drawer for cigarettes. She grabbed a pack and, out of habit, tossed them to her mother. It hit her in the face.

"Yukeh! My cigarettes!" She cried. Yuki picked them up off the floor but did not give it to her. She remembered something someone said a while ago.

"Mom, I've got to get you to bed. When you're drunk, I have to lay you down on your side." She explained.

"Don't ya tell meh what tah do! I'll lay down if I wanna lay down!" She snapped. Yuki began to pull on her arm towards the stairs. Like a pouting child, she tugged her arm away.

"C'mon, mom!" Yuki pulled harder. Her mom sat down on the floor.

"Nooo! No, Yukehh!"

"C'mon, mom! Up the stairs! Almost there!" She dragged her mom towards the stairs.

"Mah cigarettes!"

"You're not allowed to smoke while you're drunk mom. That's not good for you."

"I ain't drunk! Yeh drunk!" She cried. She began to flail her body around, slipping from Yuki's grasp and she began to beat Yuki. Yuki endured every blow, but it didn't seem to stop. When it did, she fled. Yuki chased her drunk mom around the house and she tackled her. Her mom began to beat Yuki again, bashing on her head. Yuki slumped against the wall, exhausted and light-headed.

This is exactly how the rest of the night was. Akina was hiding in her room like Yuki instructed her to do when their mom was drunk. Yuki was chasing her mom around the house, hiding the liquor and cigarettes from her. Whenever they ever made contact, Yuki's mom began to beat her. Finally, Yuki's mom threw up and Yuki caught her. She managed to drag her mom up the stairs and locked her in her room, unable to do much more.

Yuki crawled into her cold bed and fell asleep instantly. Only to be woken up minutes later by the alarm clock. She groaned and hit the snooze button. It went off again nine minutes later. She hit the snooze button half the morning. She didn't have the energy to do much more.

Then the doorbell rang with what felt like a million times until it burned itself out. Yuki could hear a lot of voices, but the most annoying sound was the alarm. She has had it. She grabbed the alarm clock, ripping it out of the outlet and she threw it out her window, which so happened to be open. There was a howl of pain from below, indicating she hit someone. Yuki finally found the energy to drag herself out of bed and to the front door. She opened the door to bright sunlight and the Host Club.

She groaned. "What?"

"She's alive!" The twins cried.

"Guys, you shouldn't wake her. She looks exhausted." Haruhi protested.

"But we have the Host Club afterschool! She can't miss that!" Tamaki cried.

"Plus, class is so boring with no one's face to draw on." The twins added.

"Who's gonna eat cake with me?" Hunny wailed. Yuki slammed the doors in their faces and made her way to the lumpy couch. She collapsed on it, all her energy abandoning her.

The door swung open and the Host Club entered. They looked around the place, and then surrounded Yuki's sleeping body. They started to poke her repeatedly. Yuki was going to snap. She had never felt so much hatred for the Host Club. She just wanted a few hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask? Finally, she rose, keeping her head down. The Host Club applauded in their accomplishment, but they noticed a dark aura around Yuki.

"You bloody bastards…" She began in her British accent.

"Uh-oh!" The twins yelped.

"All I wanted was a few hours of sleep! But you guys decided to barge into my bloody house and wake me up! Can't you guys for once just leave me alone and keep me out of this! I don't want to be apart of your bloody club! I hate it! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it! I hate each and every one of you for disrespecting me and my privacy! And now that you've disturbed me and kept me from my sleep, I think I'll get my revenge!" She screamed. When she looked up, she stared at them with the coldest gaze she could muster. Then a wild look came in her eye and in her hand was a random, sharp kitchen knife. She licked it.

The Host Club screamed in terror and ran away as far as they could from the house. Yuki was on the floor, laughing. She couldn't stop for ten minutes. But when she did, she just crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Yuki slept the entire day. The Host Club didn't dare try to reapproach her. But when Yuki returned to school the next day, everyone acted as though nothing had happened. When the Host Club was open for business, Kyoya was looking quite smug but kept to himself behind his clipboard and laptop.

"Oh, Yuki! Where were you yesterday?"

"Were you sick?"

"I should've brought you some soup!" Yuki had to face this all day with each and every girl she had to entertain. She handled it well though.

"I'm fine. I just had some business to take care of." She smiled innocently, and the girls died and went to heaven.

"Oh, Yuki!"

"You're so noble!"

"We want to see you everyday!"

Yuki just winged the rest of it. It went well, but Yuki could not believe that these were actual school girls acted this way. But Yuki went along with it. She knew that if she didn't, her quota would go up. She couldn't afford accidents anymore. Daichi's reminder hung in the back of her mind. Yuki sighed after the last costumer left for the day and leaned back on a golden chair (still not believing it!)

The chair was suddenly turned around and she became face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We want to talk to you." Hikaru began.

"What now?"

"What was your middle school?" Kaoru asked.

"My middle school? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question!" Hikaru snapped. Yuki glared at him.

"I don't think that is of importance to you."

"She went to Public Yotsuba Junior High School." Kyoya said without looking up from his laptop.

"Why'd you tell them that!?" Yuki snapped, rushing over to him, hitting him on the head.

"Someone had to." Yuki glared at him and stalked away, back to Hikaru and Karou.

"Where were you on the day of Friday, the 13th of May?" Hikaru questioned.

"I don't remember! Why are you asking all of these questions?" Yuki shot back.

"You were at our middle school and humiliated us!" Hikaru answered angrily. And then Yuki remembered. That day, she met twin redheaded boys who were picking on a girl.

"Humiliated? Humiliated!?" She screamed, her accent rising in her tone.

"Now, now, no need to yell. Daddy will sort things out and make things right!" Tamaki said, stepping in.

"Yeah! You go, Tama-chan!" Hunny cheered with Usa-chan.

"You stay out of this!" Yuki hissed. Hunny ran crying to Mori and Tamaki sat in a corner.

"You want to talk about humiliation, do you!? How many girls have you set up? How many hearts have you broken for fun!? I know exactly what you did, Hikaru Hitachiin! You humiliated girls for fun! I think you deserve a little taste of our own medicine!" Yuki was shaking from pure anger. She was sweating and out of breath. Then she ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Kyoya had stopped typing from his laptop and looked up at the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, was Yuki wearing make-up?" Kyoya asked. "I thought I saw some of it come off when she was sweating and there was a bruise."

"Like I care." Hikaru stormed out of the room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran after his brother.

"I think you're right, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi agreed.

"Let's give her a surprise attack tomorrow!" Tamaki declared. But the next day, Yuki ditched the Host Club. Tamaki's bucket of water prank happened on a customer, who was really angry because she just had her hair done. After a scolding from Haruhi, she was given extra treatment. Unfortunately, she was one of Yuki's regulars. Her mood did not improve.

Tamaki never tried again with the bucket trick, but Yuki returned the following day. She refused to speak to either Hikaru or Kaoru.

"Yuki-chan! Would you like to eat some cake today?" Hunny asked innocently, hugging Usa-chan and was sitting on Mori's shoulders. Yuki wasn't all that hungry, but it was free food so she accepted.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered. They sat at a table and ate cake.

"This is delicious! What kind of cake is it?" Yuki asked.

"Rainbow kind!" Hunny replied. Yuki continued to eat the cake, but then she froze. She began to hyperventilate. "Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" Yuki started to sweat heavily and her breaths became short and quick.

"Are there…any…apples…in this cake…?" She asked, starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Yeah, there are! And sugar and icing and—"

"Mitsukuni, I don't think she wants to know the rest of the ingredients." Mori cut in.

"She's allergic to apples!" Haruhi cried, rushing to her aid. Yuki shook her head, feeling her throat to begin to swell as she struggled to breath.

"What do we do? What do we do?" The twins ran around screaming. Yuki's vision began to darken, she knew death was sweeping over her, ready to take her. But she felt herself being scooped into warm, strong arms and was rushed out. Then everything went black for her, as she prepared for death.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki found bright lights in her eyes. She realized that she was not dead. She found herself in a worse situation: being surrounded by the Host Club. She yelped in surprise.

"She's alive!" The twins cried. Yuki groaned.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, her vision clearing. In her arm is an IV and the monitor beeped with every steady beat of her heart.

"You were having an allergic reaction! Kyo-chan took you to a hospital and you got all better!" Hunny replied. Yuki noticed that laying beside her in the bed was Usa-chan. He was tucked into the bed like she was. She smiled and hugged it. Her eyes searched the room to thank Kyoya, but found him standing in a corner.

"You passed out and stopped breathing… With everyone panicking, no one could get you help." He explained.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Yuki thanked. Four-eyes just saved her life. She couldn't believe someone so cold-hearted did that for someone like her… Then she realized that if she were to be brought to his hospital, she would have to pay him more money that she owes! But Yuki did owe him for saving her life. "Listen, I can't pay you back for this." She said, remember what happened only a week before she even started the school.

"I know you can't. That's why I am." He replied and left the room before Yuki could kiss his feet. The Host Club took turns visiting with Yuki. The only time she was left alone was when she fled to the bathroom. Kyoya did not return, but she thought she saw him look in the door.

Yuki was released from the hospital the next day, but did not have to go to school until Monday, even though she is all better. It was such a relief. She caught up on her homework (finally found a tutor), and she searched for a job.

She never told anyone about this, but a week before school started for her, she worked at the counter of a fast-food restaurant. Well, one day, there was a customer who was being really rude to her. So, she decided to teach him a lesson by squirting the ketchup he kept bugging her about, all over his face.

She regrets it now more than ever, and she is ashamed she lost her temper, but the customer kept coming back up to her. His food tasted funny. He wants something instead. He wants a refund. He didn't get enough ketchup. He got too much ketchup. The ketchup tasted weird. The ketchup was cold. It was all the stupid ketchup! And, ultimately, she got fired.

Ever since then, she's been looking for another job, but she thinks she got black-balled because every job interview she went to, turned her down. Discouraged, she gave up for a week, but then resumed her search after she fell into debt. She knew the only way to get money is to go meet up with Sakura.

Which is precisely what Yuki is doing now. Every now and then, the Host Club stopped by at her house to check on her (Tamaki overdoing it a bit). But she told them strictly not to come to her house on Sunday night, not giving them the reason why. Yuki was on her way to the old alley where they usually meet up at eleven pm. And there they were. There was a lot of old stuff, such as wooden boxes. It it was a great hideout. She saw a lot of her old friends. She missed them terribly. She wanted sane friends so bad.

When she approached them, they fell silent. There was Momoka, Saki, Akira, and Daisuke. Sakura was sitting highest, on a box, smoking a cigarette.

"Um, hey guys." Yuki greeted, trying to remain cheerful, but she was so nervous. She had never actually done this. She just followed along since middle school. The pistol was in Yuki's bag, loaded.

"Yuki, here, has decided she wants to join us again, after she backstabbed us and went to Ouran." Sakura began, taking a drag. The other members muttered words of disapproval to each other.

"I didn't backstab you! My brothers—"

"Enough. You can redeem yourself. You go to that grocery store and get us some food and money in twenty minutes. Simple, right? Nothing you can't handle." Yuki nodded nervously and immediately headed down the street. She went inside the deserted grocery store and looked around. She wanted to bring all the food home for her family, but she could only bring what she could carry.

She scanned the shelves down each and every aisle, but there was nothing. Then she spotted a large, beautifully decorated cake. It was huge, and refrigerated. There were flowers all over it. She picked it up and examined it. It was marble with buttercream frosting. It looked delicious. It called to her. She glanced around nervously and then slowly made her way to the register, her heart beating uncontrollably. She pulled a cap over her head, hiding her face. Then she drew the pistol and pointed it at the cashier.

The cashier froze and slowly raised his arms above his head.

"I want all the money in all these registers. Now." She commanded in a shaky voice, her finger trembling on the trigger. But then, someone grabbed Yuki from the collar behind her and tugged her back. She knew it was over. She was going to jail. It was all over.

Then Kyoya stepped between her and the cashier, arms spread out.

"I don't think shooting will be the best idea." He said slowly. "Drop your gun."

"Get out of the way!" Yuki snapped. "I'll pull the trigger!" She threatened, nervously. But she really didn't want to do that. As much as she hated the guy, she couldn't shoot him.

"No you won't." He said. The cashier was escorted out of there.

"Damn you! He got away!" Yuki snarled. "Don't tell me what I will and will not do! Stop acting like you know me!"

"I do know you."

"No you don't!" But the pistol slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor. Kyoya kicked it away and dropped his arms.

"Yes, I do. You wouldn't have shot. You're being stupid. Robbing a store to get some friends?"

"Shut up!"

"No, I won't shut up, Yuki." Yuki flinched, hearing her name come from his mouth. "You have friends! You have the Host Club! We all care about you very much, but you're too bull-headed to see that! Open your eyes!"

Yuki was shaking and a tear escaped.

"Is this what you want to do with your life?" He asked, "What do you want to do with your life?"

Yuki's whisper was barely audible. "I want to be a vet…." She raised her voice again. "But you just can't do everything you want in life. _You _can! Because you're rich! Filthy rich! And I got _nothing_. I have two older brothers that my mom favors, and a sick little sister and a drunk for a mom and a skank for a dad and a twin I never knew I had! You don't understand!" She screams. She wondered why she was telling him all of this. She could not lose anything now. She can't lose anything now. But a single tear escaped from her cheek, and that's when she knew, she has cracked and it was now all over.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya left the store in his limo, and Yuki began to walk home, avoiding the alley. But there were police sirens ringing in her ears. She froze where she was, looking around, and finally diving into a bush to see what was happening. The cars stopped on the side of the street. There was some yelling and swearing. Yuki crept out of the bush and down the sidewalk. Taking the chance, she peered around the corner.

"You! You snitch! You little snitch! You sold us out!" Sakura screamed at her, as Sakura was struggling against policemen, as was the rest of the group.

"I hate you!"

"She robbed the store!"

"It was her!" The group was trying to turn it against Yuki, but the policemen put handcuffs on each of them. Sakura was being shoved into a car, but she leapt out, only to be shoved back in, cursing.

"I'm going to get you for this, Ikeda! You better remember this as your greatest regret of your entire life! I know where you sleep! I'm going to get of jail and get you! You're dead! You hear me? Dead!" The door slammed shut and the police cars drove away. Yuki was shaking with fear. She had never been so afraid in her life. She could run away. But she'd never last out there without money. Money was the key to society. Without it, you're nothing.

Yuki walked home, slower than a slug. She was crying, scared for Akina or any one of her family getting hurt because of her. She had to leave. It was the only way. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because she was a coward.

Yuki spent that night playing video games, trying to beat her high score as she hugged her old stuffed Pikachu. She noticed a tear in her Pikachu's arm. To keep herself busy, she fixed the sleeve on her uniform. She refused to think anymore about the future. All she was going to think about was beating these high scores. She couldn't sleep. If she slept, they would come and get her and her family. Everything was against her now. Like Daichi said, we cannot afford accidents now.

The next morning, she covered up the dark bags under her eyes and the bruises. She gave herself a once over, and then went off to school. But when she opened the door to Music Room Three, roses petals flew past her to reveal the Host Club in Halloween costumes. The room was decorated in orange and black, and all of the furniture was gone, making it look like a ballroom.

Tamaki was dressed as a vampire prince, the twins were dressed up as wolves, Hunny was dressed up as a mad scientist with Mori as Frankenstein, Haruhi was a little witch (wearing a wig so she was a girl), and Kyoya was a demon.

"Quick, Yuki! Get in this Halloween costume! We've got guests to entertain!" Tamaki said.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, not moving from where she was.

"We are having our Halloween ball! I thought Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to tell you!" Tamaki cried.

"Must've slipped our minds." The twins said, bluntly. Tamaki shoved Yuki into the back room to change. There, was a white costume. After putting it on properly (at least it looked like it), Yuki realized that she was an angel. She wore a short frilly white dress and had white, realistic wings on the back. She noticed the hair extensions left for her, matching her hair color perfectly. She put them on, and a halo, and then returned to the Host Club, who are welcoming the ladies to the ball.

"Yukiii!" Tamaki called, skipping over to her with a box. "Happy Halloween!" Yuki gave him a confused look, and then opened the box. Inside was a newborn white husky puppy with a black and orange ribbon wrapped around her neck.

"It's my puppy! Oh, thank you! I'll call her Reika." She picked up her puppy and set her down, where she roamed freely.

The ladies were wearing costumes of their own. Some were cute animals, other princesses, and witches. Like the previous ball, Yuki danced with what felt like thousands of girls.

"That was very nice. Thank you." Yuki smiled and the girl squealed. For effect, Yuki kissed her hand and then released it. The girl fainted, but was quickly revived by her friends. Then suddenly, her hand was grabbed, and another was placed around her waist. She was turned into the arms of Kyoya, who pulled her close. She put his hand on his shoulder without thinking and quickly removed it.

"Just go with it." He said. She put her hand back on his shoulder and he began to lead her through a dance. Yuki was surprised on how comfortable this felt. She wouldn't mind if she danced with him all night long…

"What you did last night was incredibly stupid." He began. She sighed, preparing herself for another lecture. "But I'm glad you made the right decision." She didn't say anything. "I don't think you should be living with your brothers."

"You don't understand—"

"Don't you dare say I don't understand!" Kyoya snapped. Yuki flinched, and Kyoya calmed himself. "I have two older brothers too… I do understand, Yuki. But they expect too much from you. You're only one girl."

"You have met my mother, right?" Kyoya nodded, his face grim.

"You look exhausted. Have you slept at all?" He asked, changing the subject. Damn that cheap makeup… Yuki thought, wishing she had done a better job.

"So you want to be a vet?" He asked. Yuki's face grew hot of embarrassment. She knew she could never be a vet. She has to be smart and get good grades in school. But she's dyslexic and everything's too hard for her.

"Sort of… I don't know what I want to do with my life." Kyoya smirked.

"You want to be a vet. Don't lie."

"Well, even if I want to, I can't. I'm dyslexic and stupid…" She muttered.

"You shouldn't give up on your dreams. Dreams are only reality you have to work for." He said. Yuki began to feel light-headed. She wished the song would be over so she can go get a drink. Suddenly, the doors flew open.

Everyone's heads spun towards the door. There were gasps and murmurs. Being the runt she is, Yuki could not see who it is. Tamaki pushed himself to the front of the crowd.

"Hello, my darling! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club! I'm Suoh Tamaki, the King of the Host Club! So tell me, which Host would you like to entertain you? Would you like the Cool Type? Mischievous Type? Lolita Shota Type? Wild Type? Natural Type? Bad-Boy Type? Or me, the Princely Type?" He went on. Yuki groaned in annoyance. Kyoya released her, and she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"Bad-boy type, eh?" Yuki muttered.

"I want to see Yuki." A familiar voice said. Yuki froze in her place. The girl seemed to push her way through the crowd and was eventually face to face with Yuki. The crowd formed a circle around them, all eyes on them. She was short, with long, straight black hair that glistened dark blue in the light. Her eyes were a reddish purple. She wore designer shoes, blouse, and skirt, and on her shoulder was an expensive-looking leather bag.

It was like looking into a mirror. They were as identical as the Hitachiin twins. The only difference was their outfits and the fact that Yuki was wearing hair extensions. Yuki felt like fainting. She had a twin? Or was this some extreme doppelganger of her?

"You." The twin began. Yuki's throat went dry, unknown of what to say. The doppelganger circled her, like a vulture, scanning over her. She stopped facing Yuki. "I'm Hoshizora Hazuki."

"Are you my doppelganger?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm your twin."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you're my twin?! I don't have a twin!" Yuki cried. Hazuki scowled, and grabbed Yuki's wrists. She dragged her into the back room and closed the door shut, locking it.

"Who are you!?" Yuki cried.

"Hoshizora Hazuki. I live with our dad, Hoshizora Aoi." She explained. "You're my sister, Ikeda Yuki. You take our mom's maiden name because she and dad divorced. Dad took me, and mom took you. We live in Kyoto, but dad came here for a business trip. He wouldn't tell me anything about my mom, so I came to find out for myself." She fished through her bag and pulled out an old photo. There was a younger version of her mom and a younger version of her dad. They were smiling and holding two baby girls with black hair.

Her dad was tall and handsome. He had black hair and reddish purple eyes like Yuki and Hazuki.

"Dad's….dad's alive?" Yuki asked.

"Alive?! Why would you think that he's dead!?" Hazuki cried.

"Mom told me." Yuki replied.

"Figures. Sounds like something she'd do…"

"What do you mean? I've been the one living with her! You don't know her!" Yuki snapped, already hating her twin for being a know-it-all.

"Dad told me _all_ about her. That she doesn't care about anyone. All she cares about is beer, cigarettes, and poker. She comes home every night drunk. She beats everyone. She lies." Hazuki said. Yuki felt like getting a good bitch slap to the face.

"Well our dad isn't any better! He doesn't care about us! He favored you! He ran out on me. He didn't love me or my mom or my sister or brothers…"

"Of course he loves you just as much—"

"Shut up! He doesn't! If he did, he wouldn't have left me with that woman!" Yuki screamed, tears escaping, smearing the cover-up on her bruises. She flung the door open the ball that resumed. Yuki picked up her puppy, ran around everyone, and out the door. Hazuki did not follow her. Kyoya noted the bruises on Yuki's face, but kept himself quiet.

"That seemed to go well." Hazuki said, entering the ballroom.

"What'd you do to Yuki!?" The twins yelled, getting into her face. Hazuki was unfazed.

"She's been lied to." She simply answered, walking around them and leaving.

"YUKI!" The twins yelled, running out the door.

Yuki ran home. When she was in the safety of her home, she tore off the stupid Halloween costume and jumped into the cold shower, washing away the night. It did not happen. Her mom did not lie to her. It was just some stupid doppelganger trying to get inside her head and screw with her. Yuki cursed to herself multiple times as she changed into her pajamas. She heard the door downstairs open and close. Yuki tensed and slowly made her way to the door.

It was her mom, walking unbalanced. Yuki sighed and walked downstairs to bring her back up.

"Hi, Mom." She set her new puppy down.

"Don't yeh back talk meh!" She slurred. Yuki sighed again. Then she thought that maybe she can get some answers.

"Mom, is dad alive?" She asked, trying to see if she can get an honest answer when her mom's most vulnerable.

"Of course dat basturd's alive! He left yeh and meh!" She shouted, angrily. So Hazuki was right.

"And I have a twin?"

"Yer fader didn't love yeh! He loved Hazuki, your twin sistah. He took her away from us! And now he's some big-shot zaibatsu owner who specializes in animal hospital managements!" Yuki wants to be a vet. If she lived with him, she could've been like Hazuki. She'd be sure that there'd be food the next day. She'd get nice clothes and a good tutor for her dyslexia. She'd go to college! She'd be a vet! That was the life she wanted… Why did she deserve this? Taking care of her drunk mom and little sister while her brothers were at work.

"Did Daichi and Michio know?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! Daichi and Michio haven't been at work. They work with him! With your father! They're gonna be his successor! There'b gonna be gread vets!" Anger boiled in Yuki.

Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at Yuki's house, but did not go in. They peered in through the windows, and found Yuki and her mom talking. Her mom was unbalanced on her feet, obviously drunk. Yuki did not look happy at all. Yuki shook her head and grabbed her mom's arm, leading her by the stairs. Then, Yuki's mom yelled (the twins couldn't hear) and beat her. Yuki endured every blow and continued trying to pull her mom to the stairs.

The twins tried contacting the Host Club for backup.

There was a fatal blow to the head and Yuki collapsed. She was conscious, and slowly got to her feet. Her drunken mother then grabbed a kitchen knife and threatened Yuki with it. She screamed and tried to get the knife out of her hands. Her mom slashed at her with it, creating a scarlet line that oozed.

The outraged twins kicked the doors down and tackled Yuki's mom. Yuki yelped in surprise, as her mom tried to stab Hikaru and Kaoru. The phone began to ring. It distracted Yuki, and she saw one of the twins take a blow for her. Yuki screamed, her eyes watering.

"No!" She grabbed Hikaru as he fell. She pulled him aside from the raging Kaoru. The door was broken down and Hunny and Mori entered. Reika was barking crazily.

"Don't hold back, Takashi! She hurt Yuki and Hikaru!" Hunny exclaimed, charging at Yuki's mom. Mori nodded, and they went after her. They disarmed her, and knocked her unconscious in under a minute. "Bad lady! Bad, bad, bad lady!" Hunny yelled. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi entered.

"Is my little girl alright!? Where's Yuki!?" Tamaki exclaimed. Yuki and Kaoru were beside a moaning Hikaru.

"I'll call an ambulance." Haruhi said, pulling out her phone.

"No!" Yuki screamed suddenly. It startled Haruhi so much that she dropped the phone. "They'll find out what happened and my mom will go to jail! I know she deserves to, but she can't go to jail! Not now!" Yuki begged.

"Yuki…"

"Please!" They all exchanged looks. Kaoru picked up his brother in his arms.

"My twin's hurt. He's going to the hospital. Milord, can you take us?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Tamaki seemed to have been in shock, but Yuki could not move. She was stuck kneeling on the floor.

"You have one new voicemail." The phone said. Yuki looked up and waited.

"Hey, Ikeda. I've got a hearing coming up, so you better pray the jury votes me guilty. But I've got the best lawyer in town. Once I'm out, I'm coming to get you. You don't turn your backs on us like that. You're going to have to pay. I'll get you, and your little sister and your mother. I know where you live-where you sleep at night. I'm going to be your worst nightmare. Don't bother running or hiding. I'll find you. You'll be with your little Host Club from school." Sakura's voice said. There was a beep and it was over. The Host Club gasped. Yuki froze in her spot, eyes wide and full of fear and tears.

"Yuki," Kyoya began. Yuki ignored him. "Yuki." She did not say anything. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"You have to stay with me." Kyoya said.

"I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle, right?" Yuki forced a smile.

"Stop kidding yourself. You're staying with me." And with that, Kyoya went upstairs.

"C-can Akina stay with you?" Yuki asked Hunny and Mori. "She loves you guys and I just want her pro-protected…"

"Of course!" Hunny said cheerfully, climbing on Mori's shoulders.

"What about your mom, Yuki?" Haruhi asked. Yuki looked at her mom's unconscious body and gave a harsh chuckle.

"Her? She won't leave. It's her nature. I think she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked. Yuki nodded.

"Positive. Trust me on this." With that, Yuki stood up and picked up her mother. She carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Yuki laid her down on her bed and tucked her nicely.

"Of course, to stay in my house you'll have to work for us. You'll be our maid." Kyoya said in the doorway.

"What!?" Yuki cried.

"Why'd you bring her up?" Kyoya changed the subject with ease. "She just tried to kill you."

"I know, but… She's still my mom. It just doesn't feel right in my heart to just…leave her." Yuki noticed her old shabby suitcase packed to its full capacity. Kyoya was holding it. He motioned her to follow him. Yuki bent over and kissed her mom on the forehead. A drop of blood from Yuki's cheek fell on her forehead. But Yuki did not notice and she followed Kyoya downstairs. He wrote a note and left it on the counter. Akina was curled up in Mori's arms, fast asleep in her pajamas. In his free hand was her shabby old suitcase. Yuki picked up Reika and carried her.

Kaoru has already left with Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Kyoya lead Yuki to his car and she got in the backseat with him, her heart unable to slow down.

"You're still bleeding." He said, wiping her cut with a napkin.

"Why are you being nice to me?" If he was surprised by Yuki's question, he didn't show it.

"What do you mean? I think this benefits the both of us. You get a safe place to live, and I get a slave." Yuki scowled, then sighed.

"I can't see Hikaru…" Yuki said.

"Why not?"

"It's my fault he got hurt. I got distracted and he took the stab for me." Yuki replied quietly.

"It's not your fault." Yuki ignored him and rested her head against the window. She sighed, steam forming on the window. She was numb with shock and guilt. She was not afraid of Sakura (okay, maybe a little bit), but she felt guilty for putting her family in danger. Hikaru got stabbed because of her. If only the phone didn't distract her. If only she knew they followed her. She could've sent them home before they got hurt. Her mom has beaten her countless of times, but she never drew a knife on her.

The rest of the day's events led Yuki into disbelief that they actually happened. Her brothers lied to her. Everyone has been lying to her. She has a twin. Her dad's alive and successful. Her dad hates her. Why? Why did he hate her? She looks exactly like Hazuki. Why did he prefer her? Why did he leave her with that woman? She needed more answers. But she was exhausted.

Yuki was not surprised by the size of Kyoya's house. When the driver stopped in front of it, Yuki got herself out and grabbed her bag. The driver opened Kyoya's door and he stepped out. Yuki followed Kyoya into the mansion, while the driver drove away.

Once they were inside the mansion, a young woman greeted them. She was tall and older than both Yuki and Kyoya, maybe in her twenties. She had jet-black hair like Kyoya. It was long and curly, with her bangs to the side. She had dark eyes.

"Kyoya! Welcome home!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Fuyumi." He greeted unemotionally.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, peering over to get a good look at Yuki.

"She's our new maid. She'll be staying with us." He replied.

"She's so cute! But don't we have enough maids already?" She asked, hugging Yuki. Yuki stepped away, not used to hugs. Kyoya turned and headed down a hallway.

"Please show Yuki the maid's quarters. Good night." Fuyumi smiled and started down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Welcome, Yuki? Was it?" She asked.

"Ikeda Yuki. But just call me Yuki." The pair headed up a flight of stairs.

"I'm Kyoya's sister. Fuyumi. Please to meet you." Yuki smiled a little.

"Yeah. Same." Fuyumi lead Yuki up another flight of stairs. They reached a door, and Fuyumi went through. Yuki followed, and they walked across an indoor bridge to a separate building. Yuki looked around. It seemed like an apartment complex. There was name's on every door. The doors were spread out.

"You get the best one. It's on the roof." They ascended another flight of stairs.

"The roof!?" Yuki cried. They went through a door, and the cool night air welcomed Yuki. There, taking up a quarter of the roof, was a small cabin.

"Here you are. If any of the Ohtori member's request your assistance, they will buzz you. Have a good night." She handed Yuki two keys, bowed, and left. Yuki hid one of the keys in a plate they had on the roof. Yuki used the other to unlock the door and go inside.

Inside the maid's quarters, there was one bathroom with a toilet, shower, sink, and bathtub. There was a kitchen, and a small living room. The living room only had a couch and a coffee table. Yuki carried her bag into the bedroom. It was larger than her old one, but it was still fairly small. There was a queen-sized bed with one blanket and four pillows. There was a small closet and some bedroom drawers. The walls were blank everywhere. She set Reika down.

Yuki dropped her bag and collapsed on the bed, and welcomed sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuki fell into routine at the Ohtori mansion quickly. Before school she'd clean as much as she could (the maids downstairs woke her up early so she couldn't sleep in anymore.) When she'd get home, she'd do her homework and then go work part-time at a new café that opened up. With the money she earned, she was able to buy groceries and a cookbook.

After work or if she had no homework, she'd clean the mansion some more. Before she'd go to bed, she'd add to her list of things she'd do to touch up the place.

-Paint the walls

Living room: Carmine Red

Kitchen: Azure Blue

Bedroom: Carmine Red

Bathroom: Sea Green

-Buy bathroom supplies

Towels

Shampoo

Soap

Bathmat

Sponge

-TV (?)

-Dog Supplies

-Food and Water Dishes

-Bed

-Toys

She managed to get some small bottles of shampoo she's been rationing and a bar of cheap soap. She didn't dare ask Kyoya for anything more. She could not risk falling into debt any further. They went to school together, but they usually ended up arguing in the car and then eventually Yuki giving him the silent treatment at the Host Club. Kyoya calls her immature and they go at it once again.

Thankfully, Hikaru was as good as new. He had girls swarming him about what happened, and he and Kaoru used that to their advantage.

"Oh, Hikaru! I was so worried! I never left your side." Kaoru said dramatically, gazing deeply into his twin's eyes.

"Kaoru…thank you for being there for me…" Their faces were inches apart, and the girls went nuts. Yuki found this highly amusing, but she didn't speak a word to Hikaru, still guilty.

And then it was Sunday. No school. Yuki got up early to work at the café and earn some extra money. She changed into her uniform and grabbed her bag. She left the Ohtori mansion quickly and quietly, and made her way to the café.

About midday, Hazuki entered the café. Yuki froze on the spot.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, with an iciness to her tone. Hazuki took no notice of it.

"I heard this place has good lattes. I'd like one." Hazuki sat down at a table. Yuki followed.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked, trying to remain in control of her tone.

"Yes. I'd like for you to go on your break and talk with me. After you bring me my latte, of course."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because I think we have some things to discuss." She folded her hands and placed them on her lap.

"We've had fifteen years to talk and you choose now." Yuki said coldly. Hazuki sighed.

"Just bring me my latte and sit down." Yuki went off to make her latte. Right before she put the lid on it, she spat in it. Yuki gave it to Hazuki, feeling smug as she handed over the yen. Then Yuki took a seat across from Hazuki as she sipped her latte.

"Why can't dad talk to me?" Yuki asked. "Does he hate me that much not to even speak to my face?"

"I told you already. Our father loves you very much."

"Then why did he abandon me?" Hazuki didn't respond. She drank some of her latte to avoid response. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Daichi and Michio have known about you." It was not a question. "You've met them? At work?" Hazuki looked down.

"They stay for dinner." She replied quietly.

"They don't care about me either…." Yuki muttered. There was a loud crack, and Yuki's head was now sideways, her cheek burning.

"They care about you more than anyone! They just stay for dinner to try to convince dad to get you and little Akina! They're trying to get extra money for mom! That's what they've been doing! So don't you dare talk shit about them like that!" Yuki glared at her.

"Everyone lied to me." Hazuki glared at her. "Do you have dyslexia?"

"Not anymore, you could say." Hazuki replied. "I've had the best tutor in America since I was two. He is so good, that reading and math don't get all jumbled up anymore."

"I'm the opposite. I'm dumb and I can't read anything. I can't write or do math! Everything's a mess for me!" Yuki cried.

"It doesn't have to be anymore, Yuki. We can help you." Yuki rolled her eyes again, not believing it for a second.

"Help me? I needed help for my whole life! And _now _you offer it!?" Yuki snapped.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"America." Yuki froze.

"Move? To America?" Yuki asked. "I'm stuck in a debt!"

"Daddy can pay it off for you. He wants to make things right with you." She said, finishing her latte and throwing out the cup.

"He should've done that in the last thirteen years." Hazuki scowled. "I have to go back to work." Yuki rose and left, a piece of paper falling out of her bag. Hazuki picked it up and read it. Then she pulled out her smartphone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Daddy. Yuki needs a favor."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ohhh, Yukiiii!" A voice called merrily. Yuki froze in her spot, not wanting to turn around. She slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder. The Host Club just entered the café.

"Gah!" Yuki cried in surprise, dropping a cup of coffee and it spilling all over her feet. She began to clean it up when she was glomped by Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"We've missed you Yuki!" Hunny cried. "Takashi! Look! They've got cake!" Hunny stared in the glass cake, his mouth drooling.

"So this is where our slave runs off to." Hikaru said mischievously, giving Yuki his devilish smile. Yuki anime sweat drop, but did not meet Hikaru's eyes.

"Yuki! We are going boating! Let's go!" Tamaki declared, as he dragged Yuki outside. Yuki looked at Haruhi for help, and Haruhi shrugged. Then Haruhi looked closer at Yuki. There was fear in her eyes. Haruhi was about to say something, but they reached the docks.

"No! Stop! Stop! Lemme go! No!" Yuki screamed, terror in her voice. But Tamaki took no notice of this. Yuki struggled and finally broke free of his grasp. She ran away, but was soon tackled by the twins.

"Oh no, you don't. You're coming with us." The twins said in unison. They dragged Yuki onto a large pirate ship. It made cruise ships look small. Yuki was terrified of drowning in the water. That's how her dad died. Well, he's not really dead anymore, but that's what her mom told her. She shouldn't be so scared anymore, right? But she doesn't know how to swim.

"Off we go!" Tamaki declared, suddenly in a pirate captain's outfit.

"What!? Wait!" Yuki screamed, but the ship already departed from the dock. Everyone around her was suddenly dressed in pirate's costumes, and the girls from school were wearing old-fashioned dresses. Yuki found herself struggling to break free from the twins' grasp.

"You have to wear a costume too!" The twins yelled in unison.

"No way! Get me out of this coffin!" She screamed desperately. The twins were oblivious.

"Put on this costume." They ordered in unison, holding up a costume.

"No way!" Yuki snapped.

"If you don't, your debt will be doubled and you'll be right back where you started." Kyoya said, looking smug.

"But I cut it in half fair and square! Stop blackmailing me!" Yuki cried.

"And where would the fun be?" Kyoya asked. Yuki scowled and grabbed the costume, her hands trembling. She found a bathroom and changed in there, shaking the entire time and taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, Yuki." Yuki muttered to herself. "You'll be okay. Just stay down here and you'll be just fine…" She tried to control her shaking, but it did not work. She walked out of the changing room, and met everyone who was awaiting her.

"Yuki?" Haruhi asked. "Are you okay?" Yuki forced a smile, trying to make it big and happy, but it looked too big and too creepy.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you, Haruhi."

"You don't look fine. Are you afraid of the ship?" Yuki did not respond. She felt as though she got shot right in the heart. Busted. "It's okay. You can stay down here. Just say your really sea sick." Seasickness! Why didn't I think of that, Yuki thought. Haruhi patted her shoulder awkwardly and walked off.

"C'mon, Yuki!" The Hiitanchin twins grabbed her by each arm. Yuki pulled away, and then made herself look sick. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling very good…I think I'm getting sea sick." Yuki walked slowly towards the stairs to the deck with no intention of actually going up.

"Oh, my dearest Yuki!" Tamaki cried. "You just go back to your cabin and rest right up!" Tamaki patted Yuki's shoulders. "Your cabin is number six! Go! Go relax and don't be sea sick anymore!" He handed her a key. Yuki could not believe how well this was working. She did everything in her power to not crack a smirk. She took the key and weakly thanked Tamaki, then went off to find her cabin.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Kyoya whispered in her ear when she passed him. She froze and he was looking even more smug, if that was even possible.

"Shh." Yuki shushed under her breath and hurried off to her cabin.

"Kyoya, what were you saying to Yuki?" Tamaki asked. "I wanna know too! I like secrets!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tamaki. I was just saying that she should tryout for the school play, don't you think? I think she has very good acting skills."

"Really!? Well if she's going to be trying out for the school play, someone's got to teach her the art of drama properly!" Tamaki declared. "At dinner tonight, I shall give her the most exclusive teachings of how to act!"

"There he goes again…" The twins said in unison.

"What's he so excited for? Could it be that he's surprising us with more cake?" Hunny cried, clutching Usa-chan, standing next to Mori.

"I don't think that's it, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"What is it, then?" Hunny asked. Everyone sighed as they made their way up the deck to entertain the ladies who awaited them. They were disappointed that Yuki was not with them. The weather was perfect: sunny and there was a breeze that gave the illusion that the pirate ship was powered by the wind. But in truth, there was a motor down below powering the ship. If there were no breeze, they would still travel with the motor.

And the rooms were not styled like a traditional pirate ship. Instead of hammocks, they had actual king-sized beds. The rooms were decorated to the fullest and fanciest extent. The Host Club did not hold back on anything and refused to be second best when it comes to entertaining girls. They want to achieve maximum pleasure and happiness from their guests.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author: Prollie one of my shortest. Sorry? Yay? Not really sure if its good or bad...but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Yuki was relaxing in the king-sized bed, watching some animes on the television set, completely forgetting that she was on a pirate ship. She was still very tense, but also enjoying herself. She ate popcorn and drank some soda all afternoon. There was a sudden knock on the door. Yuki quickly turned off the TV, hid the popcorn, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Who is it?" She asked in a weak tone.

"It's just me." Haruhi's voice said. "It's dinner time. Do you want me to bring food to your room?" Yuki thought for a moment. Haruhi already helped her out earlier by getting her out of entertaining guests. Yuki already felt like she owed her for that.

"No, it's okay. I'll be out soon." She heard Haruhi's footsteps disappear. Yuki slowly walked to the door and walked out. She stopped in the hallway and felt the ship sway slightly. She gripped one of the table decorations and took deep breaths.

"You're okay. You're not in the water. You're just in a pirate-ship themed house. Not a boat." Yuki tried to calm herself and she made her way down the hallway towards the dining hall, slowly but surely.

After getting lost twice, Yuki finally made it to the dining room.

"Yukiiii!" Tamaki's voice called, tackling her in a hug. "My dearest Yuki, are you all better now?"

"Yeah, are you _all better?_" Kyoya butted in. Yuki glared at him, but his face remained smug.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Maybe I'll feel better if I eat something." There was a huge feast. Yuki did not hesitate to help herself. The food was so fancy, she didn't even know what it was. But she didn't care because it was delicious. Haruhi was enjoying herself with some fancy tuna, Hunny was enjoying some cake with Mori and Usa-chan.

"Hey, Milord, where's the guests?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a good question…Um, in their room?" He guessed. Yuki stood up immediately and left the dining room and began to look for the girls without another word spoken.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author: Kind of short again. Yay?** **Or Ney? O.o**

Yuki found herself on the deck, where she froze when she laid her eyes on the water surrounding the ship. But then she noticed that there were some stowaways. There were five guys crowding around two girls. Haruhi had somehow beat Yuki up to the deck and was confronting the guys. As Yuki drew closer, she noticed they were sexually harassing the two girls and Haruhi was sticking up for them. There was a pretty sunset, though.

_What are they thinking? They are so stupid to be doing this on a ship full of guys._ Yuki thought. Yuki thought that if Haruhi and the two girls teamed up with her, then they'll have a shot of getting away and teaching these guys a lesson. But then Yuki remembered how athletic Haruhi was, and the two girls were just telling them to keep away in a scared tone.

"You better leave them alone." Yuki spoke. They turned to her.

"Yuki!" The girls called.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" Yuki was prepared for anything they threw at them. She was prepared to fight them.

"I'll make you wish you didn't." They guys laughed at her and then turned their attention back on the girls. That's when Yuki lost it and swung a punch at one of them. All amusement left their faces and anger replaced it. One of them grabbed Yuki's head and shoved her head first to the floor. She caught herself with her hands and swung her foot under their feet. Only two were knocked down. As she stood up, a big one kicked her in the side and back to the ground near the two she knocked down.

One of them grabbed her by the hair and yanked. She yelped in pain. Haruhi was up against the other three, but she was cornered.

"Haruhi! Get the others!" Yuki ordered. The girls shoved one of the three guys out of the way and helped her get out. They ran and left through the door. Now it was just Yuki and the five guys. One of them grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the ground. Yuki glared at him, but then a cruel, twisted smile came across his face.

"This one's a girl." Yuki tried to hide her shock.

"At least we got one." One of them said gruffly. Yuki swung with her free fist, but the one holding her up grabbed it.

"We'll make you wish you didn't mess with us." The big one holding her said.

"Let's take her down. There's tons of hidden rooms where there will be no interruption." Another one said. Yuki's heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn't sure if it was noticeable or not, but she refused to show them fear. She was being dragged. She leaned her head back and then spat right into her kidnapper's eyes. He dropped her, his hands immediately going to his eyes. She scrambled to her feet, but four sets of hands grabbed her.

Yuki screamed and struggled, but a punch was sent to her head. Her head was getting lighter, and the world began to get darker. Yuki shook her head, and grabbed an arm and flung it over her head with all her strength. She pulled a muscle in the process and cried out in pain.

But she was surrounded again. One hand slipped under Yuki's shirt and made its way up. Yuki refused to show them fear, but her hands were being held back. She tried to knee the nearest guy, but he ended up grabbing her foot. But suddenly, one guy was slammed to the ground. The twins were like raged beasts against the guys.

Yuki was half wanting Hunny and Mori to handle it because…well…they were Hunny and Mori. But it was just the twins. Yuki managed to free herself and fight with them. Yuki was thrown to the railing and when she looked over it, she screamed and moved as far away as she could from it. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru were lifted into the air. Kaoru was unconscious. Instinctively, Yuki rammed her whole body into all of the guys at once. They stumbled and Hikaru was dropped. Kaoru was dropped too.

Into the ocean.


	18. Chapter 18

That's when everyone else came. But Yuki was no longer thinking. Her heart had just stopped. Everything seemed to drown out. Yuki found herself flying. At first she thought she was knocked dead and was flying to the After Life, but a sharp iciness pierced her back to reality. Yuki couldn't breathe. Her lungs were being filled with water.

Yuki realized what she just did. She just jumped overboard. She was so stupid. She was going to die out here with Kaoru. She couldn't swim. She felt better that she won't be alone when she departs from this cruel world. Yuki did hate life. She thought about everything that was worth living for: food, Reika, and everyone else. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but one of the things she loved about this world was all the people she met.

And because life likes to knock you down, not all of the people were the greatest. Yuki really loved her mom and brothers and sister. She really did love her twin, despite her jealousy. Yuki didn't want to leave. She wanted to meet her dad. She wanted to take care of animals. She wanted to fall in love.

Yuki did not want to drown. She wanted to live. She wanted to survive. She wanted to save Kaoru. With all of her power, she started kicking and flailing her arms like a mad woman until she felt the rush of cool evening air. She took as much of it as she could but she began to sink again. She struggled to keep her head above the surface. She looked for Kaoru, but there was no sign. But a wave from the ship washed over her and she was under.

She was being thrashed around under the waves. She was out of control. Something (possibly seaweed) wrapped around her feet and held her under water. She couldn't swim. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't save Kaoru. She closed her eyes. Even though she was underwater, she silently cried.

Something hit her in the face. Yuki reached up and touched it and felt a foot. It was limp. She knew it was Kaoru. She couldn't swim to the surface. She felt the current of the ship nearby. If everyone was still on deck, then they could save Kaoru. She gripped his foot, and then grabbed his other one with her free hand. With the last of her strength, she pushed Kaoru as high as she could above her head, towards the surface. As he went up, she went down. Her knuckles hurt so bad, they were going numb. She balanced his feet on her palms and then gave the biggest shove upward of her life. She was sent downward. She wanted Kaoru to live.

Yuki let go of his feet. She was sinking. She was drowning. She was too exhausted to save herself. The water didn't feel cold anymore. It felt more like comfortable arms where she could just relax and sleep, as she slipped from the world above.

**Author: I think I'm becoming a sadist...Is this what happens to authors? They just enjoy adding drama and death?** **I think I have a problem...**


	19. Chapter 19

Yuki coughed. She was actually _coughing_. She felt the water trying to free itself from her throat. She coughed the water out and her bleary eyes looked around. She was on the boat deck, surrounded by the Host Club. She was lying on the ground, and the Host Club sat around her. She saw Kaoru's eyes lighten up and smile. He was smiling. He was alive.

Yuki wanted to cry. Both she and Kaoru were alive. She sat up quickly, but got a bad head-rush. She didn't care though.

"Yuki!" Everyone cried (Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny mostly). Mori messed up Yuki's hair in a big-brother sort of way. Everyone hugged her. Well, Tamaki lifted her up and hugged her while spinning around.

"Yuki! Oh, Yuki! You were so brave! Daddy's here! Daddy will take care of you!" Tamaki cried. Kaoru pulled Yuki away from Tamaki and pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you so much… You saved my life…" He whispered. But then Hikaru picked up Yuki in his arms and hugged her to death.

"Yuki! You saved my brother! It's like you practically saved me too! I owe you one! I owe you my life!" He swung her towards the railing, where Yuki tried her hardest to prevent a scream from escaping. But she had conquered the sea. She had escaped death once again. And she had been scared for nothing.

All evening she was being passed around between Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny. Haruhi thanked Yuki, but was not as energetic as Tamaki or anyone. Mori hugged her too. But Kyoya was not there. Eventually, Yuki fought her way back to her room to relax and wash away the day's events.

She showered long, her thoughts spinning madly in her head. She doesn't know why she jumped in to save Kaoru immediately without a second thought. It was instinct. Break the rules, stand apart, ignore your head, follow your heart. That was Yuki's motto. She should've thrown a lifepreserver or something instead of risking her life. She doesn't like Kaoru like _that_. She cares about him a lot, but like _like?_ It didn't even occur to Yuki. She hardly dated. She mostly focused on living life to its fullest. Love just…didn't come to her mind.

Yuki stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked around and realized she forgot her pajamas. The door to her room was locked. No one would see her. Ever since Yuki found out that she's been spied on, she has been extra cautious to avoid a second time. She slipped out of the bathroom and walked to the main living area of her bedroom where her bed and television was.

And right there, sitting on her bed, was Kyoya.

**Author: You guys prollie don't read these little author's notes, but you should try it. Its kind of fun. Lol. Okay, so I'm a sadist who likes to teeter my characters on the verge of death. That's still pretty bad... *sweat drop* these chapters lately have been really short. I'm having fun with cliffhangers. Now I know why actual authors actually do it. But I also have a problem with writing extremely long chapters. Its either too long or too short...and I'm rambling on to you guys about this...**


	20. Chapter 20

And right there, sitting on her bed, was Kyoya.

Yuki was startled (in fact, very startled. She screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air). "What are you doing in my room?" She hissed. Kyoya was waiting for him. His hair was wet and his glasses were off. He had no shirt on. There was a damp towel at his feet, presumably used to dry his hair.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving Kaoru." He began. Yuki knew there was more than what he was letting on. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You could've knocked! Can't you see that I'm only in a towel!?" She snapped.

"By choice." Yuki scowled at his smart remark.

"Everyone says you did something heroic. But they weren't on the deck when you confronted our stowaways." He went on. "I think it was pretty stupid if you ask me." Anger bubbled inside Yuki. She didn't know how he knew about what happened on deck beforehand. Haruhi could've possibly told him, but it somehow seemed unlikely.

"Stupid!? I was standing up for them! Haruhi couldn't do it by herself! I had to help them!" Kyoya rose from the bed and locked his suddenly cold gaze onto Yuki's angry one.

"It was stupid. You're a girl, remember? It's not hard for guys to figure that out." His tone was hard.

"It took you and the Host Club a pretty long time." Yuki shot back.

"Well that's different…they're idiots." Yuki glared. "Don't you understand what would've happened to you?"

"Nothing would've happened." Yuki snapped. And then Kyoya grew frustrated at her stupidity. He then grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the bed. Yuki's first instinct was to kick him off and throw him against the wall. She didn't have _that _much strength to throw a guy bigger than her. But immediately she was pinned by him. She's been pinned down before and knew how to get out of it, but she couldn't move. Was she scared? She didn't even know.

"Are you scared?" He asked quietly. Yuki refused to look into his eyes.

"You don't scare me. This isn't scary." Yuki replied. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She knew deep down that Kyoya was just trying to intimidate her, not actually do anything. He was gutless. But he seemed to read Yuki's mind. He looked at her, and then reached his hand towards the top of her towel and unfolded it. That's when Yuki snapped.

Yuki acted so fast that Kyoya couldn't react. A swift punch to Kyoya's jaw and he fell off the bed. Yuki refolded the towel around her chest and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing!?' She screamed.

"Teaching you a lesson." He replied, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Yuki felt more proud than guilty, but she still was extremely angry.

"No! There's a difference between teaching a lesson and being a sick pervert! And that's what you are! A sick pervert hiding behind a notebook-clipboard thing and glasses!" She screamed. Kyoya stood up and threw a t-shirt on over his head and put on his glasses from the side-table.

"Don't underestimate anyone. It'll cost you." And with that, he left.

**Author: not my best...I'll admit. And I'll also admit it was heavily inspired by an episode in the anime. What do you think? Predictions? Criticism? **


	21. Chapter 21

Yuki had never felt more angry or humiliated in her entire life. Kyoya was just sick. As Yuki laid in bed that night, she kept replaying it in her head. She couldn't sleep. _Don't underestimate anyone. It'll cost you._ She already knows that! It's Kyoya underestimating her.

Yuki closed her eyes and sighed. Kyoya was trying to teach her a lesson. Yuki thought briefly for a second that Kyoya was worried for her. But Kyoya only worries about his finances, so she disregarded the thought. He was intimidating her and yelling at her for her stupidity. So she was a girl? Girls kind of have it tough. A lot of guys take advantage of them. A few were trying to take advantage of the girls on deck.

And now it hit Yuki. Kyoya was trying to bring her to reality that anyone could take advantage of her. And she almost was up on the deck. Kyoya was just trying to get that in her head. It was the reason _why _he worried about her. He actually worried about her. Yuki could not or did not want to believe it. Nope. She refused to believe it. Instead, she was just going to forget about it. She refuses to feel guilty the way she acted.

The next morning, the ship docked. Yuki was the last to know because she was the last to wake up. No one dared to try and wake her up. Yuki left her room for breakfast (it was after noon). Yuki walked down to the empty dining room.

"Guys?" She looked around. It had to be some kind of joke. She groaned and walked in a circle. "Guys!" She called again. They weren't in the dining hall. She dug through the kitchen. No food. Her stomach growled. She scowled and left the dining hall. "Guyyys! I know you're around here somewhere!" She yelled.

She explored the entire ship. She got lost three times. She finds herself in front of Kyoya's room's door. She composed herself and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again, louder. No response. In a fit of anger, she kicked the door open. It was empty.

"They ditched me… And took the food with them!" Just to double check, she went to everyone's room. She checked Haruhi's room last, and when she went in, she found a note. Yuki sweat dropped. "I can't read it…" And she hung her head in shame. But she was determined to try.

Note (read through Yuki's eyes): Yuki, fjsdhtui tiuhsiuthiusanf uhtushuthsfn uthuhsfu tiuhsiusnf

Hirahu

Yuki crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the recycling. She angrily stormed back to her room and grabbed her suitcase and got off the stupid ship. She walked home. It was a hot day. She was soon sweating.

When she got to the mansion, there wasn't sign of Kyoya. And then she remembered the day. It was Monday.

"I'm so lateee!" She screamed, and threw on her school uniform from the dryer in the laundry room and sprinted to school at an impossible speed that Flash couldn't even match.

She got to the gates of Ouran High School. They were closed. She was desperate to keep her promise to her brothers. She shook them. She attempted to climb them. But they were too high. She groaned and noticed a sign.

vhea a cnie smemru!

Yuki sighed and cursed to herself about her dyslexia. She leaned against the gates and wiped the sweat off her brow. She rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she at first thought she was looking in a mirror. Then she realized that it was just Hazuki wearing a blue sundress.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"What are you doing here? Can't you read the sign?" Hazuki asked. Yuki glared at her. "It's summer vacation." Yuki face palmed and cursed herself. "So, are you doing anything? Are you hungry?" Yuki's stomach growled.

"Kind of…" Hazuki laughed. Yuki started to chuckle too.

"Me too. Let's get some lunch." Yuki reached into her pocket and pulled out some yen, but not enough for anything.

"I'm broke." Yuki said sheepishly. Her stomach growled again.

"But I'm not." Hazuki smiled.

"I won't be able to pay you back." Yuki protested.

"So? We're family. Family sticks together." Yuki thought that that phrase was nothing but a lie. But she was hungry. So she nodded in agreement. "So where do you want to eat? What has good food?" Yuki thought for a moment.

"I went to this one place downtown… They have good burgers." Yuki suggested.

"Ugh…too many burgers in America…" Yuki laughed at Hazuki's comment. Yuki and Hazuki began to walk down the sidewalk. They chatted. A bug landed on Hazuki and she screamed. Yuki laughed and poked fun at her. Hazuki hit her. Yuki hit back, and it ended up knocking her over.

And then a black car pulled up beside Yuki and Hazuki. They stopped and the window was rolled down.

"Hello." Kyoya said. Yuki groaned. "Didn't you read the sign? It's summer vacation." Yuki wanted to hit him.

"I'm taking Yuki out to lunch. Would you like to come? It's on me." Hazuki smiled. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Don't invite him! He's a jackass!" Kyoya chuckled to himself.

"I think that might be fun." He said.

"No!" Yuki cried.

"Remember who you're paying your debt off to." Yuki anime fell. Kyoya got out of the car. "So, where are we going?"

"Yuki's taking us to this good burger place downtown." Hazuki replied.

"A commoner's restaurant? Fast food? I'll treat you to somewhere nicer." He looked smug. Yuki tugged on her hair in a fit of anger.

"Somebody help me…" She muttered. And so, Kyoya took the twin girls to a fancy place uptown wither a fancy _private _table where Yuki didn't know half the things on the menu. She couldn't even pronounce them. Hazuki and Kyoya, on the other hand, got into a conversation about rich people stuff that Yuki didn't understand. What Yuki hated most was that he sat between Yuki and Hazuki. Yuki secretly wanted to get to know her twin, but how is she supposed to do that if four eyes is right between them?

Kyoya began to tease Yuki as he told Hazuki Yuki's crazy story.

"Eh!? She really speaks in a British accent?" Hazuki asked, causing Yuki to spit her drink out.

"What the hell are you telling her, you bloody fool!?" Yuki demanded, her British accent coming in. Hazuki laughed.

"Only when she's mad." Kyoya seemed to ignore Yuki, who pouted.

"Our mom's British and one quarter of Japanese." Hazuki explained.

"She is not!" Yuki protested. "She never told me! She doesn't even have an accent!"

"Don't you know anything about her at all? You were the one who grew up with her. She's been living in Japan all her life, but she has English descents." Yuki anime fell. "But I can't believe you have an accent! I've always wanted one!"

"I don't have a bloody accent!" Yuki snapped, her accent coming through again. Hazuki and Kyoya laughed. Yuki glared. "If you guys are so smart, then answer me this. Which is a longer sentence for murder? Premeditated or act of impulse?"

"Premeditated." Kyoya replied.

"Good, than I won't think about it. I'll just kill you." She glared at the two. Kyoya seemed amused by her remark, but Hazuki looked scared for her life. She smiled sheepishly.

"Good one." She laughed nervously. "Aren't you a kidder…"

"She is nothing but talk." Kyoya added. Yuki reached for her steak knife and put Kyoya in a headlock with the blade against his neck.

"Don't ever make stupid assumptions about me. Do you want to try that sentence again?" Yuki demanded. Hazuki was as white as a ghost, frozen in fear.

"No." He responded simply. Yuki pressed it a little closer. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn't going to hurt him, but she had to give him a little taste of his own medicine. She had to intimidate him. She had to get revenge and show him her will. "If anything happens to me, you'll be on the street broke. Or in jail. Remember who here has the private police force and your paycheck. Do you honestly want to mess with me any more than you already did?" Yuki wanted to slit his throat right there. She was so angry with him she was shaking, but she kept her hand steady. Yuki released him.

"I hope you find a nice lego to step on." She hissed. He looked smug. He keeps pulling one over on her. One of these days, she was determined to have the upper hand. One day.

"Are we ready to order?" A waiter suddenly appeared. Hazuki snapped out of her shocked state and looked up.

"I didn't even read the menu much..." She admitted.

"Order anything you want. It's on me." Kyoya smiled at her. Only Yuki knew the wickedness behind that smile. Yuki quickly turned on the waiter.

"I want one of everything." Now she felt a little better.


	22. Chapter 22

As the trio left the restaurant, it was growing to be very hot out. Yuki ate every last bite to spite Kyoya and because she's a big eater when she can be. Yuki was also sweating in her school uniform and wanted to head back to the Ohtori mansion and change her clothes. But then of course this is when the rest of the host club arrives, dragging the bored-looking Haruhi.

"Yuki!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny tackled Yuki. But for once, and this may be the only time, that Yuki was actually relieved that they were here. They were here to save her from Kyoya. But she also remembered something...

"You guys ditched me! You're dead!" She yelled, her eyes turning a demon-like red. And then she chased Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hazuki asked in shock of what Yuki was doing.

"No. We just watch." Kyoya replied.

"Hazu-chan is here too!" Hunny jumped into Hazuki's arms. The twins skidded to a stop and grabbed Tamaki, stopping him in his tracks. Yuki kept on running though. She tried to stop herself, but she was too late. She ran right into a wall and with the sound of a gong, she was down.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Tamaki cried. "Where have you been!? And why do you still have your school uniform on!?"

"She thought there was school today. She couldn't read the sign." Hazuki replied for Yuki. Yuki felt embarrassed. "But there's a shop right there. I can get you some clean clothes so you don't have to go all the way back home."

"No! Then I'll owe you too!" Yuki protested.

"It's okay. You don't owe me anything. We're family, right?" She smiled. Yuki smiled a little too.

"Let's go to the beach!" Hunny suggested. Yuki had enough with swimming for the rest of her life. And they wanted to go back!? "And you can wear a swimsuit!" The twins and Tamaki got a nosebleed and fell back.

"Oh, well, I don't have a swimsuit. What a shame. I better go." Yuki began to make her escape. But then Hikaru and Kaoru made a speedy recovery and looped her arms with theirs and spun her back around.

"Don't worry." Hikaru began.

"We have some." Kaoru finished.

"Our mom is a fashion designer." Hikaru added.

"I'm sure she'd love a new doll." Kaoru chimed in. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly and started towards Yuki.

"W-wait!" Yuki backed away from the twins. She didn't want to be someone's doll! The twins closed in on Yuki. Yuki backed into a wall. Crap.

* * *

The twins returned with Yuki wearing a frilly purple and pink bikini.

"Yuki-chan!" Hunny called from the ocean in his floaty. He waved to her while Mori stood watching Hunny.

"Be careful! The sea is very dangerous!" Yuki returned his wave.

"Look at me, Haruhi! Look at me surf in such an awesome way!" Tamaki called to Haruhi, who seemed to be interested in a tiny crab. Tamaki was surfing a giant wave, maintaining his balance perfectly.

"Look at us!" The twins were riding the wave together on one surfboard, doing handstands. Tamaki turned to stone with tears streaming down his face, as he faced defeat. Suddenly, Tamaki wiped out.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Yuki yelled. She was sitting under a palm tree wearing a black hoodie over her swimsuit. She was farther away from the others. Kyoya was under a beach umbrella beside Hazuki, who was wearing a blue and green bikini and sun bathing. Tamaki washed up on the shore with his surfboard.

"You okay, senpai?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"I'm perfect, Haruhi dear! I'm so sorry I made you worry so much!" Tamaki was on his feet, hugging Haruhi in a death hug.

"Hey! Yuki! You're not supposed to be covered up and hiding from us!" The twins shouted in unison from their wave. They had lost their focus, and balance. Yuki sprinted to the ocean shore when the sea consumed Hikaru and Kaoru.

Yuki realized what she did. The water was up to her shins. She froze on the spot. But the twins haven't surfaced yet...but their surfboards were just floating there. The waves and waters have gotten more and more intense. As Yuki began to back away, a big wave crashed against the beach and pulled back, taking Yuki with it.

**Author: Sorry for not updating recently. I've been having a serious writer's block and tons of school work. But thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Her arm was sore. It was sore on this one specific spot, too. Yuki opened her heavy eyes and coughed. She couldn't breathe. Her mouth was extremely dry, with the taste of salt on her tongue. Her head was throbbing.

Yuki coughed again, and water came out, clearing her airway. Her vision was blurred, but was slowly improving.

"She's alive!" The twins yell, startling Yuki. Yuki yelped and scooted back. The twins were beside her, holding sticks pointed towards her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yuki hissed. The twins grinned mischievously. Yuki sighed. "Where are we? And where is everyone?"

"Beats us." The twins replied in unison.

"We hit our heads on our surfboard," Hikaru began.

"And ended up here." Kaoru finished.

"What happened to you? All we know is that about an hour ago, you washed up on this beach while we were digging a hole." The twins asked.

"Well, when I saw you two wipe out, I rushed into the water. But after realizing what I did, I began to go back to land. I didn't make it because a wave crashed against the beach and took me away." Yuki explained. "Wait, you guys have been digging a hole for an hour?"

"Yup!" Yuki sweat dropped.

"We have to find food, water, and shelter. And we have to create a fire so the others can see the smoke and know where we are." Yuki explained. "You guys go and find food. I'll go get firewood." She instructed. Yuki then headed out into the jungle of the island.

* * *

When Yuki returned, there was no food. She dropped the pile of wood. Hikaru and Kaoru were now in a giant hole.

"What are you guys doing!? You need to get food!" Yuki snapped.

"We got bored." The twins replied bluntly.

"So you didn't do anything!?"

"No." Hikaru protested.

"We wrote S.O.S. but our giant hole is the O." Kaoru added. Yuki rolled her eyes and walked around the hole. She faced the island with her back to the ocean. Yes. They did draw in two giant Ss with the hole between the Ss.

The ocean came in and washed the beach. Some of the tide went into the hole.

"Awwww! C'mon!" The twins groaned. It also washed away some of the Ss. But Yuki felt a sharp, powerful sting on her foot. She screamed in pain and hopped up the beach, before collapsing.

"Yuki!" The twins jumped out of their hole and rushed to her aid.

"Jellyfish! Dammit!" Yuki wailed. She gripped her foot, but it only made it worse. Tears brimmed her eyes. It stung so bad. She couldn't move it anymore.

"What do we do?! What do we do!?" The twins ran around screaming. "Help! Help! Help!"

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped. The twins stopped and looked at Yuki, who whimpered. "Dammit..." She whispered. She stood up and tried to keep her balance on one foot, but she screamed in pain and collapsed. The twins caught her in their arms, and eased her onto the sand. But it really hurt in Yuki's foot. It was burning. Stinging. She could not hold back her tears any longer.

"What do you want us to do?" The twins asked.

"Kill all of the jellyfish for me. Avenge me!" Yuki growled.

"Something logical, maybe?" The twins offered.

"You? Doing something logical? Is that even possible?" Yuki teased. "Can you guys start a fire?" The twins cocked their head to one side. Yuki sighed. "Go find some fruit or something. Or try to catch some fish."

The twins returned to Yuki carrying coconuts. A large bonfire has started, but Yuki was screaming and crying. She had moved from her spot.

"Yuki!" The twins dropped their coconuts and dashed towards her.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that...bad!" She yelped.

"Hey, wait a minute. I think I know how to cure a jellyfish sting." Kaoru suddenly stated.

"How!?" Hikaru and Yuki asked.

"Anything! I lied. It hurts. It hurts so freaking bad!" Yuki whined. Kaoru looked uncomfortable, embarrassed even.

"It was in class one day...biology maybe. I can't remember..." Kaoru said quietly.

"Just tell me already!" Yuki snapped.

"You're gonna have to pee on it." Kaoru spoke sheepishly.

"GROSS!" Yuki screamed. "Ew! Ew! Ew! I'll suck it up!" Yuki protested.

"We can give you some privacy." The twins offered. "Like our hole." Yuki glared. And stood up.

"Never! I think its getting better anyway." Yuki started to walk, but collapsed onto her knees. She swallowed her scream. The twins picked her up by the arms and placed her in their giant hole.

"Now go pee on yourself while we go fishing!" The twins called.

The twins failed at fishing. They couldn't catch a single fish. And they were soaking wet. When Hikaru and Kaoru approached the hole, they found Yuki crying and lying on the ground.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" They asked simultaneously. This startled Yuki, and she shot up to her feet, but nearly collapsed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." She smiled innocently. The twins glared and pulled her out of the hole. "Okay! I couldn't do it... I can't...bend that way..." She said quietly. She was still whimpering and crying. The pain wouldn't go away. The twins exchanged glances.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Tie. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Tie.

"This isn't getting anywhere. Kaoru should do it because it was his idea!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Me!? It wasn't my idea in the first place! I don't even want to know what the guy was doing to discover that! Rock, paper, scissors again!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Hikaru won. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Kaoru won. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Kaoru won. Hikaru and Yuki were sobbing.

* * *

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Yuki-chan!"

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

"Yuki!"

"Thing 1! Thing 2! Yuki!"

"Onee-chan!" Hazuki called.

"Yuki is the older twin?" Hunny asked.

"That's what my dad told me." Hazuki replied. They were all on a speedboat, driven by someone's personal boat driver.

"The coast guard has just been sent out in search for them." Kyoya informed.

"It's starting to get dark." Haruhi remarked.

"We have to hurry! If we don't find them in time, they'll die!" Tamaki declared.

"That's not likely, senpai..." Haruhi muttered.

"I hope Hika-chan and Kao-chan and Yuki-chan are all okay. I don't want them to die!" Hunny started crying. He hugged Usa-chan and Mori tightly.

So, the search continues. The host club spends more hours calling and looking for the twins and Yuki. Kyoya's phone rang. He answered it.

"Yes? ...yes...good...go there immediately...okay...goodbye..." Kyoya hung up. "One of the ships has found them on an island a few miles south. The ship is heading that way now and should pick them up." He explained.

So, the trio was saved from their island of solitude. Yuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru refused to speak to each other, or anyone. All they said to the host club was, "I'm going to take a shower." It was late and everyone was tired.

But, when Yuki arrived in her maid's quarters, she had a surprise awaiting for her. I was completely decorated and painted and full of the supplies she needed. The walls were painted the colors she wanted them. There was endless amounts of food in the refrigerator and cabinets of the kitchen. There was also several audio cookbooks and cooking supplies. Reika seemed to be in doggy heaven with brand new bed and toys.

There was a brand new expensive-looking television and her bathroom was filled with plush towels and giant bottles of fancy shampoo and soap.

Yuki could not believe it. Kyoya had done something nice for her and had her quarters decorated exactly how she wanted them! It was even better than what she had envisioned!

"So this is what it's like...living in luxury..." She whispered. But wait. If Kyoya did this, she knew he would charge her and push her even deeper in debt. That bastard! Yuki couldn't go chew his ass out now. She reeked of piss.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, the host club decided to do something fun again today. But Yuki and Kyoya both have been ignoring their calls. It was only eleven, and they were fast asleep. So, the host club decided to pay them a visit.

Of course, Tamaki and Hunny were terrified of waking up either Yuki or Kyoya because they were so scary. But the twins weren't afraid of waking Yuki up because she couldn't kill them after they saved her life.

"Then why don't you go wake her up now?" Haruhi asked.

"Fine! We will then! She doesn't scare us anymore!" The host club hid behind the twins when they entered her bedroom. There was tons of pillows on the floor, and Yuki was sleeping with just one! The host club found this view very strange for her to be sleeping with a single pillow when she has so many!

Everyone began to explore Yuki's room silently while the twins approached her bed. But at the last second, they chickened out. Hikaru picked up a pillow off the floor and hit Kaoru with it. Kaoru grabbed another pillow and chucked it at Hikaru, who ducked. So it hit Tamaki right in the face.

"Now you've done it!" Hikaru hissed quietly. Tamaki began to beat the twins with the pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Hunny suddenly called, and he started hitting everyone with his pillow. Even Haruhi and Mori joined in. They were laughing and smiling.

But then, several pillows hit Yuki. Everyone froze on the spot. She stirred, and then sat up, gripping the pillows tightly. Yuki had a pillow in each hand, and she began to hit the host club. Yuki was on a rampage.

The host club, in response, fled, with their pillows.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Yuki chased them throughout the Ohtori mansion. They burst into a bedroom. Yuki chucked one of her pillows like the pitcher she is. The twins ran out of the way, so it hit the person in the bed hard on the head. The twins then jumped onto the bed. Yuki chased after them. The twins ran of the bed. Yuki ran after then, but she accidentally stepped on the person who was sleeping.

Yuki tackled the nearest person, Tamaki, and the pillow war began in the room. But Yuki was no longer angry. She was having fun now. She was laughing and giggling with everyone.

Kyoya sat up from the bed, a dark purple aura coming from him. Of course it was Kyoya. Because they're all just that lucky.

"You guys know I hate being woken up..." He growled. Naturally, the host club panicked and froze on the spot.

"It wasn't us! It was Yuki!" The twins protested.

"Way to throw me under the bus..." Yuki grumbled. She turned around and faced Kyoya. "Someone call Snow White because Grumpy's in Kyoya's bed."

"Do not test me, Yuki. I'm in no mood to put up with your shit now. This is your final warning." Yuki rolled her eyes at him and thew her pillow at him.

"Or what? I'm already in debt." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki-chan! You're gonna die!" Hunny cried quietly. Suddenly, her pillow was chucked at her with such force, that she was knocked right into the wall.

"Oh, so now you decide to fight back! Glad to see that you're just not talk." Yuki threw the pillow back at Kyoya, who caught it.

"I'm done with you!" Kyoya yelled. They engaged in a pillow war.

"Those two must really hate each other..." The twins stated.

"How could anyone hate Yuki-chan or Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I would use my awesome skill to end this fight, but I don't want to risk hurting my dearest friends!" Tamaki said.

"What skill, senpai?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki froze and then sat in his corner of woe.

"But why does Yuki test Kyoya so much? And why does Kyoya try to get under her skin all the time? It's like they're married." Haruhi asked herself.

"Yuki tests everyone. It's just who she is. She doesn't take crap from nobody." The twins replied. "But we will admit that Kyoya's been acting...different...since Yuki came. Are we seeing some seeds of love being planted?"

"No, you are not! Go to hell!" Kyoya and Yuki snapped at the twins, and began to attack them viciously with their pillows.

"Okay! Okay! We were just joking!" The twins raised white flags in defeat. But Yuki and Kyoya weren't done. They redirected their attention back to each other, and the pillow fight resumed.

"How long do you think they'll go at it?" The twins asked.

"They're both very strong-willed. Could be for a while."

"Looks like we have our demon beast, demon lord, and demon psycho." Hikaru remarked. Kaoru shook his head.

"The lord has to have his queen. That's why Yuki's perfect, even though she is a psycho."

And so, at the end of the day, Kyoya was victorious. Yuki laid unconscious on the floor of the room that was torn apart. The host club had retreated.


	25. Chapter 25

Although Yuki was working as many shifts as she could, today she was only working one, and that was only from ten to twelve. But as she exited the cafe, guess who was waiting for her? The host club! But Haruhi was missing today...

"Yukkiiii!" They called. "Let's play!" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Where's Haruhi?" Yuki asked.

"She said she had something important to do alone." Hikaru replied. Throughout this summer, they have been playing with Yuki everyday. What they seem to enjoy doing most of the time is run the host club right here at the cafe Yuki worked. It attracted a lot of customers, and unfortunately, it only pleased her superiors.

"Lets go back to the beach!" Hunny suggested.

"NO!" Yuki and the twins snapped in unison.

"What happened on that island?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." The trio growled.

"Nothing at all!" Hikaru said"

"Everything's fine!" Yuki reassured.

"Why are you guys worrying so much? It's fine!" Kaoru added.

"Why are we still talking about it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's in the past!" Kaoru chimed in.

"We should be asking for what you did on the beach while we were gone because NOTHING HAPPENED." Yuki retorted.

"Hmmm. Then I can only come to one conclusion..." Kyoya remarked.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"They had a threesome."

"EH!?"

"No! No! NO!" Yuki and the twins screamed.

"Why would you guys do that!? You're just kids! You're too young! You can get STDs!" Tamaki cried.

"We didn't do it!" Kaoru protested.

"We did not have a threesome!" Yuki snapped.

"Kaoru just peed on Yuki!" Hikaru suddenly said.

"HIKARU!" Yuki and Kaoru screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just didn't want them to think we had a threesome!" Hikaru said defensively.

"Ewwww!" Tamaki whined.

"How did this happen?" Kyoya questioned.

"The damn jellyfish!" Yuki snapped.

"You got stung by a jellyfish?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah...it hurt so bad! I thought I was going to die!" Yuki quickly stated.

"Urine does stop the pain of a jellyfish sting." Kyoya remarked. Yuki nodded sadly.

"But I just couldn't...bend that way...so, Hikaru lost the rock, paper, scissors..."

"Ewww!"

"Shut up! She was in need! She saved Kaoru from drowning!" Hikaru protested. "Only...I literally couldn't...my bladder just wasn't...full...so..." Everyone looked at Kaoru, who was sitting in a corner crying.

"Hi, guys!" Hazuki greeted cheerfully. She came up from behind Yuki.

"Hey look! It's Hazuki! Lets talk about her and never repeat this past conversation!" Yuki suggested. Hazuki gave them a questioning look. "So, what's up with Hazuki?"

"I got us all tickets to go see a play! It's supposed to be really good!"

"A play?" Hunny asked. Hazuki nodded.

"Yeah! It's about this woman and her amazing and magical journeys through life! She's been everywhere and is very popular in America. This is her first show in Japan! And I thought we should all go." Yuki gave Hazuki a look. Hazuki just winked.

"Well, lets go then! If we go to this commoner's show, then we will get a better understanding of Yuki and Haruhi's life!" Tamaki declared.

Hazuki lead the host club to a theater. It was one of the smaller ones. Hazuki gave everyone their tickets.

"Go right on in without us. It's the front row seats." Hazuki urged.

"What about you two?" Kyoya asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Hazuki grinned.

"We have to go to the bathroom. You know, Mother Nature time. It's a twin thing. We'll be there soon!" Hazuki lied, pulling Yuki into the bathroom.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Hunny asked.

"Because when Hermoine went alone, she got attacked by a troll." Tamaki replied. The six of them went into the auditorium and took their seats, which were front row like Hazuki said. The show began to start, and the host club soon realized that Yuki and Hazuki were still gone.

"I think they ditched us.. " Hikaru and Kaoru muttered. "It's a trap." The host club got to their feet, but the curtains opened. An overweight woman wearing excessive amounts of make-up appeared.

"What's wrong with me!?" She demanded in a deep voice, directing the question to Hikaru. Hikaru froze. "Why don't you like me?!" She asked Tamaki, who turned to stone. "What's wrong with you!?" She demanded from Kaoru.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hikaru replied nervously.

"I never said I didn't like you! You seem lovely!" Tamaki responded quickly.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm normal!" Kaoru answered. The host club rushed to take their seats.

"I've gone on this long journey to find those answers...it all started...when my dad bought me my first bra..."


	26. Chapter 26

Yuki and Hazuki ran down the sidewalk, laughing.

"They're gonna hate us forever." Yuki said, as they came to a stop.

"What? They've been bugging you for a while, haven't they? They've been hogging you. I want to spend time with you too."

"Is that why you did that for me?" Yuki asked. Hazuki nodded.

"I want to get to know you better. You're my twin, after all." Hazuki replied.

"And you want to persuade me to move to America with you?" Yuki added. Hazuki froze and then looked down at her feet.

"I just want what's best for you, Yuki. Let daddy take care of you. He's such a wealthy businessman internationally."

"I thought he did animal hospital stuff."

"That's only one of his branches. He does animal hospitals, hospitals, restaurants, airports, train stations, etc." Hazuki explained.

"Why did he come here?"

"He's competing with this really big zaibatsu. I don't know much about it, really. But I begged him to bring me to meet you."

"Are Daichi and Michio really a paramedic and lawyer?" Yuki suddenly asked. She's been lied to all this time. Everything she knows is a lie.

"Sort of...Daichi runs the medical branch. He's going to inherit the whole business. And Michio runs the law branch." Yuki sighed.

"Are we going to inherit anything?"

"Hmmm...daddy says I can probably have the architecture branch. I like that stuff. You can have whatever you want. Just ask." Yuki remained quiet. "So, how bout a movie? What do you want to see?" Hazuki walked with Yuki to a movie theater.

"Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Friends of the Heart..." Yuki replied quietly. Hazuki cocked her head to one side.

"Precure? What's Precure?"

"You haven't heard of Precure!? It's my favorite anime ever!" Yuki suddenly screamed, startling Hazuki.

"What's it about?"

"It's about these average girls who have magic powers given to them by fairy mascots! And the girls use these powers to transform into Precure to help the fairy mascots! And they fight these evil monsters and usually collect something every season and teach us that friendship and love is important! The All Stars is when all of the Precure from the different seasons meet up! There's a total of 32! But the last New Stage sucked but I'm hoping this one will be better!"

Hazuki stared at Yuki. And then she burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right? You want to go see a movie that's like Sailor Moon?" Yuki hung her head in shame.

"What do you want to see?"

"A romantic comedy!" Yuki anime fell.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, fine...lets go." Yuki and Hazuki approached the ticket booth. Hazuki pulled out her wallet and began to slide the money towards the man behind the glass. But a hand slammed down, stopping her.

"Make it three." Kyoya's voice came from behind. He handed the man his credit card.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuki cried.

"You think you can just ditch me so easily? If so, you are quite mistaken. I will not sit through that with them." Yuki opened her mouth to retort. "So, what are we seeing?"

"Yuki and I want to see the romantic comedy." Hazuki announced. Kyoya tried to hide his surprise, but Yuki caught him. Hazuki, did not.

"You don't have to go. We appreciate you buying us our tickets, but you really don't have to come." Yuki said.

"No. Lets go." Kyoya responded, after receiving his credit card.

"Thank you." Yuki and Hazuki said in unison.

As they sat and watched the movie, Yuki watched Kyoya with perplexity. He kept his face impassive. He did not laugh when the audience laughed. He looked uncomfortable and irritated. He obviously did not like these horribly sappy romantic comedies. Hazuki was very entertained.

Yuki did not care. But she wondered. Why would Kyoya pay for their tickets and then come along with them? Yuki said he didn't have to come. But why did he insist on staying? This wasn't his forte...

Kyoya unfortunately sat between Hazuki and Yuki. Yuki watched Kyoya as he pinched e bridge of his nose. He had a migraine. He was probably thinking, "what the hell is this shit?"

And he sat through the whole thing with them. Yuki was beyond confusion. She shook her head. It's nothing. She shouldn't even be thinking about Kyoya so much.

"Hazuki, do you want to come back to my place? I need to repay you from the past. I can make you something." Yuki offered. Hazuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice." Kyoya smirked. Yuki glared.

"Go to hell, four eyes." She growled.

Kyoya still followed Yuki and Hazuki back to Yuki's maid quarters.

"What did you do?" Kyoya suddenly asked. He looked around as Yuki brought Hazuki into the kitchen.

"I forgot to thank you for this. I guess you found my list and you redecorated for me. So, um, thanks." Yuki called from the kitchen. "Would you like some tea, Hazuki?"

"Yes, please." Yuki began to make Hazuki some tea.

"I didn't do this. This is only temporary." Kyoya said.

"So?"

"You can't personalize it."

"Why not?"

"Because its temporary. Other maids will have to use it."

"So you're putting me out in the street?"

"No! But you're not staying here forever. You're going to have to pay for it to return to normal."

"What!? You jackass! You're just trying to get more money out of me! And you know I can't pay you!"

"Looks like we'll have to deepen your debt..."

"Guys!" Hazuki snapped suddenly. "I did it. You dropped your list. I found it. I called daddy. Daddy sent some men to do this for you."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Yuki asked.

"I told you. Daddy wants to make things right with you." Hazuki replied. Yuki was on the verge of tears. She made Hazuki some tea, and Kyoya wanted some too. He enjoyed it, and somehow, Yuki ended up as a chef for him. Yuki baked cupcakes and they decorated them.

What's going on with Kyoya? He's spending so much time with Yuki and Hazuki. He is acting in the most un-Kyoya way possible.

"You're so good at cooking! How are you so good?" Hazuki asked.

"I had to learn. Mom never cooked." Yuki replied. Suddenly, Kyoya slammed his fist down, startling the girls. He suddenly rose and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. The hell?


	27. Chapter 27

Yuki was spending time with Akina today. Yuki was still working, but Akina sat in the back and chatted with Yuki.

"I'm not mad, Yuki-chan. I really liked that show! I just wish Hazu-chan and Kyo-chain could join us." Hunny reassured as he ate cake with Akina.

"YUKI!" Tamaki and the twins called, as they stormed into the cafe.

"How could you just ditch us like that!?" The twins demanded.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing to me!? You were like a daughter to me!" Tamaki wailed. Yuki rolled her eyes. Haruhi seemed to have been dragged with them, but she ignored them and was having a conversation with Hunny and Akina.

"Hey, guys? Can I ask you something?" Yuki nervously shuffled her feet.

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Is everything okay with Kyoya?" Yuki questioned.

"What do you mean?" This caught everyone's attention. They all turned serious.

"It may be his dad..." Hunny replied quietly.

"His dad?" Yuki cocked her head to one side.

"Kyoya's father is a big zaibatsu owner who specializes in hospital management. And he has two older brothers. He has to surpass them to become his father's successor." Tamaki explained. Oh my god. Yuki's life has just been pieced together. That's why Kyoya flipped out over Yuki's brothers. Why he was being so protective.

"So maybe its his family bugging him." The twins suggested. It still doesn't make sense...

"But..." Yuki began. "He's still acting weird...every time I go to hang out with Hazuki, he would join us! Every time! He sat through one of those horribly sappy romantic comedies which he clearly disliked! And then he actually ate commoner food I cooked! But I ended up as his chef...but still! That evening, he acted so weird. He suddenly just slams his fist down during a casual conversation, and just storms out! He slammed the door so hard that everything shook..." Yuki explained. She was so confused. Even in school, she has never been this confused.

An awkward silence has settled in.

"Well? Somebody say something!" Yuki snapped. Tamaki smiled.

"Why, our mommy dearest is in love." Tamaki replied. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?!" The twins cried. Tamaki nodded.

"Kyoya likes control. He got angry the other night because he's realizing his feelings and how strong they are and how much he lacks control. That's why he's always so frustrated with you, Yuki. He lacks control over you." Tamaki explained.

"That makes sense!" Yuki suddenly gasped. "He loves Hazuki! Holy shit! Oh my god! I can't believe I noticed it before! It's so obvious!"

"Okay, milord, stop it." Hikaru commanded.

"Serious milord is scaring us!" Kaoru finished. Haruhi giggled.

"I like serious Tamaki-senpai." She remarked. Tamaki blushed furiously.

"I'll be however you want me to be, Haruhi! Serious! Playful! Professional!" Tamaki declared. Haruhi giggled.

"I like Tamaki-senpai just being Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki blushed an even deeper shade of red. Yuki had her answers. She should be relieved. Happy. Or something! But right now, she didn't know how she felt... She had no idea. It was scaring her...


	28. Chapter 28

"Mom's in jail."

Hazuki had picked Yuki up from the Ohtori mansion and took her down to the station. Minutes later, Yuki was speaking to her mother through the phone thing with a glass wall between them while they sat at counters.

"Hi, mom..." Yuki greeted quietly.

"You're the last person I'd expect you to see me." She said. "No, I take that back. Your father."

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"Drinking and driving." Her mom shrugged. Yuki hasn't even spoken to her mother since she pulled a knife on Yuki, but Yuki still wondered... "I don't hate you. You did what was best." And then she surprised Yuki. She started crying. "Damn. What a wake-up call."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I never realized how bad everything was. I was drinking myself blind because I was swallowing myself in my own self-pity."

"What?"

"I want you to know I love you. I love you. I love you and Akina and Daichi and Michio. And I loved your father...but when he broke my heart...I lost it. I had an empty void I thought beer and cigarettes would fill." Yuki shook her head.

"Why did you lie to me!? Why did you lie to me for so long!?" Yuki suddenly screamed. Her mom could not look at her in the eye.

"When your father left, he wanted to take you all. He wanted to take you all away from me. I didn't want to lose you. But he won Hazuki in court. Almost you guys too. He kept trying to take you guys away...I was so selfish. I was so afraid of being all alone. That's why I never told you about him. You would find him. You would leave me."

"Daichi and Michio?"

"Daichi is his heir. And Michio is smart. Daichi and Michio are so close to each other, so of course Michio learned about him. But they respected my wishes and lied to them. I begged them to lie. They lied to your father too. They tried to protect you. That's why they sent you to Ouran. To escape our life of poverty, escape your father, and get a good education."

"That still doesn't make any sense..." Her mom remained silent. "But if you told me I had a twin, I would look for her. And then I would find my father." Her mom nodded. Yuki was so overwhelmed with all of this information. Finally. Answers.

Yuki let Hazuki take over and talk to her while Yuki just stared aimlessly into space. Nothing made sense. Some of it did, but some didn't. Her mind was spinning. This was all so crazy. Yuki just wanted to eat and sleep and figure this crap out.

**Author: Short chapter this time and totally random, but Yuki finally gets some real answers. **


	29. Chapter 29

Yuki is sick.

It's summer vacation and guess what? Yuki has the chicken pox! She felt awful, but she couldn't tell anyone that she has it or else they would make her stop scratching herself. Yuki can't help it. It's itchy everywhere!

She doesn't have any medication, but she knows it'll blow over soon. She was like a freaking cat, running herself against everything. She used the fork the most. Yeah, it was gross, but Yuki didn't care because she needed to be scratched. And she'll wash the fork real good later.

There was a banging on her front door.

"Yuuuukkiiii! Come out and play!" The host club called. Yuki panicked and locked the door.

"I think she's sleeping, Takashi!" Hunny said on the other side.

"Lets just go in and see!" Tamaki declared. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He rattled it several times.

"She locked her door!" Hikaru cried.

"She never does that!" Kaoru added. Yuki hoped that they would go away soon.

"Why did she lock it?! Yuki! We are your friends!" Tamaki called. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I have a key." Kyoya's voice said. Yuki cursed quietly under her breath. She began to move furniture in front of the door. It probably won't stop them. She had to get clothes on! She had to cover herself up!

Yes, okay. Yuki lives alone. She has the chicken pox and clothes only got in the way as a barrier to stop her from scratching. It was only her and Reika!

"Stop them, Reika!" Yuki commanded in a hushed tone.

Yuki sprinted to her bedroom and closed the door. She could hide. No, they wold find her. Yuki threw on some clothes that covered every inch of her body. She wore gloves and a ski mask over her face. It will have to do.

Yuki jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over her body. They wouldn't dare to try to wake her up. It took everything in Yuki to resist scratching herself. She resisted even twitching.

Reika's barking signaled that they were in. There was some banging from the furniture.

"She barricaded herself in!"

"Or maybe she's being held hostage!" Everyone gasped and rushed to her bedroom. Yuki closed her eyes and tried to control herself.

"I told you guys she was sleeping!" Hunny said.

"Well don't wake her up again!" Tamaki warned. "Lets just go." Yuki did not hear them leave. Instead, she heard a pair of feet moving towards her bed.

"Kyoya! What are you doing!?" The twins asked in a hushed tone.

"Just a little payback." Kyoya replied. He pulled back the covers. The host club sounded like they moved closer to the bed. "Hmmm. Strange. Why are you fake sleeping?" Crap. Busted. But Yuki continued fake sleeping. Kyoya rolled Yuki so her body was facing them.

"Just leave her be, Kyo-chan! You really don't want to wake her!" Hunny begged.

"She's fake sleeping." He stated. Yuki felt his hand grab her ski mask. Yuki shot up from the bed and pulled her ski mask down.

"No!"

"Why are you wearing that?" Haruhi asked. Yuki panicked.

"Uh, it's very cold in here!" Yuki replied. She had to scratch herself. Everywhere. She was so itchy.

"No its not." The twins said bluntly. Yuki couldn't respond. So, she ran.

"She's getting away!" Tamaki called. The host club chased after her throughout her maids quarters. Yuki rounded the corner to the front door, to freedom!

But, she ran right into Kyoya. He didn't even budge! Kyoya grabbed her arms, restraining her. She squirmed. In fact, the squirming helped scratch a little. So she squirmed some more and Kyoya looked at her like she was crazy.

The host club caught up with them.

"Good job, Kyo-chan!" Hunny gave Kyoya a thumbs up. Kyoya with his free hand, pulled off her ski mask. Everyone gasped. Yuki hung her head in shame.

"Yes! I have it! I have the pox!" Yuki announced shamefully.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Haruhi asked.

"Because you guys would make me stop scratching!" Yuki replied.

"If you scratch them, they'll scar." Kyoya informed.

"So what? I'm dying here!" Yuki cried, jerking herself free.

"Alright, everyone! Today we are going to take care of Yuki!" Tamaki decreed. Yuki rolled her eyes and darted away, but the twins grabbed her.

"You guys are going to get sick too!" Yuki protested.

"Vaccinated." The host club said in unison. Yuki sighed. She was defeated.

"Now! Yuki must be put to bed so she will rest!" Tamaki ordered after the special cream was applied on all of her chicken pox. Mori picked up Yuki and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to..." Yuki had a soft spot for Mori. He was kind and quiet and reserved, unlike the rest.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki commanded. Hikaru grabbed one of Yuki's wrists, and Kaoru grabbed the other. They pulled off her gloves and stuck oven mitts on them. Then, the twins duct taped the oven mitts on her wrists.

"Hey!" Yuki snapped.

"Kyoya! Call a chef for some soup!"

"Already on it!" Haruhi called from the kitchen. Tamaki's eyes watered.

"Oh, Haruhi! What would we do without you! You're the perfect housewife! A father couldn't ask for more!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi as she stirred the soup on the stove.

"Hey! Watch it! There's fire here!" Haruhi warned. Tamaki stopped, his arms still wrapped around Haruhi. But then, his shirt burs into flames. Tamaki screamed.

"I'm on fire! I'm on fire! And I'm not just talking about my gorgeous looks! My shirt is ablaze!" Tamaki screamed as he ran around in a circle.

"Milord! Water! Get some water!" The twins cried, running around.

"You idiots! This is why I didn't want you guys to see me!" Yuki growled as she entered the kitchen.

Suddenly, the foam from a fire extinguisher was shot out on Tamaki. Mori appeared, holding the fire extinguisher, putting the fire out.

"Good job, Takashi!" Hunny giggled and patted Mori's head. Mori nodded once.

"Aww! This was my favorite shirt!" Tamaki whined.

"You're still on fire a little but, senpai." Haruhi noted.

"I got it." Yuki grumbled, patting the small fire, putting it out with her oven mitts.

"Yuki! You should be in bed! Mori!" Seconds later, Yuki was in Mori's arms, and then back into bed. And then, Yuki got an idea.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Yuki announced, hoping out of bed. She quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Yuki grabbed her toothbrush and used that to scratch her body.

Yuki spotted her shampoo bottle and took the lid off. She started scratching herself furiously with the lid, for it was a nice edge to get deep into her skin. She slid the lid under her shirt and used that to scratch herself.

Without any warning, the door was flung open and Kyoya stood in the doorway.

"Do you have the key to everything or something!?" Yuki demanded. Kyoya smirked.

"Yes."

"How do you know I was doing this instead of actually utilizing the bathroom?" Yuki asked.

"Normally, people don't make sex noises while using the toilet. And you don't seem the type to masturbate." Yuki's face flushed in embarrassment.

And then she was tied to the bed.

The host club fed Yuki soup against her will. She nearly bit off Tamaki's hand, and has hasn't left his woe corner since. After learning the truth about Kyoya, she couldn't look him in the eye. She doesn't know why, but she found it impossible.

Hazuki came over too. She brought fancy medicine.

"It's not like I'm dying." Yuki growled. She watched Kyoya carefully, but he didn't act weird. He acted like normal, jackass Kyoya. Yuki still didn't feel any better.


	30. Chapter 30

The chicken pox was over after a few days and Yuki had her freedom. But it was the last day of summer. Yuki wanted to crawl in a hole and cry over how she lost her precious summer.

Yuki had work to do. The host club was there with her, except Haruhi, who was finishing up her homework, so she stayed home. But Hazuki was there too.

"You know, I think I'm going to attend Ouran with you guys." Hazuki announced.

"Really!?" Hazuki nodded.

"It's just a temporary thing, but while I'm here, I might as well get an education." Hazuki explained. Yuki's phone began to ring. Yuki excused herself and answered the phone in the back.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? AND WHERE THE HELL IS AKINA!?" Daichi screamed.

"Don't you yell at me! Where the hell have you been!? I've been gone for months with Akina! Mom's in jail!"

"WHAT!?" Michio was there too.

"You guys are the worst. Mom pulled a knife on me when she was drunk. I'm staying with someone, Akina with someone else. She's fine. I see her almost everyday." Yuki replied coldly.

"And you didn't bother to call and let us know?" Daichi demanded.

"What about you!? You didn't bother to tell me that dad was alive! You didn't bother to tell me he was filthy rich! You didn't bother to tell me I had a twin!" Yuki shot back. That shut them up. Yuki didn't want an explanation. She was done. "So where have you been with your heads up your asses?"

"With dad...working against his competitor here. Business stuff." Michio replied quietly.

"Who's this stupid competitor?" Yuki demanded.

"The Ohtori zaibatsu owner." Yuki dropped the phone. Her father...Kyoya's father...are rivals? What will he do when he finds out? She'll be on the street!

Yuki picked up the phone.

"Something wrong?" Daichi asked.

"No...nothing."

"So now that you know..." Michio began.

"Stop." Yuki cut in. "Nothing's going to change. You two are going to be dad's successor. Hazuki will do something with buildings or something. And I am going to work for the rest of my life as a slave to pay off my debt. Even when I'm dead, it wouldn't be paid off."

"Tell us where you are. We are coming to get you." Daichi demanded.

"Do not tell them." A voice growled from behind Yuki. Yuki spun around to face Kyoya.

"You were listening in!? This is a private conversation!" Yuki snapped.

"Don't tell them where you are." Kyoya repeated.

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do, four eyes." Yuki retorted. Kyoya grabbed the phone.

"No need to worry. Your sister, Yuki, is safe in my care. Akina is safe with a close friend." And then, Kyoya hung up. Yuki glared and ripped the phone from Kyoya's hand.

"You bastard! Who do you think you are!?"

"The man you're in debt to." He answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in that annoying way he does.

"You can't keep pulling that over me! That was totally uncalled for! Now they'll think I'm with a rapist or something! You handle your issues with your brothers, and I'll handle mine!" Yuki hissed. She was done. Yuki did not wait for an answer. She changed her clothes and stormed out of there.

Yuki sprinted out the backdoor and down the street. She rounded a corner and ran right into Haruhi, who was carrying groceries.

"Oh, sorry, Haruhi!" Yuki apologized, bowing repeatedly.

"It's fine, Yuki." Haruhi reassured.

"Hey, can I make it up to you and carry your bags for you?" Yuki didn't wait for an answer and grabbed half of the bags. "So, which way to your house?"

"That way." Haruhi lead Yuki to her house.

"I thought you had homework to do." Yuki pointed out. Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"I lied because I had errands to run and I didn't want to have them follow me and drag them around." Haruhi explained.

"Ah. Smart. But I got stuck with them."

"Oh. Sorry. I just don't get anything done with them around..."

"No, it's fine. I'm getting used to them. Maybe not the jackass four eyes...but everyone else like Hunny-senpai and Tamaki-senpai and the twins." Yuki assured. Haruhi smiled.

After dropping off the groceries, Haruhi and Yuki spent the afternoon together. Yuki knew a lot of recipes, so she gave them to Haruhi. Haruhi baked and cooked them under Yuki's supervision and they turned out great.

They still didn't have much in common, but they sort of just talked the rest of the time. Yuki stayed over for dinner and met Haruhi's dad. They got along well.

**Author: So, I have an idea for a dark twist, but I'm not sure if I should post it. It's very random and out there greatly affects Yuki, so I'm on the fence about it. :/**


	31. Chapter 31

"It's getting late. And it's really dark out. I should head back." Yuki said as she approached the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Haruhi offered.

"You don't have to. It's pretty far."

"It's okay. I have nothing else to do and you could get lonely." Yuki smiled.

"Thanks." The two girls walked down the sidewalk to the Ohtori mansion.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuki suddenly asked. Haruhi nodded. "What's everyone's story?"

"Um, well, lets start with Tamaki-senpai. He's originally from France and lives with his dad. His mom...well...she's in France too but she's very ill. But because of Tamaki-senpai's grandmother, he can't see his mom anymore..."

"That's awful..."

Haruhi nodded sadly. "You know Kyoya-senpai's story. You met Hikaru an Kaoru's mom. Did you notice that she can't tell her own sons apart?" Yuki thought for a moment.

"Oh, yeah! But I think I embarrassed her a little because I told her who was who and she didn't even know herself." Yuki replied.

"Hikaru and Kaoru had a maid once when they were little. She taught them everything they knew. But one night she tried stealing from their safe. Hikaru and Kaoru said they would give her the combo for it if they could tell them apart. She took the combination anyway and told them that they could never be told apart. Since then, that's what Hikaru and Kaoru have believe most of their lives." Yuki nodded.

"That's so terrible. I didn't realize everyone had such a sad backstory..." Yuki remarked.

"As for Hunny and Mori-" Haruhi stopped talking when a group of ten guys appeared. They were big, tall guys with bulging muscles. Yuki and Haruhi looked small compared to them. The guys drew closer to the girls, and then started circling them.

"Lookeee here." One said.

"We got ourselves a couple of girls." Yuki grabbed Haruhi's hand and pushed through them, but the men blocked Yuki and Haruhi.

"Excuse us." Haruhi spoke quietly.

"Hey, I think I know this one!" Another guy pointed to Yuki.

"Aw, yeah! Isn't her mom the drunk?"

"And has the crybaby sister?"

"Shut up!" Yuki screamed. They ignored her.

"She hung out with that Sakura chick!" Yuki balled her other hand into a fist, but she did not let go of Haruhi. These guys were bad news, and Yuki would never forgive herself if anything happened to Haruhi on her watch.

"So, half and half? Four of us gets the brunette, and the other four get the other chick?" A man suggested.

"Sounds good!" The men advanced on them. Yuki and Haruhi were surrounded. Yuki released Haruhi's hand. When one got close to the pair, Yuki punched him in the face, and then kneed him where it counts.

"We got ourselves a feisty one tonight!" Yuki defended Haruhi. Haruhi hardly knew any self defense. She remembered Kyoya's lesson of how men would try to take advantage of her, but he never showed her how to prevent it!

Two guys grabbed Yuki at once while the rest were hollering and cheering. Yuki struggled, but they knocked her head a few times. Haruhi, seeing this, couldn't stand to watch it much longer. She leapt on one of the guy's back that was holding Yuki. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and used every once of her strength to pull him down.

It didn't do much, but Yuki was able to kick the other one restraining her. Yuki was freed. Unfortunately, one exceptionally large man grabbed Haruhi and tossed her aside. Pain exploded everywhere in Haruhi's body, but then she got an idea.

"I'm sorry, Yuki..." Haruhi whispered and she closed her eyes and pretended to fall unconscious. She listened carefully as Yuki defended herself. Haruhi even heard the sound of a body dropping twice. Maybe Yuki knocked two unconscious?

Haruhi had to call Hunny and Mori. They were extremely reliable. But if she did, the men would find out she's conscious and kill her! And there's the chance that they wouldn't figure it out. Or they would, but they couldn't find Yuki and Haruhi.

Yuki was thrown against a wall and her phone fell out of her pocket. But she got back up and charged after the men. Haruhi quickly grabbed Yuki's phone and dialed Hunny. Then, she used her phone to dial Kyoya. She prayed that they would pick up.

Yuki began to scream and cry as Haruhi heard the men carry her away. Haruhi felt awful, but this is the only way Yuki could be saved. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. Yes, Yuki knocked two men unconscious. But half of the other men were carrying Yuki away. One that wasn't holding her down stopped.

"What about that one?" All of the men turned to see Haruhi. And they noticed she was conscious and awake.

"Get her!" Haruhi scrambled to her feet and ran down the sidewalk. But out of no where came four guys, and they punched and kicked her repeatedly. Haruhi screamed in agony. Finally, they were able to restrain her and carried her off. Haruhi was surprised that they didn't notice the cell phones or even heard Kyoya and Hunny's voices on the other line. In fact, their voices were drowned out by the hooting and cheering of the men kidnapping Yuki and Haruhi.

* * *

Yuki could not believe what had just happened. They had beaten her so severely. Yuki was about to fall unconscious, but every time she almost did, it would happen again.

When they threw her inside, her clothes were ripped off her.

And then she was raped.

The exact same thing happened to Haruhi. Haruhi's screams drowned out Yuki's. Yuki was used to such abuse, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

And the men...the men took turns! It hurt her so bad... Yuki never felt so violated and weak. She struggled against them, but they would hurt her. The men didn't use weapons, but their fists were like iron.

Yuki and Haruhi were sobbing. They were being raped and no one was here to save them. Sometimes there would be two at a time on each girl! Yuki never imagined it! She screamed and she cried, but it was like no one could hear her except for those eight men and Haruhi. Yuki was in disbelief...she never even thought that she would be raped in her entire life...especially a gang bang like this.

Haruhi cried harder and screamed louder than Yuki. This just made Yuki's heart break. She couldn't protect Haruhi. It was her fault Haruhi was here. And Haruhi never needed to know how to fight properly, so she had great difficulty resisting them. But they were almost double the size of her and were on top and...in her...the pain was just to much.

You'd think after the second or third time they'd get used to it, right? But all of them were more different. And each time, it just increased in agony.

This is it, Yuki thought, this is how I'm going to die. Even when she was drowning, Yuki never had been so scared and be in so much pain. Why can't they just leave her on this cold hard ground to die? And why her and Haruhi? Of all people? Yuki would never forgive herself.

Both girls heard the door get busted down. Did they bring more friends? Yuki and Haruhi couldn't tell. Their visions were so blurry and dim. There was shouting. The girls couldn't not make out who said what because there was so much. The men were now away from Yuki and Haruhi. Yuki wondered if they're going to leave her to die now. Both Yuki and Haruhi heard their names called and shouted, but by who? There was so much noise like a fight was going on.

Both Yuki and Haruhi began to allow themselves to slip into oblivion. Each girl closed her eyes and felt warm, strong arms pick her up gently. They were so gentle and carried her protectively. They knew they was safe now. But who's here to save them? Yuki wondered, but Haruhi already knew it was Hunny and Mori.

**Author: Okay, I know. Really sucky. It was my first time writing a scene like this so...no flames, okay? It was totally random and I was on the fence between either Yuki and Haruhi. So I had them both raped. I'm awful, aren't I? It's official. I'm a sadist. I really do torture my characters... OTL **

**Thanks for reading! **


	32. Chapter 32

She was warm and comfortable. There was a fluffiness and cushiness surrounding her. Yuki knew where she was. She was in her bed. But her eyes felt like lead. There were voices...

"I can't believe they were raped..." Hikaru murmured.

"I'm glad you guys called us though." Kaoru added.

"I've never seen Kyo-chan and Tama-chan act like that way...it was scary! They didn't even stop when the cops came!" Hunny cried.

"Yeah, you're telling us." The twins sighed.

"I wish Yuki-chan would wake up soon." Hunny said quietly.

"It's been rough on her." Kaoru pointed out.

"Her injuries are worse than Haruhi's." Hikaru chimed in.

"School's going to start soon." Mori announced.

"Can we go check on Haru-chan before we go?" Hunny asked. "Tama-chan texted saying she's already awake."

"He hasn't left her side all night..." Kaoru remarks. Hikaru sighs in...defeat?

"I don't want Yuki to wake up alone." Hikaru says. Yes, he definitely sounded defeated.

"We don't have much of a choice, Hikaru." Kaoru stated sadly.

"We'll watch her." Three voices announced as footsteps entered the room. Yuki recognized it as Daichi, Michio, and Hazuki.

"But-"

"No buts." Daichi said firmly.

"Education is extremely important. Go to school, or else you'll regret it in the future." Michio advised. There were murmurs of agreement and shuffles of feet. Hunny, Mori, and the twins were gone. Tamaki was with Haruhi, probably at her house. But where's Kyoya?

So, Yuki thought, does Kyoya not want a "tainted" or "ruined" maid anymore?

Yuki wondered where Daichi, Michio, and Hazuki went because she heard them leave her bedroom too. But she felt a hand caress her cheek. She instinctively would've grabbed the hand, but she couldn't do anything. The hand stroked her face so delicately. The hand was warm and so gentle. Who's hand was it? Daichi's hands are rough. Michio's hands were on the small side. Was it Hazuki?

The television was turned on, so her brothers and twin must be watching it together. Yuki finally gathered enough strength to open her eyes. Her body ached horribly, but it was nothing compared to last night...

Finally, Yuki willed herself to get up. So what if she's a little sore? It's the first day back to school and she's a host. She has to go please and make girls happy. Yuki changed into her boy school uniform. She brushed her hair and left her bedroom and walked to the bathroom. She skipped breakfast because she wasn't hungry.

Yuki brushed her teeth real quick and applied makeup to cover up her ugly bruises. She learned this trick for when her mom used to beat her when she was drunk so no one would worry about her. And then she was out the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daichi asked.

"School. I need my education, right Michio?" Yuki did not wait for a response and walked to school. Perhaps she should've made herself coffee. She was exhausted. It was really late when it...happened...but she could not let that hold her back.

The host club knows. So Haruhi must've called them before they got her and the neighbors called the police from her screams? Yuki shook her head. No, it had to be the host club who saved her. She thought she heard their voices, but she could not be sure. Now she was. But the arms she was in...it wasn't Mori. Mori was strong, but his arms were long and on the thin, lean side.

For some reason, Yuki really wanted to know. Maybe it was Tamaki. Tamaki has carried Haruhi before. He seems strong. She knows it wasn't Hunny because she felt like she was lifted high off the ground. Yuki didn't want to ask. It would be awkward and she doesn't want to talk about those events ever again. Crap! Whoever carried her saw her naked! Yuki can't look at anyone in the eye again! Well, except for Hunny and Mori.

Wait a minute, they were in the apartment too, kicking ass. They still saw her! Crap! Yuki is even more mortified!

Yuki decided to take a quick detour on her way to school and strolled to Haruhi's house to check up on her. The guilt was starting to eat away at Yuki. She couldn't save Haruhi...

Tamaki answered the door when Yuki knocked. His hair was messy and he looked tired. His clothes were wrinkled. Yuki assumed he was up all night with Haruhi.

"Good morning, Yuki." He seemed surprised to see Yuki.

"Where's Ranka-San?" Yuki asked.

"Work. C'mon. Haruhi's in her room." He held the door open for Yuki like a gentleman.

"Thanks." Yuki smiled at him and made a beeline straight to Haruhi's room. Haruhi was sitting her bed, her cheeks wet and her eyes empty and so...lost-looking. "Hi, Haruhi." Haruhi turned to face Yuki.

"Hi." She greeted quietly. Yuki sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you look like that." Yuki remarked.

"I've never been raped before. And, as you might've learned, its traumatizing. Why are you so together? I'm usually the sane and collected one." That was a good question

"Yeah, it was traumatizing, but its not bugging me." Flashbacks suddenly flooded her mind. In. Out. In. Out. Punch. Kick. In. Out.

Yuki's eyes watered, startling her. The memories were overwhelming her. The sweat. The pain. The blood. The stickiness.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry." Yuki whispered. Haruhi's screams and sobs rang in Yuki's ears. "I couldn't protect you...I couldn't stop them..."

"It's not your fault. It was the men's fault. They outnumbered us. And it's not your job to be my bodyguard or anything." Haruhi reassured. "But, aren't you okay? We were raped repeatedly and you looked like you got some hard hits."

"We were raped..." Yuki repeated in a whisper. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It hurt so bad." Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I thought no one was going to come for our rescue. I thought we were going to get killed."

"I used your phone and my phone to call Kyoya-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai. I couldn't talk to them, but they heard everything in the street. Kyoya tracked our phones and then somehow Tamaki-senpai and the twins got involved and they found us in the apartment." Haruhi explained. Yuki sniffled. "No one knew what to do, Tamaki-senpai told me, because they watched the most sane and logical person go off the deep end. Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai was the ones who beat those guys to a pulp."

"I heard Hunny-senpai say that he was scared of Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai." Yuki added. "I guess I get Kyoya-senpai because he intimidates everyone, but Tamaki-senpai is just like an arrogant person who gets excited very easily. Sometimes, I think he's high." Haruhi laughed, her old self returning.

"I am not on drugs! They'd ruin my handsome looks!" Tamaki called from outside of Haruhi's bedroom. Yuki laughed.

"So, are you ready to face the day?" Yuki asked. "I'm going to school. I think you should too."

"Yeah, I guess. We have to move on, otherwise it'll just hold us back and we won't get far in life." Haruhi agreed, getting out of bed.

"Oh, Haruhi! You are such a philosopher! You're so inspiring!" Tamaki cried as he skipped into the room, but Yuki slammed the door in his face before he could. There was a loud thud! Haruhi giggled.

Yuki and Haruhi got a pass from the front office and walked right into class. It was the same as last year. They gave it to the class president and took their usual seats but they smiled at the Hitachiin twins, who had eyes so wide they made dinner plates look small.


	33. Chapter 33

At the host club, Yuki faced was swarmed by the twins, Hunny, and Mori. Hazuki stopped by and visited with Yuki, but she was not enrolled at Ouran yet. But there was something missing...oh, yes. Four eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, where's Kyoya-senpai?" Yuki asked Tamaki between girls. Tamaki shrugged.

"You should know. You live with him. But I think he's sick or something." Tamaki replied.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Sick?" Kaoru finished.

"He never gets sick!" Hunny cried.

"And he never misses school!" The twins screamed. The twins exchanged glances. "It's the end of the world! It's the apocalypse!"

When the next guests came for the twins, they immediately switched to their forbidden brotherly love.

When the host club was closed, the hosts did not leave right away.

"Yuki...are you sure you're okay?" The twins asked in unison with everyone standing behind him with concerned looks. Yuki nodded.

"I'm fine, really. Sure, it was traumatizing, but its done and over. It's in the past and I have to let it go." She replied quietly. She wanted to just cry now because it came back to her in flash backs. Yuki shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

Yuki looked at the host club in a different light now after Haruhi's words. They all came from broken families...

Yuki's eyes widened.

That's why Tamaki refers to himself as the dad. And calls Kyoya mom. And he calls Haruhi his daughter. Tamaki created this host club. He came from probably the worst broken family about his mom, dad, and grandmother...

So they made their own complete, perfect family...

**Author: sorry for the short chapter! Sort of a filler, but I think it's important at the same time for Yuki's character. But that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Next day: no Kyoya.

Day after that: no Kyoya.

Even the day after that:_ no Kyoya._

Yuki cleaned his house. She cooked food for him. But has not seen him since she screamed at his face at her work. He's been in his room, she thinks. But she hasn't bothered to check on him. Wow. How insensitive is she? No wait, she takes it back. He's worse. But she could not help but worry a little...

It turns out that Hazuki cannot enroll at Ouran because she will be leaving in...two weeks? Yuki wasn't sure if that's right. But the thought saddens her greatly. She still has never met her father.

This afternoon, Hazuki was helping Yuki with her homework. While this was going on in the maids' quarters, Tamaki decides to pay a visit.

A butler allowed Tamaki in and Tamaki let himself in Kyoya's room. The door was unlocked, which didn't surprise Tamaki. It was a strange sight to see: Kyoya was in bed, sulking and with the covers pulled up almost covering his head entirely.

"Hi, mommy dear." Tamaki greeted teasingly.

"What do you want?" Kyoya grumbled.

"Did you honestly not expect me to come see you when you're a no show at school? As your husband, I have to make sure you're okay." Tamaki asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, what's wrong?" Kyoya gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"I don't know..." Kyoya said very quietly. "I really don't know...this is the first thing I can't figure out..."

"What specifically is it that you can't 'figure out?'"

"Everything!" Kyoya snapped angrily. Tamaki smiled. He knew exactly what was bugging him, but Tamaki thought he should cheer him up a little.

"Is if because you can't see Yuki because you saw and carried her naked in your arms?" Tamaki teased. Kyoya nearly ripped his sheets.

"No!" Tamaki chuckled.

"I know. Stop being so grumpy, Kyoya. You're worrying too much, which is strange and very unlike you. Just tell her how you feel."

"How did you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Your my wife! And I know my wife very well." Tamaki answered jokingly.

"I don't even know how I feel. I just can't stop thinking about her. Every time I see her, I just think she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I've had dreams where I would...do things...like kiss her and hold her..." Kyoya confessed.

"What does that sound like to you?" Tamaki questioned.

"I don't know! I'm going insane! I don't know anything. I don't know these feelings! They're out of my control! This isn't supposed to happen to me!" Kyoya snapped. Tamaki patted and rubbed Kyoya's back to console him.

"I understand." Tamaki said simply.

"No, you don't! You just do your own thing, whether you're in control or not. You can't understand what I'm going through because you are nothing like me. And get your hands off me." Kyoya growled coldly. Tamaki chuckled.

"Of course I understand. You're my best friend. I understand more than anyone." Kyoya didn't respond. "Now, just tell her these confusing feelings. You may face rejection, but that's life. But you'll never know until you try."


	35. Chapter 35

The whole week, Kyoya was a no show. Yuki was worrying endlessly. What's wrong with him? Can he no longer stand being in the same building as her? Over the weekend, she never saw him once. That Monday back, HE STILL WAS GONE.

After her duties with the host club, she dropped her schoolbag in the foyer and marched right up to Kyoya's bedroom. She was so mad at him for making her worry so much. Yuki could not focus on a thing because she kept thinking and wondering and hoping and worrying about that stupid bastard. She almost ran into Kyoya himself, who was just entering his bedroom after a shower, it looks like. Yuki felt so strongly. She doesn't know why, but she was furious that she was avoiding her and everyone because of her twin!

He spotted Yuki and Yuki marched right up to him and pushed him into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"We need to talk." Yuki stated. Kyoya put on his glasses, but did not bother to put on a shirt. Oh well. Yuki was glad he was wearing pants.

"Yes. I think we should talk." He agreed. "You are the stupidest girl I've ever met."

"Excuse me?!"

"I warned you! I warned you about men! And its like it went in one ear and out the other with you! Look at what happened to you. You got yourself raped."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Haruhi and I were jumped! I was outnumbered! And I still knocked out two of the guys."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were raped!"

"You know what? You're just mad because you can't control your feelings for Hazuki!" That shut him up. He did not hide his surprise. Yuki did not wait for him to respond. "That's exactly why you're not coming to school because Hazuki thought about enrolling to Ouran and you have a crush on her!"

"That's-"

"True! You know I'm right. And you're upset because you know she won't be here for forever and is going back to America in like two weeks or three weeks!" Yuki went on in her British accent. Kyoya looked extremely frustrated, it was obvious he didn't know what to do. So he grabbed a button-down white shirt and put it on, but did not button it up because Yuki continued.

"Look, I understand. It's awkward because she's my twin and you and I hate each other. So, when you probably see her, you'll see me and then you'll hate her. But you can't let that get in the way! This is probably the first and only time you like someone. Of course it's scary with the fear of rejected but I think you've already experienced that with your own family..." Yuki was afraid she said too much. But she couldn't stop talking!

"Hazuki's great. She's pretty and fun and intelligent and she's the rich one! What have you got to lose? Just go for it alrea-"

Kyoya had suddenly grabbed Yuki by the face and brought her lips against his into a deep kiss. Yuki's face flushed and her eyes widened. Before Yuki could do anymore, he released her. They were breathless.

"You really are the stupidest girl I've ever met. It was you. It was always you." He growled, pushing the glasses up his nose. Yuki was absolutely speechless. Kyoya didn't allow her for a response. He stormed out, leaving Yuki beyond bewildered.


	36. Chapter 36

Now, Yuki was furious. Her blood was boiling. After school, she stormed into Music Room Three and right up to Kyoya, who finally decided to show up. She dragged Kyoya by the arm to the dressing room in the back and shut the door.

"You think you can just kiss me like that and then leave!?" Yuki cried. "You can't just do that!" Yuki started hitting his chest, but he didn't budge. "You just can't. That's not how it works. You can just kiss me and then move on! How? Why? When? Me of all people! You hate me!" Her British accent came in halfway through, irritating Yuki even more.

"I don't know! I've had dreams of you. I usually think, 'God, Yuki is such a gigantic pain in my ass!' But I'd get other thoughts, like thinking you look attractive. I realized I looked forward to every time I knew I would see you, whether it was when the host club dragged me to your work or when you went to go see Hazuki. I thought maybe this strong attraction towards you was towards Hazuki instead because how could I have such strong emotions towards anyone, let alone you of all people!" He looked so frustrated and confused. Yuki has never seen him this way.

"Why didn't you say something before, huh? Why did you just avoid me like that? You had me worried sick!" Yuki snapped.

"I don't know! Would you just stop it? I do the ordering around and demanding. I give the questions. You are my slave. You are in debt to me." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You don't own me!"

"Stop being so difficult!" Kyoya raised his voice, which was rare and startling to Yuki. But she did not back down. Kyoya, like the day before, stormed out of not only the dressing room, but Music Room Three.

Yuki sighed and slumped in a chair, exasperated. The rest of the host club poked their heads inside.

"You found out, huh?" Hunny asked. Yuki balled her hands into fists.

"You guys knew!?" She demanded.

"It was obvious after the recent events." Haruhi shrugged. Yuki arched an eyebrow.

"When we found you and Haruhi, I've never seen him so angry." Hunny explained.

"He was worried sick, too." Hikaru added.

"And he beat he living daylights out of those guys before anyone could and before the cops came to arrest them." Kaoru finished.

"I just knew right away when he took you in his arms that it wasn't Hazuki. It was you. And I think that's when he realized it too." Tamaki chimed in. Yuki shook her head.

"No...it's just not possible. It's some game he's playing, right? I'm in disbelief." Yuki whispered.

"We all were. We all figured he would never learn to love. He's the type of guy who would marry a woman because she would bring prosperity to the Ohtori family." Haruhi said.

"I can't believe though that he did that for me..."

"He was also the one who pulled you and Kaoru out of the water on that ship. Didn't think twice. It was the first time he ever acted without thinking, which scared him a little, I think." Hikaru described. Yuki's eyes watered. She really owed him...

"Give him some time, Yuki." Tamaki began. "This is something out of his control. These feelings are so brand new and something he could never predict. Of course it's difficult for him and he can't grasp these facts. Never in a million years did he expect to fall for a commoner, especially you. It's just something he doesn't know how to cope and deal with. But I think I should ask you this and you should ask yourself..."

"What?"

"How do you feel about him and all of this? Do you return his feelings?" Tamaki's question really struck Yuki. She never bothered to ask herself...this is new to her too. What does love feel like? All Yuki knows is that she feels...very strongly towards him. That cannot be denied. But is it love? Hatred? Annoyance? Is it in a sibling sort of way? What?

* * *

When Yuki returned home from the Ohtori mansion, she had found her answer. It had really surprised her, maybe even scared her a little. But it could not be ignored any longer. She just really hoped he wouldn't kick her out on the street when she confronts him.

What would she say? She's never been in this kind of situation before. She was scared she would screw up. Maybe she should prepare a speech or something. No. She always winged it at school for something like that. But school could never prepare her for this confrontation.

Yuki knocked on the door, and peeked inside of Kyoya's bedroom. He was pacing, lost in his thoughts. But he looked up and spotted her. Now or never. Before he makes his escape!

She walked up to him, and he waited patiently with his face composed, hiding the stress he was under. Yuki had to get on her tiptoes a little, grab his shoulders, and then kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

She couldn't predict this. She never imagined a jackass like Kyoya would have a crush on her that developed into such strong feelings. And she never imagined herself returning those feelings. But she realized that she did all along and she was so stupid to ignore the hints.

Yuki constantly thought about him. She never found him intimidating like everyone else. Instead, his intimidating qualities are what Yuki found...alluring. Yes, Yuki admits it. She really likes Kyoya. Is it strong enough for love? Yuki didn't know what love felt like, so she couldn't say.

And Yuki never felt more relieved when her feelings truly were returned in this kiss. She felt him return the kiss and did not pull away. He actually surprised Yuki by pulling her closer against him, but she liked it. She moved her arms off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

Kyoya knew that Yuki's real dad is a Hoshizora and the information in her file was the information she knew. Yuki's mom was too drunk or high to fill out the file, so Yuki did it herself.

It was like the classic Romeo and Juliet story. Their fathers were rivals. Kyoya knew what the consequences would be. Even aside from the fact of who their fathers were, Kyoya knew that this could potentially affect his studies and his chances of surpassing his brothers.

But right now, he did not care.

Kyoya suddenly jerked away. Where did that come from? Of course he cared! He had to surpass his brothers and be his father's successor. Yuki was still a commoner but that might change soon.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, removing her arms, but he grabbed them. He shook his head. He has to choose. He can't avoid Yuki. He can't avoid the such strong feelings towards her. But if he did indeed choose his studies over her, then they both would be heartbroken. But Kyoya's life is already filled with enough unhappiness. He does not need happiness. He just needs control. He needs to be his father's successor.

These thoughts are making Kyoya upset. Letting Yuki go did not feel possible... He's going to have to make this work. Who says you can't have the best of both worlds?

"I'm hungry. You have to go make me dinner." He reminded. Yuki glared.

"You really know how to kill a moment." She grumbled. He laughed. That's when Yuki knew everything was fine and it was going to stay that way.

**Author: sorry for all of the short chapters guys! But thanks for reading! **


	38. Chapter 38

Nothing really changed between Yuki and Kyoya. They still argue constantly. They still got on each others' nerves, but it was obvious that they were crazy about each other. A lot of their arguments and battles ended with a make-out session. They didn't do what couples normally did because they didn't know what to do. They were awkward about this dating thing, but got full support from everyone.

One evening, Kyoya was working at his desk. He was not surprised when Yuki snuck up from behind him and hugged him. Yuki rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm busy, Yuki." He said calmly.

"I know but I need help with my homework." Yuki protested.

"Give it here." Yuki handed him her homework and he examined it. "This is already completed. In fact, we did this last week." Yuki hung her head. Busted.

"Okay, you got me. I just needed an excuse to talk to you and spend time with you." Yuki confessed.

"You need to be a little more creative in the future." Yuki pouted.

"You should feel flattered!" Yuki snapped. He smirked.

"What about tonight's homework?" Yuki giggled nervously.

"Oh, I didn't have any..." He looked at her.

"Yuki."

"Hazuki took it and came up with that idea of asking for homework help."

"Well I guess I'll have to have a discussion with her then." He said simply, pushing his glasses up. "I'm hungry, so go make some dinner."

"It's like we're married already." Yuki grumbled as she walked towards the door.

"Hm?"

"Well I cook for you and I clean for you. I'm the stereotypical housewife."

"Hm. I suppose so." Yuki opened the door, but Kyoya rose from his seat.

"What?"

"Let's go out for dinner. My treat." It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was a statement, an order.

"Are you asking me out?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"I'm not asking. I'm doing. I'm taking you out for dinner, just you and me." See? "So put on something nice."

"You know I don't have anything nice." Yuki said.

"Do you need to go shopping?" Yuki laughed.

"You of all people should know that I am as broke as that vase that I smashed to pieces." Kyoya chuckled. Yuki smiled. "But I'll see what I got."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Yuki said as they walked home. Hazuki gave Yuki a simple purple sundress and put a pink bow in Yuki's hair. Yuki felt uncomfortable, but she knew Kyoya liked it, judging by the way he looked at her. He was holding her hand, which made Yuki feel giddy.

"You're broke so of course I had to pay for it. But I'm going to add it to your debt."

"What happened to 'my treat?!'"

"I'm letting you live under my roof, aren't I?"

"You jackass!" Kyoya smirked, enjoying himself. Yuki knew he was just messing with her. She never realized how playful he could be. "You didn't have to take me to somewhere so nice and fancy and expensive."

"Yuki, money is not an issue. I've paid for more expensive things."

"Like the time I ordered everything on the menu with you and Hazuki?" Kyoya chuckled and nodded. "I can't believe you paid for all of that."

"I can't believe you ate everything on the menu." Yuki laughed, but she felt her cheeks get hot. She looked down, unable to look at him, knowing he would spot her flushed cheeks. She wondered if he already noticed and was coming up with a good remark.

Instead, she felt him grip her hand tightly and even pull her closer to him. Yuki looked up at him. Kyoya's face was hard, yet impassive. He kept his head up and his shoulders square. Before he seemed so relaxed, but now he's so serious and professional-like.

Yuki looked around, but nothing was there that would set him off. The sidewalk was fairly empty, except for some guys who were watching Yuki. Yuki felt a little nervous, but she knew she was safe with Kyoy


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, Kyoya was oversleeping. Yuki thought that he was being moody again and avoiding her. Not again.

Yuki knocked once on his bedroom door, and then walked in. Just as she thought, he was still in bed.

"C'mon, four eyes. Time for school." Yuki called. He did not respond. Yuki strolled over and shook him. She pulled off his covers and rolled him on his back. He opened his eyes and gave her a death glare. This startled Yuki and struck fear for a second.

"Go away, Yuki." He grumbled.

"Stop moping around." Yuki shot back. He sat up.

"Yuki, I've been up since four in the morning. I need sleep. I'm exhausted."

"What the hell were you doing all night?"

"I have work to do. Host club finances, schoolwork. And you distracted me most of the evening yesterday, I didn't get anything done." Yuki's jaw dropped.

"You were the one who took me out! You were the one who took me to the restaurant where the waiter came like every hour!" Yuki snapped.

"You could've said no!"

"You didn't give me any choice! I never asked you to take me out. It was fun and sweet of you, which is rare, but you even said it yourself that you weren't asking, you're going!" Yuki pointed out.

"Like you've listened to me before? You defy me at every turn, but this time you didn't." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You did this to yourself. And you know what? The night I was raped, I was up late too and I came to school the next day! Sure, I was late, but I still went!" Her accent starting coming through. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't just go around and do what you please!"

* * *

It was storming outside. Haruhi wasn't at school. And at the host club, Tamaki was gone too. They were probably the most popular hosts too, so many girls were very disappointed.

Kyoya was typing away at his Pineapple laptop. Yuki stood next to him, her arms crossed and she waited patiently. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm waiting." Yuki said.

"For?"

"An apology." Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "You accused me this morning because I was the reason why you were up so late when it was your choice to take me out. For once, you owe me an apology. Or is your ego too big to do that?"

"I don't owe anyone anything. Everyone owes me something. I'm an egoist."

"You got that right. So, you're not going to man up and apologize?"

"I see no reason to." Yuki wanted to hit him so hard. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get through to him. She's going to give him the silent treatment, but she had to ask him something.

"Where's Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai?" Yuki asked.

"Haruhi has a fear of thunderstorms and is home. Tamaki would be with her." He replied coolly, typing away at his laptop. Yuki nodded. Now she was going to give him the silent treatment. "May I remind you that you have some clients waiting on you. We can't have them waiting or they will come to the conclusion that we provide poor service and our profits will be down the drain. It'll be all your fault and you're debt will increase. Since you're 'as broke as the vase you smashed to pieces,' I suggest you get going."

Yuki glared and walked over to her awaiting clients, but on her way over, she gave Kyoya the finger and began her services as a host.

* * *

The host club closed early today because the storm was growing more intense. Wen the last client left, Yuki grabbed her schoolbag and was out the door, prompting the twins, Hunny, and Mori to all look at Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged. "She's just overreacting. What's new?"

"Are you hiding something, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. The twins laughed.  
"Kyoya-senpai is always hiding something." The said in unison. Kyoya gave them a death glare, and they all hid in fear. Kyoya sighed and walked to the entrance of the school. A butler of his was waiting him with an umbrella ready.

They walked to the car and Kyoya got in the backseat. Yuki wasn't there.

"Where's Yuki?" Kyoya demanded.

"I don't know, sir." His driver replied. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose as he prevented himself from thinking the worst. First thing, check the mansion. Of course, she could never get there faster than him. But maybe Hazuki or Daichi or Michio gave her a ride. Or maybe she went to go visit Akina. Now that school has started, Yuki hasn't seen her little sister as much as she should.

"Very well. Take me back the mansion." Kyoya ordered.

"Yes, sir." But as they began to drive home, Kyoya stared out the window, watching the raindrops pelt against the window. But he spotted something. At first, he thought his glasses were dirty. But that was crazy because he always kept his glasses spotless. Just to make sure though, Kyoya removed his glasses and wiped them with the sleeve of his jacket.

They were clean. And Kyoya really was seeing Yuki walking down the sidewalk even though it was pouring rain outside.

"I found her. Pull up beside her over there." Kyoya commanded.

"Yes, sir." The car drove idled along the side of the road. Yuki ignored the car and continued walking as if it was a nice summer afternoon. Kyoya rolled down his window.

"Why are you walking home?" He asked. Yuki ignore him. She began to pick up the pace. Kyoya sighed. "The silent treatment. Fine. But at least get into the car. It's a thunderstorm out there and you're going to catch a cold."

No response from Yuki. "You're being stupid and childish. You're going to get sick." Silence. "Suit yourself. You're still working if you get sick. Any time you take off is going to affect your debt." And then he rolled up the window.

"Drive me to the mansion now." Kyoya instructed. The driver nodded and drove back the mansion.


	40. Chapter 40

Yuki was late to the host club. And just how Kyoya predicted, she was sick. Haruhi and Tamaki were back and Yuki knew not to press them about the day before. Apparently, there was a costume shipping error and they were supposed to be Greek gods.

The host club were in their usual poses when Yuki entered. They were about to do the usual greeting, but stopped short when they realized it wasn't a guest.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Yuki huffed. She had ran there and was breathless, which was strange. Yuki was very athletic and the distance from her classroom to Music Room Three wasn't big. And, she was freezing cold. It was still very warm outside, but it felt like the school decided to turn down the temperature to "Skinny Dipping in Antarctica."

"Why are you late?" The twins asked. "We left about the same time."

"I had to run to the bathroom. I told you I would catch up. But I was running and I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath and I..had a bit of a coughing fit..." She explained growing quieter and quieter. She sneezed and shivered.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki-chan? Do you want some cake?" Hunny offered.

"No thanks. But I appreciate the offer." Yuki smiled. "I have work to do anyway." That was directed right to Kyoya. Even though his back was to her, she could tell he was rolling his eyes.

The guests began to arrive. Yuki kept on sneezing and had another coughing fit.

"Yuki." Kyoya called. Yuki ignored him. He scowled and dragged her into the dressing room in the back.

"Why do Yuki-kun and Kyoya-senpai always go in the back together?" One of Yuki's regulars asked. The rest of the host club froze as a silence settled across the room. No one had an answer. Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, and Mori all turned to Haruhi for an answer.

"Will you girls all eat cake with me? I have no one to eat it with except Usa-chan. I'm so lonely." Hunny asked, his eyes teary and big.

"Awww! Of course we will!" All of the girls in the room fawned over Hunny as Mori passed out slices of cake.

Back to Yuki and Kyoya:

"Yuki, I told you that you would get sick. Next time, use your head." Yuki sneezed, and then just glared. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, getting a headache from her. "I can't risk you getting our valuable customers getting sick too and then our profits will decrease. Go home."

Yuki crossed her arms across her chest but did not move. Well, except she could not control her terrible shivers. Kyoya gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"You stubborn bitch." He growled.

"You insensitive, manipulative bastard." She coughed. He pounded his fist against the door above Yuki's head.

"So you speak." He growled.

"So do you." They had a stare down. Suddenly, Kyoya placed a hand on Yuki's forehead.

"Yuki, you need to take better care of yourself. You are burning up."

"Oh, look at me. I'm Kyoya and I'm too cool to face forward when I greet guests as a group." She said, mocking his voice and everything. Kyoya found such great amusement in this, which only frustrated Yuki even more. She pulled her head away from his hand that he didn't remove. She started coughing again and he sighed. Yuki turned on her heel. "Fine. You want me to go, I'll go. My debt can't get any worse than it is already. Tell my clients that I sincerely apologize and I will make it up to them soon."

"Yuki." She ignored him and flung open the door. She sneezed, but grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes to everyone. Afterwards, she swiftly left.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you something." Hazuki announced as she entered Yuki's bedroom holding a steaming hot bowl of soup. Yuki blew her nose out and tossed the tissue into the trash. Her nose was red but that was the most color she had on her face. Her shivers didn't go away either when she went home.

"What?" Yuki coughed. Hazuki handed her the bowl and soup. "Thanks." Hazuki had called over her personal chef to cook for Yuki while Hazuki visited. Yuki blew softly to cool down the soup and then she began to eat it.

"When I leave to America, will you come with me and daddy?" Yuki swallowed her soup and sighed.

"Hazuki, we've been over this. I can't and don't want to leave. My family's here. I'm stuck in a debt." Yuki replied, eating more soup.

"They can come too. Daichi, Michio, and Akina are family to me too."

"What about mom?"

"She's in jail."

"Why doesn't dad bail her out?"

"They're divorced, Yuki. Do you really think he wants to bail her out?"

"He left her with four kids! It's the least he could do." Yuki pointed out.

"She was so mean and cruel to you. Didn't she beat you? Didn't she pull a knife on you? Doesn't she spend all of her money on beer and cigarettes? Doesn't she favor Daichi and Michio and Akina over you?"

"Yeah. But Hazuki, she's still our mom. Our relationship is strained, yes, but I can't leave her. She told me that she was scared of being alone." Hazuki sighed.

"There's so much more opportunity in the United States, Yuki! You can get help from my tutor there and dyslexia won't be a problem for you." Hazuki tried.

"I'm doing fine now." Yuki said.

"That's because I'm doing your homework." Hazuki pointed out. Yuki groaned.

"Technicality." Hazuki giggled, but then shook her head.

"Daddy can pay off your debt for you." Hazuki added.

"Even if there was no debt, I can't leave Kyoya." Yuki protested.

"But you guys are in a fight. He's not being very nice to you now, right?" Hazuki knew Yuki's response before she even said it.

"I can't be without him..." She whispered and then started having a coughing fit. "He's a jackass...but I really really like him. I've never felt so strongly for anyone..." Hazuki started laughing. "What?"

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you. Honestly." Yuki gave her twin a puzzling look. "I'm laughing at myself, really. I'm so jealous of you."

"Why? You don't have a problem with dyslexia. You live a life of luxury. You are very smart. You are so pretty." Yuki coughed.

"But I don't have what you have with Kyoya-senpai. You two have something really special. There's such obvious passion and affection and attraction. I see the way you look at him, and he looks at you. I really hope you two don't give up on each other and stay together."

"We've only been going out for a week!" Yuki sneezed. Hazuki rolled her eyes.

"Time doesn't matter." Yuki pondered on her words as she finished her soup. The soup was hot, but she was shivering uncontrollably. Hazuki pressed the back of her hand against Yuki's forehead and cheek. "You're fever isn't getting any better."

"I can't stop shivering. I'm so cold, Hazuki." Yuki grumbled.

"I'll run to see if daddy has anything. I'll be right back." Hazuki left with her personal chef. Yuki blew her nose and tossed out the tissue. Yuki trembled horribly as she buried herself in her covers. She felt so rotten. She was cold and she couldn't stop sneezing and coughing and sniffling and blowing her nose.

Yuki heard the door open and close. Was Hazuki back already? No. Those weren't her footsteps. Those footsteps could only belong to...

Kyoya sat on the edge of Yuki's bed near her head. Yuki pretended she didn't notice him.

"Yuki." She rolled over so her back is to him. "I'm sorry." Yuki sat up. He had her full attention.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you have an ear infection too." He groaned. Yuki giggled.

"No. I'm sure I don't." She assured. He rested his forehead against Yuki's. Her face flustered and turned bright red.

"You still have a fever. But I'm not sure if you're hot because you have a fever, or because you're blushing." He smirked, their faces inches apart. Yuki blushed a deeper shade out of embarrassment. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Yuki.

"I can't stop shivering." She said. Kyoya pulled her closer and she rested her head against his chest. Yuki relaxed into him, and she began to feel warm for the first time today. Slowly, her shivers disappeared.

Kyoya tilted Yuki's face up towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers. Yuki's face flushed, but she returned his kiss. It couldn't have been more right. The kiss deepened and blossomed into another make out session.

"You're going to sick too." Yuki breathed when they broke away, but Kyoya rested is forehead on hers.

"I have a strong immune system." He reassured, and then they were back to kissing like the hormonal teenagers they are.


	41. Chapter 41

"Mommy, you're not supposed to get sick! Who's going to take care of this family now?!" Tamaki cried in Kyoya's bedroom. Kyoya sneezed.

"It looks like its going to be you, daddy." Kyoya grumbled.

"Do you know what you're doing, Kyoya-senpai!? You're going to leave us in Milord's care!" The twins yelled.

"And?" Kyoya grumbled.

"We're going to die! We need you, Kyoya-senpai!" The twins begged.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. You just get your rest, senpai." Haruhi assured as she entered the room with a tray. On the tray is soup, bread, silverware, and some tea.

"Oh, Haruhi! You shouldn't have! But I am touched and gratefully accept your delicious food!"

"It isn't for you, senpai." Haruhi said to Tamaki bluntly. "It's for Kyoya-senpai." She placed the tray on Kyoya's lap.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Kyoya said as he began to eat and Tamaki sat in his emo corner.

"Hey, what happened to Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"And Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru added.

"Didn't you two send them to go get Yuki?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah, but what's taking so long?" The twins countered in unison. As if on cue, Mori entered with the half-conscious Yuki slung over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked as the twins poked Yuki.

"She was sleeping." Mori replied.

"And you two had him wake her up?!" Haruhi demanded to the twins.

"Of course. She can't take down Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai no matter how scary and evil she is when woken up." The twins answered bluntly. "But what happened to Hunny-senpai?"

"He found the cupcakes she baked." Mori responded. He set Yuki beside Kyoya on his bed. Kyoya could not help but feel better and happier that she was there. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and gave Yuki a nudge.

Yuki blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She then realized where she was and her face flushed. Kyoya smirked at her. He noticed she was shivering terribly again, so he wrapped an arm and pulled her close to him, causing her to flush a deeper shade of red.

"I told you Kyoya-senpai would feel better if she was with him." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"So you're sick?" Yuki sniggered, but had a coughing fit, because she was still sick. Tamaki suddenly appeared out of his corner and held out a thermometer.

"Open wide!" He said to Kyoya. Kyoya gave him a death glare and snatched the thermometer from Tamaki's hands. The glare sent everyone to Tamaki's corner. Yuki took it from Kyoya's hand.

"You heard him. Open wide for the airplane!" Yuki teased.

"That's for food and children." Kyoya protested, and then sneezed.

"I do what I want." Yuki pouted. "Just open wide!" Kyoya sighed and opened his mouth. She put the thermometer in under his tongue and he closed his mouth. She giggled but then started coughing again. When it was time, she pulled the thermometer out and examined it. "You do have a fever."

"There are a number of factors contributing to it reading heat like the hot soup I just ate. And that I'm sitting in my warm bed under my covers." He pointed out. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"What ever helps you sleep at night." She said. He smiled.

"So, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru began.

"I thought you had a strong immune system." Kaoru finished.

"That could only mean..." Haruhi trailed off.

"I can't believe you actually did that! You're supposed to set a good example for our children, mommy!" Tamaki cried.

"What? It was just a kiss." Yuki protested. Kyoya pinched the bridge of hide nose.

"Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!" Hunny yelled as he entered the bedroom, frosting all over his face.

"We expected better of you, senpai." The twins were anime sobbing on each other. A fork was suddenly flung at the host club, who all scattered out of the room.

"Stop picking on him." Yuki commanded firmly. "You don't mind if I borrowed your fork, right?" She asked Kyoya.

"I'm glad you did. It's not like I can eat soup with it anyway." He shrugged.

"Of course you can." Kyoya looked at Yuki.

"What kind of soup do you eat?"

"I like cream of chicken rice. And cream of potato. Those are good." She smiled innocently. Then, Yuki took the spoon from Kyoya. She put soup on it. "Open up."

"I am very capable of feeding myself."

"But this way it's more fun. C'mon! Open wide for the airplane!"

"You already used that-" Yuki stuck the spoon in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. She giggled and he swallowed. Kyoya could not suppress his smile.

"Victory!" She cheered. She put more soup on the spoon. "So, what kind of soup is this?" She ate it and then her face twisted to disgust. She swallowed and then gagged. "Spicy...ew..."

"You don't like spicy food?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I eat all kinds of food. But spicy soups? No." He laughed and then started coughing.

"Spicy food is my favorite." He told her.

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind when I make your meals." She noted. "What about sweet food?"

"No. I don't care for them much."

"So what do you do when Hunny offers you cake?"

"Politely turn it down. That's when the girls jump in to eat it with him." Yuki shrugged.

"Fair enough. C'mon. Open up again!" She then began to feed Kyoya until the soup was gone.

"I'm still hungry." He announced when the soup was finished.

"Well there's some bread-" Kyoya cut Yuki off by kissing her on the lips. He broke away and rested his warm forehead against hers.

"Idiot." He murmured. Yuki finally understood what he meant and then blushed again. He pressed his lips against hers once more.


	42. Chapter 42

One morning after Yuki and Kyoya were better, the twins decided to screw with Yuki by changing her clocks ahead by two hours.

"Kyaa! I'm so late!" Yuki cried as she sprung out the bed. She rapidly changed into her uniform, grabbed her bag and a piece of toast, and then sprinted to the school. "I can't believe I overslept again! And I gave Kyoya a hard time before which was rather stupid of me... Why am I talking to myself? Have I gone postal!?"

Yuki burst into the school building and then to her classroom, only to find it empty. "Huh?" She checked the clock on the wall of the room. It was an hour before school started! Not two hours after!

"Someone played a trick on me..." She immediately knew it was the twins. For revenge, she loosened the legs of Hikaru and Kaoru's chairs and desks. "That'll teach them!" She froze for a moment, hearing the sound of music, specifically, a piano.

Yuki followed the sound of the piano, curious of who was playing it. She peeked inside a music room where the sound was coming from, and, to her surprise, Tamaki was the pianist. When he finished, Yuki clapped. This startled him so much he fell out of his seat.

"Sorry!" Yuki rushed to his side. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything." She offered a hand. Tamaki smiled that goofy smile of his.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. And thank you." He gratefully took it and then released her.

"I didn't know you played the piano. But you're really good."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged. "Just to get away. It's quiet and peaceful. What about you?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru messed up my clock so I thought I was late to school." Yuki replied. She took a seat on the piano bench and squinted at the music sheet.

"You play?"

"Yeah. I learned when I was little, but I could never read the music. I just sort of listened to the music and followed along. But I can't read this either..."

"Here. It goes like this." Tamaki took a seat beside her and began to play. Yuki picked up on the rhythm and soon they were playing the piano together in perfect harmony.

Yuki was in disbelief she was playing the piano the crazy, energetic Tamaki. He was much more calm and showed maturity, which was a rare thing. Although, she did witness it once when she asked him what was going on with Kyoya. And again when he was with Haruhi the morning after they got raped. He seems to show his serious side when it comes to piano and serious subjects regarding his friends, especially his best friend and crush.

Yuki has always wondered why Tamaki and Kyoya are best friends when they're exact opposites. Yuki could ask herself the same thing. How did she and Kyoya end up having such strong feelings for each other when they're exact opposites?

They finished when the school bell rang.

"Thanks, Yuki. I enjoyed that very much." Tamaki thanked as they rose.

"Ditto." She smiled. They went their separate ways. When Yuki entered the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru causally tossed their bags on their desks and and plopped in their seats. The desks and chairs collapsed, and they fell to the ground. Yuki laughed at them with the class as they glared at her.

**Author: another shortie! sorry! But I feel that this one is important too so no flames on the length please! Thanks for reading! **


	43. Chapter 43

Yuki decided to play a trick on Kyoya that evening. While he was taking a shower, she silently slipped inside the bathroom and stole his clothes and glasses. She rushed into his bedroom and set them aside.

Kyoya entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry his hair. Yuki snuck up behind him and placed her hands on his hips, gripping his towel. He stops dead in his tracks and places his hands over Yuki's. Yuki giggles.

"I was wondering why you took my clothes. I never realized you were such a pervert." Yuki's jaw dropped.

"I am not!" She snapped.

"Then is this revenge for me selling your clothes?"

"You sold my clothes!?" Yuki cried.

"Just a hoodie, three t-shirts, and two shorts."

"You bastard!"

"It decreased your debt. I've made excellent profit from them. So now your debt is back to ¥8,000,000." He explained coolly.

"When did it increase!?" She demanded.

"When you started living under my roof." He replied.

"Technically, I'm living on your roof." Yuki pointed out. She sighed. She didn't need that much clothes and she knew it was no use fighting with him. So, she decided to change the subject. "You saw me naked, so its only fair that I see you naked." She says teasingly. She could tell his jaw was clenched.

"That's because you were being raped."

"Still!"

"I imagined you would've been more traumatized than this. But it seems you have let it go quickly." He said.

"I don't dwell in the past." Kyoya laughed. Yuki ignored him. "C'mon. Let me see! It's only fair."

"I'm not a fair person and I don't see how I will benefit from this. So the answer is no." He pried Yuki's hands off his towel and walked over to his clothes Yuki had set aside. But she noticed something. He had a large scar running down his right thigh and his kneecap was off-center.

Being the simple-minded girl she was, she noticed something off to the side. Yuki went over to examine it. It was a beautiful painting of flowers.

"I didn't know you painted." She murmured.

"Just a hobby." She turned around and he was fully dressed. Yuki cursed under her breath. But then she remembered the horrible scar.

"What happened to your knee and thigh?" Yuki suddenly asked him, as she set aside the painting carefully.

"An accident." Yuki scowled.

"Can you be more specific?" Kyoya sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Yuki sat down beside him, eager to listen.

"When I was a child, I climbed a tree in the back of one of our villas. A branch snapped and I fell a few feet, but I got stuck in a contorted position. My brother Yuuchi happened to be in the villa and came to my rescue." He explained.

"Awww!"

"I don't want your pity." He growled. "What about you? You have some scars yourself."

"They're all from accidents, actually. From when mom was drunk. Something would always break and I'd be around it or be pushed into it or fall. She also put out her cigarettes on me once in a while. That's about it." She replied casually.

"Tell me more about your childhood. I surprisingly know very little of it." He commanded.

"Um, well, when I was little I used to dance competitively." She began.

"Really? All kinds of dance?"

"Yeah. I used to be really good at acro, but then I had an incident with my back and I couldn't do it anymore." Yuki replied, wincing at the memory.

"Hm. I see. So, do you have any videos?" Yuki smirked at his question.

"No. My mom never took photos or videos of me. Why? Are you interested in watching me dance?" She asked teasingly.

"Actually, I would sell them off for profit." Yuki hit his arm playfully. He smiled. Kyoya wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Yuki rested her head against him. "Tell me more."

"I won a lot of competitions. I hold several national titles. My dance instructor also taught me how to play the piano at the studio too." Yuki went on. "I only started softball about a year or so ago when things got rough because it didn't cost a thing and we couldn't afford dance. Mom was always a drunk and heavy smoker, but, like I said, things got rough about a year or so ago. She drank more, smoked more. We hardly had money for anything because she wasted it on her alcohol and cigarettes. Akina would always get sick, which also drained her wallet. Daichi and Michio officially moved out. I think back and realize they probably were working with dad and that's why they stopped coming home. I think mom was depressed because they were gone and she knew they were with dad and her baby, Akina, would be hospitalized at least once a month."

"Your brothers borrowed money from your dad for you to attend Ouran." Kyoya stated. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yes. That makes sense. But my childhood was rather uneventful except for dance. My teammates and I were close friends, but they all, one by one, either moved away, switched studios, or just changed and we grew apart. When we had the 'Dark Age-'"

"Dark Age?" He raised his eyebrows and his tone was amused.

"Yeah. That's what I called it when things were rough a while ago before I attended Ouran. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She demanded. He laughed.

"Nothing at all. Continue." She gave him a look before continuing.

"As I was saying...when we had the 'Dark Age,' I fell into the gang you encountered before...they were never my friends. They were just people who got us money."

"You robbed places?"

"I didn't. They did. I was just sort of there. I created the distractions and was lookout." Yuki said defensively.

"You were still an accessory." Kyoya pointed out.

"You're going to turn me in, aren't you?!" Yuki cried.

"No I won't. I promise. Your secret is safe with me." Yuki knew this was going to come back and bite her. No secret was safe with Kyoya Ohtori. He will use them against you.

"I just fell out of the gang when I went to Ouran." She finished.

For the rest of the night, the couple talked. But there was also moments were they didn't talk. They kissed and sometimes just simply nothing because being in each other's presence was just as nice. They did not need words.

Yuki fell asleep on his bed, and Kyoya was okay with it. He didn't want to move her. It was his first time sharing a bed with anyone, but this just felt right to him. Even though it was late, he left his room and made a phone call.

"Hello?" Michio answered.

"Hello, Hoshizora-San. Forgive me. I know its late. But I was wondering if you had any photographs or videos of Yuki when she was a child?" Kyoya asked. He called Michio because Kyoya knew Michio was the smarter and more level-headed than his brother, Daichi. Kyoya and Michio would get along if they had the chance.

"Uh, yeah. Daichi and I went to every one of Yuki's dance competitions and videotaped every single one of them. We also have some old photos. Are you busy now? Can I run them over to you?" He replied.

"Yes, please. Thank you very much."

When Kyoya got the box of videos and photos, he spent the night going through it. After watching the videos, he realized he didn't want to sell them. She was a very good and hardworking dancer. Kyoya really enjoyed watching her. But he also discovered he could use the pictures and videos against Yuki, and potentially others...

**Author: so the scar thing about Kyoya...I'm actually not so sure if that's true. I read it on tumblr and it looked like an excerpt from the manga someone blogged...I don't know. I liked it and threw it in there. Sorry if my story has some inaccuracy, but it also is mostly in Yuki's head and mind, so sometimes IT IS on purpose! But thanks for reading! I love you all! **


	44. Chapter 44

As the days past, the leaves fell. Yuki and Kyoya were a strong couple. The dating was still awkward, but they spent almost all of their time together. Almost every night, they ended up sleeping in each other's beds together. Haruhi was very happy that Yuki was bringing out Kyoya's true colors of being a good person.

It was the autumn festival of Ouran. The Host Club dressed in fancy tuxedoes as family attended to check out the curriculum. Many clubs ran booths, but the host club just served girls like dancing and other fun activities.

"I'm here to see Ikeda Shirayuki." A deep, male voice stated. Yuki walked to the owner of the voice. She felt eyes on her and she knew they belonged to Kyoya. Yuki saw Daichi, Michio, Hazuki, and Akina waving at her. But they were with an older man with very dark hair that had a midnight blue hue to it. The man also had red-violet eyes and greatly resembled Yuki and Hazuki. He looked as though he was in his late forties, possibly early fifties. Yuki knew immediately that he was her father, Hoshizora Aoi.

"Hi, guys." Yuki greeted her siblings, but did not know what to say to her dad. "I'm Ikeda Shirayuki. But call me Yuki, okay?" She smiled kindly.

"What's wrong with Shirayuki? I picked it our myself." Her dad asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. It just sounds more like a surname and it's really out there..." Yuki trailed off.

"This is our dad, Yuki!" Hazuki announced cheerfully.

"You've grown so much." Her father said tearfully.

"You've lived with Hazuki her whole life! And we're twins!" Yuki protested.

"Okay, you got me. It's just what I see in movies. I honestly got nothing." Yuki laughed. He chuckled. Yuki was not amused. This man had abandoned her. "But I'll need to talk with you privately." Before Yuki could respond...

"Ohhhh, Yukkiiiii!" A voice called merrily. The rest of the hosts rushed to Yuki's side. Yuki groaned.

"These are my friends...Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi...and Fujioka Haruhi." Yuki was too nervous and embarrassed to introduce Kyoya. She knew their fathers were archenemies. And she just met her dad!

"Nice to meet you all. I know many of your parents and family." Her father greeted. "Who's this young gentleman?" He asked Kyoya. Yuki and Hazuki both panicked.

"Ohtori Kyoya. It's a pleasure, Hoshizora-sama." Kyoya offered a hand calmly. Yuki's day's eyes widened slightly, but shook his hand. Yuki wanted to just die right there. There was obvious tension. It was like a showdown. Yuki couldn't breathe. But it seemed like she was the only one who noticed this tension besides her dad and her boyfriend.

"So your Yuki-chan's and Hazu-chan's and Aki-chan's and Dai-chan's and Michi-chan's dad?" Hunny asked.

"Yes I am. But not Akina biologically. I adopted her just recently." He replied.

"Do you like cake?" Hunny asked. Yuki's dad chuckled.

"No, not really. I don't care for sweets much." Yuki snorted. Everyone gave her a funny look, except for Kyoya who remained impassive.

"Why not?" Hunny asked.

The twins circled Aoi Hoshizora, examining him thoroughly.

"Are you on drugs?" Kaoru questioned.

"What type of underwear do you wear?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay! Time for us to go!" Yuki jumped in, putting herself between the host club and her dad. "Don't mind them. They're just a little crazy."

"We are not!" The twins snapped.

"C'mon. Lets go have that little chat." Yuki urged and started pushing her family out of the door.

"May I remind you that you have your duties, Yuki, and the consequences if you don't fulfill your duties." Kyoya spoke. Yuki cursed under her breath.

"Oh, cut her some slack." Haruhi said.

"Father-daughter time is very important! Go! Enjoy your father-daughter time before its gone and she's off to college!" Tamaki declared. "We'll cover for you, so don't worry about anything."

Yuki ushered her family out of the room to the rest of the festival. But on her way out, she looked back at Kyoya and winked. He was watching her carefully and kept his face impassive. Yuki knew he wasn't happy.

When they left, the host club looked at Kyoya, who gave them his death glare, but said nothing and started writing in his notebook.

* * *

"So how do you know those fine young gentlemen?" Aoi Hoshizora asked.

"They're all in a host club." Daichi replied. Yuki wanted to kill him. Their dad raised his eyebrows.

"A host club? I didn't know you were into those things..."

"Oh, yeah. She gets so into it that she cross dresses as a boy so she can be like the rest of them." Michio said. Yuki wanted to kill him too. They didn't know Haruhi did it too.

"Really?" Their dad asked.

"I can answer myself, thank you very much!" Yuki snapped.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Aoi asked his sons and daughters. He pulled Yuki aside to a garden as the sun began to set. "So. How are you?"

"You abandoned me and then you come back and ask me how I am?" Yuki asked coldly. He looked hurt, but Yuki was very angry.

"I didn't abandon you." He protested.

"Then where were you these past fifteen years!? Where were you when mom came home drunk every night and beat me?! Where were you when mom pulled a knife on me!? Oh, that's right! America and Kyoto and with Hazuki and Daichi and Michio and your damn money!"

"I left your mother...and I tried my hardest to get you! I honestly did. When I went to court fifteen years ago, I was broke. I had a poor lawyer so all I could get was Hazuki." He explained.

"That's no excuse! What about when you became such a billionaire? What about when you started having dinner with Daichi and Michio without me and Akina?" Yuki demanded.

"I have made some mistakes, Yuki. I'm sorry."

"You left me with that horrible woman! The woman who drank herself blind and smoked so heavily! The woman who used to beat me whenever she got drunk! She would beat me so severely! I have scars! They've ruined my body!" Yuki screamed. All of her anger and hatred just poured out. She just wanted him to realize the price she paid. Even her insecurities ended up coming out of her mouth, but she didn't care. She wanted him to feel bad.

"They're not scars. You're a tiger who earned her stripes." He stated firmly. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap. That's what everyone's been giving me. I'm done with it!"

"You're missing my point. I admire your strength with putting up with that woman. That takes a lot. You're brave and strong. And I'm sorry I had left you, but if I didn't, you'd be as weak as Hazuki."

"That's my twin! And your daughter!"

"What? I'm being honest. She can't even open a jar of pickles." He shrugged. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "But, seriously, Yuki, I love you. I want to make things right. I'm sorry I left you with your mother. I've just gotten full custody of you now so next week we'll move to America. "Are you staying with those friends of you at the host club?" He then asked. Yuki paled and nodded. "We are going back to America in a week. Can I have the address of their mansion so I can come collect you?"

"Dad...you're taking me to America?" Yuki whispered.

"Of course. The main mansion is there. You're my daughter. Your mom is in jail. You can't stay here alone." He replied. Yuki's heart stopped, and then her life just shattered. She can't move to America! English is her worst class! And the host club...and her debt...and Kyoya...

"No." Yuki said firmly, balling her hands into fists. "I don't want to leave. You're my father, but this is something I have to do."

"Why do you have to stay?" Yuki had to come clean.

"I'm in a debt I can't pay off. I have to work until it gets paid off." Yuki couldn't look at her dad in the eye. She never felt more embarrassed. But she knew he would pay if off for her, but she couldn't allow him.

Just as predicted, he pulled out his checkbook.

"How much?" He questioned Yuki.

"No! You are not going to pay it off for me!" Yuki snapped, startling him.

"Yuki, this is something I want to do for you. I want to make things right. I want to take care of you and make up for those fifteen years lost." He protested.

"This is not something I can let you do. I'm doing this on my own." Yuki declared firmly.

"I've bugged her about this since I met her. She's not going to budge, daddy." Hazuki called somewhere in the distance. Aoi sighed and put his checkbook away.

"I will not force you...but think about it, please. There's great opportunity. If you need anything, give me a call." Her dad handed her a business card. Yuki almost ripped it up right there, but decided against it and slipped it in her pocket. "I'm late for a meeting. I hope I'll be able to see you all soon. Daichi, Michio, lets go."

After they left, Yuki began to walk back to the host club party, but she took the long way. Yuki pondered if she should go or not. If she doesn't, will she ever see her family again? If she does, will dyslexia not be a problem for her anymore? But Yuki can't leave Kyoya. She really liked him. She couldn't imagine never seeng him again.

Yuki stopped and noticed something. It was Tamaki. He was talking with an elderly woman dressed in a fancy kimono. The woman looked so grumpy, and Tamaki seemed nervous. Yuki hid behind a corner and watched them. It was Tamaki's grandmother, she guessed.

"So, do you like the festival?" Tamaki asked her nervously.

"It's just as disappointing as last year's. I have no intent to stay any longer with such a filthy child like you." She replied, her tone ice.

"What a bitch."

Tamaki's and his grandmother's heads spun towards Yuki and spotted her. She cursed to herself for speaking out loud. But she cannot stand watching her treat Tamaki so poorly!

"Excuse me?" His grandmother asked.

"What? You're a bitch!"

"Yuki-"

"No. I can't stand you getting treated like dirt! His name is Suoh Tamaki! And probably the cleanest person I've met!" Yuki snapped.

"He was an accident caused by my son running around with some pig." His grandmother stated.

"That's no excuse! Tamaki-senpai is your grandson! And he's the greatest, sweetest, and most amazing person! Sure, he has his moments but if you can't recognize what a wonderful person your grandson is, then you can just go to hell!" Yuki yelled. She absolutely hated it when anyone is mean to someone for something they couldn't help. Especially family. All you have is family.

Yuki has never seen Tamaki look more upset. Has she gone too far? No! She had to stand up for him. She cared about him so much. The way he's been treated by his own grandmother is unacceptable. Tamaki is always so happy and energetic. He deserves better.

His grandmother looked unfazed. But Yuki needed to give her a wake up call about respect and family.

"He's another friend, isn't he? He can't seem to keep his nose in his business. And what a poor excuse for trying to stand up for you. Honestly, you shouldn't even be around people. You'll taint them and make them almost as dirty as you." She said to Tamaki. That's when Yuki lost it. Something just snapped inside Yuki.

The next events were all a blur. Yuki lunged after that horrible woman. But before Yuki could get to her, she was tackled to the ground. She didn't know who. There was more than one. Yuki struggled under them to free herself. Her blood was boiling. But they grabbed her arms and legs, restraining her.

Yuki was slung over someone's shoulders. She didn't know who right away. Yuki looked up and saw Tamaki's grandmother walk away in disgust. She saw Tamaki utterly frozen and shell-shocked. His expression was so upset. Yuki almost cried when she saw his expression. It just broke her heart. The twins, Haruhi, and Hunny were standing with him, all breathless. It was Mori who was carrying her over his shoulder because Kyoya was following Mori. His face was expressionless as usual, but his gaze was hard. It gave Yuki the chills. He was pissed off.

Yuki was set down in an empty classroom.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I'd like to have a word with Yuki." Mori nodded and left. Kyoya closed the door behind him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Yuki suddenly demanded.

"What you did was way out of line." He replied.

"But how could you watch her do that to your best friend!? She's so awful to him! Someone had to stop it. I can't stand it when someone is abused like that. Especially by family!" Yuki protested. "I had to set her straight."

"Yuki, there's a time and a place." Kyoya said, his tone hard. "You were completely inappropriate. Do you realize what you have done?"

"Told her off."

"You could've potentially fueled the fire. This was none of your business and you made it seem like Tamaki cannot handle anything on his own." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, can he?"

"That's not my point. My point is that you need to think before you act. You need to know your place and control yourself." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not a tight ass like you." She growled.

"What makes you think I'm like that?"

"You're uptight and strict and an asshole."

"There's a difference between being uptight and maintaining control."

"You just always have to be right, don't you?" Kyoya clenched his jaw, but refused to lose control.

"You're losing focus. Insulting and lashing out at me isn't going to get you off the hook. Tomorrow, you're going to go apologize in person to Tamaki and his grandmother." Kyoya commanded.

"You're losing focus. Insulting and lashing out at me isn't going to get you off the hook. Tomorrow, you're going to go apologize in person to Tamaki and his grandmother." Yuki repeated, mocking his voice.

"Stop acting so immature and just grow up." Kyoya growled.

"Why don't you just loosen up? Get that pole out of your ass."

"Goddammit, Yuki!" He slammed his hands against the wall Yuki was leaning against with Yuki in between and kissed her. This caught Yuki completely off guard. Her face turned bright red, but she still couldn't help but melt into the kiss and return it.

Even though this was how most of their fights ended, every time he did this, Yuki was still thrown off guard and surprised. But this is how they make up, by making out. It worked for them. Yuki enjoyed it a lot. As much of an asshole Kyoya is...he's a great kisser. And he was hers.


	45. Chapter 45

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to wear!" Yuki snapped irritably as she dug through her closet.

"You're apologizing to Tamaki and his grandmother. The big idiot would actually love it if you wore your usual commoner clothes, but you'll need something decent and presentable." Kyoya explained while he stood behind Yuki.

"I don't have fancy designer clothing like you." Yuki grumbled. And then she got an idea and spun around to face him.

"No." He said.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Yuki protested.

"You want to borrow my clothes." Yuki anime fell.

"Well why not? I wear guy clothes all the time! I wear the boys' school uniform!"

"For one, they'll be too big. You're a small person." Kyoya pointed out.

"I am not! Hunny is a small person!" Kyoya couldn't hide his amusement. "C'monnnnn. Pleaseee?" She asked.

"No. I don't share." He answered firmly.

"You're so full of crap, Kyoya. We share the same bed almost every night!"

"That's because you fall asleep in mine and I didn't want to wake you because your quite scary."

"You have no room to talk, Mr. Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord." Yuki snapped. "And what about all those times you slept in my bed?"

"Merely exhaustion and I happen to be in here with you after a busy day. They were accidents." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I repeat: you're so full of crap, Kyoya. How come I go to sleep alone, but then I wake with you beside me?" Yuki questioned. Now he was busted.

"You have nightmares and no one can sleep with you screaming. The only way to get you to shut up is to sleep next to you." Kyoya replied. He had an answer for everything! But Yuki knew she was right and he was just BSing her.

His cellphone rang, interrupting them.

"Hello?" And then he smiled. "Just the two people I wanted to speak with." Two people? The twins? Hunny and Mori? Tamaki and Haruhi? Daichi and Michio? "Is your mother busy at all?" It wasn't Tamaki and Haruhi. It wasn't Daichi and Michio. "Yes. Yuki needs some decent clothes...great. We'll be right over." He hung up.

When he looked back to his girlfriend, she was gone and her closet door was closed. He opened the door and she attempted to hide under the little clothes she had. Kyoya pulled a shirt off Yuki's head.

"C'mon. Lets go." He ordered. "If you don't, I'll show everyone your dancing videos."

"You're bluffing. I don't have any!" Yuki stated. With the press of the remote button, Yuki heard the familiar music. She remembered dancing to this song at Nationals. It came from the television in the living room. Yuki sprinted out to the living room to see her dancing in a pretty pink and frilly and puffy dress. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked. Yuki scowled and nodded grimly.

* * *

"What would you like to see her in?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"She's apologizing to Tamaki and his grandmother for her inappropriate behavior. Something nice and elegant will do. It'll show that she put effort to look nice for them and that'll make her respectful." Kyoya answered for her, pushing his glasses up his nose. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"On one condition..."

"No conditions. Unless you want the consequences." Kyoya cut in. He definitely couldn't show the videos to the twins. They wouldn't leave Yuki alone about it and make fun of her! It was embarrassing.

"Fine. No damn conditions." Yuki growled. Kyoya smirked.

"A dress will do. A respectable length, but also something to show off her long legs." Kyoya went on.

"What 'long legs?' She's so short!" They twins countered. Yuki hit them.

"That may be true, but for her body, her legs are long even if she isn't tall."

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not even here!?" Yuki snapped, annoyed. The twins shrugged and then disappeared in a room. Then they returned almost immediately grinning, holding something behind their back. "What do you have there?"

"The perfect dress!" They replied in unison.

"Eh?!" Yuki backed away, but she backed right into Kyoya, who was smirking.

"Change into this!" The twins commanded.

"No!"

"Change!" The twins pounced like cats. Yuki ducked out the way and dodged, causing the twins to pounce on Kyoya. Yuki laughed, but Kyoya did not find it very funny. The twins then chased after Yuki. Kyoya put his glasses back on, rose, and brushed himself off.

Yuki turned down a hallway and sprinted away. Kaoru suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. Yuki skidded to a stop and spun around. She dashed the other way, but there was Hikaru! Her only option was the window...

Yuki jumped out of their grasp and dived out the window.

"You shall not escape!" The twins declared, grabbing her legs. Yuki groaned as they pulled her up. Hikaru restrained her arms and Kaoru restrained her legs. Yuki flailed like a Magikarp, but it was no use. They tossed her in a room and slammed the door shut.

"You will be changing into this!" The twins held up a bright short yellow dress with pale purple lace.

"No way! That's so girly!" Of course, Yuki has worn even girlier stuff in dance...

"Change! Change! Change! You will change into this right now!" They announced. The twins pounced on Yuki once more and began to pull her clothes off.

"Perverts! Alright! Fine! Just get out!" Yuki kicked them off and flung open the door. She grabbed one twin in each hand and threw them out of the room. Yuki slammed the door shut.

Yuki returned in the dress with an irritated expression.

"Now it's time for your hair!" The twins announced. Hikaru was holding a brush and Kaoru held clips. Before she could bolt, they tackled her and tied her to a chair.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" Yuki snapped as she struggled.

"Hold still!" Yuki kept shaking her head. But then a hand grabbed her hair and pulled. She screamed in pain, stopped, and looked to see it was Kyoya.

"You bastard! That really hurt!" Yuki hissed. He released her hair.

"You wouldn't keep your head still." He said simply. Yuki glared at him. The twins brushed her hair longer than necessary.

"Such pretty hair..." Hikaru said.

"Like a pony's..." Kaoru added. Yuki rolled her eyes. Then the Hitachiin twins began to clip back Yuki's hair out of her face with purple clips. As Hikaru and Kaoru began to place her shoes on her feet, Yuki began to laugh.

"That tickles!" She cried.

"Here you are your slippers, Cinderella." They said in unison with their host club faces. Yuki kicked them in the face. She finally was able to free herself and stood up.

"Lets go."

* * *

"I'm very sorry." Yuki said, bowing. Kyoya took her to the Suoh mansion. Now, she was bowing before Tamaki's grandmother, who was named Shizue.

"My behavior was inappropriate. I..." She remembered what Kyoya told her to say perfectly. He gave her a damn script too! "I forgot to take my medicine. I'm mentally ill, you see. I have anger management issues too. None of it's Tamaki-senpai's fault, so please don't be angry at him for my immature actions. So please accept my apology." Yuki mentally cursed at Kyoya.

"You insulted me and used such vulgar language. You attempted to attack me." She reminded.

"Yes. I'm sincerely sorry. I had forgotten my medicine, but you have my word that it will never happen again." Yuki looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes. Don't forget your medicine. If that ever happens again, I can assure you that you will never leave a mental hospital ever again. I'll also press other charges and a restraining order." Yuki bit her tongue. But she couldn't believe she actually bought it.

"Yes, ma'am." She choked out.

"I accept your apology. Begone, child." Her face was still hateful. When Yuki left and closed the door behind her, she flipped her off. Sure, the hateful hag would never see it, but Yuki felt it was necessary. She had to express herself.

As Yuki was on her way out, she spotted a beautiful piano. She looked around. It was very empty in this huge mansion. It might even be bigger than the Ohtori mansion. How lonely it must be...

Yuki took a seat on the piano bench. There was a music folder, but she could not read any of it. She decided to play a memorized melody. It wasn't perfect. It was amateur. But Yuki could not deny that she loved to play. Yuki loved to eat, sleep, dance, her family, the host club...as annoying as they are...

A loud throat-clearing caused Yuki to immediately stop playing the aria. She spun around to face Shizue.

"Kya! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. I'll 'begone!'" Yuki cried as she jumped to her feet.

"I cannot deny that you are very good." Shizue murmured quietly. Yuki's eyes widened. Was this hateful woman complimenting her? Yuki saw an opportunity.

"I'm not very good. But you should really listen to Tamaki-senpai play! Hs amazing... I'm not even up on his level." Yuki thought that maybe she wouldn't hate Tamaki so much if she listens to him play. If she listens to him, that opens up the possibility of them getting to know each other. If Shizue got to know Tamaki, she wouldn't hate him. Yuki wondered if this is how a smart person thought. And then she wondered what goes on in Kyoya's head. Don't open up that door, Yuki thought.

"And this is coming from a mentally ill child..."

"Just listen to one song. Just take a minute to hear him play. You won't regret it. I promise." Yuki smiled, bowed, and then exited.


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm very sorry!" This time, Yuki meant it with all of her heart. She bowed repeatedly to Tamaki, who looked surprised.

"For...?"

"You know why! I was very rude and intruded on your conversation with your grandmother. It wasn't my place and I almost ruined everything. My actions were very inappropriate and I'm just so sorry!" Yuki explained.

"Oh that?" Tamaki chuckled. "I'm not mad. You're just being you." Yuki sighed. She loved how the blonde was so forgiving. She honestly felt guilty, and she still did even after she was forgiven. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"BRAVO! YUKI! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!" Tamaki jumped up and hugged Yuki tightly. Yuki pushed him off, but she fell on her butt and Tamaki landed like cat. Did that just happen? Yuki shook her head. Tamaki offered a hand and helped her up.

"I really am sorry. I just care about you a lot, senpai. I can't stand to watch you get hurt when I can do something...here. I have something for you." Yuki handed him a stack of photographs Kyoya gave her.

_"Just to be safe, blackmail Tamaki with these photos of Haruhi. I'm sure you two will reach an understanding afterwards."_ Kyoya smirked with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

Tamaki looked though the photos. He realized they were all of Haruhi. Haruhi in girly clothes. Haruhi in swimsuits. Haruhi sleeping. Haruhi smiling. Haruhi laughing. And just Haruhi during the day at school and home. Tamaki's face flustered, got a nosebleed, and then fell back.

Yuki giggled. "Enjoy, senpai."

"W-where...where did you get these!?" Tamaki demanded. Yuki laughed.

"I have my sources." She replied simply.

"Stop spending so much time with Kyoya! You're becoming just as scary as him!" Yuki laughed.

"I am not! He was the one who wanted me to blackmail you with those, but I just wanted to give them to you!" Tamaki gasped. He crawled in his corner as he gaped at all of the Haruhi pictures. "I'll see you around, senpai!"

Yuki left Tamaki's mansion. It was a beautiful day even though it was growing into autumn. She wanted to walk home instead of taking Kyoya's limousine, which was waiting for her. Yuki just simply waved to Kyoya inside, but she doubted he saw because of how tinted the windows are.

Yuki heard a car door open and then slam shut. Seconds later, Kyoya was beside her and the limo was driving away. Kyoya laced his fingers with her, prompting Yuki's face to heat up and turn bright red. Kyoya noticed and smirked.

"How'd it go?" Kyoya asked. And then he frowned. "Where are the pictures?"

"My heart isn't black like yours. I gave them to him. I didn't even need to because he forgave me."

"And you just let good blackmail to to waste like that? Not even hold onto them for future use?"

"There will be no future use. Tamaki-senpai said we've been spending too much time together, though." Kyoya smiled.

"Did he now?" Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. He said I'm becoming just as evil as you." Kyoya laughed.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Just a big idiot. Sounds like daddy." Yuki smiled. She still wondered sometimes how Kyoya and Tamaki were such close friends. "I'm starving and all of the nice restaurants are across town. Anything good around here?"

"There's this really good burger place. And it's super cheap too." Yuki replied, pointing down the street. "But you really don't care about the prices, do you Moneybags?" Kyoya smirked.

"That's Mr. Moneybags." He corrected. Yuki rolled her eyes. She lead him down the street into a fast food restaurant. As Yuki ordered the food, Kyoya examined the place. It was typical fast food place. Many chairs and tables. Fairly clean. But it wouldn't have been Kyoya's first choice. He would walk by without even glancing.

And then he spotted several men in the establishment, including the cashier who Yuki was giving their order, were checking Yuki out. Kyoya couldn't blame them because she was dressed so nicely and adorable...but she was his. And to show it, he wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist and pulled her close to him. Yuki was startled, but she leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

After they sat down, Kyoya began to eat his cheeseburger. Yuki watched him intently.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"How's your first burger here?" Yuki questioned.

"Decent. It'll have to do." He replied. She scowled.

"You know you love it." She smiled. That was a dance she did when she was seven. And then she began to eat her cheeseburger with everything on it. She got some sauce on her cheek, but she was too busy enjoying her burger to notice. Kyoya chuckled. "What?"

"You got sauce on your cheek, idiot." He used a napkin and wiped it off for her. Yuki's face flushed and she avoided his gaze.

"T-thanks..." She stammered and busied herself with drinking her soda. He smirked.

Yuki relaxed and stretched her legs out a little. But her feet hit against Kyoya's legs. She gave him a look. "You're invading my foot space."

"Am I now? Because I think you're invading mine. I do have longer legs."

"That's because you're taller. But move your legs. It's in my foot space!"

He chuckled. "You don't need much foot space because you're short."

"Didn't you just say this morning that I had long legs!?"

"Yes. You have long legs for your height. But you're still much short than I am."

"Just move your damn feet." Yuki kicked him. He didn't move. In fact, he returned the kick. And surprisingly, they ended up playing footsie. Yuki was very serious about this, which Kyoya found very amusing.

"I'm a seventeen year old playing footsie with a fifteen year old." He laughed.

"And you call me the immature and childish one." Yuki grumbled.

"You are."

"That must be one of my best qualities because here you are, with me, the immature and childish fifteen year old girl, playing footsie under the table. You must really like girls like me, huh?" Yuki winked. Kyoya kicked her. "Get out of my foot space or I'll kick you in the balls!" She snapped.

"If anyone needs a kick to the balls, its Tamaki." Yuki burst out laughing. He was so blunt and serious.

"Oh my god! You really say that about your best friend?!" Yuki was laughing so lard she had tears in her eyes.

"It's the truth." Yuki calmed down. Some giggles still escaped.

"Speaking of Tamaki-senpai. I have this idea! I think we can really help him with his relationship with his grandmother. He's not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, so I think we should help him out."

"Like you have room to talk..." Kyoya muttered. Yuki kicked him more powerfully in the shin. He didn't flinch. Is he made of steel or something!?

"Anyway, she likes the piano. I sort of played it at her mansion...but she still said she liked it. And I suggested to her to listen to Tamaki-senpai play because he's so much better! She didn't deny it!" Yuki explained. "So if we just get her to hear then maybe..."

"Hm. It's an idea. A long shot, definitely. But I'm not so sure..." Kyoya commented.

"But if we do, she might let Tamaki see his mom again! Wouldn't that be great? And then his family would be fixed again. I think we should go to France anyway and find her! I might have enough money!"

"Or, you could let me pay it." Kyoya offered.

"But you'd deepen my debt, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the difference of who pays?!"

"I wouldn't get any money if you paid." Yuki kicked him under the table.

"Greedy four eyed bastard." She growled. He smiled devilishly. Yuki couldn't help but melt. His smile really did strike her. Yuki was so charmed by it... "But moving on, I feel very strongly about this. I want to help Tamaki-senpai."

"I think you should focus on your family issues instead of meddling in others. Let Tamaki handle it." Kyoya commented.

"Like you don't have any issues either with your family?" Yuki snapped. "Tamaki-senpai might need some help." Kyoya sighed. Yuki cleaned up their trash and thew it out. Kyoya rose from the table.

"Fine. We can go next week." Kyoya said as he headed out the door.

"BRAVO! KYOYA! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!" Kyoya froze and then turned around. Yuki leapt and hugged him tightly, mimicking Tamaki. She started laughing and jumped off him. He fell back.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kyoya groaned as he straightened his glasses. Yuki took his hand and helped him to his feet.

"What? French is my best subject anyway. Well, actually, it's not. Italian and biology are. I just wanted to screw with you a little." Yuki smiled innocently. Kyoya looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"The best ice cream cones are up here!" And Yuki dragged Kyoya inside the ice cream parlor. She got a swirled ice cream cone. Kyoya didn't care. He didn't like sweets much. But it was one of those little things that made Yuki happy. And he was happy when she was.

"Kyoya, you _have_ to try this!" Yuki urged. "I know you don't like sweets, but just one lick! I promise you won't regret it."

"Fine." He caved. One lick wouldn't hurt. It'll make Yuki happy. She held the ice cream to his mouth and he licked. But Yuki "accidentally" pushed the ice cream too close to his face, getting ice cream all over his face. Yuki laughed.

"I'm sorry. I had to." Yuki laughed. "It's good, right?" She added. He glared. Yuki used a napkin to wipe it off his face.

"My face is going to be all sticky because of you."

"Aw. I'm sorry." Yuki giggled. She kissed him briefly on the lips. He chuckled. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" They walked inside a local library for Kyoya to use the restroom to wash his face as Yuki finished her ice cream.

Yuki took Kyoya the long way to the Ohtori mansion through the local park. They held hands, chatted, argued, kissed, the usual.

"So I think Tamaki-senpai needs some more help too. It's so obvious he has a crush on Haruhi. She can be very oblivious at times, but I'm kind of getting the vibe that she likes him too. I think we should encourage them and help them out. They'd be so cute together." Yuki proposed suddenly.

"Yes, I've picked up on that as well. But we shouldn't meddle."

"Oh, c'mon! Tamaki-senpai is so hopeless. And Haruhi is so oblivious. They won't get anywhere. And it's okay because I don't have any relationship problems of my own." Yuki protested. She looked up at him. "Do I?"

"Not that I know of." Kyoya murmured as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Yuki blushed furiously, making her a little dizzy.

And to make it even better, it began to rain.

Just out of no where came a downpour. Yuki laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"We can't have you getting sick again. C'mon." Kyoya gripped her hand tightly and pulled her towards shelter. But Yuki stopped dead in her tracks, bringing Kyoya to a stop. "What's wrong?"

Yuki smiled. "Kiss me." Kyoya kissed her forehead. Yuki scowled, knowing he was teasing her. "You missed." Kyoya smirked and kissed her on the lips. The two kissed each other with such passion, the rest if the world dissolving around them. It was just the two of them and no one else. Yuki, as usual, wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck. And Kyoya, as usual, wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, pulling her close against him.

They broke away, breathless and already soaking wet. But Yuki was grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure. But why?"

"Well for one, you're a great kisser." She replied, winking. "And two, I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic...I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain like you see in movies or listen in audiobooks..." Yuki added quietly. He smirked.

"I've already figured that out." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Know it all." She grumbled and looked at him. And then she burst out laughing.

"What is it now?" Kyoya asked, puzzled.

"How can you see? You're glasses! They're completely covered with water!" She laughed.

"You're laughing at my glasses?" She nodded and giggled. Yuki reached up and took them off. She examined them before putting them on herself.

"I can't see a thing! Everything's blurry and there's water on them."

"They're prescribed." Yuki was still giggling and laughing.

"Look at me. I'm Kyoya Ohtori. I say smart stuff." She joked, mimicking Kyoya by pushing her glasses up her nose. "God, did you put something in my cheeseburger? I'm like drunk." Yuki laughed.

"No. There wasn't any room." Yuki laughed, but he was being serious. Kyoya then took his glasses back. Yuki finally calmed herself. She looked into Kyoya's eyes and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love your eyes. Their a beautiful onyx and you have long lashes." Yuki remarked.

"You make me sound like I'm a girl."

"Don't worry. Your eyes are very manly." Yuki teased. Kyoya smiled. The pair rushed out of the rain to shelter. They went into a subway station. It was crowded with people getting off and on the trains and people waiting for other trains.

"I'm going to call my driver to come pick us up." Kyoya announced, cleaning his glasses. But his clothes were soaking wet and he had nothing else. He scowled and decided not to wear them. Yuki giggled. Kyoya pulled out his cellphone and stepped aside. There was a bright flash of lightning and loud crack of thunder.

"Subway station...no, the local one...yes...thank you." And then he hung up. Quick and simple. "He'll be here any-" Kyoya looked around. "Yuki?"

Yuki wasn't standing there anymore. The crowd of people seemed to be increasing. Is she playing with him and hiding? Kyoya searched the station, but could not find her. Perhaps she got on the subway? But why would she do that? Then was she kidnapped again?

"Yuki!" He called. Yuki was gone.


	47. Chapter 47

Actually, no, she wasn't.

Yuki's instincts told her to run. She ended up at Haruhi's. Yuki was afraid that she was left alone. Maybe Tamaki was with her, but she had to be sure. It took a while for Haruhi to let Yuki in, but there was a clap of thunder and Haruhi bolted.

"Hey." Yuki greeted when she spotted Haruhi on the kitchen floor, her back against the cabinets, with her hands clapped over her ears. Yuki never really believed Haruhi when she told her that she was afraid of thunder and lightning. But seeing Haruhi in this state was a little scary...this is why Tamaki stays with Haruhi during a storm.

Yuki sat down next to Haruhi.

"So, are you okay?" Yuki asked quietly. Haruhi nodded and looked very embarrassed.

"Thanks, Yuki. I feel a lot better." Haruhi replied.

"It's nothing. I just want to help in anyway I can. You're really important to me." Yuki assured.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. You're important to me too. It's nice to have someone in the club who understands me a bit more than those rich bastards." Yuki laughed.

"Tell me about it. They act like they run the whole world and don't really value anything. I asked Kyoya for help for geometry homework and he said my calculator was a piece of crap and threw it out! I paid a lot of money for that!" Haruhi giggled.

"He's like some kind of heartless tax collector to us sometimes."

"I know! Everything I do just adds to my debt." Haruhi giggled and nodded in agreement.

"But you too are great for each other. You're really bringing out a good side in him." Yuki laughed.

"Good one. Seems like the same four eyed jackass to me." Yuki said. "But I'm really crazy about him..." She added quietly.

"It seems more like you feel that way towards the rest of the host club." Haruhi suggested.

"The host club is my family...I really do love them. I love that everyone can just be themselves and how Tamaki-senpai encourages that in such an inspiring way... After all the crap I've gone through, they've been there. I feel so bad sometimes because all I do is bring crazy, unrealistic trouble. They've been so supportive...they're my family that was there when mine fell apart. I don't want anything to happen to them. I don't want anyone to hurt my new family. Each and every one of them are close in my heart. I owe them so much..."

Haruhi didn't know how to respond. She had already figured this out. Yuki definitely viewed the host club as her family. It was obvious. Yuki was so protective. She didn't want to lose this family either. This family took care of her and was there for her. Haruhi didn't blame Yuki for acting and feeling that way.

"It's not just the host club. When you see someone being bullied, you go right in and stop it." Haruhi replied.

"I can't stand bullying. It's awful. It's sometimes why a lot of people kill themselves. And I don't want anyone to kill themselves. I just call it when I see it and do my best to end it." Yuki explained.

"I think that's great. You have a big heart." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I wish I was more like you. You're smart and calm and everyone likes you and loves to be around you." Yuki protested.

"We aren't so different. We both cross dress as boys to work in a host club." Haruhi pointed out. Yuki scowled.

"That doesn't count."

"You know, as much as a pain in the ass they are, I'm kind of glad I accidentally broke the vase." Haruhi confessed.

"I'm not." Yuki said bluntly. Haruhi laughed. "I'm stuck in a debt. But I'm glad I stumbled upon the host club and met Kyoya..." She trailed off. Yuki immediately got butterflies in her stomach and felt very giddy.

"But you can get yours paid off if you ask your dad." Haruhi pointed out.

"I will never do that. Even though he's my dad, he's still a stranger to me. Accepting money from him wouldn't be right. It wouldn't feel like I really paid it off." Yuki explained. She did not want to talk about her dad. It was still weighing heavy on her shoulders about his offer to America. "Hey, Haruhi? If you were given the opportunity to go to America, would you take it?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Depends. Like for a vacation?"

"More like to live and study there."

"I don't know. I've always wanted to study abroad, but I'm jut not really sure I'd live there. I'd have to give it some more thought. Why? Is this about Hazuki asking you to come with her to America?" Yuki nodded.

"I was recently informed Akina and my brothers are going as well. But I think I'm going to stay here. I have my debt. And I want to be with Kyoya." Yuki murmured.

"Just follow your heart. No matter what you choose, we'll be supportive and stick with you all the way. We'll always be there for you, just like you're always are there for us." And Yuki was growing unsure. She may never see her family again, unless her mom gets released from jail. But her baby sister and her twin and her brothers and her dad...they'll all be gone...

"So what's going on with you and Tamaki-senpai?" Yuki asked suddenly. Haruhi's eyes widened and her face flushed a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh okay. You still are oblivious."

"Oblivious to what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for him! There's chemistry with you two! I see it all the time. Make a move already!"

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about! I don't have a thing for T-Tamaki-s-senpai!" But Haruhi's face was starting to turn pink. She looked away. "He's more like a father figure to me anyway." Yuki rolled her eyes. There was a loud crash of thunder. Haruhi yelped and put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

"Here. Put these on. I'm going to go check the weather channel." Yuki commanded, giving her some headphones. Haruhi put them on.

"Thanks." Haruhi said. Yuki nodded and rose. She found the remote and turned on the television.

"This just in...there is a missing little girl by the name of Ikeda Shirayuki, but responds to Yuki. Yuki has short black hair and red-violet eyes. She was last seen with her guardian, Ohtori Kyoya in a yellow and purple dress. If you see Yuki, please call her guardians, Suoh Tamaki or Ohtori Kyoya..."

Yuki sweat dropped, unable to respond. She flipped the channel to the weather channel and then turned off the tv. Haruhi took off her headphones when Yuki approached.

"It's only supposed to rain today. The rest of the week is going to be sunny, but they can be very unreliable." Yuki grumbled as she sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn host club...they broadcasted a search for me because I ditched Kyoya to come here." Yuki replied.

"They did that one time to Kyoya-senpai. They dragged him to a department store and then sort of abandoned him. He didn't have a wallet or cellphone on him and was lost. I was there and ran into him. But on the intercom, it was announced of a lost little boy, named Ohtori Kyoya and should be returned to his guardian, Suoh Tamaki." Haruhi explained. Yuki snorted.

"Was it one of our department stores?" Haruhi nodded.

"Apparently, it was Tamaki-senpai's idea to go on a field trip. But I got to know Kyoya-senpai a lot better. You know with his brothers and dad and everything."

"Sometimes I really hate that. At times, its all he can think about. And he can be really hard on himself about it sometimes. Fuyumi-san and I worry about him sometimes." Yuki murmured. Her heart was aching.

"Fuyumi-San?"

"Kyoya's older sister. She's married and everything, but she visits. I like her. She's really kind and sweet and cares a lot about Kyoya. We talk whenever she's home. Her and I try to help Kyoya, but he gets annoyed." Yuki shrugs.

"I didn't know that." Haruhi remarked.

"Do you know anything about his mom?" Yuki asked.

"His mom? I thought he had..." Haruhi trailed off.

"So, no, huh?"

"No, sorry. Why don't you ask him?" Haruhi suggested.

"I did. He just said, 'not in the picture.' I think its a touchy subject for him or something because he won't talk anymore about her." Yuki explained. Haruhi shrugged.

"It's really none of our business anyway." Haruhi murmured. There's a loud roll of thunder. Haruhi yelps and puts her headphones back on. Yuki thought about Haruhi's mom. Kyoya had told her that Haruhi had lost her mom when she was very young. Yuki pitied Haruhi. She could never imagine losing her mom or dad even after all they put her through... The thought made her want to cry. Yuki did have fond memories of her mom when she little, but Yuki at times wonder if it was just figments of her imagination.

And this brought Yuki to remember what Kyoya had told her once. _"My father used to take me out every Saturday to the theater, concert halls, or museums. It would be just the two of us. I remember each and every one of those outings perfectly. They were my favorite day of the week. Something to look forward to. I don't allow my current relationship with my father to cheapen those memories."_

Yuki wasn't sure what it was that made her recall him telling her that.

Haruhi's red cellphone began to ring, interrupting Yuki's thoughts. Haruhi checked the caller ID and then pushed it towards Yuki. She saw Kyoya's picture and sighed. She forgot that she sort of ditched him to go see Haruhi.

"Hello?" Yuki answered.

"YUKI!" The host club screamed so loud Yuki had to keep the phone at a distance.

"She's alive!" The twins cheered.

"Are my dearest Yuki and Haruhi okay? They're not kidnapped?! They're not dead!?" Yuki rolled her eyes and listened to them dramatically go on and on. Yuki longed to hear Kyoya's voice.

"Where the hell are you!?" Kyoya demanded, startling Yuki.

"Haruhi's..." She replied quietly. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you. I was worried so I went to Haruhi's."

"Don't move. I'll be right over." He growled and then hung up. Yuki gave Haruhi her phone back. Haruhi removed her headphones.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Kyoya's mad because I ditched him in a subway station." Yuki sighed. "So, before I joined the host club, what did you guys dress up as?" The question was completely random, but Yuki wanted to make conversation.

"Um, well...there was an Arabian theme...Hawaiian...police officer...drag queen-"

"Drag what!?"

"Yeah. There was the one time where everyone except for me and Mori-senpai dressed as drag queens, excessive makeup and big hair." Haruhi replied. Yuki laughed.

"How the hell did Tamaki-senpai get Kyoya to do it!?"

"Beats me. I was surprised too."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Actually, yes. Hikaru and Kaoru gave me some somewhere..." Haruhi rose. She walked to her room and returned with a box of pictures. There were a lot of group shots, but also individual shots. Hikaru and Kaoru making silly faces, Hunny eating cake, Mori standing emotionless, Tamaki in his corner or bouncing off a wall, Kyoya typing away at his laptop or writing in his notebook.

Yuki spotted the drag queen group picture and grinned. There were several of these photos, actually. She laughed. They all looked ridiculous except for Mori because he looked normal and Haruhi because she wasn't in them. Yuki spotted another picture and pulled it out. It was Kyoya sitting casually. He was in a police uniform and wore aviator sunglasses with a smirk on his face. She realized that she greatly missed him even though it hasn't been that long that they've been apart.

"Oh god. He looks so damn hot." Yuki breathed. Yuki loved this picture. Kyoya looked so damn attractive in a uniform. "He's just so...!" Haruhi giggled.

"I never thought you'd fangirl like that."

"But just look at him! I know this is creepy but he looks so perfect and hot! Like holy crap!" Haruhi laughed.

"You've got it bad. Keep those two. You can blackmail him with the drag queen one."

"Won't that be an interesting turn of the tables? I doubt it'll work, but thanks. Hey Haruhi? When's your birthday?"

"February 4th." She replied. "When's yours?"

"December 21st." Yuki answered. "When's everyone else's?"

"Tamaki-senpai's is April 8th, I think. I always think its April 8th or April 1st, but I'm pretty sure it's the eighth."

"Akina's is April 1st." Yuki announced.

"That's cool. That'll help me remember theirs. Um, Hikaru and Kaoru's is June 9th. Hunny-senpai's is February 29th." Yuki snorted at the irony. "Mori-senpai's is easy to remember too. It's May 5th, Boys' Day. And Kyoya's is November 22nd."

Yuki stood up and looked out the window. "It stopped storming, Haruhi. They should be here soon."

"Oh, goody..." Haruhi grumbled. She gathered up the pictures in her box and went to put them away. Yuki couldn't wait to see Kyoya. Just to run into his arms and hug him and kiss him. She doesn't know why she feels this way, but she was very excited. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Yuki spotted a picture on the ground. Haruhi must've dropped it. Yuki bent over to pick it up, but right when she did, the door flung open.

"OH HARUHI~!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny called. And their six pairs of eyes fell on Yuki, who was bent over picking up the photograph. The twins ams Tamaki got nosebleeds and fell back. Hunny poked their bodies while clutching Usa-chan. Yuki, oblivious, turned around and saw Kyoya. He did not have a nosebleed, but he did blush a little.

"Kyoya!" She called and rushed up to him. He was dressed in fresh, clean, dry clothes, unlike Yuki who was still in her cold, damp dress. Yuki leapt into his arms and he caught in surprise and ease. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. I just really missed you." Yuki replied. He smirked and Yuki kissed him. He returned the kiss in content. They broke away when they ran out of air.

"So, Pikachus, huh?" He asked teasingly. Yuki realized he was referring to her panties and she blushed a dark red. She jumped off Kyoya and kept her head down, embarrassed.

"Why is it so quiet?" Haruhi asked as she entered. She spotted the twins and Tamaki on the floor. "What happened?"

"Haru-chan! We all walked in to see Yuki-chan's underwear and Tama-chan and Hika-chan and Kao-chan all got nosebleeds and passed out! Do you have any cake?" Haruhi sweat dropped. Yuki went to go in Tamaki's corner of woe, but Kyoya pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Haruhi! My daughter dearest! Come to daddy!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet and running to Haruhi with open arms. Haruhi stepped out of the way, and Tamaki ran into the wall. "Mom! Haruhi is being disrespectful to her daddy!"

"Oh, Yuki! We were so worried about you! You must've gotten lost! There there!" The twins pulled Yuki and sandwiched her between them. They hugged her and stroked her hair. Yuki rolled her eyes and grew irritated. She scrambled out of their grasp and sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me, Haruhi. You dropped this." Yuki handed Haruhi the picture she picked up off the floor. It was the host club as a whole, including Yuki. They were laughing and smiling and having a good time.

"You can keep that one too, if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks!"

"What are these two you have there, Yuki?" The twins asked, leaning towards her. They tried to get the pictures out of her hand, but she backed up and held them at a good distance behind them.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yuki assured. They were snatched out of her hands from behind. Yuki spun around as Kyoya examined them. He chuckled.

"So, you like the uniform, huh?" He asked teasingly. Yuki blushed furiously. The twins and Tamaki joined Kyoya at his side and examined the pictures. Hunny jumped up and down repeatedly, trying to see for himself.

"Oh that time...the drag queen costumes..." The twins murmured, a little embarrassed.

"Yuki seems interested in our costumes. How about you decide our next ones?" Kyoya suggested, but he had an evil twinkle in his eye. What's he up to?

"Brilliant idea, Kyoya! I was just thinking the same thing!" Tamaki agreed, patting Kyoya on the back.

"Eh!? Me!?" Yuki cried. And then she got an idea. This was her chance to cosplay without paying a dime! "I got it! We are going to cosplay as Precure!" Yuki declared. They all sweat dropped.

"Isn't Precure..." Hikaru bean.

"A little girl show?" Kaoru finished.

"Shut up! It is not! It is one of my favorite shows of all time! I wake up early every Saturday just to watch it!" Yuki protested. "Now lets see...I think Mori-senpai should be Cure Moonlight because he's tall like her. And then Hunny-senpai could be Cure Muse because she's the smallest and just so damn adorable. Hikaru and Kaoru could either be Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny, Cure Lemonade and Cure Peace, Cure Mint and Cure March, or Cure Aqua and Cure Beauty. But you two could also be Cure Black and Cure Bloom or Cure White and Cure Egret. Or even maybe one of the duos! Like Cure Black and Cure White, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, or Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm! Hmmm...decisions... Now Tamaki-senpai, you're pretty ditzy so maybe you should be Cure Dream. But Cure Melody plays the piano..."

"What the hell is she talking about..." The host club muttered.

"It's decided!" Yuki suddenly cried. "Since there's eight of us, we can just be all of the lead Cures! Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai will be Cure Black and Cure Bloom! Hikaru and Kaoru will be Cure Peach and Cure Heart! Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai will be Cure Blossom and Cure Melody! And Haruhi and I will be Cure Happy and Cure Dream!" Yuki paused. "But wait...we could also do the duos because their more suiting to our personalities... Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai will be Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Hunny-sempai and Mori-senpai will be Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Hikaru and Kaoru will be Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. And Haruhi and I will be Cure Black and Cure White! Oh! I can't decide!"

"What's Precure?" Tamaki asked, dumbfounded.

"Each series features a group of young girls, typically fourteen-year-old middle schoolers, who can transform into the titular magical girl superheroines in order to protect the Earth and, on some occasions, parallel worlds. Unlike most magical girls who combat monsters with magical powers, the Pretty Cures use martial arts and hand to hand combat. However, they do use various magical items, such as their transformation devices and various weapons or artifacts that vastly improve their power later on.

"The Pretty Cures are assisted by magical creatures from other worlds, usually referred to as fairies. The Pretty Cures always face an evil trying to take over either the Earth or the parallel world that the fairies come from. The monsters that this villainous group creates either come from dark energy or an evil artifact causing an object on Earth to become possessed by its evil spirit. To destroy the monsters after defeating them in battle, the Pretty Cures use their magical powers and weapons to purify the monster back into its original form. In some of the series, there may be a benefit or reward for the Pretty Cures upon the defeat of the monster, while in others, the summoning of these monsters may bring the villains closer to their goal." Kyoya explained, affixing his glasses on his nose.

"No! We are not doing Precure!" The twins and Tamaki snapped.

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"No!"

"Fine..." Yuki pouted. "What about Hetalia?"

"You watch too much anime..." Haruhi muttered.

"What's Hetalia?" They asked. Yuki face palmed.

"Hetalia was a web comic that was adapted into an anime and manga. The characters are personification of the countries and uses both negative and positive stereotypes to define their personalities. It centers around Axis and Allies powers of World War ll, being Germany, Japan, Italy, America, England, Russia, China, and France. But it also has personified 34 other countries so far. The episodes sometimes actually follow the plot line of World War ll, but they also take place during other historical events, modern holidays, or no specific time whatsoever." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And they're all male except for Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Belarus, Wy, Seychelles, Taiwan, and Vietnam." Yuki added. "But lets just stick to the main characters. Tamaki-senpai, you're obviously going to be France. Haruhi, you are going to be China. Mori-senpai will be Russia because you're both so tall. Kyoya will be Germany. And you can speak German too. Heehee. Anyway, Hikaru, you are going to be America and Kaoru will be Japan! Hunny-senpai, you will be Italy! And that leaves me with...England..." The twins snorted.

"Suiting." Kaoru said.

"We better tick her off enough so she will speak in that British accent of hers." Hikaru added.

"I don't have a damn British accent!" Yuki snapped, but ironically, it came through. They laughed. She ignored them.

"Now, a lot of you can just be yourself! But Haruhi, you'll have to end a lot of your sentences with -aru. Mori-senpai, you'll have to carry around sunflowers and pipes. Hunny-senpai, I'll bake you cake in the shape of pasta because Italy loves pasta. You can just basically get by with saying 'PASSSSTTAAAA~.' And also, Hunny-senpai, you're going to have to call Kyoya Doitsu instead of Kyo-chan. Hikaru, I guess just say that you're the hero a lot, I guess. And Kaoru, quiet down a bit, I guess. Tamaki-senpai you can use all the French you want. You too, Kyoya, with your German. Those languages are your favorite classes, right guys?"

"But then does that mean that you and I will have to speak English?" Hikaru asked.

"English is both your worst subjects." Kaoru reminded. Yuki and Hikaru hung their heads in shame.

"Whatever. I'm done thinking. Everyone's homework is to watch every season of Hetalia! There's a total of five seasons and 111 episodes!" Yuki instructed.

"WHAT!?"

"Never fear, ladies and gentlemen! Lets all have a Hetalia marathon here with Haruhi!" Tamaki decreed.

"I can get it on Netflix." Haruhi announced as she began to set it up on her television reluctantly. The twins made popcorn as everyone else got comfortable on the couch and floor.

"I've already seen it." Yuki fake yawned. "I'm tired. Good night everyone!" Yuki was about to make her escape when Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"It's only four. If I have to stay, you are too." Kyoya said. "And by the way, you're paying for all of the costumes."

"I figured. But anyway, there's no room for me. So I better go." She tried to pull away, but Kyoya pulled her down on his lap.

"There's room right here." Her face turned bright red as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I weigh too much."

"I don't think so." She began to relax in his arms and lean into him as he held her tightly, yet delicately. But the thought of moving to America still stuck in her mind. She shook her head. No. Yuki believed that if she left Kyoya, her heart would break in millions of pieces. This is where she always wants to be. No where else.

**Author: again, I read the thing with Kyoya and his dad on Tumblr. It looked like an excerpt from the manga again. I'm not sure if its true or not, but I loved it and threw it in there like Kyoya's scar. **

**I feel like if Bisco Hatori read this...she would frown upon it and shun me. I'm trying to write the host club of how they'd react in these situations, but I'm failing and I'm afraid I'm changing them too much and unlike their true characters... OTL.**


	48. Chapter 48

Yuki woke up bright an early on her own time for once. It was a few days later. The costumes had arrived yesterday, but there was yet another shipping error so there were no wigs. Kyoya deepened her debt for that, but she didn't care. She still really liked him.

Yuki ate a hearty breakfast and showered despite showering the night before. She wanted to make sure she was nice and clean. Last night her and Kyoya slept in their separate beds, so she was very eager to see him again.

Hazuki left her hairdryer here and Yuki decided to use it. It was honestly the first time Yuki has ever used one before. Yuki thought she never needed a hairdryer and would usually air dry, but she wanted to look nice today. She brushed and fixed her hair constantly, trying to make it look as best as it could.

She had sown the tear in her sleeve that she had never got to. But she did it this morning so it wouldn't look so bad anymore. Yuki brushed the dog hair off her school uniform. She constantly checked to make sure she looked at least decent today. Yuki never thought of herself as pretty or beautiful or attractive her whole life. But now, she was making her best attempt to.

Yuki spotted a beautiful gold locket on her kitchen counter. It was in the shape of a heart, and she knew it was from Kyoya. She grinned and put it on, but kept it shape under her shirt.

After feeding Reika, she was off to school with her costumes and freshly baked pasta-shaped cakes. Before school started, she dropped them off in the club room and made it to class on time, shocking the twins and prompting them to tease her a little. But Yuki didn't care. Today was a beautiful day even though it was supposed to be fall.

At the host club, it wasn't open yet because everyone was changing into their costumes. Yuki checked them all. They seemed to fit everyone perfectly. Yuki loved how Kyoya looked in his Germany costume. Yuki gave Haruhi a stuffed panda for more effect. She allowed Hunny to have Usa-chan.

There were several flashes. Yuki turned around and Hikaru and Kaoru were taking many pictures.

"Smile everyone!" They commanded. Yuki giggled. Everyone seemed to ignore them. Yuki snuck up behind Kyoya while he was writing in his black notebook. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Thank you for the locket. I love it. I'll never take it off." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled.

"Kyoya, what do you write in that notebook? I've always wanted to know." She asked. He closed it.

"That's classified information." He replied, pushing his glasses up and turning to face her.

"Even to me?" Yuki batted her eyelashes.

"Yes. Don't be so nosy." Before Yuki could retort, he bent down and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms protectively around Yuki. Yuki returned the kiss with the same passion, butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

"Mommy! You have to be appropriate and be a good role model to our daughter!" Tamaki whined. The pair did not listen. No one else was around. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world has evaporated.

They broke apart breathless when they were blinded by a flash. Kyoya and Yuki looked at the twins, who grinned innocently. The picture immediately came out of the camera and they added it to the pile. Kyoya gave his death glare.

"Aw, c'mon! We don't have any pictures of you two together! Just one more?" The twins asked as they cowardly hid behind the couch.

"Only if I get to keep it." Yuki replied. The twins grinned. "And you have to smile too, Kyoya." Yuki said teasingly. She hugged Kyoya tightly with one arm and made a peace sign with her other hand. She grinned. Kyoya couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her. The twins took a picture.

The doors flung open.

"We aren't open yet!" Yuki called, but them realized it was all four of her siblings. "Guys!" Yuki rushed over to them.

"We're leaving tonight." Hazuki announced sadly. Yuki's heart sank.

"Oh, really?" Yuki asked.

"Dad's in a meeting until seven. Afterwards we are going to America." Daichi explained.

"You should come. We're your family." Michio urged.

"You haven't acted like it sometimes. You've lied to me." Yuki pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm really sorry, Yuki. We thought it was best..." Daichi trailed off.

"But its in the past and we can't change it. Don't hold grudges over things." Michio spoke.

"You can't stay here alone. You have to come with us." Daichi insisted.

"No. I'm staying with Kyoya. I'm happy here. They're my family. They never lied to me." Yuki retorted.

"Dad would call you a traitor. Choosing his nemesis over him." Daichi whispered.

"He betrayed me too, abandoning me. And I'm choosing his nemesis's son. I'm forced to stay anyway because of my debt." Yuki snapped.

"Just let daddy pay it off for you." Hazuki urged.

"No! Then I'll neve have truly paid it off!" Yuki cried.

"I tried to make this easy. If you don't come with us, I'll drag you there kicking and screaming." Daichi threatened.

"Are you threatening me!? Your own sister!?" Yuki demanded.

"No. You have to come. You can't stay here." Michio said calmly. Daichi took a step towards Yuki. Yuki stepped back.

"If you touch me, I will scream for Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai and they will take you out." Yuki growled.

"I don't want to fight with you, Yuki. I'm sorry I lied. I truly mean it. We can't just abandon you like this. We love you. We care about you. You're our sister, a part of this family. We won't lie to you ever again. Please, just come with us. We just want to protect you and keep you safe." Daichi begged.

"Please, onee-chan! Come to America with us!" She pleaded loudly. Akina was crying and hugged Yuki tightly.

"You're going to America!?" Tamaki and the twins demanded. Yuki scowled. Great.

"No." Yuki replied.

"Please come, Yuki."

"No, you can't go!"

"You're in debt, remember?"

"But we're family!"

"You have to come!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled, her accent coming through again. Silence. "I'm _not_ going to America. Okay? That's final! I will not go! I am staying here! You guys," Yuki looked at the host club, particularly, her boyfriend. "Stop being so nosy. And you guys," Yuki looked at her family. "Leave me alone. You have my final answer. I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Yuki sighed.

She could feel her heart breaking. She had so many fond memories with them, even with Hazuki. But with her brothers and Akina...her brothers took care of her when she was little. They pulled pranks on each other. Her brothers stopped her from being bullied. Her brothers were her inspiration when she was little. And Yuki did the same for Akina. She stopped people from bullying Akina. Yuki took care of Akina. She protected Akina. Akina's her baby...

Her brothers went to every one of Yuki's dance competition and supported her all the way to nationals. They argued all of the time and there was a lot of sibling rivalry. But at the end of every day, they were a family. They sat down and had dinner together and got along and loved each other. Could this be the last time she sees them ever again?

"I think you guys should go." Yuki whispered. Her siblings looked defeated and sad, but they left quietly. Except for Akina. She cried. A lot. The sound made Yuki's heart break. But Yuki refused to cry. The host club is going to be open soon.

Yuki spun around to face the host club. "Sorry about that everyone! Lets get ready! The customers will be arriving any second!"

"But Yuki-"

"Nope! We are not going to talk about it! Nothing happened! Cheer up everyone! We have to be happy for the ladies!" Yuki barked, smiling.

Business as usual. The girls seemed to enjoy the hosts in the military uniforms of Hetalia. It sparked their interest in Hetalia, which Yuki fully informed them about the anime. It was one of Yuki's favorites that she watched often along with Pokemon and Precure.

And all of the hosts performed their characters very well. Tamaki and France weren't so different, so it was very easy. Yuki got jealous when Kyoya attracted many girls this afternoon. It was one of those rare occasions when he's entertaining the ladies and yuki did not like. She did not like that the girls were all over him.

And he knew about it too! He often winked and waved to Yuki. When he knew Yuki was watching, he'd kiss a girl's hand or even cheek. He'd put his arm around one or flirt a little or even stroke her. Yuki wanted to rip her hair out. What a cruel bastard.

But the afternoon was overall great. It was fun. It was a nice day. Everyone was happy, smiling, laughing, and just basically enjoying themselves. The twins once tried to trick her off by tripping her so she can yell in her British accent.

But when the host club was closed for the evening, storm clouds rolled in.

"What'd I tell you? The weatherman can be very unreliable." Yuki grumbled as everyone changed back into their school uniform. She felt Kyoya's arm slink around her, but before he could pull her close, she slipped away.

"So you are the jealous type." Kyoya mused.

"I'm mad at you." Yuki said simply, pouting. Kyoya suddenly grabbed her wrists and then laced his fingers with his. He planted a kiss on her, and Yuki just melted into it. She couldn't resist this man. They were perfect for each other.

The twins took more pictures of them, so Yuki attacked. Kyoya simply sat down and typed on his laptop. When Yuki was finished, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kyoya as if nothing happened. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Yuki asked.

"Looking at our profits for today. They are much better than last week's." Kyoya replied. Yuki playfully nipped his ear. This caused Kyoya to stop for a moment, for it surprised him. Yuki giggled and lifted her chin. He turned his head and kissed her once more. Yuki returned the kiss, but then he stopped. "I have to work on this. Then we can go home. It won't take long."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Okay, here you go Yuki! You get all of the pictures of today!" The twins handed Yuki a stack of photographs.

"Really?"

"Of course! You picked out the theme so you get to keep the pictures! A lot of them are you and Kyoya anyway." Yuki blushed.

"She seems to like staring at pictures of me." Kyoya remarked.

"And you like to watch my dance videos!" Yuki snapped.

"Yuki did dance!?" The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny cried. Yuki groaned.

"And you got yourself into that all by yourself." Kyoya teased. Yuki hit him playfully.

"Yes...I did."

"Did you wear pretty and cute costumes?" Hunny asked.

"Yes..."

"Let us see! Let us see!" The twins and Tamaki demanded.

"No way!"

"Show us some cool tricks!"

"No!"

"Pleaseeee?"

"If I pirouette a few times will you shut up?" Yuki snapped.

"Yes!" Yuki sighed.

"I'm not dressed properly and I haven't done it in a while so it might suck. But don't be complaining." Yuki grumbled. She moved into an open space of the club room. The host club watched intently.

Yuki took a deep breath, and then began her turn combo. Just as she was taught, she automatically pointed her feet and kept her shoulders down. But when she got to her twentieth pirouette, the twins took a flash picture. The flash distracted her and she stumbled and fell back.

"Sorry!" The twins called.

"Whatever. There's you're trick." Yuki groaned as she stood up. Everyone clapped. The twins added it to her stack. Yuki slipped the photos in her bag and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Tamaki cheered. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back!" Yuki got on her tip toes and kissed Kyoya's cheek before exiting Music Room Three.

"So how are things going with you and Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

"That's really none of your business..but very well. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you, so thank you." Kyoya replied.

"It was your idea!" Kaoru reminded.

"Probably your best idea ever to trick her into joining!" Hikaru added.

"Of course, though, you couldn't have done it without moi! I was the one who found the vase and set it up! And I bribed her with the puppy!" Tamaki protested.

"Yeah, but we were the ones who made Yuki knock it over." The twins pointed out bluntly.

"What about me? I was the one who dropped the banana peel!" Hunny chimed in.

"And the puppy only kept her happy for working. Even if you didn't, she'd still have to be working for us. Your puppy was basically useless." Kyoya added, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Don't you guys feel at all guilty for lying to her like that and forcing her to work?" Haruhi asked.

"No. We're all having too much fun together with her." Everyone answered. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"I think we should tell her soon. You should hear what she says about you guys. You're her family. She cares about you guys and doesn't want anything to happen to her family. That's why she's so protective and emotional. He first family already lied to her. She's living with Kyoya-senpai. You just saw her expressing her anger towards her siblings before we openedM How do you think she'd react if we told her it was all a big lie?" Haruhi explained.

"I love Aki-chan! She and I eat cake together! And Takashi and I stopped some mean bullies from bullying her! And Mokona-chan is best friends with Usa-chan!" Hunny announced.

"We won't tell her." The twins answered.

"And what are you going to do when she gives you her money?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Probably put it towards college, a house or something useful. But in the meantime, put it in a savings bond." He responded, pushing his glasses up.

"Even if it's from your own girlfriend?"

"I take every opportunity I can get, Haruhi. I use whatever I can, be it friend or foe. I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me, but I prefer benefits." Kyoya said. Haruhi was defeated.

"Was my debt a set up too?" She asked.

"Nope. You did that all on your own."

"Well gentlemen and my daughter dearest, we best be off!" Tamaki announced.

"What about Yuki-chan?" Hunny asked.

"She should be back soon. I'm sure we'll run into her on the way out." Haruhi responded quietly and irritated. Tamaki flung opened the doors to the hallway, but then everything went still and silent.

Standing outside was Yuki, who was utterly shell-shocked and had tears brimming her eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

Everyone's eyes widened. No one spoke.

"So." Yuki began quietly. "Another lie, huh? This one must be the best one yet. Congratulations. You had me fooled all that time. Hats off to you. Truly, one of the best shows. You really had me going." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "But the show's over now...you can take your bows now."

"Yuki-" She had bolted. Yuki sprinted as fast as she could. Everyone has lied to her. Kyoya tricked her this whole time to get some money from her! She doesn't want to see those awful bastards ever again! She was done! She was so done!

Without thinking, Yuki fished for her cellphone in her bag as she ran. Yuki wanted to get away. She wanted to get so far away. They used her. They lied to her. She hated them all. She hated them! They all did it! They all fought over who should get more damn credit! Yuki was hurt. She was so unbelievably hurt.

Yuki checked the clock. It was six. She dialed the number and dashed to the Ohtori mansion faster than she's ever ran before through the pouring rain.

"Hello?" Hazuki's voice answered. "Yuki?"

"Hazuki..." Yuki began. She tried to speak, but her throat had closed. She had been betrayed again. More tears just spilled on her cheeks.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Hazuki asked, concerned.

"I...I changed my mind! I'm coming with you! I want to go to America!" Yuki sobbed.

"I'll be right over. Guys! Yuki changed her mind!" Hazuki called to her family.

"Please come pick me up at the Ohtori mansion. Soon as possible. I want a check from dad for ¥8,000,000."

"I'll be right there!" And then she hung up. Yuki threw her phone back in her bag. The Ohtori mansion was far, but she got there in record time. She did not stop until she was up in her maids quarters. She was breathless and choked out sobs. Yuki threw her bag down and locked the door.

Yuki rushed into her bedroom and pulled out her old suitcase. Yuki didn't have much clothes or personal items. She threw her clothes in there. She threw her toothbrush and toothpaste. She didn't need the shampoo or soap or anything. Yuki ripped off her uniform and threw on clean clothes. Yuki packed all of Reika's doggy stuff, including her treats. Yuki packed some snacks, but didn't really bother with the food.

Just as Yuki was stuffing her old Pikachu doll in her bag, there was a knock on her door. She ignored it and continued packing.

"Open up, Yuki!" The host club called.

"Go away!" Yuki had choked out. Yuki still had plenty of room in her suitcase. She grabbed her cellphone out of her school bag. She was just done with it all.

Reika was barking. They had entered. Yuki stormed into the living room to meet them.

"Get out." Yuki barked.

"Yuki, please listen to us. Hear us out." Tamaki pleaded.

"I already heard everything. You're busted." Yuki growled. "You used me! You just tried to get money out of me! You completely set me up to get a little extra pocket change. Someone new to play with! I trusted you! You know how much I hate being lied to!" Yuki did not bother to hide her tears. She wiped her eyes furiously. "You guys are assholes. I thought you actually liked me. I thought you cared."

"Goddammit, Yuki! Would you just listen to us!?" Kyoya snapped, grabbing Yuki's shoulders.

"Don't touch me, you insensitive bastard! You've reached a new low." Yuki pushed him away, but he gripped her shoulders.

"We did it because we did like you! We liked you so much we wanted you to come back!"

"Then why didn't you invite me to come back, huh!? Why the hell did you lie!?"

"I was in the moment! I took what I had at hand."

"You greedy bastard!"

"I'm not greedy. _I take opportunities when I see them_."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. You know, I really liked you! I cherished those memories we shared together! But it was all a game, wasn't it? You had me in the palm of your hand. You played with my feelings! I honestly really like you Kyoya. And I thought my feelings were reciprocated... But I was wrong. You're a heartless tax collector." She snapped in her British accent.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. Just forget about the debt. I'm sorry I set you up. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry." Kyoya apologized.

"Kyoya!" A female voice called. Fuyumi suddenly rushed inside. "Kyoya, dad wants to see you. Now. He's furious." Kyoya scowled and released Yuki.

"What's he so mad about?" Kyoya growled as he stormed out with her following.

"He knows Yuki's a Hoshizora." Fuyumi replied.

"How?"

"A girl couldn't get through the gates because no one buzzed in. Dad noticed that she was asking for permission to be buzzed in and he asked who she was. She introduced herself as Hazuki Hoshizora and she was here to pick up her twin, Yuki. She must've mistaken dad for you or something. Now the poor girl is standing outside the gates and dad is fuming." Fuyumi explained.

"Yuki, we aren't lying now. We truly liked you." Tamaki began to Yuki.

"We just never wanted to let you go." The twins added in unison. "When you chased us and fought us back, we knew you'd be so much fun to be around. We wanted you to stay."

"When I met you, Yuki-chan, I really wanted to eat cake with you!" Hunny chimed in.

"Yeah." Mori spoke.

"I wasn't a part of this plan, but you should believe them. I thought you were a really cool person and I wanted to spend more time with you too. These guys are so messed up though. They didn't know how to handle the situation. Their response was extreme, yes. And Kyoya-senpai saw an opportunity to get more money..." Haruhi explained.

"Go." Yuki whispered. She was shaking with sobs. Tamaki stepped towards Yuki, but she gave him a cold, evil glare. The glare faltered, though, and her eyes were filled with hurt.

"At least believe this, Yuki: Kyoya's feelings are true and genuine. He loves you. He never wants to let you let you go ever since he first laid eyes on you." Tamaki said.

And then, they left. Yuki was in disbelief of everything. She was so overwhelmed. Yuki heard Fuyumi mention Hazuki as they were exiting. Hazuki is here. Yuki grabbed her suitcase.

"C'mon, Reika."

Yuki also heard her name mentioned by Fuyumi. Kyoya's dad was mad at him because of Yuki...she felt a pang of guilt, but she shook her head. Yuki needs to get a grip.

There was a fancy car waiting for them. Hazuki stepped out of the car and opened an umbrella.

"Hi, Yuki."

"Hi, Hazuki." Yuki whispered. She wiped her tears, but they kept on coming. Reika hopped in the backseat and the driver took Yuki's luggage and put it in the trunk.

"Here." Hazuki handed Yuki the check. It was really written and signed by her father for ¥8,000,000.

"I'm going to run it back in. I'll be right back." Yuki jogged inside. She wiped her tears again, hoping they were disappear. But they didn't. Why can't she stop crying?

Yuki heard yelling. That's where Kyoya was. She rushed to the room, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the host club was standing nearby. And then she heard the loud sound of a slap. She couldn't believe how loud it was. It must've been powerful. Now her blood was boiling.

Yuki burst into the room. It was Yoshio Ohtori's office. His hand was raised. Kyoya's cheek was red and his glasses were on the floor.

"Don't you dare slap him! He's your son for Christ's sake!" Yuki screamed.

"Stay out of this, Yuki." Kyoya said as he picked up his glasses.

"No! Don't slap your own goddamn son because of me! Sure, he's a jackass, but that's no excuse! Your son did a selfless thing and took me in before we both knew I was a Hoshizora. Kyoya deserves better from you! He's probably worked harder than you ever had in your entire life!" Yuki yelled, her British accent suddenly coming through. "You want me gone? You got it! I'm out! I'm moving to another country. But don't you ever blame and punish Kyoya because of me! It was never his fault! But, Kyoya, you're at fault too. You're just as bad as Tamaki-senpai with his grandmother with the way you two just bend over backwards to mean people! What ever happened to those Saturdays you two shared!? What the hell happened there!?" Yuki stormed up to Kyoya, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shoved the check at him.

"Here's your damn money. All of it." Yuki growled. "You got me out. You got your money. And you guys had your fun and games with using me." Yuki called to the host club who were listening in. "Everybody wins...everybody's happy..." She sniffled. "Goodbye."

Yuki then exited as swiftly as she had entered.


	50. Chapter 50

"I will not have this, Kyoya. He's been feeding his father information to ruin my company. And then he barges in here and insults me. How dare you bring this into my mansion?" Kyoya almost forgot that his father didn't know Yuki was a girl.

"Yuki just does that...at least he controlled his actions..." Kyoya muttered. "But I'm sorry. As you can see, he is gone for good. I highly doubt that Yuki would give his father our information because he knows very little and lacks intelligence."

"How did he know about the Saturdays?" Yoshio asked. Kyoya could not throw anyone under the bus. He could not get out of this one.

"I have no idea. I am just as surprised."

"It's more cunning than it lets on. I'm expected more from you, Kyoya. You've almost ruined me by bringing that in!" In a swift movement, went to slap Kyoya again. But there was no slap. Kyoya had caught Yoshio's wrist, stopping him from slapping him.

"Don't call Yuki an it. That is the most degrading thing you can do. She is an innocent human being just like us, but right now, you're being an asshole." Kyoya released Yoshio's wrist and walked out.

Kyoya walked up to Yuki's maids quarters and walked inside. He looked around. Reika's stuff was gone. He checked her closet. Empty. Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed. She was gone.

Kyoya looked at the check. It was written for ¥8,000,000. It doesn't matter. What matters is that Yuki, the only girl he ever loved, had slipped away from him.

"I have my benefit in my hands, but I feel like I never got anything. I lost something..." He whispered as a single tear had escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki walked in.

"She's...she's moving to America. She hates me and she left..." Kyoya couldn't grasp this fact. He didn't want it to be real. Just a nightmare. Please, let if be a nightmare. Tamaki sat down beside his best friend.

"You love her."

"If this is what love feels like...then yes...if she would've just listened to me, she would understand why I did it." Kyoya growled.

"You know Yuki. She changes her mind all of the time. And it's obvious she loves you too."

"No. She hates me. She left because of what I did."

"And that's it?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"What else is there!? That's the end! She's gone!"

"C'mon, Kyoya. You're not one to give up so easily. Fight for that relationship! Fight like the Precure fight those monsters!"

"You actually watched some of it?" But Kyoya actually wasn't that surprised.

"It's so inspiring! They're such strong girls! I have new respect for young girls like Haruhi and Yuki!" Tamaki exclaimed. "So, Kyoya, are you going to give up so easily?"

Kyoya paused in thought. He wanted Yuki to come back. He missed Yuki so terribly. He had never experienced such an ache in his chest. He never felt more empty and alone.

"Yuki is...such a gigantic pain in my ass..." Kyoya groaned as he pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. He dialed a number. "I want all flights to America this evening stopped immediately...I don't care if its a private flight. If that flight is not stopped, I'll make you go bankrupt." He threatened and then hung up. He got to his feet and walked swiftly. Tamaki followed.

"You're really going to make them go bankrupt?" Tamaki asked.

"If Yuki gets away from me to America, then yes."


	51. Chapter 51

"This is my private jet. We are taking off now. That is an order." Hoshizora Aoi barked. Yuki sat on the couch of the plane with her siblings. She had stopped crying and tried to cheer herself up.

"What's wrong with the plane?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. The pilot got a call saying he can't take off now." Michio replied.

"Oh." Yuki felt so rotten. She felt so empty and lonely. All she could think of is Kyoya. All of her memories of him were so vivid... She can remember each kiss as if he had just kissed her. He always kept her warm. Yuki felt safe in his arms.

There was an argument between the pilot and Aoi. Daichi and Michio were enjoying a cocktail. Akina was coloring. Hazuki was reading a magazine. Lucky bitch.  
His arms were stronger than they looked. Yuki often underestimated his strength because he's such a nerd. But Yuki remembered Tamaki remarking that Kyoya was fast. Yuki has always wanted to watch and cheer on Kyoya in a race. Wouldn't that be interesting?

Even though they often bickered, Yuki loved to be with him. She wanted to spend every second with that four eyed jackass. But he had lied to her to get so much money. What kind of person does that? And was Tamaki telling the truth? Did he truly love her? Are they even old enough? Love is for adults...isn't it? Adults fall in love and get married and have kids and grow old together. Or sometimes they fall in love, get married, have kids, and then divorce or something. Life was strange how it worked. It did what I wanted.

If the feelings were genuine, did Yuki return them? Even if Kyoya's feelings were fake, how did Yuki feel? She really liked him. He was all he could think about. He looked so attractive everyday even with those nerdy classes of his. They were a bonus to Yuki. She just loved how he looked, how he held her, how he kissed her, how he talked to her, how he argued with her, just everything.

Holy crap. Yuki loved Kyoya. She could not deny it. Love is love. Maybe she's too young for this, but she did not want to leave. She made a mistake. She acted stupid again. He had lied though...he made her work for something and live in debt to him. That's just terrible. Who does that? It's just so messed up... But Yuki was undoubtedly in love with him.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Hazuki asked.

"I have to get off this plane. I change my mind. I want to stay. I have to stay."

* * *

"It's the one down there. The last runway. It's a private one." Kyoya pointed. His driver sped towards it. The rest of the host club were in the back, each trying to get a hold of Yuki with her cellphone. She did not answer anyone.

"Senpai! Her jet is taking off!" Haruhi called as she looked out the window. Everyone looked out the window. It was true. The Hoshizora jet was gaining speed on the runway and then slowly lifted into the air.

"No!" They host club jumped out of the car and rushed into the rain. They waved their arms and called, but it was useless. They all turned to face Kyoya, who was cursing and barking into his cellphone.

"What's Kyo-chan, doing?" Hunny asked.

"Making the airport go bankrupt, Mitsukuni." Mori answered. The rest of the host cub sweat dropped. Tamaki's cellphone buzzed. Everyone stared at him. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Senpai!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki!? Is that really you!?"

"Eh!? Yuki!?"

"Yes. It's me." She was crying on the other line.

"Wait, if she's on the jet, then how can she make this call? Isn't that not allowed?" Haruhi asked. The twins, Hunny, Haruhi, and Mori all listened in to the phone.

"Senpai! I can't get a hold of Kyoya. Please put him on. I have to tell him I love him. I changed my mind. I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I want to be with Kyoya! Please! I can't get off the jet." Yuki begged. Tamaki looked over at his best friend, who was very busy yelling in his phone.

"Excuse me, Hoshizora-sama, but I'm going to have to ask for you to turn off your cellphone." They heard on the other line.

"Oh, no its okay. It's just a quick call." Yuki assured.

"You can make it after your flight. Please turn off your phone." The voice persisted.

"You don't understand! I have to tell someone I love them!" Yuki protested. It sounded like a bit of a struggle over the phone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"No! Please! It'll be quick-" the line went dead. Yuki had lost the struggle and her phone, they assumed.

"Wait! Yuki! No!" The host club shouted.

"Did you say Yuki?" Kyoya asked, hanging up on his phone.

"Yes. She called milord." The twins replied.

"On a plane? That's dangerous. What did she say?" Kyoya demanded.

"She changed her mind!"

"She wants to be with you!"

"She made a mistake!"

"She loves you!"

"She's stuck on the plane!"

"But then Yuki got her phone taken away from the flight attendant." Haruhi explained.

Kyoya slammed his fist on the hood of the car. He was so mad at himself. He let her get away. He was mad that she returned his feelings, but he couldn't have her. He'll have to go find her all the way in America. But America's huge. Where would she be?

* * *

She spotted her cellphone on the cart over by the flight attendant's station. All she need was a diversion...

"Excuse me!" Hazuki called to the flight attendant. The flight attendant walked over to her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm hungry. And thirsty. But I don't know what I want. So can you just list everything you have?" Hazuki asked.

"We have some water-"

"What's in that? What does that taste like?" Hazuki cut in. Yuki silently thanked her twin, and snuck over to the station. She slipped her yellow cellphone into her pocket and then walked in the back to the restroom. This jet had a restroom_ and_ a bedroom! Crazy, right? But if you're rich, you get what you want, right?

Yuki closed the door. It was small. She dialed Kyoya's number again.

"Please pick up...please pick up..." She whispered. It went to his damn voicemail.

"Kyoya, its me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. This is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I love you. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you. I want to be by your side forever. I want to work with the host club with you. I want to do everything with you. I want to cook for you again and clean for you and kiss you and hug you. I can't get off this plane. We'll be landing in-"

"Yuki! Who are you talking to in there!?" Daichi and Michio demanded.

"No one!"

"We're coming in!" They opened the door.

"Yuki, that is a hazard. This jet can crash because of you." Daichi said.

"How? How exactly can this tiny call make this plane crash? It's not even a call. I'm leaving a voicemail!"

"The interference from you cell phone sending waves to towers causes problems with the planes controls and functions which could result in a crash." Michio replied.

"Hand it over."

"No! I love Kyoya. Haven't you ever been in love? I have to tell him I love him!"

"If you don't hand it over now, we'll have to take it by force." Daichi reached out. Yuki led it away from him. She held it above her head, and then down low as he tried to grab it. She tried to dodge him, but there was no room. Michio grabbed Yuki.

"I'm sorry, but you're a hazard. Daichi pried the cellphone from Yuki's grip. Yuki stomped on Michio's foot which caused him to release her. Yuki tried to grab her phone back. Daichi held it above his head where she couldn't reach.

"Give it back! Please, Daichi!" Yuki kicked him where it counted. Daichi cried in pain and dropped the phone. He dropped to his knees, clutching his groin. And because Yuki was just that lucky, the phone bounced off the edge of the sink and right into the toilet beside it.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Yuki screamed. "What the hell!? Did that just happen!?" Yuki jumped out to the living area. Hazuki looked shocked. Akina was playing with Reika. Their father was reading some book.

"Hazuki, your phone! Please let me borrow your cellphone!" Yuki sobbed. She has to tell him...he has to come get her or something...she has to be with him... Hazuki dug through her bag. She couldn't find her silver cellphone. Hazuki dumped her bag out and searched the pile of contents with Yuki. Yuki was frantic and distraught.

"Where's my phone? I just had it!" Yuki rushed back to the bathroom and pulled her phone out of the toilet. The battery had fallen out when it banged against the sink. Yuki dried them off the best she could with her shirt. She inserted the battery and placed the back back on the phone. And then she turned it on.

It didn't turn on.

She pressed the button repeatedly. She had a full battery. But the cellphone was broken. It wouldn't turn on.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" She called, dropping to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She pressed the button over and over. The cellphone wouldn't turn on. "Kyoya..." She sobbed.


	52. PART 2! Chapter 52

**Just kidding! It's just a new beginning! You guys really think I'd just write such a shitty ending and leave it?** **Hopefully all of you Sunshine Kiss fans will see this. It will be short! Just a warning! **

Some years later... (Author: I'm so bad with age math...)

In a jeweler in Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America, was a girl who worked there. She was rather young. She was going to turn nineteen in ten days. She almost didn't get the job, but her dad pulled some strings, so now she works there part time while attending the prestigious Harvard University.

The bored girl was on the short side, about 5'3. But she wore designer heels and her legs were long and strong, like a dancer's. The girl wore a grey pencil skirt and a silk blouse. Although it was December, she was quite warm inside the small building. Her black hair that glistened midnight blue was pulled out of her face with yellow clips in the back of her head. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders, but did not go any farther than her shoulder blades. She wore no makeup whatsoever. Not even a little mascara on her reddish purple eyes.

The girl sighed. She was on her own for this shift. It was easy, really. She helped customers pick out the perfect jewelry, usually for their wives or girlfriends. It was mostly engagement rings or wedding rings. And then she would place an order for that size. Or she would just ring it up at he register.

But it was a Monday afternoon, around lunchtime. Her lunch break was about to start, but it seemed the clock ticked slowly as she anticipated the break. It was dead. Everyone was at work or school. But she was on winter break already, which was a great relief. Her finals were done and she awaited the results. She expected the worst, but she was confident in her skills.

Just then, a young man entered the shop alone. He looked older than her, probably by two years. He was much taller than her, maybe 6'1 or 6'2. He was extremely good-looking, like a prince you see in picture books. He had messy blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. He was dressed in designer clothes, upper class most likely. And she instantly recognized him.

"Good afternoon, sir." She greeted cheerfully, routine.

"Hello, princess." He greeted with a charming smile. She giggled.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Oooo. Who's the lucky girl?" She already knew. And it wasn't like her to be so nosy with her customers.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world! She's so cute and adorable and smart! Her name's Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Oh, yay! I'm so happy for you!" She was truly. All they needed was a nudge...

"Thank you very much, my dear." He gazed inside the glass cases. "This stone is so beautiful! It's perfect for my little Haruhi!" He pointed to one.

"That's an earring, senpai..."

And then he was in his corner of woe.

"But don't worry! Look at these over here, senpai! I'm sure we'll find the perfect one for Haruhi." Yuki assured.

"Yahoo!" He cheered. "Like this one?" He pointed to a diamond bracelet.

"Have you ever seen a damn ring before? Am I on TV?" She asked, irritated. And then back to the corner... "I'm sorry, senpai! I didn't mean to snap! Come over here!" She walked over to another counter. "She's very simple and natural. I suggest a round diamond or an oval or even an emerald shaped diamond. The emerald shape really shows the clarity of the diamond, but all three are timeless." She explained. "What's your budget?"

"Budget?" He cocked his head to one side. "What is this 'budget' you speak of?"

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head. She sighed. "How much money do you want to spend?"

"As much money as it takes to get Haruhi the perfect ring!"

"Unlimited budget...of course..." She muttered. "So, here's the round, oval, and emerald shaped diamonds in several different settings. We have sterling silver, gold, white gold, and platinum. He stared intently at all of them, studying them closely.

"May I make a suggestion, senpai?" She asked.

"Sure! You've been so kind to me today!"

"Oh, it's nothing..." She reached into the case and pulled out a glittering ring. "This diamond is emerald shaped. The ring is made of platinum and the side stones are set evenly on each side. It's two karats, and a little pricey." She explained. He shook his head.

"No, that's not the one...I'm never going to find the perfect ring and she'll hate me!" And back to the emo corner.

"She's not going to hate you, senpai! Don't be so hard on yourself! C'mon! Lets keep looking!"

"Oh, you're so inspiring! Thank you so much!" He hugged her tightly. And then a sparkle caught his eye. "That one!" He pointed. She pulled the ring out.

"This is an oval shaped diamond with two small round side diamonds. The ring is made of yellow gold. It's about one and half karats." She explained.

"Yes! This is the perfect ring for Haruhi! Thank you so much!"

"What's her ring size?"

"Six." She filled out the form of the diamond ring.

"If you could just fill our the rest, that'd be great." She pushed the form and pen towards him. He filled out his information as she smiled, but wondered why he's here.

"Here you go, my dear." He capped the pen and returned it with the form. She set it aside without another glance.

"It should be here in about ten days. We'll give you a call for you to pick it up." She smiled. He started to head out the door.

"Thank you so much! I will forever remember you!" She giggled.

"Have a good day! I know she'll say yes! She's your lobster, Tamaki-senpai!"

"Eh?"


	53. Chapter 53

"Guys!" Tamaki barreled into his apartment he shared with Haruhi. Everyone was usually there. But Kyoya was absent, so it was assumed that he had class.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked as he ate a sandwich.

"I think I just ran into Hazuki!" He announced.

"You ran into Hazu-chan!?" Hunny asked.

"As in, Hazuki Hoshizora?" Haruhi questioned.

"Hazuki Hoshizora!" Tamaki confirmed.

"Yuki's twin sister, Hazuki!?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yes!"

"Where?" Haruhi questioned.

"At a jeweler in the city!" Tamaki then panicked. He almost blew it! "I mean, she _works_ there, but I was at the library! The library! Yeah! I wanted to check out a book and she was _volunteering_ there." He quickly replied.

"Nice save, Tama-chan!" Hunny whispered.

"Did she recognize you?" Kaoru asked.

"How you do you know it was truly Hazuki?" Hikaru added.

"Well, she didn't say anything. Her hair was shorter, but it was the exact same color and her eyes were the reddish purple! And she was still short! And she kept calling me senpai! And when I mentioned you guys, she added information only she would know!" Tamaki explained.

"Maybe she's with Aki-chan! I miss eating cake with Aki-chan!" Hunny suggested.

"And maybe she's with Yuki or knows where she is." Haruhi pointed out. Silence settled in. The host club have been receiving letters from Yuki. Her handwriting and spelling was horrible, but she wrote to each and every one of them, except for Kyoya, which was strange because she would write to him the most, but he didn't get anything. They stopped receiving her letters after they followed Haruhi to Boston to study. But in Yuki's first letters, she said she was in Chicago.

They would reply to her letters, but she would always write as if she never got a reply. She often asked about Kyoya because to her, he would never reply. But to them, he never received a letter. Not a single letter. And every birthday and every Christmas, she sent birthday presents. For example, she sent Tamaki American commoner food. They would send her presents too. The host club also tried to set up a Skype or arrange a time to meet in Chicago, but she replied as if it was never mentioned.

"Do you guys think she moved on?" Haruhi asked.

"She's beautiful." Tamaki said.

"But she was in love with Kyoya too." The twins pointed out.

"I hope not. Yuki-chan and Kyo-chan are soul mates! They were made for each other!"

"He's her lobster." Tamaki muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi questioned.

"It was just something I heard."

"It's a reference to Friends!" The twins cried.

"Phoebe says that Rachel is Ross's lobster!" Hikaru explained.

"And that lobsters like mate for life! Even in the tank before their cooked they walk holding claws until they die together!" Kaoru added. Hikaru and Kaoru each made a claw with one hand. Hikaru interlocked his claw with Kaoru's claw.

"See?" Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Another day at work. She had a strange dream that night of how she reunites with everyone. Hunny was almost six feet tall. He told her Kyoya gave him special vitamins to keep him short. She asked him why and he replied, "he was the loli-shota type. If Hunny was average height, there would be two Tamaki's, which wouldn't be good for business." And then she woke up.

"HAZUKIIIII~!" They called as they rushed in. She was reading an article in a magazine about how the Hoshizora is staying on top and Ohtori is second in a magazine at the counter which also had her twin modeling in it. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny leapt over the counter to tackle her.

"Guys!" She was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged them tightly. She pulled away. "Oh my god, you all look so different! You dyed your hair, Hikaru!"

"How do you know I'm not Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"You can't mix me up. It isn't that hard to tell you apart." She replied.

"I agree, but everyone else thinks its very difficult." Haruhi chimed in.

"Haruhi!" She hugged her tightly. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her. "You grew your hair out! It looks so pretty! Mori-senpai! You look...the same...but that's good! I've missed you so much!" She hugged Mori, and he returned in. "And Hunny-senpai, you're still the cutest! Thank god you're still small!"

"You got taller, Hazu-chan!"

"Wait, did you call me Hazuki? I'm Yuki!" She looked at all of the faces, but the one she wanted to see most wasn't there. Her heart sank.

"I thought so." Haruhi remarked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Haruhi came to study here and we decided to surprise her and follow her." The twins replied in unison.

"Did you guys get my letters? And my presents?"

"Every single one."

"Why didn't you reply?"

"We did!" Yuki frowned.

"I never received a reply...I got all of your presents but you never wrote back...that's weird. I've been trying to Skype and call, but I lost your numbers when my phone was dropped in the toilet and Hazuki left hers in the car." Yuki explained. Her eyes were watering. "I've missed you all so much...my letters eventually got sent back to me. I think that's because you were all in America. But I'm sorry. I didn't want to stay here..."

"It's okay, Yuki." Haruhi assured.

"We forgive you." Tamaki said.

"We don't blame you. We would've probably done something crazier if we was set up like that by our own girlfriends." The twins added in unison.

"You're so sweet. Thank you."

"What are you up to now?" Haruhi asked.

"I studied some pre-veterinary courses in Chicago, but dad moved here to Boston so I transferred to Harvard in Cambridge. I hope to go to Tufts University for vet school after I graduate." Yuki replied.

"But what about your dyslexia?" Hunny asked.

"Dad got me this really good tutor. It's not a problem for me anymore. Sometimes I have trouble reading, but not really. But my handwriting still sucks." Yuki laughed at herself. "Um, I'm also dancing again. I won four national titles and I'll be going for my tenth in two weeks."

"Congratulations!"

"But enough about me! What's new with you guys?" Yuki asked. She was kind of hoping to hear something about Kyoya. Was he here too? Did he hate her?

"I'm engaged!" Hunny announced.

"That's great! Oh, congratulations, Hunny-senpai!" Yuki hugged Hunny tightly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Reiko Kanazuki. We're getting married in March. I hope you can come, Yuki-chan!" Hunny replied.

"I'm so happy for you two. Really. Tamaki-senpai, how's your family?" This has been bugging her to. Is his grandmother still a hateful hag? Yuki couldn't help but use the term senpai with all of them. It was an old habit that never left. Just like how her love for Kyoya never diminished...

"Good. My grandmother listened to be play the piano and that's when things got better! It turns out we have the same favorite movies and tv shows!" Yuki smirked. She wanted to tell that woman that she told her so. "Kyoya was a big help with it. He also helped me reunite with my mother!"

"Yuki! Ready for lunch?" A voice called. Hazuki entered the store. She didn't look much different. "Oh my god! Tamaki! Hunny! Mori! Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi!" She hugged them all. "You look so different! Except for you, Mori. But that's okay!" She hugged Mori again and he returned it. "Wait, where's Kyoya?"

"He has afternoon and evening classes because he gets up late." Tamaki replied.

"Oh, same with Yuki!" Hazuki gushed. "Have you guys ever tried waking her up!? It's the scariest thing ever!" Yuki hit her.

"Shut up. I'm not that bad." Everyone laughed. "I'm not!"

"How long will you guys be here?" Hazuki asked.

"Till the end of the school year. We're just studying for one year." Haruhi replied.

"So can we all have dinner together! Like all nine of us! I want to see Kyoya again. Wouldn't that be nice if we were all here together?" Hazuki suggested.

"Actually, there's a formal ball this Friday. We'll all be there. You two should join us." Tamaki offered. The rest of the host club's jaws dropped, except for Mori, who remained expressionless.

"Oh, I don't know..." Yuki was scared to see him. At the same time, she wanted to see him. She longed for him all these years. When she moved to America, she cried herself to sleep month after month because she missed him so. Her father disapproved her attempted contact with him because he feared they were exchanging information. Yuki ran away once to an airport to fly back to Japan, but because of her problems with dyslexia again, she got on the wrong flight and ended up in Germany so her father had to come get her.

"I have the perfect dress for you, Yuki! You're going with me whether you like it or not!" Hazuki stated firmly. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"It's a masquerade ball." Tamaki added.

"Even better!" Yuki wondered why the rest of the host club was so speechless. Was it going to be a surprise for Yuki or something?

**Author: okay everyone! Time to vote! I'm thinking of hooking up Hazuki with one of the host club members! Who will it be? Mori? Hikaru? Kaoru? Let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	54. Chapter 54

Every afternoon for the rest of the week, Yuki and Hazuki had lunch and dinner together with the host club, excluding Kyoya. Sometimes Yuki wouldn't make it because of dance rehearsal or Hazuki had a photo shoot, being the big model she is now. They couldn't do breakfast because the host club had morning classes and Yuki would sleep in.

Yuki was really struggling with herself as she tried to prepare herself for her reunion with the love of her life. Her feelings never left. They remained as strong as ever. There hasn't been a day that she didn't miss him. She missed him so terribly. She just wanted to run into his arms.

After she moved to America, Yuki tried to get over Kyoya with a string of boyfriends. Each one didn't last. If it was possible, they strengthened her love for Kyoya. Yuki kind of doubted that, but she was definitely sure it made her miss him even more.

She wondered if he looked any different. Did he still wear glasses? Did he dye his hair like Hikaru? Did he get any taller?

But Yuki's was so terrified of one thing. Did he move on? Did he no longer love her? Yuki prayed he was single and still loved her as much as she loved him. If he had moved on, Yuki would die. She had been hanging onto the hope that he is waiting for her and still loves her. She had missed him so much it hurt so badly...

Every night, Yuki tried to prepare herself. She experimented with makeup so she can look nice for him. Hazuki gave her a pale purple ball gown. Yuki secretly loved ball gowns. Like how she secretly loved her anime. Luckily, there was an anime club at Harvard.

But also, Yuki practiced a speech of what to say to him when she saw him. Should she apologize? Should she just say that she loves him and nothing else? Should she kiss him? Actions are more powerful than words...so should she run into his arms like she's been longing to? She even came up with the idea of having Hazuki pretend to be Yuki and handle it. But Hazuki told Yuki that this is something she has to do herself, which sent Yuki to Tamaki's corner for about a day.

And then the dreaded day came. Yuki couldn't even tell what she's feeling. She was so scared of being rejected. But she was so excited to be him. How could one person handle all of these feelings!? Is it even possible to be scared and excited and happy and sad all at once? Yuki questioned her sanity. She did this often, actually. If you look back at her life, its been the craziest and most unrealistic thing ever. Could it even be counted as a "life?"

Hazuki's dress fit perfectly on Yuki. She gave her matching gloves and mask. Yuki debated on her hair. Should she keep it down or put it up? Yuki usually has it in a ponytail because it was so hard to manage with it down.

"Yuki! We've come to play with you!" The twins called from the other side of the door to her apartment. Yuki answered the door. Kaoru was holding a box. They were both dressed sharply in a tux with their masks in their hands. Reika, fully grown, pounced on them and licked their faces with her fluffy tail wagging.

"Hi, Reika!" Hikaru laughed.

"We missed you, girl!" Kaoru scratched behind her ears.

"How the hell did you find me?" She demanded. Reika climbed off and redirected her attention to a bone.

"Hazuki." Yuki sweat dropped.

"Of course."

"Hazuki said that we can play with your hair!" The twins announced.

"No way! You aren't touching my hair!" Yuki snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because its not a toy!" The twins waltzed inside her apartment. Yuki had the choice of apartment or dorm, but she preferred the apartment. The dorm was filled with too many smokers and drinkers and wild college kids. She was one of those wild college kids last year, but she realized that it isn't what she wanted. So she got an apartment.

The twins found her hair brush. Yuki stepped away from them.

"C'mon! Let us play with your beautiful hair!"

"No!" They chased her around her apartment. The chase didn't last very long. When Yuki ran into the kitchen, she tripped on her dress and fell. The twins then tied her to a chair in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Hikaru started brushing her hair as she sat there, very irritated and plotted her revenge.

"Who said you get to brush her hair?" Kaoru demanded.

"Well it's only fair since you're curling her hair!"

"That's because I know how to use a curling iron!"

"How do you know how to use a curling iron...I don't even know how and I'm a girl..." Yuki muttered. They bickered over who got to brush her hair. "Shut up! Fair is fair. Hikaru, you brush. Kaoru, you curl. There. Happy? Stop bickering like you're kids."

"Sorry, Yuki..." They murmured in unison. An awkward silence had settled in. Kaoru was heating up the curling iron as Hikaru finished brushing.

"So, Yuki." Hikaru began.

"Are you currently seeing anyone?" Kaoru finished.

"Who wants to know?" Yuki demanded.

"We do." Hikaru bit her ear playfully while Kaoru licked the other. Yuki flipped out. Her face turned bright red and she thrashed around, trying to free herself. But her only accomplishment was knocking herself and the chair over on her side. The twins laughed and set her upright. "Just kidding. But seriously, are you?"

"Well, no...I'm not. But I think this guy in my dance class likes me. I don't know what he sees in me." Yuki explained.

"What's his name?" They pestered.

"Nick."

"Where does he live?"

"How in the bloody hell should I know?" Her accent came through, causing them to chuckle.

"Do you return those feelings?"

"No! He's just a close friend of mine!"

"Has he made a move on you?"

"What the hell is up with all these damn questions?" She demanded. They shrugged. Yuki thought she had accidentally hurt them because they looked a little sad in their eyes... "Sorry..." She looked at their eyes in the mirror. Yes, there was definitely sadness in them. What's going on?


	55. Chapter 55

"Done! You look beautiful!" They cautiously untied Yuki from the chair, afraid she was going to pounce. Her hair was in beautiful curls cascading down her back. They used white clips to pull her bangs out of her face. They also applied very little mascara because Yuki almost bit their hands off.

"Thank you. I didn't realize you two were such beauticians." She remarked, as she slipped on her plain white heels. They were simple little slip on stilettos. No straps.

"And it gets even better! We're your escort!" They each looped an arm around her arms.

"Eh!?" And then they took off. They took a limousine to the ball. Yuki thought it was unnecessary, but they insisted. The twins were acting weird...well, weirder. They kept making jokes and making Yuki laugh and smile. But she could not ignore the sadness in their eyes. They assured her it was nothing.

"Look! Here we are!" They announced in unison. "Put your mask on!" They both struggled to get Yuki's white and purple eye mask on her eyes.

"I can do it myself!" She snapped irritably, snatching it from them and kicking them away. She secured it over her eyes. "You better out yours on." Hikaru put on a blue eye mask, and Kaoru put on an orange one. They climbed out and held the door open for her.

Yuki got out. She noticed Tamaki escorting Haruhi, who was wearing a red dress and mask. She also spotted Hunny with a girl. Yuki assumed it was his fiancé. Mori was escorting Hazuki. Yuki giggled. No sign of Kyoya. She was afraid she wouldn't even recognize him. Crap. How would she be able to if they're all wearing masks?!

The twins linked arms with Yuki and escorted her inside the ballroom. It was like a fairytale. Men in tuxedos and girls in extravagant ball gowns. Everyone wore masks. Yuki could not spot Kyoya. Her eyesight was exceptional, stated by her doctor. Usually she can spot who she's looking for in a crowd. But she could not find Kyoya. Was he here yet? Did he decide to not come because Tamaki told him that Yuki will be there?

Yuki's heart sank. She really only came to face him. And because she was threatened by Hazuki. And the twins were dragging her. Yuki doesn't dance. She doesn't do these fancy balls. She did the host club balls because she was forced to. But in reality, she found them boring. It wasn't the dancing she did. She has danced duets. In fact, she will be doing one at a competition next week. But it wasn't ballroom dancing. It was jazz. Not ballroom.

"Hey, guys." Yuki said to the twins as she released herself from their arms.

"Hm?"

"Someone to make Tamaki-senpai flip out and steal Haruhi from him." Maybe that'll make it more interesting. The twins grinned mischievously and set off into the dance floor as Yuki watched from the bar. It was an open bar. Yes, she was under age, but she drank before. And no one asked for an ID. It was just one glass of wine.

Yuki laughed as Kaoru stepped in between Tamaki and Haruhi and stole Haruhi. Tamaki's jaw dropped and he turned to stone. And then he went to return Haruhi to him, which Tamaki welcomed with open arms. And then Hikaru cut in and stole Haruhi.

"Hey, Yuki!" A cheerful voice called. "What are you doing over here all you yourself?" It was her friend, Nick. Nick had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white mask and a tuxedo.  
"What are you doing here?"

"My friend Karen invited me!" He replied.

"Oh, cool."

"What about you?"

"Same. A friend invited me."

"You shouldn't be drinking. You're underage." He said teasingly. Yuki hit his arm. "Will you let me have the honor of dancing with you?" Yuki sighed.

"Fine." She set her drink aside. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He gently put a hand on her hip and held her hand. Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt sort of awkward, but they danced well together. They were dancing a lot more advanced as the others, but that's because they were on the same dance competition team.

"Who's Yuki-chan dancing with?" Hunny asked as he danced with Reiko near Tamaki and Haruhi and Mori and Hazuki.

"She shouldn't be dancing with him! It's all wrong!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't know." Haruhi answered.

"That's Nick. He has this major crush on Yuki and dances with her on the competition team." Hazuki replied.

"What the hell is doing here?! He's going to ruin everything!" Tamaki yelled.

"It was already a bad idea, Tamaki." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Okay, everyone! Time to switch it up a bit and dance with someone you haven't dance before for this song!" The announcer said on the stage where a band played beautiful music. Yuki panicked. She didn't want to dance with anyone else. Maybe someone from the host club, but she really preferred to go back to her wine glass...

Nick and Yuki broke away. Nick went off to dance with some masked blonde. Yuki made a break for it. She weaved her way through the crowd, but she collided with a man, but he caught her before she fell down.

And then, she ended up with dancing with him. He kept a firm, yet gentle hand on her hip. Yuki hardly had her hand on his shoulder. Yuki kept her head down and watched her feet, making sure not to step on his by accident. She couldn't look at him in the eye. He was a stranger. Yuki was so uncomfortable. She'd at least like to know who she's dancing with.  
Wait.

The way he laced her fingers with his...the way her hand fit so perfectly in his...Yuki's throat closed. Holy crap. It's him. She had to be sure it was him... No. She was positive it was him. How could she not realize it before? And why isn't he saying anything? Did his throat close up too? Yuki had to say something. Anything at all. Anything will do. Just say one thing! All her speeches went down the drain. But he's here, freaking dancing with her. She's so close to the finish line.

Yuki took a chance. She looked up at him. Those beautiful onyx eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't wearing a mask. He had glasses. Yuki wanted to just kick herself for being so stupid! Yuki couldn't breathe. She felt so lightheaded. She could just pass out right there. She could just die. She doesn't know what to do. Words just escaped her.

Suddenly, she was dancing with Nick. He had switched partners with Kyoya. Nick pulled Yuki aside to the bar.

"Everything okay?" He asked. "You looked like you were going to faint. But I got you out of there."

"Thanks...I'm fine. Really. I just need some fresh air. That's all." Yuki assured.

"I think you should eat something or drink some water." He stated. Yuki shook her head.

"I need a break. It's hot and stuffy in here. I need fresh air." Yuki spotted a large balcony. She opened the doors out to it and walked to the cement railing, closing the large doors behind her. It was snowing. Yuki did not care. She was happy the balcony was shoveled. She was not cold in the winter night. It was refreshing.

It was Kyoya. She freaking danced with Kyoya. How did she not realize it sooner? She was such an idiot! She should've said anything! _Anything!_ Yuki hit her head repeatedly.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She sighed and removed her mask. Now what? She can't hide out here forever. He recognized her. He's probably looking for her in there right now. Yuki mentally prepared herself to face him. She had to. But how? Yuki doesn't know what to say or do.

"Yuki." Crap. Yuki turned around and there Kyoya was. He was still wearing those glasses of his. He looked older. And...

"Son of a bitch...you're taller!" She said aloud. As if he wasn't taller than her enough already! Maybe an inch or so. But god damn, was he _hot_.Those eyes and his hair...Yuki could stare at him all day. He looked so mature! She could just spread him on a cracker.

"That's how you greet me? After all these years?" He looked amused, actually. But there was a mix of shock. "What are you doing here?" She was so close to the finish line. Kyoya was at the end. She was so close to getting to him again!

"Listen, Kyoya. I'm sorry. I love you. I still do. My feelings have never changed. You probably don't believe me. Why should you? But I wrote to you all the time but I never got a response. I tried so hard to get back to Japan. I'm so sorry I left. I was stupid. It was the stupidest thing ever. I never wanted to leave. I realized I loved you, but it was too late-"

"Kyoya!" A...female...voice called. A beautiful woman rushed onto the balcony and hugged his arm. She had long, straight blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a green dress and mask. "Found you! And you!" She pointed to Yuki. "You took off your mask!"

"Uh, sorry?"

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just giving you a hard time. Hi, I'm Karen." She released Kyoya and walked to Yuki with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Yuki." Yuki took her hand and shook it briefly before releasing. Please don't let her be...

"You're the girl Nick has a crush on!" She exclaimed. "My friend, Nick, has this huge crush on a girl on his dance team named Yuki. You're an amazing dancer! I've watched you and him and the whole team at nationals! Congrats, by the way! And you have a twin, right? Hazuki? She's a model! I see her in magazines all the time! I'm so glad your here so I can finally get to know the girl Nick's in love with!"

"Oh, thanks..." Yuki was embarrassed. She was not used to this... And she was such a Chatty Cathy... Karen suddenly clasped her hands over Yuki's, startling her.

"So, do you return his feelings? Did he bring you here? You two would look so good together! Oh, I'm being so rude. I shouldn't have told you Nick's feelings, but its pretty obvious anyway. And it doesn't matter that he brought you here. What matters that you're here! And I want to thank you for coming to our party!"

"You're welcome. Is there a special occasion or is it for Christmas or something?" Yuki asked. Karen grinned.

"No, silly! It's me and Kyoya's engagement party!" Yuki tripped before she crossed the finish line. She looked up, and Karen has crossed the finish line to Kyoya before she has. Karen is the winner.


	56. Chapter 56

Yuki's heart stopped. And it shattered into millions of pieces. Her worst fears have come true. Yuki looked at Karen's hand. There was the worlds biggest freaking rock on it. It was true. Yuki was too late. It's over for real now. All Yuki wanted to do is go crawl in Tamaki's corner and cry. Cry and cry and cry.

Yuki smiled broadly. She was suddenly shivering. "Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Really? That's so sweet! Thank you! So, do you like the masquerade? It was my idea. Kyoya wasn't to big on it, but I persuaded him! Heehee."

"No, it's great." Yuki assured. "Wow. Engaged. Aren't you a little young?" She really shouldn't be talking. Tamaki was going to propose to Haruhi and Haruhi's nineteen.

"We're both adults. Yeah, it's younger than usual, but I think its great. Our families just love each other and our companies are going to join together! It's going to be great. Watch out, Hoshizora! You can't be on top forever!" Karen playfully punched Yuki and laughed. Yuki laughed with her. And "playfully" punched back. Karen winced in pain, but laughed with Yuki.

"We'll be on full alert. But I just thought I'd remind you that we don't need two combined companies to be on top. We're awesome on our own." Yuki winked. Her tone was playful, but Yuki felt smug. Her jaw dropped. Take that, bitch.

"Oh! I like you! You fight back well! We have to do breakfast! Or maybe lunch! Or dinner? Whatever works for you! You're in college right? So when are your classes? Or maybe you're on winter break by now! I just know this amazing breakfast place that I have to take you to! You're not like Grumpy over there in the mornings, are you?" Yuki giggled emptily.

"No. I'm not like that." She replied. Kyoya snorted. Before Karen could react, Yuki went on. "So, when's the date?"

"Actually, I was thinking about around this time next year! Like December 21st or something!" _Why don't you just throw me off the balcony while you're at it?_ Yuki thought.

"I said no." Kyoya stated, his tone hard.

"Why not?" Yuki asked. "It's perfect. It's not too close to Christmas, but everyone will be together for the holidays. It's the shortest day of the year so you can get married under the stars. And there will be the beautiful Christmas decorations and the blankets of snow. It doesn't get any better than that."

"I know! I told you it was perfect, Kyoya! Just the perfect time of year! And then the companies will merge by New Years! So we can start a brand new life together and the companies have a fresh new start to take down you Hoshizora!" Karen chatted excitedly.

"Nothing special happens on December 21st anyway. I say go for it." Yuki hated Karen. Karen was everything she wanted to be. Karen was kind and playful, but at the same time, she babbled way too much. Yuki hated how attached she was to Kyoya. But Yuki was just as bad...but at least he was attached back!

Yuki had to get out of here. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. Why did she keep the conversation going? Why is her heart beating so fast after it shattered into so many tiny pieces? She was on the verge. Yuki was going to lose it. She had to get out. Why is Kyoya being so quiet? Is he just as uncomfortable? Does he not want to talk to her anymore?

"I hate to say it, but I have to go." Yuki choked out.

"Awww. Why? I just met you! The party's just begun! I wanted to get to know you better and spend some more time with you. And we have to set up a lunch date together." She babbled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to feed my dog. And I have work early in the morning." Yuki lied. She was slipping. She was losing it. She was doing so well with masking her emotions! But now she was overwhelmed. It's taking everything Yuki has to not cry.

"Aww. Well, thanks for coming! I hope to see you again soon! And here's a little tip: don't wait for Nick to make a move. You're going to have to do it yourself! You know what I mean? He's just too shy. Ask him out! Good luck!" Yuki smiled, but it faltered. Yuki walked swiftly to the doors of the balcony. Don't look back. Her heels were killing her. She was finished. She had lost. She had tripped herself. She did this to herself. It was all her fault.

Yuki slipped off her heels before leaving. After walking a good distance and out of earshot, she whispered, "I still love you, Kyoya..."


	57. Chapter 57

"SUOH TAMAKI!"

Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, Hunny, and Mori were all gathered in Haruhi and Tamaki's apartment eating breakfast. It was not the next morning. It was several mornings later, actually. They had not spoken to neither Yuki, Hazuki, or Kyoya since the party.

"What'd you do this time, milord? Did you wake Yuki up at dawn or something?" The twins asked in unison.

"I don't know what I did!" Tamaki cried as he cowered behind the couch. The door flung open and Hazuki storms in.

"You!" She growls.

"What's wrong, Hazuki?" Haruhi asked.

"Like you don't know!" Hazuki snapped, crossing her arms. "Have any one of you heard from Yuki recently?"

"No..." They said in unison. Tamaki bolted. Hazuki darted after him in an intense chase around the apartment.

"How could you do that to her!? Why!? Why did you invite Yuki to Kyoya's freaking engagement party, huh!?" Hazuki hit Tamaki repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He whined. "I'm sorry! I just thought I could return Kyoya's favor and help him rekindle his love for Yuki! And he can see how much better Yuki is than Karen! And how much he loves Yuki more than Karen!"

The twins snorted. "He doesn't feel anything towards Karen at all."

"Then why the hell is he marrying her!?" Hazuki snapped.

"Because she'll bring merit to the Ohtori family." Hunny replied.

"I think you should lay off Tamaki a little, Hazuki." Haruhi said. "Kyoya gave him an earful after the party."

"Oh Haruhi! Thank you for coming to my rescue! But you are the princess! And as your prince, I shall do the rescuing!" Tamaki declared.

"You still did an awful thing, Tamaki." Haruhi pointed out, sending Tamaki to his corner.

"I've never seen Yuki so broken and depressed...even when she moved here, she wasn't as bad as this. She hasn't left her bed. She does absolutely nothing. I thought she was sick and that's why she's been ignoring my calls, but when I visited, I found her crying in her pillow and she told me everything... She hasn't slept. She hasn't eaten. All she's done is cry about how she screwed up her whole life..." Hazuki explained.

"What can we do?" The twins asked in unison.

"Kyo-chan's engaged already. He's moved on." Hunny added sadly. Hazuki's eyes watered.

"It's just unfair. I feel so bad...watching her like this...falling apart completely..." Hazuki murmured.

"I'll go apologize to her." Tamaki offered.

"She hides a spare key in the hallway decoration plant in her hallway. She's on floor three, apartment twenty." Hazuki muttered.


	58. Chapter 58

Yuki's life had fallen apart. Yuki loves Kyoya. Even with her shattered heart, Yuki loved Kyoya with each and every little piece there is. He had ripped out her heart and destroyed it. Correction. Karen had done it. When Yuki had left Japan, a rain cloud had formed over her head and rained. Now, everything was a dark rain cloud raining over her. Her life was now a dark storm.

After all these years, she loved Kyoya. She always told herself that maybe he'd be happier with her gone. And that he wouldn't miss her...Yuki wants Kyoya to marry Karen. Karen may talk a lot, but she seems smart. Maybe a little rude, but Yuki was far worse and she knew it. Yuki knew Karen was very intelligent. Kyoya would marry an intelligent woman. Not someone like Yuki...

Yuki prayed her wounds would just heal already. She had wounded herself. This was entirely her fault. She made the stupid mistake of leaving. If she didn't leave, she would've been Kyoya. Perhaps maybe...maybe she would be engaged to him...Yuki didn't try hard enough to fight for their relationship. When her letters were sent back to her, Yuki gave up. She knew Kyoya had moved on. He was happy. And if he was happy, she was happy too. Yuki wants Kyoya to be happy more than anything...he deserves the best. He's such a hard worker...

Yuki thought she heard the door open and close. And she thought she heard footsteps coming to her bedroom. Memories flooded Yuki's mind. Kyoya would always come up to see her on the roof. When she was sick or sleeping or doing homework...he always just let himself in and spent time with her.

For a moment, Yuki was transported back to the old maids quarters. And she was lying in bed. Waiting. Waiting for Kyoya as she heard his footsteps approach her...

She sobbed. The reality hurt so bad. Her heart ached so much. This pain was beyond the pain of rape. Beyond the pain of drowning. Beyond getting slashed with a knife. Beyond all of the beatings...she might as well just die to end all of the pain...she and Kyoya were in the same freaking city for God's sake. It'll be awkward. He won't want to see her..he hates her...

"Yuki?" She thought she heard. She was so unsure of these things. It was not Kyoya's voice. She knew his voice so well...it was Tamaki and Haruhi. Happy, positive people. Yuki did not move. She could not. Literally because her fully grown pet dog was lying on her.

Reika barked and hopped off Yuki to go greet Tamaki and Haruhi. And now, she was alone. Alone with her memories. As time went on after she left, her memories grew more and more vivid. Most people have the problem of their memories fading. Not Yuki. Her memories grew more vivid which made her miss everyone, especially Kyoya, more. Strange, right?

"Oh Yukiiii~!" Tamaki jumped onto her bed.

"Hi." She murmured. Yuki needs to get a grip. She can't be depressed for forever, right? Move on.

But wait. Kyoya's best friend is Tamaki. Tamaki's going to marry Haruhi. And there's the rest of the host club who've been with Kyoya much longer than Yuki. What if they can't be in the same room together? Yuki has to try to be friends with him. But Yuki has learned that you're either his slave or his girlfriend. Or fiancé. Dammit.

"Stop moping around! It's a beautiful day!" Tamaki pulled open the curtains to reveal a white out from a blizzard. He pulled them shut. "Well, its too cold to be out anyway. But c'mon! Lets go sledding!"

"I thought you just said it was too cold to be out!" Yuki snapped.

"Then lets go make some commoner hot chocolate!"

"Go do it with someone else. I'm not in the mood." Yuki mumbled.

"What are you in the mood for?" Tamaki pestered. Kyoya. But that's not going to happen, now is it?

"Nothing." Yuki replied.

"I'm really sorry, Yuki. I was just trying to help when I invited you to the party." Tamaki said.

"It's not your fault. It's entirely mine. I left. I got my hopes up that things would work out between us. I was stupid enough to think he hasn't moved on. But of course he did. And I'm happy for him. So don't worry about me." Yuki explained.

"You don't look happy to me." Tamaki poked her cheek. Yuki bit his finger. "Ow!" He yelped as he pulled his finger back and crawled into his corner of woe.

"I'm happy...I just don't see a point to anything anymore." Yuki whispered.

"Yuki, you can't just lie in bed all day. You'll get nothing done! You won't go to nationals and get another title!" Haruhi snapped. To Yuki, Haruhi was her very best friend. Yuki didn't want to lose Haruhi in this mess too...what mess? It was so simple. The person Yuki loved more than anyone, Kyoya Ohtori, was marrying a woman named Karen. Their companies are going to try to take down her dad. Yuki knew her dad was a very strong businessman. She was not worried about that. But in the process of Kyoya's engagement to Karen, Yuki might lose the host club she recently united with as if no time has passed. See? It really is simple...

"I don't want to go to nationals."

"So you're going to throw all of that away? You're going to let your team down like that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Haruhi sighed. Clearly getting frustrated was not going to get Yuki out of bed.

"Look, I can imagine what you're going through. But remember when we got raped? We agreed to not let it get to us. We should just move on. It's a thing of the past. And rape is something very hard to get over. Some people don't get over it at all and live forever traumatized and held back by it." Haruhi explained. "It's time you get over Kyoya. Move on. He has."

Yuki started to cry. It was the cold hard truth. The truth hurt. But crying wont do anything about it. She had to get off her butt and continue with life. Maybe she can just be friends with Kyoya. She has to be. Otherwise, their friends would be affected. Yuki didn't want anyone taking sides. She just wanted to be happy with her family again.

"Okay." Yuki choked out between sobs. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. Are you guys busy today?" Haruhi looked at her boyfriend, who was still in his corner.

"No. I don't think so. We're all on winter break now too." Haruhi answered.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want to to get some breakfast?"

"It's noon."

"Lunch?"

"Isn't there a blizzard?" Haruhi asked. Yuki finally gotten out of bed. She opened her curtains, and it was lightly snowing with the remains of the blizzard on the ground. "Then yes."

"Yay! Good job, Haruhi! You got Yuki out of bed!" Tamaki launched himself from the corner and tackled Yuki. "Yahoo! Things will get better, Yuki! You'll see!"

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Yuki, Haruhi, and Tamaki walked to a Panera Bread.

"This is the best commoner cafe I have ever been too! Look at all of the assorted breads and bagels on the back wall! Isn't that amazing? And it's not just bread! There's soups and salads and sandwiches!" Tamaki went off. Yuki and Haruhi sighed.

"It's just Panera..." Haruhi muttered.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Yuki asked.

"No, he hasn't."

"And there's free wifi! It doesn't get better than this!" Tamaki continued. Haruhi observed the menu. Yuki wasn't hungry.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me." Yuki announced.

"No, I'll pay for it." Haruhi protested. Yuki shook her head.

"I'm not broke anymore. Just order your food already." Yuki said. Haruhi ordered a panini and a salad. Tamaki held up the line by trying to figure out what he wanted.

"I have decided!" A sigh of relief swept the line. "The kids Mac and cheese!"

"Are you serious?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! I want Mac and cheese!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Yuki muttered. "And a plain bagel." She said to the cashier.

"Just a bagel? You need something more than that, Yuki." Haruhi said.

"Fine. With cream cheese."

"That's not what I meant..." Haruhi muttered. Yuki ignored he and whipped out a shiny credit card. They sat at a table and awaited their food patiently. Tamaki marveled at everything down to the seat cushions.

"Here, Yuki. Have half of my panini. I can't eat all of it." Haruhi offered, cutting it neatly into two.

"Oh, Haruhi! You're so sweet and kind! But you must eat! Here! I'll share my Mac and cheese with you!" Tamaki declared.

"No thanks Tamaki." Haruhi turned down.

"Take it home or something. I can't eat it either. My bagel is just fine." Yuki said, spreading the cream cheese on her bagel. "Is your debt paid off now?"

"I think so. Kyoya said that it was paid off when he and Tamaki graduated. But I think it was him being a nice guy again. Or because I couldn't work in the host club anymore because there isn't one." Haruhi replied.

"So why don't you reform the host club at Ouran University?" Yuki asked as she ate her bagel.

"Hikaru and Kaoru aren't there. Kyoya says profits will decrease because of there isn't a forbidden brotherly love package. Honestly, I'm glad that those evil boys aren't ruining my Haruhi dearest!" Tamaki explained.

"They come over everyday and eat our food." Haruhi pointed out. Tamaki cried.

"My commoner food..." Yuki laughed.

"Why didn't they go to Ouran University?" Yuki asked.

"They're going into the fine arts, and the Ouran University doesn't offer that." Haruhi replied.

"And have you guys decided what you want to go into?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm studying to be a lawyer. Political science. Tamaki is going into business, being the Suoh heir." Haruhi explained.

"That's really cool. Daichi and Michio are going to do a sort of tag team heirs. They're only like a year apart and a really good team." Yuki explained.

"You're not interested in being the heir?" Haruhi asked. Yuki snorted.

"I'm not that smart. I can't handle such a big business anyway." Yuki answered. Yuki cannot possibly surpass Daichi and Michio. Maybe Daichi, but Michio, no. He's extremely smart and charismatic. If Kyoya does surpass his brothers, then he would be the heir. And if Yuki somehow managed to surpass Daichi and Michio, she would have to go against Kyoya. Yuki was afraid she ruined that chance for him becoming the heir by yelling at his dad to never slap Kyoya. No one should abuse their child. Especially her Kyoya. The memory was so vivid. She never saw him get slapped, but every time the sound rang in her head, she would imagine her Kyoya get slapped. It made her blood boil with hatred.

"You're a really good dancer. Why don't you go to like Broadway or something? Or choreographing?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm more interested in animals and opening up my own animal hospital one day. After I graduate from college, I'm done. I was on the Harvard dance team." Yuki explained.

"Are you ever going to come back?" It was a good question.

"I pray that I do. I want to work on my relationship with my mother a bit more now that I've patched things up with my dad. But my dad's actually kind of strict and says that he won't help me because he's staying here in America. I'll be on my own. So I'm saving up to move back. When I do, let's all sit around a kotatsu, okay? I've never done that before." Yuki explained. "But I've already gotten enough for the airfare and right now I'm sort of job hunting. It's really hard though from Boston. But hopefully I'll be back in time to help you pick out your dress!"

"Dress?" Yuki and Tamaki froze. Tamaki screamed and ripped his hair out.

"For your funeral of course!" Yuki quickly said. Yuki had almost ruined the surprise! How could she do something like that!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"My funeral!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Of course! You have to get all of this stuff planned out! You never know when you're going to die!" Yuki said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Haruhi agreed.

"That freaking worked!?" Yuki and Tamaki cried.

"Any day now someone could shoot me or..." As Haruhi babbled and got distracted, Yuki was at Tamaki's feet.

"I'm sorry...I am not worthy...I'm sorry...I am not worthy..." Yuki muttered repeatedly.

"I got Yuki!"

"I got Haruhi!"

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly swept Yuki and Haruhi into their arms.

"Hey! You rotten twins! What the hell are you doing!? Give me my precious Haruhi back!" Tamaki yelled.

"And you'd let them take Yuki away too?" Haruhi asked. The twins then carried their off.

"Thing 1! Thing 2! What game are you playing!?" Yuki demanded.

"Operation: cheer up Yuki!"

"Then why the hell are you kidnapping me!?" Haruhi growled.

"Because its more fun with both of you!"


	59. Chapter 59

"What in the bloody hell is this!?" Yuki demanded, irritated, in her British accent.

They were indoors. It was extremely warm and humid in there. No one else was around. It was an indoor pool with many pool lounge chairs and tables. And right in the middle of the pool was a giant freaking castle. It had water fountains and water slides and was the world's biggest freaking castle every seen. The roof was glass windows, so sunlight filled the area.

"Damn rich bastards..." Yuki and Haruhi growled.

"You're rich too." Haruhi pointed out. Yuki scowled.

"My dad's rich. The only thing I'm accepting from him is my current position where I work, and tuition money for school. But I refuse to include myself in the rich society." Yuki explained.

"Now you two need to change into bikinis! We picked some out for you already!" Hikaru and Kaoru held up a frilly yellow bikini and a frilly red bikini.

"Those are so skimpy!" Yuki and Haruhi cried.

"So?" The twins pushed the two girls into the changing room and pounced on them. "Change into these!"

"Why do you keep trying to dress us!?" Yuki snapped.

"We're very capable of dressing ourselves!" Haruhi added angrily. The girls combined forces and kicked the twins out of the dressing room. The twins discarded their hoodies and pants, for they were wearing their swimsuits underneath.

"Found them! What have you two evil twins done with my Haruhi dearest!?" Tamaki tackled the twins. Unfortunately, the twins stepped out of the way and he slammed into the wall of the changing room.

"I told you they would be using the new castle water park, dumb ass." Kyoya muttered.

"Yuki and Haruhi are in there." The twins motioned to the changing room. "Getting naked. Together. In all of the steam. Putting their bikinis on. Together." Tamaki got a nosebleed and passed out. The twins checked Kyoya. It was a test. How would he react to such a lie about his ex? Unfortunately for Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya was a master at masking his emotions.

Wait...what's that faint redness across his cheeks?

"This place is so cool! The best water park I've ever been too! And I've been to one in every country. Well not every country. But every country that has one." Karen appeared, hugging Kyoya's arm. The twins groaned. Who invited both of them? Hikaru and Kaoru understood Tamaki asking for Kyoya's help to find Haruhi...but did he really have to bring Karen? No. Karen is the type of person who invites herself...

Yuki and Haruhi emerged from the changing room, glaring, in their bikinis. Yuki spotted high tech water guns on a wall.

"What happened to your knee, Yuki-chan?" Hunny asked. Yuki's right knee was off center.

"I was mastering the Death Drop." Yuki replied.

"Death Drop?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's where I fall back in a certain position where my knee is bent. It's very hard and I hurt my knee doing it." Yuki explained. There were also small scars all over her body. They were thin and pink and white and small.

"Have you lost weight?" Kyoya suddenly asked Yuki.

"No." Yuki replied.

"You're lying. You look skinnier since the party." Kyoya said.

"What's it to you anyway?" Yuki snapped irritably.

"Just friendly concern."

"Bullshit. You don't feel concern for anyone. And even if was genuine, I don't need any of your 'friendly concern.' I'm going to nationals. I've burned off a lot of calories from my workouts." Yuki lied. Kyoya did not respond. He looked so hot. His hair looked so luscious and soft. They way it fell was just so...and those eyes! Yuki can just swim in those onyx eyes. They were gorgeous. Yuki loved his eyes. And his lips! Yuki could kiss those lips and hug that strong body of his...

"No!" Yuki snapped to herself aloud.

"Hm?" Kyoya looked amused. It took everything Yuki had to cool her face down.

"No, I will not be seen in this. I changed my mind. I just...forgot my hoodie!" Yuki grabbed the tossed aside hoodie and threw it on.

"Um, Yuki..." Hikaru began.

"What?"

"That's my hoodie..." Now, Yuki was embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Yuki took off the hoodie and went inside the changing room. She closed the door. There was no lock. Yuki assumed that it wasn't an accident. It was wayyyy too hot to put her clothes back on. Yuki shook her head. Yuki had to stop thinking about Kyoya that way. Get over him and his hotness. Get over him right now! There's damn Karen all over him with that damn ring on her damn finger. Karen just ruins the picture! Dammit!

Yuki wanted to scream and cry. Her heart ached. It hurt so much...but Yuki has to get over Kyoya. She has to! He's moved on! And for the sake of his happiness and her friends, she has to make this work! That's why she's still here.

The door was suddenly kicked open. The Hitachiin twins were there, and they sprayed water on Yuki.

"Hey! You're gonna pay!" Yuki cried. The twins sprinted out of there with Yuki chasing closely behind. Yuki snatched a water gun off the wall and chased the twins. "Get back here, carrot tops!"

The twins spun around and ran backwards. They squirted water at Yuki. Yuki jumped high and did more than a split in the air, being the dancer she is. It was instinct. The water went under Yuki and hit Tamaki right in the face.

"You rotten boys!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing a water gun and joining the battle. He happened to be in his swimsuit. But as he raced after them, he slipped on a banana peel that happened to be there and crashed right into the side of the building. The twins sprayed him in the face and he recovered instantly and chased down the twins.

"I wanna join! C'mon, Takashi!" Hunny and Mori suddenly appear in their swimsuits. They also grabbed water guns. The six of them rushed into the castle.

"Me too!" Karen was in a swimsuit too, and followed them inside with her water gun.

"It seems the games have begun." Kyoya announced as he put on aviator sunglasses.

"Oh god. You don't mean the Hunger Games, do you?" Hazuki asked him from her lounge chair beside him.

"That's a book."

"Yeah, but you're the type of person who would trick those guys into fighting to the death and that's the Hunger Games arena in disguise of a castle." Hazuki explained.

"Now how would I benefit from that?" _Yuki would kill Karen and then you can love my sister again,_ Hazuki thought.

"No more annoyances." Hazuki replied instead.

"Do you really think I'm that evil?"

"Yes." Hazuki replied bluntly.

"Kyoya, explain this 'game.'" Haruhi said.

"Basically, there's hidden cameras everywhere. You can see what they're doing in there with that projection." He pointed to the ceiling, where a projection appeared showing the intense battle. "Like in a video game, you're given so many 'lives' before you die. Everyone has ten lives. You lose a life if someone sprays you. On another projection, when someone gets squirted, it shows who was hit, and who hit them. Every person you hit, you get 5 points. It shows the scoreboard of who's in the lead. Usually the last one standing is the winner, but if you have more points than the last one standing, then you win. Follow?" He explained, pushing his glasses up.

Hazuki spotted the second projection. Tamaki and Hunny are almost out. They both have two lives left. Karen mostly got them, but Yuki got them two times. But the twins sprayed them both twice. Yuki hasn't lost a single life. The twins both lost one by Karen. Karen lost two by Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori had lost six already Karen. He took those blasts to protect Hunny.

Inside the castle was dim and dark. Everyone could see fine, though. The floor was flooded with maybe an inch of water. There were a lot of decorations that were water fountains. There were dozens of water balloons hidden around. And a lot of exits were water slides, but there were also tons of smaller ones right next to staircases.

Yuki, as silently as she could, rushed down a corridor. She was alone. Yuki decided to take this opportunity to refill her water gun from one of the water fountains. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots movement. And then, there's a blast of water.

Yuki dodged gracefully with a side aerial, but slips and falls, unintentionally dodging the second blast.

"Wow! You're really good!" Karen complimented. Yuki got to her feet and prepared to spray her. But Yuki heard from behind her the sound of a pair of footsteps entering the corridor. The twins together aimed at Yuki. Yuki this time dropped to the ground. Karen took the hit, losing two of her lives. How unfortunate.

Yuki spotted a door. She had to take a chance on it. Yuki got to her feet, ducked from a blast and opened the door. She ran through it, closing it behind her. It was a slide. Yuki slid down and landed promptly on her feet. She sprinted down the corridor and rounded the corner into an open room.

Tamaki and Hunny were engaging in a fight, but they seemed too cautious to spray each other. Yuki squirted at the nearest, Hunny. But out of no where came Mori, who took the hit. Tamaki spots Yuki and tries to spray her. Yuki jumps high, doing more than a split in the air. But another squirt from Hunny came right at her. Fortunately, there was gravity, and Yuki managed to fall before it could hit her.

It was three on one again. In an interesting turn of events, Hunny and Mori together sprayed at Yuki. While Yuki dodged, Tamaki squirted water at Hunny and Mori, hitting them both. Hunny and Mori spun around to counter. Tamaki tried to spray them again, but he was out of water.

"Dammit!" He cried as he continued trying to blast water. Yuki took the opportunity to spray all three of them.

"Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki. All three of you are out." Kyoya's voice said on an intercom.

"Is this some kind of game, four eyes!?" Yuki snapped.

"Yes." Yuki scowled. Tamaki and Hunny exited hanging their heads while Mori followed emotionless. Yuki rushed to refill her water gun.


	60. Chapter 60

"Haruhiiii~!" Tamaki called as he skipped over to Haruhi. He flung himself around her and hugged her tightly. "I may have lost, but I will protect you from those lunatics!"

"I don't need protection, Tamaki." Haruhi grumbled, but she couldn't suppress her giggle.

"I think its time to make it a bit more interesting..." Kyoya announced. He pressed a button on a remote. A large, shadow figure appeared in the castle. It was purple with an angry face and had yellow eyes with a beast-like body.

"What the hell is that!?" Hazuki and Haruhi cried.

"Zakenna!" It roared.

"A Zakenna. The monster of the week in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Yuki loves that show, doesn't she?" Kyoya replied.

"How the hell did you create a monster?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a waterproof robot. You can buy anything. Haven't you learned that by now?" Kyoya smirked evilly.

"Damn these rich bastards..." Haruhi grumbled.

"So, nothing's really changed, huh?" Hazuki asked smugly.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Hazuki chuckled.

"Don't play dumb. You're supposed to be the evil mastermind, Kyoya." Hazuki said. "You know. You screwing with Yuki like this. It's like no time has passed."

"Fair point. But I assure you that it is just a mere coincidence. She happened to do very well in this game, and it really isn't going anywhere with Hikaru and Kaoru's sneakiness and Karen's brains. The Zakenna will not harm them but just drive them together to speed up the game a bit. Their reactions will make it more entertaining to watch." Kyoya explained coolly.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay." Hazuki agreed sarcastically. Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "And you so happened to choose the monster from the very first series of Yuki's favorite show? It's okay to admit it, Kyoya. We all like to screw with Yuki too." Busted.

Yuki screamed.

"It's a Zakenna! I can't believe this! They're not supposed to exist! How in the bloody hell am I supposed to defeat if it I'm not a Precure!? And I'm even older than Cure Moonlight! But not as old as Cure Flower...but still! I'm not a Precure and I can't use Marble Screw or Marble Screw Max or Extreme Luminaro or Rainbow Storm or anything!" Yuki yelled in her accent as she sprinted away.

"Zakenna!" It roared again. Yuki screamed and rounded a corner. Unfortunately, it fit through all of the corridors as it chased Yuki. Yuki dashed up a flight of stairs and rounded another corner. She spotted an escape slide and jumped in.

Yuki slid down the slide and landed on her feet.

"Zakenna!" It followed her down the slide.

"What!? What!?" Yuki cried in disbelief as she backed away.

"Gotcha!" The twins called in unison. Yuki did a side aerial to dodge their water blasts, but she didn't stick the landing. She slipped and fell on her back, injuring it. "What the hell is that!?" They cried looking at the Zakenna.

"It's a Zakenna! A monster in Max Heart!" Yuki replied as she got to her feet. She rubbed her back a little, but then bolted to the exit. She sprayed the shocked twins. When Yuki ran through the door, she slammed right into Karen, causing them to both fall back because Karen's not a freaking brick wall like Kyoya.

Yuki ignored her back pain and jumped to her feet. She squirted the recovering Karen and then hopped over her. Yuki took off down the corridor and turned a corner. She stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Yuki listened closely for footsteps splashing in the water coming towards her, but there wasn't any. She grinned. Yuki: 1, Karen: 0.

"Zakenna!" Yuki froze at its roar.

"Lets get out of there!" The Hitachiin twins yelled.

"No need. It's a robot." Karen said. Yuki peeked around the corner and peered at them. Karen was like a Precure in a bikini. The Zakenna punched the ground and she ran up its arm in the most unrealistic way possible. Karen jumped on its back and flipped the switch.

The Zakenna's eyes stopped glowing yellow and darkened to a grey. It then collapsed on the ground, completely shut down. Karen hopped down.

"Karen! You're our hero!" The twins praised. Yuki cursed to herself. Yuki: -1, Karen: freaking 100. Karen really was a better person than Yuki. Yuki could not be defeated though. She will not let Karen get the better of her.

Yuki spotted a water balloon hidden behind a fountain. She came out from behind her corner and chucked it at the trio. It hit Kaoru and Yuki darted away to safety. She sprinted up a flight of stairs as silently as possible. She dashed up several more flights and down more corridors before stopping to catch her breath.

She decided to refill her water gun again. Yuki listened carefully for footsteps splashing in the water. There was a hidden water balloon on a shelf of decorations. Being the shortie she is, Yuki could not reach it. Yuki jumped up several times to grab it. The shelf broke off. She caught the water balloon in her hands. Luckily, it didn't break. But the shelf made a loud clatter when it hit the ground. Yuki bolted away before she could attract attention.

Yuki slid down on a slide and strolled quietly through another corridor. She made a left and had the option of turning right or left into another hallway. Yuki heard footsteps coming down the hallway she could turn into. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They were walking back to back slowly, prepared to strike at any moment.

Luckily, it was dim enough and at a good enough distance for Yuki to shroud herself in darkness. With her pitcher arm, she threw the water balloon full force when they came into view. It hit them both on the side.

"Ow!" They cried. Yuki retreated back down the hallway she came. "Who's there!?" The twins demanded as they ran down the hallway where Yuki threw the water balloon. "Yuki!" They spotted Yuki, but Yuki was prepared. She blasted them with water.

In response, Hikaru sprayed Yuki. Yuki dodged by jumping high into the air. Kaoru then squirted her while she was vulnerable. Yuki landed on her back, prompting the yelp of pain. But she recovered fast enough to dodge the next blast of water sent her way. The twins both squirted water at her in unison. She ducked and managed to spray their legs. But Hikaru and Kaoru sprayed Yuki while she was down.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you're out." Kyoya's voice said on the intercom. Yuki did not recall hearing him announce that Karen was out. But if this is his game, then would he make his ex girlfriend lose and his damn fiancé win! He even said to her straight to her face that he was unfair!

No. Not in this game. Yuki is going to take Karen down.


	61. Chapter 61

Yuki moved as quietly as she could, careful not to splash. It was next to impossible, but she managed to do it by walking on the very tips of her toes.

A water balloon broke against Yuki's back. Yuki cried out in pain, for her back was still sore from her falls. Yuki pressed her back against the wall and looked around cautiously. Another water balloon dropped on Yuki's head. Yuki went berserk and sprayed everything everywhere. And then she bolted down the hallway.

Yuki slid down a slide on her feet, but she crashed when she reached the bottom. Yuki got all scrapped on the cement floor. She jumped to her feet and continued sprinting. Is Karen like a freaking spider and climbs on the ceiling!? She stopped to refill her water gun once more.

Nearby the fountain, Yuki spotted a seashell decoration. She tossed it down another corridor and it skipped along the water, creating splashed. Yuki heard footsteps rushing towards her. She retreated around a corner and prepared for attack.

Karen rounded the corner and skidded to a stop when she was sprayed by Yuki. Karen countered, but Yuki did a side aerial to dodge. Yuki landed on one knee and squirted Karen. Karen ducked and blasted water at Yuki. Yuki jumped, doing more than a split in the air. Yuki landed and sprinted up towards Karen. Karen sprayed water at Yuki, but Yuki dodged every one, getting closer to Karen.

And then, Karen was disarmed. Yuki tossed Karen's water gun off to the side and sprayed Karen. Karen barely dodged and dropped to the floor. Yuki squirted her again. But Karen had grabbed her water gun and countered with a blast of water. Yuki was getting really tired. She was breathless and thirsty and hot and sweaty. But she had to beat Karen.

Yuki ducked another squirt of water and landed on one knee again. She sprayed Karen. Karen blasted more water at Yuki, but she did a valdez, dodging it. It was instinct to Yuki doing all of these dance moves. But she might break her feet before she's on hard cement and barefoot. And she had nationals. And if she broke her foot, she would lose.

Karen shot more water at Yuki. Yuki instinctively did a back tuck. She immediately regretted it. Yuki slipped on her landing and fell on her back. She rolled out of the way of another spray of water and rolled onto her stomach. Yuki sprayed Karen's legs before rolling away from another blast of water.

"Karen, you're out." Kyoya's voice announced on the intercom. Yuki grinned, but she was breathless. She had won. And Kyoya's indirectly acknowledging her! Yuki jumped to her feet. She helped Karen to her feet.

"Thanks. You're quite the competitor." Karen huffed. She was breathless too.

"It was a good game." Yuki muttered as she shook Karen's hand. When the pair exited, Yuki was tackled by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"You did it!"

"You won!" And said other words of praise.

"She was really tough!" Karen agreed.

"You just can't beat a Hoshizora." Yuki said, smirking and setting aside her water gun.

"I would have never imagined you being proud. But don't get too cocky. We have to add up the points." Kyoya reminded. Yuki's face fell.

"Points?" Yuki asked.

"Of course. It's only fair." Kyoya looked smug. Everyone turned to look at the projection. The points added up.

Karen had 105 points.

Yuki had 100 points.

"You may have been the last one standing, but Karen wins because she had more points than you." Kyoya explained.

"You jackass! You just rigged it so your fiancé could win!" Yuki snapped.

"And your evidence?" He asked, smirking and uncovering the aviator sunglasses from his eyes.

"Well, I don't have any..." Yuki muttered.

"It's only fair." He said, putting the sunglasses back over his eyes again.

"You said straight to my face that you weren't a fair person!" Yuki cried.

"When?"

"When I ambushed you as you were looking for your clothes and glasses I hid from you! I said, 'it's only fair that I see you naked because you saw me!' And you were all like, 'I'm not a fair person.'" Yuki explained. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Kyoya's and Mori's.

"Yuki!" The twins yelled.

"You naughty girl! Mom! Our Yuki's a pervert!" Tamaki cried.

"What!? It was FAIR!" Yuki snapped. "Plus, I didn't see anything. He wouldn't let me take off the towel." She grumbled.

"Fair point made, Yuki. But I've changed over the years." Kyoya said.

"Still seems like the four eyed jackass to me..." Yuki muttered. Yuki sighed in defeat. It was just a stupid game. It will never change the damn fact that Kyoya is engaged to Karen, not Yuki. Yuki will have forever lost to Karen...

Yuki grabbed a towel and walked to the changing room, startling Kyoya. He was so used to Yuki fighting him back. But then she just gave up. It was new. What happened to her determination? That fire in her eyes...it's gone.

Yuki dried herself off and threw her winter clothes back on. She immediately started sweating from the heat and humidity. Yuki had to get out of there. She was getting overwhelmed again. Karen wins. Karen will always win. Yuki will always lose. Always.

It was time to move on. Yuki knew she needed to get a grip and get over Kyoya. It was never going to happen again. Never. And there was Nick. He obviously had a crush on her. She knew it. He went to Harvard with her and was on the Harvard college dance team. Maybe she should just go for it with him. Give him a shot.

"You're going?" Haruhi asked.

"I have dance rehearsal for nationals. I'll see you guys tomorrow though!" Yuki lied. She heard her cellphone ring to "Tsumetai Yoru."

"That's still your ringtone?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. It's my favorite song. Is there a problem?" Yuki demanded coldly.

"Not at all." Yuki fished out her cellphone. Why was she suddenly so cold to him? Because he's getting freaking married! And it wasn't to Yuki!

"Hello?" Yuki answered as she exited.

"Yuki? It's me, Nick." Nick said.

"Hi, Nick. How are you?" She greeted.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Good."

"So, I was wondering...are you, um, free tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

"I have to work a shift from three to five tomorrow afternoon. But before and after I'm as free as a bird." Yuki knew what was coming next.

"Would you, um, like to have dinner with me? You don't have to if you don't want to...I just thought maybe you would like to go to dinner. And then maybe afterwards some guys I know are throwing a party..." He explained.

"Sure. I'd love to." Yuki replied. She needed to move on.

"Really? Awesome! I'll come pick you up at your work, okay? Nothing fancy at all or anything."

"Great. Thanks. See you then." Yuki hung up.


	62. Chapter 62

Business was slow at work. Was it a bad idea? Would it be too awkward? Would she ever be able to move on from her first love? He obviously had... Yuki shook her head and checked the clock. 4:45.

"Hi, Yuki!" Yuki's sort of friend at work, Brandy, called. She was an intern. Yuki would've been one, but her dad pulled some strings to get her an actual job. Brandy was tall, blonde haired and blue eyed. She was really pretty,

"Hi, Brandy." Yuki greeted.

"Got a hot date tonight?" She asked teasingly.

"You could say that." Yuki did find Nick attractive. Definitely not as attractive as Kyoya, but its what's on the inside that counts. Before Brandy could pester, Yuki changed the subject. "Are you next on shift?"

"Yup. Five to seven with Bruce." She replied as she applied lipgloss. Bruce was an older guy that has been working at the jeweler for thirty years. He was nice and Yuki worked with him often.

"Cool. I'll be right back. I need to grab my coat." Yuki announced as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. She strolled to the back room where employees keep their purses, bags, coats, and other possessions. It was kind of like kindergarten with individual cubbies with a shelf and hook. There was a large table in the middle for employees to eat their lunches, but it wasn't used often.

"Yuki! Your hot date's here with a kitten!" Brandy called from the front of the store. Yuki scowled.

"Brandy! You shouldn't yell those things! And Nick doesn't have a cat!" Yuki yelled as she headed up to the front of the store.

"Well he's here for you!" Brandy shouted as Yuki pushed through the door. Her heart stopped. It wasn't Nick.

It was Kyoya.

God, he was so hot. His hair and his eyes...he was dressed so beautifully casual! She could just melt!

"I, uh, forgot to lock my car. And I left my purse in there. I'll be right back!" Brandy winked at Yuki and walked out the front entrance. Yuki didn't want to be left alone with Kyoya! Technically, she wasn't completely alone with him.

"Oh my god! Look at the little kitty!" Yuki rushed over to him. He was holding a dark grey kitten who nuzzled up to Kyoya. Yuki petted the kitten and and scratched under its chin. The kitten responded with purrs. "What are you doing here? The rock you gave Karen not big enough?"

He chuckled. "This is my cat, Noel. And I think something's wrong. I didn't want to pay all of the money to get him looked at by a vet. You're taking a pre-veterinary classes, could you check him out for me?"

"Wouldn't you want a professional? And didn't you say that money wasn't a problem for you?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Your memory is impeccable. I guess you could say your frugalness has rubbed off on me. I told you I've changed over the years." Kyoya explained.

"Still the same four eyed jackass to me..." Yuki grumbled. He smirked. "That I love..." Yuki added under her breath. "I guess I can check him out. I'm just a college student, though. If your worried, I'd go to a vet. Lets go to the back."

Yuki carefully took Noel from Kyoya and continued to pet him affectionately. He purred and warmed right up to Yuki. Yuki walked to the back with Kyoya following. Yuki tried to keep the pieces of her heart from pounding right out of her chest. Her breathing quickened with her heart rate, but it took everything she could to control herself.

"I never imagined you were a cat person. You got along so well with Reika." Yuki remarked as she set Noel down on the table and began to examine him. Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't really have a preference. They don't allow dogs in my apartment complex anyway." He replied. Yuki nodded.

"So..." Yuki began. "How's your relationship with your dad? I didn't ruin it, did I?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"No. I just said you were mentally ill." Yuki sighed. "But it was a wake up call. For both of us. He realized what he has done and what has happened to our relationship. I realized that I was just as bad as Tamaki. Thank you. We are on good terms now because of your loud mouth."

"Loud mouth?" Yuki raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. You speak your mind all the time. And you're very loud about it too." He smirked.

"That's not true..." Yuki muttered. _You sexy beast_, she thought. If she spoke what was on her mind, she would scream and cry. She would yell to the whole world that she is in love with Kyoya. Ad she would yell at Kyoya and tell him how much she hates how he ripped out her heart and smashed it to pieces.

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and produced an old check written for ¥8,000,000 signed by Aoi Hoshizora written years ago. The night Yuki left. Her heart began to ache.

"It's yours." Yuki stated. He pushed it over to Yuki on the table.

"I don't want it." He said simply.

"I broke the vase. There's the money for it. Take it." Yuki commanded.

"I was stupid to trick you like that. I don't want to get money this way. Take your money back." Kyoya urged.

"It's nothing. Just keep the damn money." She snapped, pushing it back towards him.

"Nothing?" He questioned. He picked up the check. "Fine. It's nothing." Kyoya ripped p the check and tossed the pieces in the recycling bin.

"Are you Kyoya Ohtori?"

"Yes."

"No. You can't be. You just threw away money." Yuki said teasingly.

"I hate that money. I hate how I got it. I hate what it did." He growled. His face was impassive, but his gaze was cold. Yuki had to change the subject. And quick.

Yuki shook her head and continuing examining Noel. "How did you meet Karen?"

"A dinner my father was hosting. He introduced me to her family. They're quite wealthy and their business is very productive." He replied curtly.

"Um, about what happened at the party..." Yuki began, unable to meet him in the eye. She focused more intently on Noel. "I never really got a chance to talk to you privately and apologize for my behavior... The wine got to my head..."

"You're nineteen. You're not supposed to drink." He stated firmly. Yuki scowled.

"You're not my father." Yuki pointed out irritably. "It's your fault you had the open bar anyway and no one asked for an ID."

"It wasn't the wine." He growled. Crap. He's mad. Why? "Why did you write to everyone except for me? Why did you communicate with everyone except for me?" Kyoya demanded. Oh. That's why.

"I wrote to you almost every single damn day!" Yuki snapped. "I bought you classic American novels! I bought you clothes I thought you'd like because you're really hard to shop for and I ran out of ideas! But I still got you presents for your birthday and Christmas. I bought cheesy cards and said in every one of those goddamn letters that I love you! But everything I sent to you, the letters and the presents...they call got sent back to me! And I never got a freaking response from everyone else! But at least they were never sent back to me. I asked about you. I asked for their numbers. I asked to Skype. I asked for email addresses. Facebooks. Twitters. Tumblrs. But I didn't get a single response! I figured all of you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I finally gave up a year ago when yours and even Tamaki's and Haruhi's and Hikaru's and Kaoru's and Hunny's and Mori's letters and presents all got sent back to me."

"What happened to your phone? You have all of our contacts in them." Kyoya pointed out.

"Did you get my voicemail?" Yuki asked. Kyoya produced his cellphone from his pocket. After pressing several buttons, he set it on the table.

"Kyoya, its me." Yuki's heart stopped. Her tearful voicemail on speaker...he had gotten it... "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. This is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I love you. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you. I want to be by your side forever. I want to work with the host club with you. I want to do everything with you. I want to cook for you again and clean for you and kiss you and hug you. I can't get off this plane. We'll be landing in-"

"Yuki! Who are you talking to in there!?" Daichi and Michio demanded.

"No one!" Yuki called.

"We're coming in!" There was the sound of the door opening. The memory was flashing painfully before Yuki.

"Yuki, that is a hazard. This jet can crash because of you." Daichi said.

"How? How exactly can this tiny call make this plane crash? It's not even a call. I'm leaving a voicemail!" Yuki protested.

"The interference from you cell phone sending waves to towers causes problems with the planes controls and functions which could result in a crash." Michio replied.

"Hand it over." Daichi commanded.

"No! I love Kyoya. Haven't you ever been in love? I have to tell him I love him!" Yuki pleaded.

"If you don't hand it over now, we'll have to take it by force." The sounds of a struggle between Yuki and her brothers.

"I'm sorry, but you're a hazard." Daichi said apologetically. Michio cried out on the other line. Yuki remembered that she had stomped on his foot.

"Give it back! Please, Daichi!" A cry of pain from Daichi. Yuki smirked. She remembered kicking him in the golden spot. The line went dead.

"My phone fell in the toilet. Daichi dropped it when I kicked him in the balls and because of how lucky I am, it fell into the toilet and broke." Yuki explained quietly. "As for Hazuki, she left her phone in the airport...I didn't have your number memorized..."

"Do you still have those feelings for me even after you discovered in engaged?" Kyoya asked. Yuki stopped. Yes. It was true. She loved him with all of the broken pieces of her heart. Each and every little piece she loved Kyoya more than anything... Her chest started to ache horribly. She was on the verge of tears again.

"It doesn't matter now. It wouldn't make any difference. You're engaged to Karen. That's it. End of story." Yuki snapped coldly. "And there's nothing wrong with Noel. I'm no professional, but he seems perfectly fine. If you're worried, take him to a real vet. Money was never a problem for you." She explained as she straightened up. Her heart was hurting so bad...Yuki didn't want to do anything but cry. She couldn't look at him in the sexy eye of his. It was taking everything in her to hold herself together.

Without any warning, Kyoya grabbed Yuki's wrists and pinned her against the wall. Before she could react, he pressed his lips against hers.


	63. Chapter 63

Is this a dream? A torturing nightmare? A fantasy? It simply couldn't be reality...

But it was. Kyoya's lips against Yuki's was real. He kissed her with passion, rekindling their love as if Yuki had never left. And Yuki could not help but just melt into this kiss. She returned his kiss. She poured all of her love and emotion that she had been holding back into this very kiss.

It was wrong. He was going to get married. Why would he kiss Yuki if he loves Karen? Kyoya is not the type of man to have affairs, Yuki knew. He would never cheat on Karen. Was this a pity kiss?

Yuki suddenly started crying. She could not hold her tears back. Yuki broke away from him and hung her head as her tears dripped onto Kyoya's shirt.

Kyoya ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping a tear. Yuki couldn't look at him. It was too hard. She pushed herself away.

"Stop it. Just stop." She pleaded. "I've cried too much already." She whispered. "We're over, Kyoya. You're freaking engaged. This is wrong. It is so freaking wrong...and you would never cheat. I know you wouldn't do that. You're too good of guy. But I don't want any pity kisses. I don't want you feeling bad for me, either. I did this to myself. It is all my fault. I hurt myself. Don't blame yourself for my heartache. I left. I didn't try hard enough to fight for our relationship. I gave up. I did it. ***i***It's all my fault.***"

"No, Yuki-"

"Yukiiii! Your hot date's here!" Brandy called. Yuki scowled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine. I really am. I'm happy for you. It won't be awkward. It'll be like we never had romantic feelings and just be rivals who drive each other crazy. I don't want our friends to get involved. It won't be awkward. It'll work." Yuki assured, catching a tear with a finger. She grabbed a coat. "Have a good night." Yuki turned on her heel to leave, but Kyoya suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, Yuki." He said.

"Hey, Yuki! Sorry I'm late!" Nick greeted as he entered the back room. Nick noticed the situation and narrowed his eyes at Kyoya. Yuki jerked her hand free from Kyoya's grasp.

"Hi, Nick." Yuki greeted, putting her tears and emotions behind a cheerful mask.

"You're Ohtori, right? Karen's fiancé?" Nick asked Kyoya.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick." They didn't shake hands. There was so much tension in the air. Nick cleared his throat and turned to Yuki. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Lets go. See you later, Kyoya."

* * *

Dinner could've gone better. They went to a Portillo's. Yuki could not stop thinking about Kyoya. She tried so hard not to. She tried so hard to focus on Nick. But, just like everyday since she first entered Music Room Three, Kyoya was on her mind.

Yuki had trouble carrying on a conversation. She couldn't think straight. Has she said too much? Does he hate her now? Will she ever get over Kyoya? Will she ever see sunshine again?

Yuki agreed to go to the party with Nick. It was a friend of his that lives in one of the houses. Yuki knew that they party could get so out of hand. Drugs. Alcohol. Yuki used to be a regular last year, but she realized that drinking herself blind was not going to ease her heartache and longing for Kyoya. But Yuki was so desperate to forget about him tonight. A drink sounds good. She expected beer. Usually the easiest to get. Yuki wondered how they never got caught yet.

Music was blaring. It was dim. Somebody brought glow sticks and threw them everywhere. It was hot. It was sweaty. It was crowded. Glitter and confetti filled the air.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get something to drink." Yuki announced loudly above the noise to Nick. There was a punch table. Yuki poured herself a glass and drank it. It tasted differently, but she knew it was because it had alcohol in it. What kind, she did not know. But it was strong and delicious.

Yuki drank some more. She really shouldn't have. It was already affecting her.

"Hey, Yuki!" Nick joined Yuki's side. "Are you okay? You seem so down."

"I'm fine." Yuki assured. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Yuki drank more punch. "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears." Yuki sighed.  
"Okay. You met Kyoya earlier his evening. Remember? Karen's damn fiancé?" Yuki asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Nick demanded.

"No. I hurt myself." Yuki said. "Kyoya and I went out years ago. But then we sorta broke up. And then he moved on and got engaged. I moved on too, I think, but its weird...I can't really describe it." Yuki didn't want to rat Kyoya out that he made a move on her. Nick might tell Karen and then their engagement would be over.

_And that's a bad thing because...?_ Devil Yuki asked. Yuki wanted for Kyoya not to marry Karen. Actually, Yuki secretly wanted Kyoya to marry her. But Yuki knew how smart Kyoya was. Karen was brutally honest, Yuki picked up. Nick was an honest guy too. So if Yuki were to rat Kyoya out, he would find out and hate her for ruining his engagement.

"What do you mean, 'sorta?'" Nick asked.

"Well, um, we got in a fight. And I did something extremely stupid... I left Japan with my dad and siblings, and moved here." Yuki replied.

"And?"

"And that's it. End of story."

"I see your problem." Nick announced. "You need closure."

"Closure?"

"Yup. Closure. It wasn't a real breakup. You need closure from both Kyoya and yourself. Once you accept that its over, then you can move on." Nick explained.

"Huh. That makes sense. I'll confront him tomorrow and get my closure before dance." Yuki spoke.

"Hey, Nick!" Nick went off to join some friends. Laughing. Chatting. Drinking. But Nick wasn't drinking much. Yuki, on the other hand, was.

"Alright! A party!" Two familiar voices called in unison. All of the members of the former host club entered.

"I really didn't expect Yuki to be here..." Haruhi remarked.

"My, aren't you all look so beautiful with such a radiant glow!" Tamaki exclaimed as girls fawned over the attractive men while Haruhi glared.

"Heyyyyy, guyyyyyysss!" A familiar British accent greeted cheerfully, not angrily. Yuki stumbled up to the host club and giggled. "What are ya doin here? Ah, who cares!? We're gonna have so much fu-uuunnnn."

"Yuki, are you okay? You're acting weird." Haruhi said.

"You're acting weird!" Yuki then burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"What's wrong with Yuki-chan, Takashi?"

"I think she's drunk." Hikaru suggested as he and Kaoru poked Yuki. This prompted Yuki to laugh some more.

"Let me smell your breath." Kaoru commanded.

"Take off your pants!" Yuki shot back, giggling. And then she kissed Kaoru. His eyes widened and he even blushed. Yuki broke off in uncontrollable laughter. Hikaru took the drink from Yuki's hand and sniffed it. Kaoru was momentarily stunned by her kiss.

"She's so drunk." Hikaru announced.

"Noooooo, I'm noooootttt!" Yuki protested, slurring in her British accent. They all gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I am a liiiiiiiitttlleeee teeeeennnyyy tiiiiiinyyyy drunk."

"Mommy! Your daughter is out of control!" Tamaki whined.

"When did she become just my daughter?" Kyoya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Probably when she got drunk." Haruhi muttered.

"Ground her, mommy! She did a very bad thing! We must ground your daughter!" Tamaki declared. Kyoya just rolled his eyes.

"Tamakiiiiii~!" His new fan club called.

"Coming my princesses!" Tamaki happily skipped over to the girls. Haruhi sent him a death glare, almost as deadly as Kyoya's.

"Dude, this is so freaking hilarious." Kaoru remarked.

"I like drunk Yuki much better!" Hikaru added.

"She talks in her British accent and everything!" Hunny chimed in.

"Watch this!" Hikaru and Kaoru poked Yuki. She went down in a fit of giggles. Haruhi helped her back to her unstable feet. Haruhi made the mistake of letting her go, and Yuki stumbled forward right into Kyoya. She fell back again.

"Who's the bloody git that put a bloody brick wall in the middle of this damn room?" Yuki grumbled. The twins laughed at her. Kyoya helped Yuki to her feet again, and this time held her steady. Yuki pushed (or at least attempted to) herself away. "Stoooooooooppppppp. I gotta...I gotta go talk to Kyoooooyaaaaaaa."

"I am Kyoya." Kyoya stated.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Yuki giggled and whispered, "I know. But don't tell Kyoya!" Yuki giggled again. Kyoya sighed.

"Lets talk outside." He took her hand and pulled her out to the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Yuki tripped, but he caught her and pulled her to her feet.

"Kyoyaaaa." Yuki slurred. "I just want to say, I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you and Karen and your little kittttyyy caaaat. But I'm happy that you found Karen and you're gonna marry her. You deserve the besssst. Heehee. I sound like a ssssnake! But anyway, was I heartbroken? Of course! Like you wouldn't believeeee. But don't worry about me. I don't want your bloody pity kisses or anything like that. Of course, it was niceeee. But it's wrong! I'm fine! I'm over you. I. Am. Over. You. And _that_ is closure!"

Yuki blacked out.


	64. Chapter 64

Her head was throbbing. Yuki's head was throbbing so horribly. And she felt extremely nauseous. She sat up, and the dizziness hit her in a giant wave. Yuki was in her bed with Reika curled up beside her. Reika raised her head and barked.

Her eyes felt extremely heavy and she struggle to keep them open. God. What the hell happened last night? She was at the party with Nick. She had some punch. Oh god. The punch. Everything afterwards was a blur.

Today, Yuki had to get her closure from Kyoya to move on. Hangover or not, Yuki had to this. She had to move on. Get over him.

"But I love him..." She whispered. She had such a horrible taste in her mouth. Maybe she could wash it out or brush her teeth to get it out. But she didn't feel like doing anything except cry.

Yuki had managed to get out of bed and stumble over to her closet. There was a box on the shelf with Kyoya's name written poorly on the side in sharpie. She threw all of his letters and presents in there, unable to throw them away. She might as well give it to him now. Better late than never, right? But at the same time, in every letter she told him that she loved him. Maybe this is a bad idea...

Water. Her throat was dry. She needed just a glass of water. Yuki stumbled out into the kitchen and poured herself a glass. She filled up Reika's food and water bowl also.

"Oh, Yukiiiiiii~!" Yuki spat out her water. The front door flung open and the former host club skipped in. Yuki groaned.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She grumbled.

"You hide your spare key in the plant decoration down the hall. If I were you, I wouldn't do that. Anyone could break in." Kyoya said. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I've already been raped. Can't get any worse than that." She pointed out.

"Aw! There, there, Yuki!" The twins hugged her. Yuki freed herself.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood." Yuki growled.

"I told you guys she didn't want to see us while she was having a hangover." Haruhi stated.

"You guys know!?"

"We were there." Yuki hung her head in shame.

"Bad, Yuki! You were so naughty! You are so grounded! You're too young to be drinking alcohol and getting drunk!" Tamaki yelled. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm in college! This happens! We drink under 21! It's like a 12-year-old on Tumblr! You're supposed to be at least 13, but you see 12-year-olds on there!" Yuki snapped. And then sighed. "Well what happened!?" She demanded.

"You came over to us. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to check if you're drunk, which you were. You kissed Kaoru and couldn't stop laughing." Yuki and Kaoru's faces flushed. "You collapsed several times before you took me out in the hall for a conversation." Kyoya explained.

"Holy crap! What did I say to you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Lets just say, you got closure." He replied. Crap! Not while she's drunk! Yuki's so humiliated. It can't get any worse than this.

"Did I do anything afterwards?" She questioned quietly.

"You passed out on me. I took you here." He answered, writing in his black notebook.

"You still have that thing!?" Yuki cried.

"Of course."

"Seriously, what the hell do you write in that?"

"That's none of your business."

Yuki glared, and then gasped. "Holy crap! It's a freaking Death Note, isn't it?"

"That makes so much sense!" The twins exclaimed. "He really is the Shadow King!"

"What's a Death Note?" Tamaki asked.

"You don't know?!" The twins and Yuki cried. Tamaki shook his head.

"It's the deadliest weapon..." Hikaru began.

"Known to mankind." Kaoru finished.

"He writes names in the Death Note while picturing their faces! Whosever's name is written in it, shall die! Next to their name is the cause of death, but if it isn't written within the next forty seconds, then that person will simply die of a heart attack!" Yuki explained.

"No, mommy! You're supposed to be a role model to our Yuki dearest!" Tamaki, the twins, and Yuki were crying in Tamaki's corner.

"You can make all the incorrect assumptions you want." Kyoya said simply, closing his notebook.

"Wait!" Hunny chimed up. "I don't get it...do you have any cake, Yuki?"

"In the fridge..." Yuki said depressingly. Suddenly, an alarm went off. This freaked out Tamaki and the twins. It came from her phone. It was a reminder that she had dance rehearsal in a few minutes. She sighed. Yuki felt too rotten to go. But she was a member of the group dance and a duet. She can't bail now because of a hangover.

Yuki took some medicine and grabbed her dance bag.

"Alright. Party's over. I have to go to dance." Yuki announced. "Out." She pushed the former host club out of her apartment into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"But I didn't finish eating my cake!" Hunny whined.

"Maybe some other time." Yuki assured.

"Yuki, you're still in your clothes from yesterday." Haruhi pointed out.

"Just jeans and a t-shirt. Plus, I'll be changing into my dance attire." Yuki replied as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "See you guys later." And she left. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door. Everyone reentered the apartment.

"Guys, this is trespassing!" Haruhi cried.

"Nu-uh. She left the spare in plain sight!" The twins protested.

"My cake!" Hunny rushed to the kitchen to finish eating his cake with Mori following silently.

"Oh my god!" Tamaki exclaimed from the television.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got every Disney movie!" Tamaki replied as he gaped at her movie collection. The twins joined his sides and examined. They gasped.

"She has every season of Friends! We must marry Yuki!" The twins declared.

"And look! All of the Harry Potter movies too!" Tamaki added.

"Look at all of the anime she has...every season of Hetalia, Uta no Prince-sama, and...Precure..." The twins said.

"Uta no Prince-sama?" Haruhi asked.

"Looks like Yuki likes the bishies!" Hunny remarked from the kitchen.

"You guys shouldn't be snooping!" Haruhi snapped at the twins.

"Jackpot!" Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly called.

"Am I invisible or something?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Good work men!" Tamaki praised.

"What did you two find?" Haruhi asked in annoyance.

"Yuki's dance videos!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"Here, put them in the DVD player!" Hikaru commanded. Kaoru took one of the discs and opened the DVD player.

"Huh? Titanic?" Tamaki questioned as he looked over Kaoru's shoulder. Tamaki picked up the Titanic DVD out of the player. Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"She likes that sappy romantic movie?" Hikaru laughed.

"Yuki? Of all people!?" Kaoru added. They were rolling on the floor, unable to stop laughing.  
"I wouldn't expect any less. Yuki is a hopeless romantic. You missed a shelf on her DVD case, where it holds other romantic movies, particularly those written by the famous romance author, Nicholas Sparks." Kyoya explained.

"Oh my god!" The twins cried. Their eyes were watery from laughing so hard. Yuki was a tough girl. A tomboy. How could someone like her be into the sappy romance movies?


	65. Chapter 65

Yuki entered her apartment in her tank top and shorts, sweaty and breathless from the intense rehearsal. Not to mention, she was having a horrible hangover...

And she comes home to...the former host club watching her dance videos on her television!

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" She snapped angrily.

"Watching your dance videos." All replied in unison.

"This is trespassing! You didn't have my permission to enter my house and watch my videos! Especially my dance ones!"

"I like the jungle one." Hikaru announced.

"Eh?! Me too! But Daichi and Michio hated that one!" Yuki agreed.

"How could they hate that one? You were the adorable little tiger! Everyone were so cute little animals!" Hunny chimed in.

"Hey, Yuki?" Haruhi asked. "What's your blood type?"

"AB. Why?"

"Figures."

"Hey! That's my blood type too!" Hunny exclaimed. Tamaki and the twins froze, as fear struck them.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I'm going to eat you?" Yuki demanded.

"That's the same blood type as Kyoya's!" Tamaki exclaimed in a hushed tone. Yuki twitched.

"Is there a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table across Hunny, typing away on his laptop.

"Not at all!" The twins and Tamaki assured. Yuki chuckled. Of course they had the same blood type.

"It is, eh? Well I guess if I ever need a blood donation, I'll ask Hunny." Yuki responded.

"Why not me?" Kyoya asked with an evil glint in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Because you'll fucking charge me." Yuki growled.

"Whoa! Language!" The twins cried.

"Mom! Yuki's using foul language! Your daughter is out of control!" Tamaki cried. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." She apologized sarcastically.

"I think I like the circus dance of yours the best." Kaoru stated, changing the subject. "No, wait! I liked Runaway too."

"Me too! Runaway was just so sassy!" Yuki exclaimed.

"By far, the best was that gorgeous Titanic inspired one!" Tamaki declared. "It made me cry! It was so beautiful!"

"Speaking of Titanic," Kyoya said. The twins smirked and stepped towards Yuki. Yuki stepped back nervously.

"Wha-what about Titanic?" Yuki asked nervously.

"We'll draw you like one of those French girls..." The Hitachiin twins said seductively in a low voice, their faces inches from hers. Yuki's face turned bright red.

"Perverts!" Yuki accused. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Give it up." Kaoru commanded.

"We know its your favorite, isn't it? We found it in your DVD player." Hikaru explained.

"T-that's Hazuki's!" Yuki protested.

"You lie! It even says 'Property of Yuki Ikeda!'" Tamaki shouted, holding up the Titanic DVD case, showing on the back in Yuki's sloppy handwriting: "Property of Yuki Ikeda."

"Okay, fine! I like Titanic! But I bet if I went into Tamaki's bedroom, I would find Kuma-chan on the bed!" Yuki shot back. Tamaki froze.

"Yeah, but Hunny still carries around Usa-chan!" Tamaki protested.

"It works for him though!" Yuki retorted.

Kyoya cleared his throat loudly, prompting everyone to turn their attention to him. He was standing in the doorway of Yuki's bedroom, holding her old stuffed Pikachu doll.

"Ha!" Tamaki pointed a finger at Yuki. Yuki bit his finger and then snatched her Pikachu from Kyoya. Tamaki started crying and then crawled in his corner of woe, starting to grow a mushroom patch.

"Don't touch my Pikachu." She growled and protectively hugged her Pikachu doll. Everyone laughed at her and she pouted. Yuki put her Pikachu doll back on her bed, and closed her bedroom door as she exited.

"Still using Ikeda as your surname?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuki snapped.

"Why don't you just change it to Hoshizora?" Kyoya questioned.

"Because I don't want to." Yuki replied sharply. ***i***But I'd change it to anything you want, Kyoya...*** Yuki thought. Like Ohtori. Yuki Ohtori. Yuki would love to be Kyoya's wife! But damn Karen beat her. Now its going to be Karen damn Ohtori. That just doesn't even sound right!

"So, Yuki. What kind of dances will you be doing at nationals?" Haruhi asked, breaking the awkward silencing settling. Yuki's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"The group number we'll be performing is a Holocaust theme. It's called, 'This World is a Cold One.' Me and my friends are sent to a concentration camp and its basically all of the horrors of it. It actually really creeps me out, but at the same time it's really cool. I love it! And then I'm doing a solo called 'Cry.' Well, that's the song title, but the name of the dance is, 'Where is My Sunshine?' It's about depression and the causes of it like heartbreak and the consequences like suicide. And I just volunteered to do a duet with my friend Nick called 'Always.' It's a love story where I have a super crush on this guy, but I can't love anyone because I'm dying and don't have much longer to live. But he falls in love with me and we have a romance. I can't tell him that I'm dying because I don't have the heart to. Eventually, he finds out and is really upset and I die. I like die in all of these numbers, but it's only evident in 'Always.'" Yuki explained.

"Sounds like a lot." Haruhi remarked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Yuki assured, grinning.

"So, Yuki." Hikaru began, appearing at her side.

"Where are these nationals being held?" Kaoru finished, joining her other side.

"You're not coming!" She snapped.

"Aww! Why not?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I said so! You'll distract me and make fun of me in my costume!" Yuki replied.

"It's being held at Harvard University." Kyoya stated.

"You know it all jackass!" Yuki growled. "If any of you show up, I'll murder you all."

"But we wanna come!" Hunny protested.

"No."

"I have a solution to this!" Hazuki popped up. Yuki screamed in surprise and fell back.

"Where in the bloody hell did you come from?" Yuki cried in her accent.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Yuki asked.

Hazuki took the members of the former host club to an indoor track. She did not give Yuki a chance to change out of her sweaty dance clothes.

"Do you want this settled or not?" Hazuki questioned, smiling. "It's only fair to settle it with a race! All of you against Yuki! Two laps around this track! If there's a tie, then you'll have to run more laps until that tie is broken."

"But its so huge!" Hunny gaped.

"That's not fair! Six against one!?" Yuki cried.

"Of course it is. You're very athletic. You can outrun them all. But if you can't, they will be going to nationals with you and you can't say anything about it." Hazuki explained.

"But why racing?" Yuki asked.

"If we flipped a coin, it'd be chance. And if we settled it with a board game, we'd accuse each other of cheating. You really can't cheat in a race and get away with it. It's all will." Hazuki replied.

"Do I have to race?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" Hazuki answered.

"But Kyoya isn't." Haruhi pointed out.

"That's because Kyoya doesn't do athletics." Hazuki responded.

"Neither do I!" Haruhi protested.

"I'll step in for Haruhi." Kyoya announced. Yuki rolled her eyes. Lets just get this over with. But he just raised the stakes. Yuki had to beat Kyoya. Beating Kyoya would be easy. He may be a brick wall, but he's not athletic.

"This'll be easy." Hikaru said.

"Yuki's all worn out from dance practice." Kaoru added.

"Or all warmed up." Kyoya pointed out. "Don't underestimate her. She's a dancer. Her legs are very strong and long."

"Alright everyone! Lets get started!" Hazuki called.

"This is so stupid." Yuki muttered. Yuki tightened the hair tie holding her hair up and got into starting position with everyone else. Easy win. Her legs are strong.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Tamaki and Kyoya were suddenly way ahead of Yuki. Holy crap. They're fast. Yuki broke into a sprint, eventually catching up to the pair. Yuki underestimated them. That was her mistake. She expected her competition would be Hunny and Mori, mainly Mori, because they are skilled in martial arts and kendo.

Yuki didn't know who was behind her. She only looked forward. But out of the corner of her eyes were Tamaki and Kyoya on each side of her. Yuki knew she'll regret this race later. Her headache and stomach ache were only getting worse. Don't race if you have a hangover.

Kyoya seemed to be inching his way ahead of Tamaki and Yuki. Yuki pushed herself faster, but could only get right by his side. Tamaki was getting tired, Yuki noticed. And the trio passed a blur. Yuki recognized the blur as everyone else. Has it already been two laps? She had no idea how many laps she was running. All she knew was that Kyoya was getting ahead of her.

Tamaki seemed to have run out of energy. Yuki recognized his blur joined with the others. He was lying down and not moving with the twins poking him. Yuki was breathing heavily and sweating. She was extremely exhausted, her legs already sore from the intense dance workout. She still wasn't ahead of Kyoya. Damn. At least she wasn't behind him though.

And then, he was starting to get ahead of Yuki. No! He can't always get the better of her! Not this time! Yuki closed her eyes and used every drop of energy she had. She poured it all into her final sprint, going full speed.

Yuki opened her eyes. Kyoya was behind her, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Did she just win? Yuki slammed on the brakes, but did not stop in time to prevent herself from crashing into the brick wall. Yuki fell back. She was extremely dizzy and lightheaded.

She got to her feet and stumbled over to the group. Waves of nausea rolled over Yuki, but she held herself together. The former host club was praising Kyoya.

"Looks like we'll be joining you at nationals." Kyoya said, smirking.

"What?" Yuki asked, dumbfounded.

"Kyoya narrowly crossed the finish line before you. But you kept on going." Hazuki explained.

"Why do you want to come so badly anyway?" Yuki snapped.

"Why do you not want us to come so badly?" The twins asked.

"Because I'll be in frilly costumes and you'll make fun of me and distract me and then I'll forget my dance and lose!" Yuki replied.

"We just want to support our Yuki dearest as she expresses herself in the fine art of dancing!" Tamaki exclaimed. Yuki sighed. It was useless. They were coming. But she guessed it was pretty pointless trying to convince them not to come. But Yuki still didn't understand why they would want to watch her dance when they could be doing better things?

And, Yuki could not help but think that Kyoya being such a fast runner was unbelievably sexy. A bonus, to Yuki. God, why does it seem like every time they meet, Yuki is more and more attracted to him? This is torture. She's ready to go crawl in a hole and cry again. She still loved Kyoya so freaking much...

Yuki grinned and outstretched her hand to Kyoya. "Good race."

He took her hand and shook it. His touch was almost too much. But she expected this overwhelming feeling. This is where she wanted her hand to be all the time. This is where her hand belonged. There is electricity. Passion. Love. All from a single handshake.

"You're quite the competitor." Kyoya replied. Yuki released his hand reluctantly.


	66. Chapter 66

"Go home!" Yuki snapped as she fished through her dance bag. She pulled out her sparkling golden locket. Yuki wears it everyday, but takes it off only for dance and to shower. They had returned back to Yuki's apartment. Hazuki had to go to work. The twins were currently raiding Yuki's fridge. Yuki then remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you, Kyoya! I had a dream about you a while ago!" Yuki suddenly blurted.

"Did you now?" Kyoya asked.

"Eh!?" Everyone else cried.

"Well, it was everyone, actually. It was the night of the day I reunited with just Tamaki, the day before I reunited with everyone else. I dreamt how the reunion would go. Hunny was like 6 feet tall. And in high school, you gave Hunny special vitamins to keep him small. Otherwise there would be two Tamaki's and that wouldn't be good for profits." Yuki explained.

"Special pills?" Hunny cocked his head to one side.

"Do you really think I'm that evil, Yuki?" Kyoya asked. Yuki gaped.

"Holy crap. You did, didn't you?!" Yuki screamed.

"Then how would you explain that Hunny is still 4'10 when the host club has dissolved?" Kyoya questioned.

"But I had the same dream, Yuki." Haruhi stated.

"It must mean something!" Yuki cried. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Lets have a Friends marathon, Yuki!" The twins suggested as they exited the kitchen.

"You two like Friends?" Yuki asked, distracted, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the greatest American sitcom ever!" The twins exclaimed.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kyoya asked.

"Go for it." Yuki replied.

"You seem to have a great interest in the magical girl genre of anime. Why don't you watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica?" Kyoya suggested.

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica?" Yuki repeated. "What's that about?"

"A creature called Kyubey approaches these girls and offers them a wish. And if they accept the wish, then they become magical girls and fight against witches." He explained, affixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Yuki did have an interest in the magical girl genre. It was her childhood, practically. But she hasn't even heard of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. A different twist, definitely. Yuki was intrigued.

"Okay! I'll hook up my laptop to the television and watch it!" Yuki declared.

"We'll have a marathon!" Tamaki added.

"Eh...magical girls?" The twins were bored and a little annoyed. They wanted a Friends marathon.

"Oh, trust me. You guys want to watch this. It's all the rage." Kyoya said. "But I can't stay. I have a previous commitment I must attend to this afternoon." Yuki secretly wanted him to stay so she can be with him and pretend that he wasn't engaged. But he was. He's probably going off with Karen. Hell, they could be having sex together!

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

And he was gone. Yuki had forgotten something.

"Hey, guys! You set it up! I'll be right back!" Yuki rushed into her bedroom and grabbed the box in her closet. And then she ran out of the apartment and out the complex. Kyoya was walking to a shiny black Audi in the parking lot.

Damn rich bastard.

"Kyoya!" Yuki called as she rushed up to him.

"You're going to catch a cold in that attire." He stated, not bothering to hide his irritation. Yuki was still in her tank top and shorts.

"Oh. Whatever." Yuki said. "This is yours. All of your letters and birthday presents and Christmas presents. I don't have the heart to throw them out. And I know we're over and everything, but these still belong to you and you can do whatever you want with them. I just can't have them collecting dust in my closet."

Kyoya popped the trunk open. "Thank you. You can put them in here." Yuki set the box in the trunk. "You still wear the locket."

"Yeah, I do. Everyday." Yuki smiled.

"We're over." _No shit, Sherlock. Don't have to tell me twice._ Yuki understood that they were over. Why was he telling her this? It isn't news. Unless, Kyoya wants the locket back. That's it, isn't it? Maybe, he wants her to move on and return ALL of his stuff. Including her locket that was so precious to her.

"Yes. We are." Yuki could not look at Kyoya in the eye. Why doesn't he just stab her heart a million more times? Just to make sure that none of the pieces of it are still beating. Yuki took off the locket and threw it in the box and then slammed the trunk shut.

"Yuki-"

"Save it." Yuki snapped. "I get it. I understand. It's your locket. You should have it. Maybe save a little extra cash and give it to Karen, eh? Probably will look better on her anyway. You have a good day."

Yuki ran inside her apartment building. She ran up the stairs and grabbed the key hidden in the plant decoration. She did not want him following her. And he didn't. Yuki was on the verge of breaking.

Inside her apartment, Tamaki was yelling at the twins something about setting it up wrong while Haruhi was actually hooking up the laptop to the television. Hunny was in the kitchen with Mori, eating cake. Shocker.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. It'll take two seconds." Yuki announced as she went to her bathroom. Yuki had cracked and began crying. She muffled the sobs by clapping her hand over her mouth as tears streaked down her cheeks. That locket was her last hope. Her last memory. It meant everything to her.

"I love you." She whispered. He will never hear it. She never got closure. Drunken closure doesn't count, does it? But now it'll be too awkward to get official closure. So how the hell was she supposed to move on?

In the shower, Yuki had the water as hot as it could be. But she was cold. But Yuki has always been cold. She really has never felt true warmth since she lived in Japan. Since she was with Kyoya...

It was more like an hour. But the former host club got a lot of stuff done. It was time for Yuki to go grocery shopping again, so Haruhi and Tamaki went down the street to get some food and drinks. Haruhi made sandwiches. The twins made popcorn. Hunny ate cake.

Finally, Yuki emerged from the bathroom dressed comfortably in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What gives, Yuki? We've been waiting forever." The twins complained.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked, concern written all over her face. Yuki faked a smile.

"Of course. As a dancer, we have to shower a special way." Yuki lied, but remained cheerful. Haruhi didn't seem convinced, and Yuki knew it. "Thanks for setting it up, guys. And thanks for the sandwiches and popcorn." But Yuki didn't touch the food, for she was not hungry.


	67. Chapter 67

"Oh my god."

"What did I just watch?"

"The feels! Attack of the feels!"

"I can't stop crying!"

Everyone was crying on each other in the living room. They had finished watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Even Mori was moved to watery eyes. They had managed to pull an all-nighter with Yuki's Keurig machine.

The apartment door opened and Hazuki entered carrying a nicely wrapped present. Yuki had given her a spare key in the past. All of them slowly turned their heads at her with tears streaming down their stone faces.

"What happened here?" Hazuki asked.

"Kyo-chan told us to watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica." Hunny replied tearfully.

"That was the saddest thing I've ever watched!" Tamaki whined.

"We haven't cried this much since we watched the Friends series finale!" The twins added.

"Kyoya's an evil little shit who likes to make people cry..." Yuki snapped, wiping her tears.

"Language, Yuki!" Hazuki reminded.

"Oh, shut up. It's my birthday too, so I'll swear all I want." Yuki grumbled.

"Wait, BIRTHDAY!?" Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins cried. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI AND HAZUKI! WE TOTALLY DIDN'T FORGET!"

"Yeah." Mori responded.

"I only came to drop off your present, sis." Hazuki announced, setting the present down on the kitchen table.

"Oh right. You're going to your friend's in Miami for Christmas. Jessica, wasn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Jessi. And yes. You sure you don't want to come?" Hazuki offered. Yuki shook her head.

"I have work and dance rehearsal for nationals."

"But I don't want you to be alone for Christmas." Hazuki protested.

"Why would she be alone?" Haruhi asked.

"Dad has a business trip. Daichi and Michio have to go because they're the heirs. And they're taking Akina along because they don't want to leave her alone in the mansion." Yuki explained.

"At least take dad'd offer and go with him." Hazuki pressed.

"I told you. I'm busy." Yuki said firmly.

"Don't worry, Hazuki. She won't be alone." Tamaki assured.

"We'll take good care of her!" Hikaru and Kaoru added, joining Yuki's sides.

"Alright. My plane is going to be leaving soon. I better get going." Hazuki announced. Yuki pushed herself away from the twins and went to her bedroom to retrieve Hazuki's present. She returned with a poorly wrapped present and handed it to Hazuki. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later, k?"

"Bye! And happy birthday!" Everyone called to Hazuki as she departed.

"Thanks! And happy birthday to you too, Yuki!" Hazuki called as she exited.

"Alright, everyone! Lets go celebrate Yuki's birthday and make it the best one ever!" Tamaki declared.

* * *

"Build-A-Bear?!" Yuki cried as she faces the building.

"This is where all of the commoner children of America make their own toys!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Not with these prices..." Haruhi muttered, examining the products.

"Isn't this wonderful? It's on me, so get whatever you want! You all have to make something!" Tamaki announced.

"You don't have to do that, Tamaki." Yuki protested.

"It's my birthday present! From me to you!" Tamaki assured.

"My Sweet Heart!" Yuki suddenly called.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What?" Yuki repeated. And then she laughed nervously. "C'mon! Let's go make some bears!" Yuki rushed inside. Everyone followed.

"Forgot to get Yuki a present, didn't you, milord?" The twins sniggered Tamaki quietly.

"N-no!" Tamaki protested. "Where's your presents anyway?"

"We left them at home. Everyone did. Except you. Because you forgot to get her one." Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"We have to get Yuki a cake! Mommy! Call the bakery and order a cake! Mori, you go pick it up when its ready!" Tamaki commanded, pointing to the spot where Kyoya should be standing, but wasn't.

"Where's Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"We tried calling him on our way over." Hikaru began.

"But he never answered." Kaoru finished.

"He didn't spend the night with us. He left, remember?" Haruhi added.

"But its Yuki-chan's birthday!" Hunny protested.

"You don't think he's doing this on purpose do you?" Kaoru questioned.

"Is he avoiding her?" Hikaru chimed in.

"Yuki can't find out about this. She'll just blame herself. She doesn't want it to be awkward or seem like they can't be in the same room together. She wants us all to be friends and act like nothing happened between her and Kyoya." Haruhi explained.

"Guys! Look! I'm stuffing my bunny!" Yuki called from the stuffing station. She pressed the pedal to stuff the pastel colored bunny while a worker held the bunny.

"I have an idea! I have some vanilla cake! I'll share it with Yuki! We can do halfsies!" Hunny offered.

"What about us!?" The twins and Tamaki demanded.

"Well then seventhsies. Eighthsies if Kyo-chan comes." Hunny replied.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Listen up! I have a plan!" Tamaki announced. He explained the plan.

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, look! This bear's the perfect bear friend for Kuma-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed, changing the subject. He picked up the shell of a bear with hearts all over it.

Hunny was happily stuffing his bunny with flowers all over it. "Now Usa-chan and I will have another friend to eat cake with!"

"I love-" Tamaki began, pressing and holding a button, but Hikaru and Kaoru tugged on his hair mischievously. "Hikaru and Kaoru!" He snapped, releasing the button.

"What?" The Hitachiin twins asked innocently and then skipped away to stuff monkeys.

"What are you doing, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, lacing her fingers with his. Tamaki blushed furiously.

"I-I got a personal sound to put in my bear. So when I hug it, it'll say, 'I love Haruhi!'" Haruhi giggled.

"I love you too." She said quietly.

"Yahoo!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly and spun around.

"I can't breathe Tamaki!" Haruhi cried. But Tamaki didn't hear. Suddenly, Tamaki stopped and grunted in pain. He released Haruhi and fell on his side, revealing Yuki behind him. "What'd you do to him?"

Yuki smiled and looked at Tamaki's twitching body. "He's not dead. After we got raped, I learned a few tricks. This was a pressure point one."

"Well thanks. He can be...suffocating...at times." Haruhi said. The two girls laughed.

"You guys are really cute together though. Just as I thought! I told you so!" Yuki teased.

"I guess I had that one coming..."


	68. Chapter 68

"Louis is the best bear ever! Well, Kuma-chan's the best, but I still love Louis!" Tamaki exclaimed as they were exiting Build-A-Bear. Haruhi made a tan bear, Mori made a German Shepard dog, Hunny made another bunny with flowers all over it, Hikaru and Kaoru made monkeys, and Yuki made a pastel colored bunny.

"It makes a sound, doesn't it, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Of course! That's what makes him so wonderful!" Tamaki replied. He gave Louis the bear a squeeze.

"I love Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice declared from inside Louis. Yuki burst out laughing as the twins high fived each other and laughed hysterically. Tamaki grabbed them by the collar of their shirts.

"You shady twins! You made me say Hikaru and Kaoru! But I wanted it to say 'I love Haruhi!'" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru and Kaoru continued to laugh. "This isn't funny! You ruined it!"

"Of course it's funny!" Kaoru said.

"And true! Who doesn't love us?" Hikaru added.

"Me!" Tamaki was breathing fire. Haruhi and Yuki couldn't stop giggling.

"By the way, Tamaki!" Yuki interrupted Tamaki's fire breathing and the twins' laughter. "Thanks for taking me to Build-A-Bear."

"It was my pleasure, Yuki!" Tamaki released Hikaru and Kaoru. "But its not over yet! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Eh!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms with Yuki and carried her away. "What are you doing!?"

"You'll see!" The Hitachiin twins replied.

"This is kidnapping!" Yuki cried. As they approached a shiny red sports car, Kaoru released Yuki, pushing her in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru held Yuki with a tight grip and pulled her into the backseat. Kaoru climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Don't you trust us, Yuki?" Hikaru asked.

"No!"

"Ouch. That hurt." Kaoru mocked offense as he drove off. Yuki scowled. Hikaru pulled Yuki's wrists behind her back and suddenly handcuffed them.

"Handcuffs?! What in the bloody hell are you wankers doing?!" Yuki shouted in her accent.

"Ah. That accent never gets old." Hikaru remarked calmly.

"What accent?!" Yuki snapped. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "I demand some answers!"

"What do you say?" Hikaru teased.

"Now, goddammit!"

"All in good time." Kaoru assured. Kaoru pulled into the parking lot of Yuki's apartment complex, but didn't turn the car off. He simply unlocked the doors and got out. Hikaru pulled Yuki inside the building.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped when they stood in front of her apartment door. Kaoru then slipped his hand in Yuki's back pocket to retrieve the key. But he went slowly and lingered to mess with her. Yuki tensed up and her face flushed a darker shade of red. Kaoru removed his hand with the key, but gave Yuki's butt a little squeeze before inserting the key inside the keyhole. Yuki kicked Kaoru.

"Ow!" Kaoru whined, but was laughing with Hikaru.

"Damn rich perverts." Yuki spat. "What the hell are you guys doing anyway?"

"We gotta pack." Hikaru replied as Kaoru swung open the door. Reika pounced on Kaoru and licked his face. He laughed and pushed Reika off.

"For what!?"

"As a gift from milord, we're all going to a ski lodge for Christmas!" They answered in unison.

"Eh!? Then what's with these damn handcuffs!?" Yuki demanded.

"You'll see!"

"Stop saying that!" Yuki snapped. "What about Reika?"

"Pets are allowed. She'll be coming too." Hikaru responded as he lead Yuki into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Do you have any skiing equipment?"

"Jackpot!" Kaoru called. He pulled out Yuki's snowboarding goggles, followed by the rest of her snowboarding gear she got when her dad took her on a family trip. Kaoru also retrieved her yellow snowboard.

"Now we have to pack her regular clothes!" Hikaru announced as he opened up her dresser.

"I am very capable of doing that myself!" Yuki protested. Kaoru took some of her shirts off hangers and threw them into her bag. Hikaru opened Yuki's undergarments drawer and began to fill her bag with some. Kaoru found her jeans and packed pairs of them.

"A thong?" Hikaru asked, holding up the yellow undergarment. Yuki's face turned a bright shade of red.

"It's Hazuki's!" Yuki cried in embarrassment.

"You still own one." Kaoru said.

"No I don't!"

"Felt like you were wearing one to me." Kaoru teased. Yuki's face turned a darker red. "Shall I check?"

"No!"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at the embarrassed Yuki. Hikaru tossed the thong into her bag. Hikaru found her bras and picked a lacy bra and checked the size.

"Bloody pervert!" Yuki kicked Hikaru as Kaoru laughed.

"I think its very pretty, Yuki." Kaoru snickered. He was too faraway for Yuki to kick. She could only do it mentally. "What size, Hikaru?"

"C!" Hikaru answered.

"C!? How the hell is she a C?! She was so flat chested in high school!" Kaoru cried.

"I'm right here! There's this thing called aging and maturity." Yuki growled. "Now stop being such perverts before I kill you!" She gave them an evil death glare with a dark aura radiating from her. The twins were momentarily stunned in fear.

Finally, the Hitachiin twins recovered and continued packing, but wouldn't go near Yuki. They packed her stuffed Pikachu doll, Reika's toys, Reika's food and water bowls, and Reika's leash.

"How long are we staying? I have dance rehearsal!" Yuki demanded.

"Six nights."

"Six freaking nights!?" Yuki sighed, frustrated with the carrot tops. "Grab my laptop bag too."

"What do you say?" The twins sniggered.

"Now!"

"Nu-uh!" Yuki groaned in annoyance.

"Please." She growled.

"There you go! High five!" The twins praised, raising their hands for a high five. "Oh, wait. Sorry. You're handcuffed!" Luckily, Yuki was close enough to kick them both in the golden spot.


	69. Chapter 69

"Why'd you put her in handcuffs?" Haruhi asked as the former host club members gathered in the Christmas-decorated lodge lobby, excluding Kyoya, making Yuki's heart sink uncontrollably. The redhead twins looked at Tamaki, who nodded sadly, but no one seemed to notice this.

"No reason!" The twins assured cheerfully. Hikaru unlocked Yuki. Yuki punched them both with her free hands.

"Our rooms are all in the same hallway! Hunny and Mori! Hikaru and Kaoru! Haruhi and I! And Yuki, you get your very own room!" Tamaki explained as he passed out keys. Yuki was relieved. She had woken up with nightmares in the middle of the night recently, and she doesn't want to wake anyone up. But also, even without the nightmares the only person she actually wouldn't mind sharing a room with is Haruhi or Mori. Or Kyoya. But he's not here. And even if he was, it would be wrong and awkward. She doubted she would be able to handle it herself. Being alone in a room with him and not be able to love him...

As Yuki started a conversation with Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori, the twins huddled with Tamaki.

"Where's Kyoya?" The carrot tops asked quietly.

"I called him but he said he was in a bad mood and hung up! His voice was really scary too!" Tamaki whined.

"Can't be helped." The twins sighed.

"Smile, gentlemen!" Tamaki commanded, and then directed his attention to the rest of the group. "We should probably head up then everyone! After we drop our stuff, lets head down to the restaurant for dinner."

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Yuki agreed. Reika started barking.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice called. Everyone turned around to face Kyoya. Reika jumped on him. She was wagging her tail and licking his face repeatedly as Kyoya supported her front paws so she would be balanced on her hind legs.

"You! You're an evil little shit!" Yuki accused.

"Language, Yuki!" The twins cried.

"Mom! Yuki keeps using foul language!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya arched an eyebrow.

"You made me watch the saddest thing ever!" Yuki yelled at Kyoya. "Well, maybe not as sad as Titanic. They killed off Leo! He was too beautiful to die! Well, he's not as hot now, but Jack Dawson is just so hot and beautiful and I love him and I wish he would've lived!"

"Jack Dawson?" Kyoya asked. "You find him attractive?" _Well not as hot as you, you sexy beast..._ Yuki thought to herself.

"That's not the point! You're evil!" Yuki snapped. "You're Kyubey's minion, aren't you?!" Everyone gasped, except Mori and Kyoya. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I have the minions, but I'm never the minion." Kyoya stated.

"Then you must be..." Hikaru began.

"Controlling Kyubey!" Kaoru finished.

"You were behind the whole thing! You're an evil mastermind!" Tamaki wailed. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Yuki." He handed Yuki a small, nicely wrapped box. She instantly changed moods as her face lit up.

"Thanks! You shouldn't have!" Yuki genuinely smiled. He remembered. He got her something. Yuki didn't care if he got her a freaking pack of gum. He still cared about her!

"Kyoya! I've been trying to get a hold of you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Sorry. I had something urgent I needed to attend to." Kyoya replied, scratching behind Reika's ears.

"Oh well! All that matters is that you're here now! You'll be sharing a room with Yuki!" Tamaki announced. Yuki and Haruhi's jaws dropped. Haruhi then realized that Tamaki did this on purpose. He's trying to get Yuki and Kyoya back together.

"Do you mind?" Kyoya asked Yuki.

"It's fine. There's two beds anyway. Plus, who can sleep when we have these mountains to snowboard down?" Yuki reassured, faking a smile and nervously twirling the end of her ponytail. This would be torture. He's going to be sleeping in the same room as her. Just the two of them. He will be in one bed, Yuki will be in the other. Yuki won't be able to crawl in bed beside him and snuggled close and have him keep her warm. Yuki doubted if she could feel any warmth anymore for she was always cold, even in the hottest of showers. Yuki guessed it was because there was no sunshine. Just a giant rain cloud that produced endless storms.

"I left my gear in my car. I'll go run out and grab it." Kyoya said as he exited.

"And Yuki will go help you! She's strong!" Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Yuki outside. But she already had her duffle and laptop bag slung over her shoulder, her present from Kyoya in one hand, and her yellow snowboard in her other hand. Yuki still really wanted to help him, so she tucked the snowboard awkwardly under her arm.

"Go on inside. You're hands are already full anyway." Kyoya commanded.

"No, I'll help." Yuki protested. He had two bags. She guessed one was snow gear and the other is regular fancy designer clothes that smells so heavenly Yuki wouldn't mind just to stick her head in that bag because she freaking loved how Kyoya and his clothes smelled.

Yuki grabbed his dark purple snowboard and one of his bags. Kyoya grabbed the other bag.

"It should be me carrying your luggage." Kyoya said.

"What?" Yuki's face flushed.

"It's what gentlemen do, right?" Her response had made him question what was the proper thing to do.

"Oh. Right. No it's fine. It doesn't matter." Yuki stammered. As they entered the lobby, she caught a glimpse of everyone, including her dog, in an elevator. Tamaki seemed to have him and Haruhi's bag, but didn't have the strength so Haruhi took her bags back. Yuki glimpsed the twins winking at her, and Hunny giving her a thumbs up before the doors closed.

Kyoya, oblivious, went over to the second elevator and pressed the up button.

What they say about elevators in movies and books is true. Inside the elevator, Yuki was definitely more attracted to Kyoya. Resisting and keeping distance between them was one of the most difficult things. But she knew it was just the beginning of what was to come for the next six nights. She doubted if he felt any chemistry or electricity because he's going to be freaking married. And he's, what, 22?

After silently dropping of their equipment, Yuki and Kyoya went with the others down to the restaurant. Yuki was at a loss of words to say to Kyoya. She felt so awkward and embarrassed just by standing next to him and not being able to say a single thing.

Yuki almost lost it when his hand accidentally brushed against hers. It was the little things like that that really tortured her. They used to hold hands all the time. And Yuki longed to just lace her small fingers with his long ones. But she couldn't. Because he's getting freaking married.

At the restaurant, everyone began to order a variety of food. Oh, and everyone sped ahead of Yuki and Kyoya so they had to sit next to each other too!

"And for you, ma'am?" The waiter asked Yuki.

"A glass of water, please." Yuki could not stomach any food now. But she remained cheerful to all of the faces around her.

"You need to eat." Kyoya growled. Yuki glared at him.

"Fine. I'll have a biscuit too." Kyoya scowled.

As Kyoya and Yuki bickered like when they were in high school, Haruhi decided to take the opportunity to confront everyone else, especially her boyfriend.

"I know what you're doing. And I want it to stop." Haruhi hissed quietly at Tamaki beside her.

"Doing what?" Tamaki asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Haruhi was not fazed.

"Knock if off, Tamaki. Stop trying to set them up. Kyoya's getting married. It's too late. Stop meddling." Haruhi commanded.

"But they're so perfect for each other, Haruhi. He's only marrying Karen because she will bring merit to the Ohtori family, but Kyoya won't be happy! I owe this to him. He helped me with a lot and this is how I can repay him." Tamaki protested.

"Tamaki, its wrong and you know it. You're switching rooms with Yuki." Haruhi snapped.

"But Haruhi!"

"I mean it. Haven't you thought of how Yuki feels? She's trying to move on and Kyoya has. It only make her feel worse. And it isn't our place." Haruhi scolded. Tamaki sighed in defeat.

"Where's Kari-chan?" Hunny asked Kyoya.

"At her parents for Christmas." He replied.

"So, Yuki." Kaoru began.

"What's your magic number?" Hikaru finished.

"What magic number!?" Yuki cried.

"How many guys have you been with?" The twins asked. Yuki's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Mind your own business!" Yuki snapped.

"51?!" Kyoya suddenly cried. Yuki looked at him. He was on the phone. Yuki paled. She knew he was talking to none other than Hazuki. He hung up and glared at Yuki. "51 guys in five years?!"

"What about you, four eyes?!" Yuki demanded. Why the hell was Kyoya getting mad at her? He's the reason why she's been with so many guys. Yuki kept trying to get over him but the guys she's been with only made her want Kyoya more.

"Two." Kyoya replied, his voice like ice. Yuki froze. Two? How could such a ridiculously hot and perfect young man be with only two women? Yuki knew it was herself and damn Karen. An awkward silence settled in. Yuki was unsure of what to say to that.

"Yuki-chan, tell me more about your dances for nationals!" Hunny said to Yuki, breaking the awkward silence.

"Eh? Like what do you want to know?" Yuki asked, caught off guard.

"The duet." Hikaru and Kaoru replied mischievously.

"Um, well you remember the story, right? I have cancer but I fall in love and then eventually die. The technique is simple and easy. Except for the lawnmower trick. It's where I'm on one knee and Nick grabs my ankle and flips me. I'm just worried I won't hurt my back again." Yuki explained.

"Then why are you doing if?" Kaoru questioned.

"It shows that he's supporting me even though I don't have much longer to live." Yuki answered.

"Do you two kiss?" Hikaru asked. Yuki's face flushed.

"Um, yes. We do. After the swizzle trick, just before I die." Yuki answered. She snuck a glance at Kyoya. Was his jaw clenched? Yuki caught Hikaru and Kaoru high fiving each other and Haruhi glaring.


	70. Chapter 70

"Alright. Who's this from?" Yuki asked, holding a blue and orange box. It was later in the evening after dinner in Yuki and Kyoya's room. Tamaki's present was the Build-A-Bear trip and the skiing trip. Haruhi told Yuki that her present ready yet and will give it to her on Christmas. And Hunny gave Yuki halfsies on his red velvet cake.

"Us! It's the best one!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as Yuki began to open the box they wrapped. Inside were several colorful and frilly dresses. "Take the hint! You would look so much cuter if you wore more girly clothing!"

"They did the same thing on my birthday." Haruhi stated. Yuki laughed.

"Well, maybe on your birthdays." Yuki said to the Hitachiin twins. She was smiling broadly. "Thanks, though. I really appreciate this."

"Here." Mori handed Yuki his box. Yuki grinned and opened it. Inside was small figurines of all 36 Precure.

"Mori! I love you!" Yuki screamed as she hugged Mori tightly. "And it includes Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose! This is so freaking amazing! Thank you so much!" Mori patted her head.

"We should've gotten her Precure Figurines..." The twins said in the shadows.

"How come we didn't think of that?" Tamaki asked them. They shrugged shamefully.

"Your welcome." He smiled. Yuki picked up the small, neatly wrapped box.

"This is from you, right?" Yuki asked Kyoya. Kyoya nodded. Yuki opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with eight charms on it: a heart, a star, a butterfly, a strange looking four leaf clover with a red leaf, blue leaf, yellow leaf, and a red leaf. There was also a rose, Yuki's favorite flower, a strange heart-shaped treble clef, a weird heart emblem with a fancy tail, and a small bow that has a pink heart in inside of it.

"What's that?" Hunny asked.

"It's the Precure emblems! There's Max Heart, Splash Star, Yes!, Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, and Dokidoki!" Yuki squealed. "How the hell did you get this? It must've cost you a fortune, right?"

"Money's not an issue." Kyoya replied simply, pushing his glasses up. Yuki wanted to hug him and kiss him and declare her love for him. Well, she wanted to do that all the time, but this gift was just so perfect and Kyoya just gets more perfect by the second.

"Thanks!" Yuki could only say. But she couldn't hug him or anything. It would be too awkward. She smiled broadly though. These were the best gifts she had ever received. She only hoped her Christmas presents would be good enough for them. "I'm going to go get us some hot chocolates from downstairs, okay? Thank you guys so much!"

Yuki returned with a tray of hot chocolates expecting everyone to be talking to each other, but instead found Kyoya sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop on his lap.

"Here." Yuki handed him a mug of the steaming drink with a jalapeño floating in it.

"You know I don't care much for sweets." Kyoya reminded.

"And I know you like spicy food. That's why there's a jalapeño floating in there." Yuki said. He couldn't suppress his amusement. "Just try it. It's really good." Yuki set the tray aside and pulled out her laptop. She planned on checking her email, but it took a while for her laptop to turn on. As it was turning on, Yuki delivered the rest of the hot chocolates.

"Do you want to rent a movie?" Yuki suggested to Kyoya as she still awaited for he laptop to boot up when she returned. She was sitting on the floor between her bed and Kyoya's, leaning against her bed.

"If you want to, go ahead. I don't watch much movies." Kyoya didn't even look up from his laptop. Yuki sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. She didn't even know how to carry on a conversation with him anymore. They used to talk all the time. And kiss.

Finally, her laptop turned on. As Yuki drank her hot chocolate, she began to check her email. But then suddenly, everything went black. Yuki looked around in the darkness for some sort of light, but there wasn't any except from her laptop and Kyoya's.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked herself.

"It's a power outage, dumbass." Kyoya replied.

"No need for mean nicknames!" Yuki snapped.

"You want to talk about nicknames?" Kyoya asked. "Let's look at the list of the ones you've given me, shall we? Four eyes, heartless tax collector, bastard, Ohtori, jackass, Money Bags, Know-it-all, tight ass, an insensitive, manipulative bastard, Mr. Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord." He listed.

"It's Mr. Money Bags, isn't it?" Yuki teased. He chuckled.

"Your memory is impeccable, Yuki." He complimented. Yuki blushed furiously. She hoped that Kyoya wouldn't notice. To busy herself, she drank some hot chocolate. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed Kyoya get up and stroll so gracefully to his bag and fish through it.

Yuki then saw two shadows move across the room. Reika started barking. She froze. It was Slenderman. It was Slicers. It was ghosts. But she didn't have a Camera Obscura. Yuki jumped to her feet defensively and looked around. The two shadows were gone.

Suddenly, Yuki's sides were given a playful jab. But Yuki screamed in terror and jumped, dropping her hot chocolate. She found herself in someone's arms in Shaggy and Scooby-like manner.

"Yuki." Kyoya's voice spoke. Yuki's eyes widened. Did she just really...? Her face turned bright red, but luckily, it was too dark for Kyoya to see. Laughter filled the room, and Yuki knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Yuki jumped out of Kyoya's arms and kicked the twins. Before she could do more, there was sparks and a shortage. Everyone looked at where it came from. Yuki's laptop shorted out from the hot chocolate spill and the screen turned black.

"No!" Yuki leapt towards her laptop and dried it off with her shirt. She cleaned up the mug and set it on the nightstand. "You two! You guys owe me a new laptop!" Yuki snapped at the twins.

"You were the one who dropped the hot chocolate!" The twins protested.

"I dropped it because you guys were trying to scare me! That wasn't funny!"

"Pretty funny when you screamed and leapt into Kyoya's arms." Yuki glared at them, but she knew it was futile because they couldn't see it in the dark.

"Stop breaking my stuff!" Yuki shouted in her British accent. Yuki pressed the power button and tried to turn her laptop back on. It wouldn't. Yuki pressed and pressed, but her laptop would not turn on. "Dammit! Why do liquids keep destroying my electronic devices!?"

After Hikaru and Kaoru got bored, they left in search of something to do.

"Hey, have you noticed that besides Yuki flipping out, it's been oddly quiet?" Kaoru suddenly asked as they strolled down the hallway. Hikaru listened to his surroundings. The room closest to them is Tamaki's and Haruhi's.

"Why's milord so quiet?" Hikaru questioned. They opened the door to their room and it was empty. Hikaru and Kaoru left, and looked around.

"Maybe they're just downstairs or something." Kaoru suggested.

But actually, Tamaki and Haruhi were in an elevator. Then the power went out. And elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tamaki wailed as he ran in circles around the elevator. Haruhi sighed and pulled out her cellphone.

"Relax. We can just call someone to get help." Haruhi assured.

"Oh, Haruhi! You always know what to do! Yahoo!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly and spun around. Haruhi simply nudged him in the ribs, prompting him to release her. Tamaki dramatically fell to the ground.

"Do you want me to call them or not?" Haruhi snapped. Tamaki was sent into his corner. Haruhi scowled and dialed Kyoya's number. But the call wouldn't go through. Haruhi realized that she didn't get any service. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"No damn service. We're stuck here." Haruhi grumbled.

"Yay! We can finally have some alone time away from those rotten twins!" Tamaki cheered. Haruhi glared.

"I'm still pissed off at you. You didn't switch rooms with Yuki like I told you to." Haruhi stated.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! If we don't die together as lovers in this elevator then I'll definitely switch rooms with her!" Tamaki declared. Haruhi scowled.

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I hope those evil carrot tops burn in hell!" Yuki snapped as she did her final attempt of making her laptop work. She slammed it shut in a fit and tossed it aside. It was already broken.

"You were the one who dropped the mug." Kyoya reminded.

"And you can just burn right next to them! You can be burning in hell buddies!"

"Getting mad at me isn't going to change the fact that you broke your own laptop on your own."

Yuki groaned and flopped down on her bed. Her laptop was broken and she was extremely bored. She looked over at Kyoya. He was writing in his black clipboard-book with a book light sitting against pillows propped up to lean against his headboard. Yuki didn't think that he would be very comfortable. Although the pillows were thick and fluffy, the headboards were composed of long poles in a frame.

She also noted that his beautiful lower half of his body was under all of his covers and he was wearing a turtle neck. Yuki could not believe how well he made a freaking turtle neck work. Yuki hates turtle necks. But anything Kyoya wore made him look hot. Yuki was ready to cry again. It made sense though that he would do that. Now that the lodge's power went out and in the middle of December, there was no heat. Yuki felt no heat anyway, so the cold didn't make her any colder than she already was.

With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Yuki spotted the handcuffs on the nightstand that Hikaru and Kaoru used on Yuki. Yuki then got a mischievous idea.

"Want to learn how to get out of handcuffs?" Yuki offered.

"Do you know someone who knows how?" Kyoya asked.

"I do."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. When Hikaru and Kaoru handcuffed you, how come you waited for them to free you if you already knew how to get out of them?" Yuki cursed under her breath. It would've been pretty funny if she handcuffed him. She would've found anything funny by now, though.

Swiftly, Yuki grabbed Kyoya's wrist and handcuffed it to one of the poles in the headboard and the extent of his reaction as dropping the black clipboard. She was victorious.

"Yuki. Let me go." Kyoya commanded. Yuki smirked.

"No. I finally have the upper hand and I don't have a debt for you to threaten to deepen!" Yuki has been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Yuki, if you don't release me, I'll turn you in for being an accessory to a robbery." Kyoya threatened. Yuki's jaw dropped. She knew this would come back and bite her. She just knew it.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"I won't if you remove the handcuffs."

"You're bluffing." Yuki accused. With his free hand, Kyoya produced a cellphone from his pocket. Yuki froze.

"Kyoya." Yuki called. He dialed. "Okay fine! You win! Goddamn you, Ohtori." Yuki growled as she spotted the key on the nightstand. She unlocked him from his handcuffs, but snatched his book. "But I get your Death Note."

"Give me my clipboard back." Kyoya ordered.

"What do you say?" Yuki teased.

"Now, goddammit." Yuki giggled.

"Nope."

"If you don't give it back to me, I'm going to take it from you by force." He threatened.

"Scary." She said sarcastically. He started moving towards her. Yuki giggled as she retreated to the other side of her bed. Kyoya strolled gracefully yet swiftly over to her. To her right was her bed, to her left as a window, and in front of her was Kyoya. Yuki jumped on her bed in an escape attempt, but he grabbed her ankle. But she was laughing the whole time. Her flailing attempts were useless because seconds later, he had her pinned down. Kyoya couldn't hide his amusement either.

Suddenly, it wasn't Kyoya. It was those four men. The four men stripping her and pinning her down as she tried to fight them off, but they were too strong! The four men that utterly violated and hurt her in so many ways! Yuki's eyes were wide as she went perfectly still in utter shock.

Kyoya immediately got off her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Yuki blinked and looked around. Just a bad memory. It's in the past. She had let it go a long time ago.

"I'm fine." Yuki suddenly assured as she sat up. She handed Kyoya his clipboard. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was just bored."

"I thought you said you were over it." Kyoya's voice turned cold, startling Yuki.

"I am. Don't worry about me. I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not fine." He growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

* * *

In case you were wondering about Hunny and Mori...

Hunny was unfazed by the power outage. Mori was unfazed already by everything else in life, so this wasn't anything exceptional. Hunny was enjoying cake and hot chocolate with Usa-chan and Mori.

"Don't worry Usa-chan and Takashi! I have a flashlight!" Hunny rushed over to his suitcase and retrieved a pink flashlight in the shape of a bunny. Hunny turned it on and dashed back over to Usa-chan and Mori. "There! Everything's okay now!"


	71. Chapter 71

"Ninety bottles of beer on the wall...Ninety bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall..." Yuki sang to herself as she stared at he ceiling. She has reached a new level of boredom.

Yuki yawned. Being bored was extremely tiring. "Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall..." Yuki yawned. "Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall...take one down..." She yawned again. "Pass it around...eighty..." She yawned again. "Eight bottles of beer on the...wall..."

And she was out.

Yuki had a nightmare. This wasn't new, but this time, she was like Miki Sayaka. Kyubey approached her and Yuki stupidly made a wish for the man she loved. And that lead to her own tragedy of her becoming a witch and being killed. But unlike Sayaka, Yuki died alone. In this nightmare and many others, she was alone.

Oh, but there was a happy ending. Kyoya married damn Karen.

"Kyoya!" Yuki gasped as her eyes flew open. She was in a cold sweat again. But when she awoke, she felt warm. She actually felt warm. Yuki always felt so cold. She could have the hottest shower and feel like she was with the penguins in Antarctica. And this warmth was so nice and comforting...

Yuki realized that there was another duvet blanket and quilt over her main duvet and quilt. She was certain this wasn't on her before. Yuki turned her head. Kyoya was sleeping peacefully and beautifully beside her. Kyoya. Was. Sleeping. In. Her. Bed. With. Her.

Startled, Yuki screamed and rolled away. But she didn't realize she was on the edge so she naturally just rolled off the bed. The floor may have carpet, but it still freaking hurt. Yuki groaned swears as she rubbed the back of her head. What the hell is going on!? Why is Kyoya sleeping in the same bed as her if he has his own goddamn bed!? Yuki blushed furiously uncontrollably. They haven't shared a bed since high school when they were going out...

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Kyoya growled from the bed. Yuki began to panic and mentally curse to herself.

"Y-you! What th-the hell are you doing in my bed!?" Yuki stammered as she jumped to her feet. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"When the power went out, the heat wasn't on, dumbass. We were both freezing our asses off, so I grabbed my duvet cover and slept in your bed for body heat. Any more damn questions?" Kyoya explained.

"You are such a crankass in the morning. I feel bad for Karen." Yuki snapped angrily. Kyoya ignored her and rolled over so his back was to her. Yuki flipped him off.

"I saw that." Yuki scowled. She noticed that the electronic clock was working, but cold swept over her again. The power must be back on. It was eleven. Damn. She missed breakfast. But she really didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

She grabbed her phone and decided to call tech support for her laptop.

"Thank you for calling. You're caller number 256. We'll be with you soon." The automatic voice stated.

"What number are you at now?" Yuki asked. It switched to elevator music. Yuki cursed to herself. She can't just hang up. If she were to call back, she would be caller number 456 or 556 or something. Yuki didn't know when they'll be with her. It could be in minutes. Or even hours...

Yuki had no choice but to remain on the phone. Holding her to her ear, Yuki searched the lodge for her friends. She looked out the window of the lobby and spotted them all snowboarding and skiing. Reika was running around in the snow happily. Wait. Wasn't Reika in her room with her?

The twins drifted snow onto Tamaki's face and then continued down the hill. Tamaki took off after them on his own snowboard. Yuki laughed when Tamaki wiped out.

Also, outside, she noticed Kyoya's car and got a brilliant idea. Yuki snuck back up to her room. Kyoya was still fast asleep. He left his car keys unattended on the nightstand. Silently, Yuki snatched them and retreated. In the lobby, she turned the phone on speaker and set it aside. Yuki found some sheets of paper and she tore it into as many tiny pieces as she could. With the confetti, she went into Kyoya's car and poured all of the pieces in the vent on the dash. She didn't have the car on, but she set the defroster on full blast for when Kyoya does turn on his car.

After returning his keys, Yuki was still listening to the elevator music. The members of the former host club excluding Kyoya entered the lobby caked with snow with Reika trotting happily behind them.

"Yuki!" They called to her. Yuki glared at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Where's Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"In our room. He's being a real crankass now." She grumbled.

"What are you doing on your phone?" Haruhi questioned.

"I'm on hold for tech support." She replied bitterly.

"Tech support?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"Because some pain in the ass carrot tops scared me last night and made me spill my hot chocolate all over my laptop!" Yuki growled.

"Guys! That's terrible! You probably ruined one of Yuki's possessions." Haruhi cried at the laughing twins.

"Technically, she was the one who spilled it. She did this to herself." The Hitachiin twins protested.

"You were the ones who made me!" Yuki snapped.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Lets split this cake and make up!" Hunny declared, and out of nowhere, he pulled a platter of cake. Hunny cut the cake into four equal pieces, but kept the strawberry for himself. Yuki couldn't really manage cake. She lost her appetite. So she just kind of stood there holding her plate on one hand, and the other hand was holding her phone to her ear.

"I don't think cake is the solution for everything..." Haruhi sighed. "What happened to Tamaki?"

"The big idiot's playing an arcade machine." Kyoya announced, startling everyone. He was dressed casually with his hair a little messy.

"This cake is delicious. Yuki-chan, do you plan on eating your piece?" Hunny asked with a mouth full of cake. He looked at where Yuki was standing.

"Where'd she go?"

"Over there!" Kaoru pointed across the lobby. Yuki purchased a mug of hot chocolate and gave it to a boy who was sad. She also gave him her piece of cake. The boy cheered up and she smiled. The boy then returned to his family.

"Do you know that boy?" Haruhi asked Yuki when she returned.

"The one I was just with? No." Yuki answered.

"But you bought him hot chocolate and gave him your cake." The twins pointed out.

"And?" Yuki didn't see what the problem was. "The boy wanted some hot chocolate, but didn't have the money. So I bought it for him. And I told him it would taste better if he had some cake with it and gave my cake to him."

Everyone agreed to eat lunch. Yuki finally managed to stomach some soup. But for some reason Yuki would never know, Kyoya was mad that she didn't eat much. Why would he care so much? They're over.

Also, Haruhi seemed to be ignoring the pestering Tamaki. Yuki wondered if they got in a fight. At the same time, Yuki thought it was pretty funny. Tamaki would try to be affectionate and then Haruhi would reject him and give him the cold shoulder. She seemed to be at him. Yuki had a feeling Tamaki knew why she was mad. He must've done something stupid. Or maybe it's what he _didn't_ do...

After lunch, they hit the slopes. Yuki and Kyoya went back to their room to get their gear. But Yuki realized something. She couldn't snowboard. She's still on hold.

Yuki sighed and took off her jacket and flopped down on her bed.

"I thought you were going snowboarding." Kyoya said.

"I'm still on hold. What if its my turn while I'm snowboarding and I miss it? Then I'll have to call again! And then I'll have to wait as long as I'm waiting now or maybe even longer!" Yuki responded.

"If it matters that much to you, just put the phone under your goggles strap when you put them on." Kyoya suggested.

"You're brilliant!" Yuki was thrilled now. She really did like to snowboard, but was afraid she was going to miss out because some rotten carrot tops broke her laptop. Yuki threw her jacket back on and did what Kyoya told her to do so her phone was still positioned on her ear, but now she didn't have to hold it. "It's great having blood flowing n my arm again."

"We better get going." Kyoya announced. He was dressed in designer snow gear. Yuki thought how hot and attractive he looked. Honestly, it was like she was getting more and more attracted to him by the day. Yuki doubted if she'll be able to survive till the end of the trip. Her feelings weren't going away. If it was possible, she was growing to love him more and more. It was driving her crazy. And she tried to hard to find the negative. But he seemed to become more perfect by the hour. She can't take it much longer.

"Where's Yuki?" Haruhi asked when Kyoya met up with them outside.

"She went off somewhere. She told me to go on without her and will catch up with us." Kyoya replied.

But Yuki never caught up with them.

"Where's Yuki?"

"She's helping a lost child over there!"

"Has anyone seen Yuki?"

"I saw her helping an injured person get to the lodge."

"Where did Yuki go?"

"I think she's helping someone carry their luggage inside the lodge."

"Wasn't she just snowboarding with us?"

"Yeah, but she went to go stop some bullies over there."

"Yuki!" Hikaru and Kaoru called over to her after she finished assisting a girl with a disability. "You haven't snowboarded with us much! C'mon!" They linked arms with her and dragged her to the slopes.

"Guys! I have a better idea!" Yuki broke free and they turned towards her. "We can rent snowmobiles!" She pointed over to the side of lodge where there were many snowmobiles lined up and a sign that said "Rent a Snowmobile."

They agreed. Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya also joined in and rented one. But Yuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru sped ahead of everyone and raced each other high up in the mountains, leaving the others towards the bottom of the mountains.

Yuki exploded past the twins and weaved her way through the trees. They were now on the other side of the mountain, where it was only them. Hikaru and Kaoru sped up to catch up to Yuki, but she only accelerated.

Only, Yuki didn't see the giant tree root. It was hard to miss, but somehow Yuki missed it. At the speed she was going, her snowmobile flipped and rolled. Yuki screamed as she fell off into the snow. Her snowmobile ended up upright when it stopped rolling.

"YUKI!" The concerned Hitachiin twins pulled over their snowmobiles and rushed over to her. Yuki sat up.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm fine." She assured and smiled. "It was startling, but it was kind of fun." Yuki got to her feet. Suddenly, there was a rumble, and Yuki felt the snow below her shake a little.

"Earthquake?" The twins cocked their head to one side. Yuki's eyes widened as she gaped at what was behind the twins.

"No! Avalanche!" Yuki cried. The avalanche was quite a ways away, but it was accelerating towards them at a fast rate. "Let's get the hell out of here!" They scrambled for their snowmobiles and tore down the mountain.

The forest cleared, but there was much to go until they reached the bottom or even on the other side of the mountain. Yuki dared to look back. It wasn't even a mile away. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest. Yuki almost forgot how to breathe. They weren't going to make it. It's going to drown them in snow and no one will ever find them or come to save them. Yuki suddenly wondered why she kept attracting near-death experiences. But this time, it would probably just be death, not near-death.

Out of no where, Yuki spotted a cave. It was nestled inside the mountain. She barely saw the cave mouth. But it would require a sharp turn. The turn could be so sharp that the snowmobile would roll and then they would die.

"Guys!" Yuki called to get Hikaru and Kaoru's attention. They looked over at her. She motioned to them and accelerated. They followed her as she made the sharp turn inside the cave. Once safely inside, they came to a stop and waited the avalanche out.

Unfortunately, though, the avalanche blocked out their entrance. They were trapped.

"How convenient." The twins remarked. "Thanks, Yuki. We would've be dead.." The twins hopped off their snowmobile. Yuki turned the headlights on her snowmobile and hopped off.

"Great. We're trapped." Yuki grumbled.

"Why don't you use your phone to call for help?" Kaoru asked.

"But then I'll miss my turn! I can't risk it!" Yuki protested. The twins gave her a look.

"Look on the bright side." Hikaru said. Yuki and Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "There aren't any jellyfish in here."


	72. Chapter 72

"So you accelerate with this?" Tamaki asked as he gently touched the clutch, but he accelerated forward very quickly. He yelped and looked for the brake, but he only gripped the accelerator. So, Tamaki crashed the green snowmobile called Crescendo into a tree.

"I think it would be in Haruhi's best interest if she comes with me." Kyoya said. There was laughter from Hunny, who was happily riding his snowmobile around with Mori following.

"Nooo! She'll be safest with me! I'll protect you, Haruhi!" Tamaki flung himself at Haruhi. Kyoya pulled her out of the way, so Tamaki plopped into the snow. Tamaki sat up, his face covered in snow.

"Tamaki, you're a hazard to yourself and others." Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up. Tamaki went to go sit in his corner to grow a mushroom patch.

"Tamaki, you may not be the greatest at snowmobiling, but you protect me in many other ways." Haruhi reassured as she crouched down to his level.

"Really?" Tamaki sniffed. Haruhi nodded. "Yahoo!" He tackled Haruhi in a hug.

"Hi, guysss~!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing.

Karen suddenly rushed up to them and then immediately hugged Kyoya's arm tightly.

"Kari-chan!" Hunny suddenly pulled over his snowmobile and hopped over with Mori followed. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you were going to your parents for Christmas." Haruhi added.

"Well I was...but I missed Kyoya too much so I decided to come join you guys. You don't mind do you?" Karen explained. Everyone began to feel guilty and pity Yuki. She'll be in for a hell of a surprise when she gets back. "Plus, I heard there was an avalanche on this mountain and I wanted to make sure my Kyoya was perfectly fine!"

"Avalanche?" Tamaki and Hunny cocked their heads to one side.

"There wasn't an avalanche." Haruhi assured.

"Yes, there was! It was on the radio on my way over here! It buried three people! I feel bad for those three people, but I'm also really glad that it wasn't anyone I know. Especially my Kyoya! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my Kyoya! I'd probably die!" Karen babbled.

Everyone paled.

"Has anyone seen Yuki or the twins?" Tamaki asked. Everyone shook their head. They rushed inside the lodge. Inside, they turned on the tv.

"...There were three unidentified people last seen on the mountain before the avalanche started and have been reported missing. It's been theorized that they were buried by the avalanche. Search parties and detectives are investigating. Stay tuned for my information." The reporter informed.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Yuki-chan!" Hunny cried. Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Karen are completely stunned.

"Kyoya! Call 911! The FBI! The CIA! Get your private police force here!" Tamaki ordered. Kyoya dialed on his cellphone and started barking orders. "Mori! Go get Reika to sniff them out!" Mori took off. "Let's get to searching everyone!"

* * *

"I'm gonna get us out of here or die trying!" Yuki declared as she sat on her snowmobile and prepared to explode through the barrier.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked.

"An anime?" Kaoru added. Yuki glared.

"Hey, if you just keep believing and your heart is pure, wondrous things can happen!" She snapped.

"It's not going to work." The twins sang as they swayed on their feet. She ignored them. Yuki accelerated forward on her yellow snowmobile called Shooting Star. She went into the snow, but couldn't get very far. She couldn't even accelerate to get the snow past the windshield. Yuki groaned and backed out.

"Told you." Hikaru and Kaoru sang. Yuki scowled and hopped off, but left the snowmobile on because the headlights provided their only light. She sat down on the cold, hard ground, but to Yuki it was just hard. She laid on her bag and propped her legs and feet on the cave wall. Hikaru and Kaoru took a seat on each side of her.

"Why don't you just let us use your phone?" They asked her in unison.

"Where the hell is your phones?" Yuki demanded.

"Dead." Yuki sighed. She really had no other choice but to hang up and call for help. She still had service in the cave surprisingly. Yuki took her cellphone out of the strap.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. You're the next caller." It spoke. Yuki sat up.

"Guys! Guys! Do you hear that?" Yuki exclaimed. She cupped Kaoru's chin and squeezed his face. "Did you just hear that?! I'm the next caller! I'm. The. Next. Caller." The Hitachiin twins groaned. Yuki giggled and released Kaoru. She fell back on Hikaru's lap giggling. "I told you that if you just keep believing and your heart is pure wondrous things can happen!"

And so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

"We could've called for help and be found by now." Hikaru groaned much time later.

"Ah, shut up." Yuki glared. She sat up and leaned back against the wall, sitting between Hikaru and Kaoru. "You guys cold yet?"

"I'm freezing my ass off over here." Kaoru grumbled.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked Yuki.

"I'm cold." Wasn't a lie. That's all Yuki felt. Although this morning she felt warmth, it didn't last. It left as quickly as it came. Yuki linked her arms with the twins'. They really were cold. They were trembling.

Now, of all times, Yuki thought about her dream last night. She dreamt she was like Sayaka. But her most explicit and vivid memory was her witch form. It was not Octavia Von Seckendorff. Her witch form was called Lady Apolla. If anything, she was more like Charlotte in appearance.  
Her first form was a cute little creature that resembled a fairy mascot from Precure. But her second form was a hideous humanoid beast. She only went into her second form when the magical girls came to attack her. The magical girls would battle her in her lair after going through her labyrinth. In her lair, it would be snowing. Along the walls were 36 silhouettes of dancers that danced endlessly. There would be empty alcohol bottles and medicine and syringes all over the floor. Her familiars would be different animals, like wolves and tigers.

In the back of her room would be doors. That's what she guarded. Behind the doors would be Music Room Three replica. And in the replica, there'd be one extra door that lead to a big house. Lady Apolla kidnapped Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. She kept them safe in the house she created to accommodate to their needs. She conjured up Kuma-chan and Usa-chan for Tamaki and Hunny. It was if their lives haven't changed. They're just trapped in a house and their old club room with a witch that was overly attached to Kyoya. And the witch never attacked anyone else. After kidnapping them, she remained in her labyrinth and only defended herself against magical girls that stumbled upon her labyrinth.

But then a group of magical girls came. It was Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Homura from some timeline. Homura's hair was still in braids and she still wore glasses. Ultimately, they rescued the captives. Lady Apolla reverted back to her first form, where Homura destroyed her with a bomb.


	73. Chapter 73

Reika barked as she started digging in the snow. The search went on for hours. Night had fallen. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Karen, Hunny, and Mori drove over to Reika on their snowmobiles to where Reika was digging.

"Start digging everyone! Reika might've found something!" Tamaki suddenly pulled out shovels.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Haruhi grumbled.

"It's best not to question him and just go with it when things like this happen." Kyoya replied. Haruhi sighed and grabbed a shovel and started digging. The snow was a lot easier to dig than with dirt, but it was a lot heavier too. It was Mori and Kyoya who dug the most out of everyone.

However, Tamaki was digging in a particular spot where the snow gave in and he collapsed into a hole. The big moron started crying. It wasn't really a hole, as others noticed when they peered inside. It was a cave. There was a light coming from the cave.

Yuki and the twins were sitting against the walls, trembling terribly, arm in arm. They appeared to be sleeping on each other. Their lips were blue and their faces white. Their breaths were shallow, short, and small.

"Guys! In here!" Tamaki called up to them. He approached the trio and poked them with a stick. Reika licked Yuki's face repeatedly. Yuki was the first to awaken. She gave Tamaki an evil death glare that sent him to his corner. She groaned. She was very stiff. Yuki hit the twins to get them to awaken.

Yuki got to her feet. "Guys, Tamaki found us." She kicked them in the right spot. Their eyes flew open, their hands went to their groin, and they fell to their sides. "C'mon! Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms. Lets get out of here."

"Oh, Yuki! I'm so glad you're safe! I knew I would find you!" Tamaki hugged Yuki and spun her around.

"How much do you want to bet it was Kyoya who found us?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"It probably was." Yuki wheezed.

"Did you miss us, milord?" The twins questioned in unison.

"You two may be shady and sexually harass poor innocent Yuki, but I was worried that you weren't okay." Tamaki admitted.

"Aw, milord! That's so sweet! We might miss you two if anything happened!" Hug fest.

"Might?" Yuki muttered, being in the middle of it. She pushed herself away, eager to get out of the cave. She was actually anticipating to see Kyoya again. Yuki knew it'll be torture again, but she will probably get butterflies every time she sees him. Maybe she's a masochist.

Yuki hopped on her snowmobile and rode up to the surface where everyone else was, only to be tackled off by Hunny who was crying.

"Oh, Yuki-chan! I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you were dead! I thought I wouldn't have anyone to eat cake with!" He sobbed on Yuki. Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine. When we get back to the lodge, I'm going to clean myself up and then we'll go eat some cake." Yuki assured.

"Yay!" Yuki and Hunny rose.

"The lodge has a bath that's a hot spring. We can go down there." Haruhi suggested.

"Sure!" Yuki scanned around for Kyoya. She spotted him. But wrapped around his damn arm like damn ivy was damn Karen. Now Yuki was in a bitter mood. She felt her heart break into tinier pieces. The air just dropped ten degrees.

"You guys better have not left without us!" The twins called in unison was they rode out on their snowmobiles and Tamaki crawled out behind them. "Oh."

"Guys! Look! It's Karen!" Yuki greeted cheerfully. "Karen! I thought you went to your parents?"

"I did. But then I realized I missed my Kyoya too much and I had to come back. Plus, I heard about the avalanche on the radio and I had to come make sure my Kyoya was safe and sound! I bet he was missing me so much too and I didn't want him to go through any misery." She babbled. Yuki mentally groaned. Great. She's going to have to share a room with Chatty Cathy. And she's going to have to put up with Chatty Cathy and Kyoya being all affectionate and romantic. They might even have sex! Dammit, Yuki. Stop thinking about that!

"I'm glad you're here. We'll have tons of fun." Yuki plastered on a smile. This is a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Race you!" The twins declared as they tore down the mountain. Everyone hopped on their snowmobiles, except damn Karen, who rode with Kyoya. Yuki exploded down the mountain at an amazing speed. It was quite fun. Everyone was laughing, smiling, and enjoying themselves.

Yuki won the race, but she didn't feel like a winner. She will always be a loser. And she would make herself lose. She lost because she'd cheat herself. That's how it worked with Yuki.

"Why didn't you call us for help?" Haruhi asked inside the lodge.

"They said I was the next caller! I'm the next caller guys!" Yuki exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she suddenly fished her pockets for her iPhone. The call didn't end. _The call didn't end._

"Thank you for calling Tech Support. My name's Aaron. How may I help you?" Aaron spoke on the other line.

"Finally! Hallelujah!" Yuki praised. "Some rotten twins," Yuki glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, who grinned innocently. "Made me spill hot chocolate over my laptop and it stopped working."

"Have you tried turning it off and then back on?" Aaron asked. Yuki twitched. She waited for hours and this is what she gets?

"I can't even turn the goddamn thing on!" She snapped.

"Okay. Here's what you do-" the line cut off. Yuki froze and she looked at her phone.

"Aaron?" She asked, pressing the lock button on her phone to unlock it. Nothing happened. It was just a black screen. Yuki tried again. A picture of an empty battery popped up on her screen, telling her she needs to charge her phone. Her phone was freaking dead. Her. Phone. Was. Freaking. Dead. "Goddammit! I fucking hate technology!"

"Language, Yuki!" The twins, Hunny, and Tamaki cried. Tamaki covered Haruhi's ears, who scowled in response.

"Mommy! We have to do something about Yuki's potty mouth! Get some soap! She's being a bad influence on my Haruhi dearest!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya. Yuki rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

Everyone went upstairs to their rooms.

"Okay! So, Haruhi and Yuki miss each other so much that its unbearable! And I barely know Karen! So, Yuki and I will be changing rooms!" Tamaki announced as he tossed his luggage into Kyoya's room. Kyoya didn't hide his confusion, but didn't say anything.

Yuki was somewhat relieved. She transferred her luggage into Haruhi's room as Tamaki chased the twins down the hall for some prank they pulled. Yuki planned on going to the hot spring to relax, but she forgot her laptop. It was utter crap now, but she might as well get it out of Kyoya's room.

Yuki peeked inside Kyoya's room. They left the door open. Unfortunately, when Yuki walked inside, she saw Kyoya and Karen kissing each other like how Yuki and Kyoya used to kiss. Used to. Yuki was pretty sure her heart was dust by now. They were so invested in the kiss, that they didn't even notice Yuki. Yuki silently slipped away and ran off, fighting back the tears.

* * *

Yuki sat alone in the cold spring as steam filled the air. The public, yet empty bath was divided by a wall to separate boys from girls. It was indoors, but they kept it cool inside. She kept her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Karen was here at the lodge. With Kyoya. God, Yuki hated herself. She hated how she left years ago and that she let Karen swoop in and take away her Kyoya. Yuki missed Kyoya so much. This is agonizing. Loving someone and not having someone return it. Worse, that person you're in love with is freaking engaged.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was alone, so Yuki allowed herself to cry just this once. Let it out now so no one will see her tears. So she won't break tonight when Kyoya and Karen have sex.

This pain in her chest wouldn't go away. It's growing and it just won't go away. She was ready to just drown herself right there in the bath. Just to get some peace. Yuki found herself sobbing terribly and hugging herself.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up. It was Haruhi. Haruhi joined her in the bath and was right beside Yuki. Immediately, Yuki plastered on a smile.

"Hi, Haruhi. How are you?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki." Haruhi pulled Yuki into a hug. Yuki resumed bawling.

"I love him, Haruhi. I love him so goddamn much...I can't believe I did this to myself...I wish I never left...this is torture. I'm trying...I'm trying my best...I keep telling myself that he's gone...but...but...he's not! He's right there in front of me all over Karen! ...it just...It just hurts so much...I can't take it. He's just so...he's my universe...he's supposed to be my lobster! But his lobster is Karen...I'm so in love with him...I love him so much...I'm dying. I don't know what to do anymore...I tried so hard to move on, Haruhi! Supposedly I got my closure when I was drunk, but that doesn't count, right? But I can't do it over because that'll just be awkward for him going through it twice. And he's so fine...he's okay...he's so together! He's happy and over me...I was nothing...he's the one that got away..."

Yuki didn't know how long she sobbed on Haruhi and choked out other statements of self-loathing. Haruhi has never seen Yuki cry so hard. It was obvious this was built up for a long time. Haruhi secretly looked up to Yuki. Yuki was always with a smile and was always positive. Yuki seemed strong and always made everything feel okay.

"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered as she began to calm herself down.

"It's fine, Yuki. It's what friends are for, right?" Haruhi smiled. Yuki giggled at herself and wiped her eyes. She knew she could always count on Haruhi. "You want to know something? When you left, Kyoya was a mess. It was terrible."

"Really?" Yuki started to brighten up. Was he just as upset as she was? Did he used to miss her like she missed him? Did he care?

"Yuki, he was falling apart at the seams. We even caught him cry once." Yuki has never seen Kyoya cry before. He was so good at masking his emotions. "He tried to pretend like nothing happened, but we noticed that the profits weren't being managed so well. The host club almost shut down at one point. Boy, was that a mess I had to sort out. But that's when we realized that Kyoya was depressed."

Yuki grinned. He did care. Maybe not now, but back then, he did. It really doesn't mean anything. It's in the past. And obviously he doesn't feel that way anymore, but it still made Yuki feel better.

"Yeah? I know I'll regret asking this, but when did he get better?" Yuki asked. Haruhi knew that deep inside Kyoya were deep scars that he buried inside himself. Haruhi didn't see Kyoya show any attraction with Karen. It wasn't there. There wasn't a spark. No chemistry. Whereas with Yuki, you could almost feel their chemistry in the air. They had heat and passion and affection and intimacy. Kyoya was only marrying Karen because she will bring merit to his family. But not to Kyoya.

"A few months...maybe a year after you left." Haruhi lied. Yuki nodded. Yuki assumed that was the year he met and fell in love with Karen. But Yuki was happy that Kyoya found his sunshine.

"Let's head back." Haruhi suggested.

"I'll be right there. I need to relax and calm myself." Yuki said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Everything's going to be okay." Yuki assured, smiling. Haruhi got out of the hot spring bath. Now Yuki was alone again. She leaned back and relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Hiiii~!" Yuki's eyes opened. Karen was beside her now in the hot spring bath. Crap. Maybe Yuki should stop hating on Karen. Maybe Yuki should open herself up and get to know Karen. Maybe they'll be friends. Maybe Yuki will learn what Karen has that Yuki doesn't.

"Hi, Karen." Yuki greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm awesome. I was just getting settled into the room and then something came up..." Karen giggled at the memory. Yuki knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"I think it's important that you and I get to know each other." Yuki suddenly said before Karen could babble more.

"I agree. But I have to confess something..." Karen murmured. "I'm actually really intimidated by you..."

"Intimidated? Why?"

"You're Yuki. Everyone likes Yuki. Everyone talks about Yuki. Everyone tells all these great stories about Yuki. And I meet you, and you're even better than their descriptions. You're so pretty and skinny and you're so nice. Although you and Kyoya are exact opposites, I've always been afraid deep down that he'd leave me for you..." Karen explained quietly. Yuki's eyes widened. Now Yuki felt extremely guilty for hating Karen. Karen is a nice person.

"That's so nice of you. You're a great person." Yuki spoke.

"Hey, how'd you get your scars? And your kneecap is like Kyoya's. What'd you do?" Karen leaned in. Yuki leaned away.

"I'm such a klutz. That's how I got my scars. As for my kneecap, I was mastering the Death Drop and it screwed up my kneecap in attempt." She replied.

"And you can still dance with your kneecap like that?" Karen asked.

"Of course. It hasn't changed anything. I thought I'd never be able to dance again, but it doesn't affect my dancing at all. It's like it never happened. But I can't even attempt to do the death drop again." Yuki explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot you already explained that before. Usually my memory is the best, so I don't know why I forgot something like that. But things happen, I guess..." Yuki tuned out as Karen babbled.


	74. Chapter 74

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki, wake up! Wake up, goddammit!"

Yuki's eyes flew open. She was breathless, in a cold sweat, cheeks wet, her throat sore, and Haruhi stood over her, gripping her shoulders and shaking her violently. It was late that night and everyone is fast asleep.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. "Is everyone okay? What's wrong?"

"No, Yuki. Are _you_ okay? You had a nightmare. You were screaming and crying and thrashing around in your sleep." Haruhi explained, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine...I'm so sorry I woke you. Really. I feel awful." Yuki apologized.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay. What was the nightmare about, anyway?" Haruhi already knew the answer, but she wanted to see if Yuki would give her a response.

Kyoya. The nightmare was so vivid and had Kyoya in it. Whatever happened in the nightmare, Yuki couldn't remember. But all of her dreams when she sleeps were nightmares of Kyoya.

Later that day, Yuki made a new friend at the lodge that she brought with to have dinner with everyone.

"Hi, guys! This is Emily Schwartz. Do you mind if she joins us for dinner?" Yuki asked in the restaurant while everyone else sat down. Emily was short like Yuki. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Not at all! Welcome, princess!" Tamaki replied, handing Emily a red rose. Emily gave a confused look, but accepted it. "And Yuki! We got you your menu!" Tamaki handed Yuki the kiddie menu with crayons.

"This is a freaking kids menu!" Yuki snapped. Emily burst out laughing.

"He got us one too." The twins chimed up.

"Maybe he didn't get it because of your age, but your 'maturity.'" Emily teased Yuki, making air quotes. Everyone chuckled, even Kyoya couldn't suppress his amusement.

"You three are the children of this family! And as the children, you have to eat what children eat!" Tamaki explained. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Not with Yuki's appetite." Kyoya muttered.

"She's like a bottomless pit." The twins added. Yuki pouted.

"You guys are terrible." She grumbled.

"Did you say Pit?" Emily asked the twins, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. What about it?" The twins questioned her, swaying.

"I love Pit."

"Kid Icarus über fan." Yuki said to them. Then they understood.

"We've played it before." The twins spoke to Emily. Emily's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and started animatedly talking to them. Emily fit right in. It was obvious to everyone except Mori that Emily was growing a crush on him, but she was too shy and intimidated to talk to him. Yuki was going to help the two strike up a conversation, but then she and Kyoya started bickering from Yuki's lack of food she ordered.

"Your body isn't getting the proper nutrients it needs." Kyoya said.

"So what? What's it to ya, anyway?" Yuki snapped.

"If your body isn't getting enough nutrients, it won't be able to sustain itself and you will die." _Maybe it is better if I just died,_ Yuki thought to herself. She didn't respond to Kyoya. Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"Um. So what are you studying, Takashi?" Emily asked Mori quietly.

"Jurisprudence." He replied.

"Crap. I introduced him as Takashi Morinozuka, but I didn't tell her that we call him Mori." Yuki muttered.

"Should we tell her to call him Mori?" Haruhi asked in a hushed tone. Yuki smiled and shook her head.

"I think it's adorable." Yuki remarked quietly.

"I think we're beginning to see the planting of the seeds of love." Kyoya stated. Yuki giggled.

"I think you're right." Yuki smiled. "They are cute together. And Mori didn't correct her, so maybe he likes it."

"I suppose so." Kyoya agreed quietly. They really were cute together. Emily seemed rather shy and embarrassed around Mori as a crush developed immediately, but Mori seemed to help her relax.

"What are you studying?" Yuki asked Emily.

"English and high school education at Harvard University." She replied.

"I go to Harvard."

"No, shit?" Emily and Yuki laughed. "How did we not meet before?" Yuki shrugged.

"You want to be an English teacher?" Mori questioned. Emily nodded.

"I always had the worst English classes. Not the teachers. The teachers were great. But the kids in my class would be horrible to her." Yuki remembered.

"Where'd you go to high school?" Emily asked Yuki. Yuki suddenly giggled.

"I went to Ouran, but then I moved to Chicago and went to Stevenson High School."

"Stevenson?" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny cocked their head to one side.

"Stevenson High School is the best high school in Illinois, one of the top high schools in America, well-known for their sports and other extra curricular competition teams and their academics." Kyoya explained.

"Adlai E. Stevenson High School in Lincolnshire, Illinois." Emily stated.

"Yeah."

"I went there."

"No kidding?" Yuki laughed.

"I knew I recognized you." Emily remarked.

"What was Yuki-chan like in high school?" Hunny asked.

"She seemed nice. I didn't know her too well. She was a FMP. Those are the freshmen mentors that hold advisories to help the freshmen transition into high school. A talented dancer on the Stevenson dance competition team. Stevenson never lost because of her. But honestly, I didn't like you back then." Emily sad honestly. Yuki laughed. "The reason being is that I thought you were fake. Well, I take that back. You weren't exactly fake, but your constant smiles seemed forced, to me. And, no offense, but I thought you were a bit of a whore. It was like you had a new guy every week."

"That's because I was." Yuki giggled.

"I'm sorry. What I said was rude and mean-" Yuki held her hand up.

"It's fine, Emily. Really." Yuki assured. And then the pair got into a conversations about Stevenson no one could really participate in because no one else went to Stevenson.

"Yuki." Tamaki called. She turned her head to face him. "Can I color your picture?" He was referring to the kiddie menu, which had a picture children can color in with the provided crayons.

"Knock yourself out." Yuki pushed the crayons and picture towards Tamaki.

"Yay!" Tamaki started happily coloring while Haruhi and Yuki exchanged hopeless looks.

So almost everyone ordered a soup or salad as an appetizer, except for Yuki who wasn't hungry. Yuki was observing everyone eat their soups. And, unfortunately, her eyes fell on Kyoya and Karen, who were splitting a bowl of soup and _freaking feeding each other the freaking soup._ Karen was as happy as a clam, and Kyoya had a smirk on his face. They freaking took turns. Kyoya would feed Karen a spoonful of soup. He never did that with Yuki. And Karen would feed Kyoya a spoonful and Kyoya will willfully open his mouth. Yuki had to freaking shove it in at first! But it was Kyoya's idea to feed Karen! Dammit! Maybe Kyoya never loved Yuki. Maybe he loves Karen.

Yuki was on the verge of tears all of a sudden. This was too much. But if she excuses herself to the bathroom, then everyone will think she's weak a can't handle being around the two. She has to get over Kyoya. She has to move on and accept that it was in the past. To Yuki, it was obvious that Kyoya loves Karen. He never loved Yuki. And Yuki got her hopes up that perhaps something would work out between them. She should've known better. How bittersweet. She's reunited with her true family and love, but she will never be his love. Yuki has to make this work. This is her family...

"Hey, Yuki? Want to try some soup?" Hikaru asked Yuki, who was sitting next to her.

"What? Sure..." Yuki snapped from her depressing thoughts. Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her over to him. And before she could even react, he pressed his lips against Yuki's, the hot soup transferring from his mouth to hers. Everyone gasped and their jaws dropped. Yuki's eyes widened and her face flushed from embarrassment and alarm.

Hikaru released Yuki and pulled away. Yuki swallowed. Hikaru looked rather proud of himself and smug. Kaoru looked at Kyoya's expression and grinned.

"What the hell, Hikaru!?" Yuki stammered, still in shock.

"Oh, you wanted to try it the normal way? I didn't know. You didn't specify." Hikaru said innocently. Yuki gave him a look. "By the way, you're a fabulous kisser." Yuki blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh my god! You two should hook up! You two are so adorable together. Of course, not as adorable as Kyoya and I, but no couple is. That's not your fault. Kyoya and I just have such great chemistry and passion and heat. But you and Hikaru are cute. Just hook up! You two can go on a date. I know this amazing restaurant you two can go to when we go back. It has the best food there. Of course, not as good as my cooking!" Karen babbled. Yuki was ten seconds away from shooting her. Conceited people seriously bugged her. Tamaki was conceited and annoying, but it was more comedic. And Tamaki had such a big heart and took good care of Yuki. Yuki feels that she's in a greater debt to Tamaki than her original debt to Kyoya. But Karen just _won't stop talking!_

Hikaru and Kaoru grew rather irritated. Their plan had backfired. Kaoru stood up and walked over to Yuki.

"A good kisser, you say, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked him, cupping Yuki's chin.

"Kaoru-" Kaoru cut Yuki off by kissing her as well. Yuki went into shock again. Kaoru pulled away and smirked, returning to his seat. Yuki gaped at the pair.

"Stop sexually harassing my daughter, you shady twins! And Yuki! You're supposed to rebuff them with a good swing at them! You gotta defend yourself!" Tamaki cried.

"Well, I've already gotten raped, so..."


	75. Chapter 75

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Santa's coming to the lodge tonight! Santa's coming!" Tamaki cheered as he flung himself at Kyoya. "Kyoya! Santa! It's Santa! He's coming! Yahoo!" Tamaki jumped off Kyoya, the force pushing Kyoya over to the ground as Tamaki skipped over to Haruhi.

"Jeez, is he always like this?" Yuki asked Haruhi.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Haruhi sighed.

"And I have the most brilliant idea!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

"Well, isn't this interesting..."

Tamaki has dragged everyone to a town a few miles away from the lodge at the bottom of the mountain and to the local church for the evening Christmas service. Yuki invited Emily, who was quickly bonding with Mori. It was so freaking cute that she calls him Takashi. They sort of had an unspoken communication between them, for they didn't talk much. But something was there.

"This'll be so much fun! And there's tons of Christmas cookies to eat afterwards!" Tamaki squealed.

"We're not all that religious..." Yuki muttered.

"My mother used to take me to the Christmas Eve service when I lived with her!" Tamaki added. Yuki smiled. The service was nice. It was decorated beautifully with Christmas decorations. They sang hymns and took communion together. They watched the Sunday school perform a mini skit on the birth of Jesus.

It was a candlelight service. They lit their candles at the end where they sang "Silent Night" in German. It was pretty funny because everyone screwed up with the pronunciation of the German lyrics except for Kyoya, who was fluent in German. The service was very nice also because this is the most silence they can get from Karen. And holy crap. Can Kyoya _sing_. Yuki never heard him sing, but she loved it. It was a bonus to his perfection. He had such a beautiful voice.

"And I've had no voice lessons! Can you believe it? All my life I've been such an amazing singer. Not a single voice lesson. One of my many talents." Karen babbled as Tamaki dragged them to the hall giving away Christmas cookies. Yuki internally rolled her eyes. She was ready to stuff a sock in Karen's mouth.

"Good for you." Yuki murmured, growing irritated. "You liked O Come, O Come Emmanuel? Your favorite, isn't it?" Yuki asked Kyoya.

"Yes. It is my favorite Christmas song." Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. Yuki noticed because he put forth the most into the hymn, if that makes sense. Yuki wasn't sure. It was just a feeling. She watched Kyoya wrap his arm around Karen's waist like he used to do with Yuki. Yuki was ready to crawl in a hole and cry again. She looked down at my feet, unable to watch much longer.

"Mmm! These cookies are amazing!" Yuki squealed in the cookie hall as she ate a sugar cookie. It was warm and buttery with a light layer of frosting and sprinkles and n the shape of a Christmas tree. Everyone agreed, except for Kyoya, who didn't eat any.

"Kyoya! Try a cookie!" Tamaki urged.

"No, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon. Even if you don't have a sweet tooth, you'll like these cookies!" Yuki added, offering another cookie.

"You know I don't care for-" Yuki already popped the cookie in his mouth.

"Honestly, the only way to get you to eat anything is to shove it in your mouth." Yuki scowled. Kyoya broke off half the cookie and swallowed the half shoved in his mouth. And then he finished the other half. "Good, isn't it?"

"Yes. It was delicious." He admitted. Yuki grinned.

"Then have some more. There's plenty."

And Kyoya did the most un-Kyoya thing to do. He cupped Karen's chin, and bit off half of the cookie where the other bald was already in her mouth, much like what Yuki saw Hikaru do to Haruhi years ago. He's never done anything like that with Yuki. That is the most out of character you can get with Kyoya. He doesn't like sweets. And he isn't so publicly affectionate. He hardly was with Yuki. Maybe it's because he loves Karen and never really loved Yuki like she loves him.

Hikaru and Kaoru narrowed their eyes at them while everyone else gaped at them. Yuki couldn't look. She busied herself with eating a cookie. However she really wasn't hungry but it was all she had at hand to busy herself with.

"Yuki, you got frosting on your face," Hikaru said, licking the frosting off Yuki's face.

"And crumbs." Kaoru added, licking the crumbs off. Yuki blushed furiously in embarrassment and was completely thrown off guard. Why are Hikaru and Kaoru acting so weird lately?

"Thanks? But I could've washed it off or something..." She murmured.

"You shady twins! Stop sexually harassing my precious Yuki! We're all mature adults here!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm pretty sure Kyoya, Mori, and I are the only mature ones..." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"On a scale of 1 to 100, how mature are you?" Emily asked Yuki and the twins.

"69." Everyone laughed.

"What about me, Haruhi?! I'm mature!" Tamaki whined.

"Well, you're more of a spaz than a mature adult." Haruhi replied bluntly, sending Tamaki to his dark corner. And then Karen started to babble that she's probably the most mature out of all them, but no one paid attention. The twins turned to Yuki to escape with her, however, she was gone. Emily pointed over to Yuki, who was helping the priest carry his papers and bibles.

The twins sighed, hating being stuck listening to Karen talk and talk and talk and talk. Honestly, there was no love there. Karen had feelings for Kyoya, but he didn't return them. He's only marrying Karen because she'll bring merit to the Ohtori family. But Kyoya was so perfect with Yuki. He still had feelings for her deep inside, and it was Hikaru and Kaoru's job to dig the, back out. It seems though that Kyoya is acting so strangely affectionate with Karen because he's trying to make Yuki jealous. Yuki is oblivious as ever, so it's their job to help fight back and save her from despair.


End file.
